Sclavus
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Découvrant que des criminels bien organisés se livrent à un trafic d'esclaves, Harlock décide de mettre un terme à leurs agissements. Cela l'entraine dans une aventure où bien des surprises l'attendent.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers_ _: cela serait un peu fastidieux de tout énumérer, je compte sur vous pour rendre la propriété de chacun à qui de droit, la majorité appartenant à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. Parmi les petits nouveaux, Nova, Jack et Yamato ainsi que les méchants de l'histoire sont à moi._

 _Chronologie_ _: trois ans après la fin du film de 2013._

 _Remerciements_ _: mille mercis à The beautifull Cleopatra, Iloveharlock et Aerandir Linaewen pour leurs relectures, conseils avisés et encouragements. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai repris courage et que j'ai pu mener à bien mon histoire alors que j'étais en panne sèche d'inspiration. Je vous adore, les filles !_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle ne se souvenait plus de son vrai nom. Elle ignorait son âge et ne se rappelait pas d'avoir eu un père, une mère, un foyer ou même un objet qui lui aurait appartenu en propre. Parfois, dans ses rêves, elle entrevoyait un visage flou et souriant. Dans ces moments là, elle avait chaud, elle était bien. Mais cette impression était très fugace, remplacée presque aussitôt par des flashs. La peur. Le sang. Les cris. Elle se réveillait alors et retrouvait sa réalité d'esclave. Le labeur épuisant, la faim, les coups et les cris de son maître étaient son passé et son présent. Quand elle regardait son futur, elle ne voyait rien d'autre. Elle avait essayé de fuir une fois. Elle avait été retrouvée très vite. Ce jour-là, elle avait reçu une correction telle qu'elle avait cru en mourir. Pourtant, le lendemain, elle avait dû se relever et travailler. Depuis, elle n'avait plus osé tenter de s'évader. De toute façon, la marque apposée sur sa joue gauche révélait à tous son statut d'esclave, rendant toute tentative quasiment impossible.

Elle revenait de la ville, tirant derrière elle la mule rachitique chargée des bouteilles d'alcool et autres achats de son maître. Le sol était aride à cause de la sécheresse et le vent soufflait face à elle, la noyant de poussière. Elle avait soif mais n'osait s'arrêter ni même ralentir. Son maître était resté au saloon et si tout n'était pas rangé à son retour, elle serait battue. Non qu'il ait besoin d'une excuse pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas tout simplement pas lui donner l'impression d'avoir raison de le faire.

Un grondement lointain naquit et s'éleva progressivement, faisant trembler la terre. Elle s'arrêta, surprise et un peu effrayée puis leva les yeux. Elle se figea, stupéfaite, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était lui, c'était l'Arcadia, elle en était sûre. Elle avait entendu parler de ce vaisseau et de son capitaine. Elle avait vu les reproductions sur les avis de recherche. Elle réfléchit très vite. Si elle continuait son chemin, sa vie d'esclave continuerait jusqu'à sa mort et elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Son corps amaigri faiblissait de jour en jour. Il la trahissait de plus en plus souvent. Elle entrevit pour la première fois une lueur d'espoir. Si elle arrivait à monter à bord de l'Arcadia, elle serait sauvée et libre. Elle ne voyait pas comment sa candidature pourrait être prise au sérieux mais tant pis. C'était sa dernière chance. L'Arcadia se posa au sommet de la mesa toute proche. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était comme s'il était venu pour elle ! Elle avait conscience que c'était ridicule de penser une chose pareille mais cela la décida. Elle déchargea la mule, monta sur son dos et se mit à trotter vers l'Arcadia.

Arrivée au pied de la mesa, elle prit conscience de sa folie. Jamais elle n'arriverait à atteindre le sommet dans l'état de faiblesse où elle était. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, elle préférait mourir en essayant de gagner sa liberté que sous les coups de son maître. Et puis, la paroi était plutôt inclinée et la mesa n'était pas si haute. Elle donna une claque sur la croupe de la mule pour la faire partir et commença l'escalade.

L'ascension fut longue et pénible. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit abandonner mais alors que ses doigts glissaient, ne soutenant qu'à peine son corps tremblant d'épuisement, elle serrait les dents et trouvait en elle des réserves d'énergies qu'elle ignorait posséder. Le moment le plus dur, où elle en pleura de découragement, fut lorsque deux hommes la rattrapèrent. Ils la dépassèrent alors qu'elle était presque au sommet. Ils grimpaient avec facilité et furent étonnés en la voyant.

‒ Eh, regarde-la, lança celui qui passait à sa droite. Comment elle a pu arriver jusque là ? Elle n'a que la peau sur les os.

‒ J'en sais rien répondit celui de gauche, mais t'inquiètes pas, ils risquent pas de la prendre. Elle fait trop peur à voir, et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle fasse à bord d'un vaisseau comme l'Arcadia ? Faut être fort et savoir se battre pour survivre dans l'espace. De toute façon, elle a la marque des esclaves, même un chat a plus de valeur qu'elle, il est capable de chasser les rats, lui. Vu comme elle est grosse, elle ferait même pas peur à une mouche. Non, la gloire et la richesse, ce sera pour nous !

Ils se mirent à rire, terminèrent l'ascension et disparurent à sa vue en quelques instants. A ce moment-là, elle toucha le fond du désespoir.

‒ A quoi bon ? se dit-elle. Ils ont raison, je ne fait rien d'autre que me torturer. Si je me laisse tomber, je mourrais. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Il suffit de desserrer les doigts.

Elle regarda ses doigts ensanglantés et relâcha sa prise avant de la resserrer brutalement.

‒ Non, j'y suis presque. Je n'aurais pas grimpé tout ça pour rien, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de mètres. J'y arriverais.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux hommes regardaient l'Arcadia, impressionnés. Une plateforme s'en détacha et descendit jusqu'au sol. A son bord, se trouvait un homme en armure. Après un instant d'hésitation, ils se précipitèrent et y montèrent. Comme la plate-forme ne bougeait pas, l'un d'entre eux finit par oser s'adresser à l'homme d'équipage qui restait tourné vers le bord de la mesa.

‒ On monte pas ?

‒ Un troisième candidat est en chemin, répondit le pirate sans bouger. On l'attend.

‒ Vous parlez de la fille ? demanda le deuxième homme.

Comme le pirate ne répondait pas, il se risqua à nouveau.

‒ Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine, elle est toute maigrichonne et en plus c'est une esclave…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage anonyme de l'armure se tourner vers lui. L'homme déglutit, mal à l'aise devant le mutisme du pirate qui le fixa quelques instants avant de reprendre son observation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une main apparut et elle se hissa péniblement. Elle resta allongée, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit la plate-forme avec les trois hommes et resta interdite.

‒ Bon alors, tu t'amènes ? lança le candidat qui s'était moqué d'elle. Ça fait un moment qu'on t'attend.

Les deux candidats ricanèrent méchamment en la voyant boitiller vers eux, le corps encore tremblant de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni. Le pirate, lui, ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer et de la retenir lorsque son pied buta sur la marche. Il l'aida à monter sur la plate-forme qui s'ébranla et remonta doucement jusqu'au vaisseau.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Les hommes avaient ravalé leurs ricanements quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent chacun sur une planche au-dessus du vide, les mains sur la tête, face à tout l'équipage en armure. La jeune fille était assise par terre devant une troisième planche, entre eux. Le hasard avait voulu qu'ils soient placés du même côté que lorsqu'ils l'avaient dépassée.

‒ Eh, lança celui de droite, pourquoi elle est pas sur la planche, elle aussi ?

‒ T'inquiètes pas, fit l'un des hommes d'équipage en s'avançant vers lui, je la pousserai moi-même si nécessaire. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux monter sur l'Arcadia ?

‒ Pour la richesse, répondit-il.

Le pirate fit un geste bref et la planche bascula, précipitant l'homme hurlant dans le vide. Puis il se planta devant la jeune fille.

‒ Et toi ?

Elle le regarda un instant, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

‒ Pour survivre et être libre, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le pirate se dirigea vers le deuxième homme.

‒ Et toi ?

L'homme hésita. Il regarda le vide puis la jeune fille.

‒ Pour … pour être libre, finit-il par dire.

Les hommes d'équipage s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le capitaine Harlock. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le regard d'Harlock était indéchiffrable, celui de la jeune fille, brûlant d'espoir. Il put y lire une volonté farouche ainsi qu'une grande tristesse. Elle soutint son regard sans faiblir malgré sa peur. Harlock se tourna ensuite vers l'homme. Lui aussi fut accroché par le regard énigmatique du capitaine mais fut incapable de le soutenir.

‒ Pourquoi as-tu hésité à répondre ? demanda Harlock. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire depuis le début ?

‒ Non… enfin si, c'est que je veux…

Harlock leva la main. L'homme ferma les yeux, mais la planche ne basculant pas, il les rouvrit quand il entendit sa propre voix s'élever. Il reconnu ce qu'il avait dit à son compagnon en grimpant. Harlock dégaina lentement son sabre et le pointa entre les yeux de l'homme terrifié.

‒ La gloire et la richesse, ce sont là tes propres mots, dit le pirate. Maintenant, dis-moi : qui es-tu pour juger qu'une vie humaine vaut moins que celle d'un chat ?

Il tira et l'homme bascula sans un cri, touché entre les deux yeux, tandis qu'Harlock se tournait de nouveau vers la jeune fille en rengainant son sabre. Elle regardait le corps chuter, tétanisée. Harlock retira sa cape et se pencha vers elle. Il suspendit son geste en voyant le mouvement de recul instinctif de la jeune fille qui abrita son visage derrière ses bras. Tous comprirent à sa manière de faire, qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être battue. Harlock laissa passer un instant et lui déposa sa cape sur les épaules avec douceur avant de se redresser. Elle s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de la cape de cuir avant de s'y agripper instinctivement, surprise de son geste.

‒ Kei, occupe-toi d'elle, ordonna Harlock.

‒ A tes ordres, capitaine, fit une voix féminine.

La jeune fille vit une belle femme blonde se placer à côté du premier pirate en armure qui ouvrit son casque, révélant son visage et ses lunettes rondes, tandis que le capitaine retournait à l'intérieur du vaisseau et que la porte de la soute se refermait.

‒ Bienvenue à bord de l'Arcadia, dit le pirate. Je m'appelle Yattaran, je suis le premier lieutenant. Quel est ton nom ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils l'emmenaient ! Elle eu du mal à parler tellement elle était soulagée. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois, des larmes de soulagement traçant des sillons dans la poussière couvrant son visage.

‒ Je… j'ai pas de nom, finit-elle par dire. Je l'ai perdu en devenant esclave et je m'en souviens plus, ça fait trop longtemps.

‒ Ce n'est pas grave, fit Kei, nouvelle vie, nouvelle identité. Nous allons te trouver un nom, n'est-ce pas, Yattaran ?

‒ Bien sûr, approuva celui-ci. Par contre, il va falloir y réfléchir sérieusement. Il faut trouver un beau nom.

‒ Je suis d'accord, dit Kei, et toi ?

La jeune fille fut étonnée qu'on lui demande son avis.

‒ Euh …. Oui… Oui, bien sûr…

Kei lui tendit la main en souriant et l'aida à se relever.

‒ Suis-moi. Il te faut de nouveaux vêtements et une bonne douche. Au fait, je m'appelle Kei Yuki.

La jeune fille croyait rêver. Tous les membres de l'équipage avaient relevé leur casque et la regardait en souriant. Elle rougit, embarrassée par sa robe en loques et la crasse qui la couvrait. Elle resserra la cape d'Harlock sur elle dans un geste instinctif de pudeur. Kei l'entraina dans les couloirs du vaisseau jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ôtant son armure au passage.

‒ Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements propres et un plateau-repas. En attendant, tu entres dans cette pièce pour te doucher.

Kei lui ouvrit une porte dans un coin de l'infirmerie et la laissa passer. La jeune fille tomba en arrêt devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle y vit un visage sale et émacié aux joues creuses avec des yeux immenses d'un violet intense et au regard brûlant. Une tignasse de cheveux bruns emmêlés l'encadrait. Elle posa la main sur la marque en forme de cercle, barré d'un trait vertical qui défigurait sa joue gauche. Une larme coula sur sa main. Kei lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

‒ Ça va aller, maintenant. Tu es libre, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

‒ Oui, mais je resterais marquée toute ma vie.

La jeune fille soupira, tournant le dos au miroir.

‒ Tu vas utiliser ce savon désinfectant. N'aie pas peur d'en mettre ni de faire couler l'eau. Il y a un peignoir que tu pourras mettre ensuite. Tu mets ta robe dans cette trappe, à moins que tu ne veuilles la garder.

La jeune fille regardait la douche, désemparée.

‒ Comment je fais ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une douche ? demanda Kei. Je vais t'expliquer, tu vas voir, c'est facile.

Kei la laissa ensuite en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle récupéra la cape du capitaine avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle croisa Yattaran en allant à la cuisine.

‒ Kei, le capitaine voudrait parler à notre nouvelle recrue dès qu'elle sera prête, lui dit-il.

‒ D'accord. Mais dis-lui que ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Elle prend une douche, je vais soigner ses plaies, la faire manger et ensuite je voudrais lui faire passer un examen médical complet.

‒ Ok, je lui passe le message. Donne-moi sa cape, je la lui rendrai en même temps. Cette pauvre fille fait pitié, elle a l'air plus morte que vive.

‒ Oui, mais son regard, lui, n'est pas mort.

‒ Tu as remarqué aussi, sourit Yattaran. Elle m'a presque fait peur tout à l'heure quand elle a répondu à la question-test. Et ses yeux sont d'une couleur peu banale, un violet comme ça, je pensais pas que ça pouvait exister.

‒ Yattaran, j'ignorais que tu étais du genre à remarquer la couleur des yeux de quelqu'un ! le taquina Kei en souriant.

‒ Ses yeux sont tellement grands que c'est difficile de les rater, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Après le départ de Kei, la jeune fille jeta ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau. Elle goûta pour la première fois la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau et la laissa couler avec délice. Elle se savonna jusqu'à sentir sa peau s'irriter sous le savon. Elle sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa dans le peignoir et revint dans l'autre pièce pour trouver Kei qui l'attendait, assise à une table où était posé un plateau chargé d'un bol de soupe fumant, de pain frais, de fromage, de fruits secs et d'une carafe d'eau. Comme elle attendait, intimidée, Kei lui fit signe de s'assoir en souriant.

‒ Viens manger un peu, pendant qu'on discute toutes les deux.

‒ C'est pour moi tout ça ?

‒ Oui, mais laisse moi d'abord bander tes mains. Tu les as bien abimées en montant. Je te soignerai mieux une fois que tu auras l'estomac plein.

Kei lui enroula rapidement un bandage autour des mains et lui fit signe de manger.

Elle prit timidement un morceau de pain et croqua dedans. Elle agrandit les yeux de surprise et goûta un bout de fromage puis un fruit sec.

‒ C'est bon, dit-elle. J'avais jamais mangé qu'que chose de si bon.

Comme Kei ne disait rien, elle s'enhardit et mangea avec voracité, ignorant la cuillère pour boire la soupe à même le bol, manquant de se brûler au passage. Elle dédaigna également le couteau, croquant directement dans le fromage et le pain.

‒ Que mangeais-tu avant ? demanda doucement Kei.

‒ C'que mon maître laissait ou c'qui n'était plus assez bon. Parfois, j'arrivais à voler un œuf aux poules ou quelques épluchures aux cochons.

Elle s'arrêta de manger et rougit, embarrassée.

‒ Je sais, murmura-t-elle, j'aurais pas dû voler mais j'avais si faim.

Elle regarda Kei d'un regard intense et reprit avec véhémence.

‒ Vous inquiétez pas, je volerais pas, ici. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là. Je travaillerais dur, vous verrez, vous regretterez pas de m'avoir acceptée à bord.

Kei lui prit la main, émue.

‒ Je ne m'inquiète pas et tu n'auras pas besoin de voler car tu mangeras à ta faim. Ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est que tu aie eu faim au point de devoir voler. Si tu as fini de manger, je voudrais te soigner correctement et te faire passer un examen médical, maintenant. Et cesse de me vouvoyer, d'accord ?

‒ D'accord, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle retira son peignoir, Kei fut atterrée en découvrant la réalité de sa maigreur et les hématomes qui couvraient son corps. Son dos était strié de cicatrices et de marques de fouet à différents degrés de cicatrisation. Certaines étaient si récentes que du sang perlait encore par endroit.

‒ Qui t'a fait ça ?

‒ Mon maître, il me battait tous les jours. Parce que je travaillais pas assez bien ou assez vite ou parce que je passais à portée.

‒ As-tu déjà tenté de fuir avant ?

‒ Oui, une fois, juste après la première fois qu'il…

‒ Qu'il quoi ?

‒ Rien.

Sans insister, Kei lui fit passer toute une batterie de tests et une prise de sang. Elle la soigna avec douceur, puis la fit asseoir et lui coupa les cheveux courts tant pour venir à bout des nœuds inextricables que pour retirer les derniers poux qui auraient échappé au savon.

Kei lui montra les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisi et l'aida à les mettre. Elle la conduisit devant un miroir qui la laissa sans voix.

‒ C'est moi, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Oui, c'est toi, sourit Kei, amusée par sa surprise.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns. Sa peau très pâle contrastait avec le pull noir orné d'une tête de mort. Le pull et le pantalon sur lesquels remontaient des bottes étaient sensés être moulants mais elle était tellement maigre qu'ils flottaient. Elle se mit à rire.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kei, ravie de ce rire inattendu.

La jeune fille riait tellement maintenant qu'elle eu du mal à répondre.

‒ Je suis si maigre que je ressemble à un épouvantail avec ces vêtements trop larges. J'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur, surtout à côté de toi, tu es si belle, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Kei sourit.

‒ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite reprendre du poids. Et mon intuition me dit que tu vas te révéler plutôt jolie fille ! Maintenant, viens. Yattaran m'a dit que le capitaine voulait te parler.

Cela acheva de calmer la jeune fille tandis que Kei l'entrainait hors de la pièce.

‒ Me parler ? Pourquoi ?

‒ Je ne sais pas.

\- Kei!

Elles se retournèrent en entendant Yattaran.

‒ Le capitaine n'est plus sur la passerelle. Il attend Nova dans ses quartiers.

‒ Qui ? fit Kei, qui avait deviné bien sûr.

‒ Nova, répéta Yattaran en souriant. Cela te plaît comme nom ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Je l'ai trouvé approprié puisque c'est un nom d'étoile et que cela ressemble un peu au mot nouveau, ça symbolise la nouvelle vie qui t'attend.

‒ Nova ? Nova… Nova… répéta-t-elle pensivement en savourant la sonorité.

Elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à Yattaran. Sourire qui transforma son visage en révélant une beauté qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir.

‒ Oui, ça me plaît, désormais, je serais Nova. Merci, Yattaran, merci beaucoup.

‒ Bien, va vite rejoindre le capitaine, maintenant, fit-il d'un ton bourru, espérant cacher qu'il était ému.

Kei emmena Nova en souriant à Yattaran par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'était pas dupe, connaissant trop bien son ami. Elles parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Nova saisit la main de Kei et la lui serra.

‒ Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

‒ Réponds simplement à ses questions, dit Kei en frappant à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kei poussa Nova à l'intérieur. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir la porte se refermer sur le visage souriant de Kei. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle fit face à la pièce. Elle fut surprise par sa grandeur, les bougies qui l'éclairaient avec douceur et les grandes baies vitrées à petits carreaux donnant sur l'espace. Cela la fascina.

‒ Assieds-toi.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Harlock, assis derrière son bureau. Elle s'approcha et s'assit au bord d'une méridienne. Il se leva et lui offrit un verre de vin. Elle le prit en hésitant.

‒ Si tu n'aimes pas le vin, dis-le, je ne te forcerais pas, dit doucement Harlock.

‒ En fait, j'en ai jamais bu.

‒ De ce cas, bois-le doucement si tu ne veux pas que la tête te tourne.

Harlock se rassit et Nova se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air plus jeune qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois mais il ne paraissait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

‒ Parle-moi de toi, demanda-t-il.

‒ De moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

‒ Ton nom, ton âge, comment tu es devenue esclave, depuis combien de temps tu l'es… tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire.

‒ Eh bien, mon vrai nom, j'm'en souviens plus. En fait, je me souviens de rien concernant ma vie d'avant. Yattaran vient de m'appeler Nova et c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, maintenant. Mon âge… J'en suis pas sûre. Ma maîtresse m'a dit un jour, que je devais avoir à peu près quatre ans quand ils m'ont achetée car ils pouvaient pas se payer un esclave plus âgé. Elle a ajouté que cela faisait six ans donc j'avais …

Elle se tut, et jeta un regard embarrassé vers Harlock.

‒ Dix ans, dit Harlock.

Elle opina avec un petit sourire contrit et reprit.

‒ Ensuite… voyons, c'était l'année des tempêtes de sables.

Elle posa son verre et se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

‒ Ensuite, il y a eu l'année où ils ont acheté le cochon, l'année de la mule, l'année de la première portée, l'année de la mort de maîtresse, l'année de la grande sécheresse, l'année où j'ai essayé de fuir, encore une année et cette année.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harlock qui l'écoutait énumérer les années, impassible. Il répondit à sa question muette.

‒ Cela te fait dix-huit ans dont quatorze ans privée de ta liberté.

‒ Dix-huit ans. J'pensais pas les avoir. Comment je suis devenue esclave… C'est très flou. J'ai des vagues souvenirs de cris, d'explosions… Je me souviens de la douleur quand j'ai été marquée sur la joue mais surtout que j'avais peur, froid et faim. J'étais enfermée dans une pièce sombre avec d'autres enfants. Je crois que je devais être dans un vaisseau spatial. Les bruits que j'entendais ressemblaient à ceux de l'Arcadia. Ensuite, j'ai été vendue.

Elle reprit son verre et en but une gorgée. Elle ne put retenir une grimace ce qui arracha un sourire fugitif à Harlock.

‒ Comment a été ton quotidien avec ceux qui t'ont achetée ?

‒ Tant que maîtresse était là, ça allait. Je devais travailler dur mais j'étais rarement battue, j'étais nourrie et je dormais par terre près du four dans la cuisine. Ils me laissaient une couverture. Ensuite, quand elle est morte, le maître a commencé à boire et tout a changé. J'avais beau travailler, il me battait tout le temps car il était jamais satisfait. Il prétendait que je mangeais trop alors il a donné moins en moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai presque plus rien et m'a envoyée dormir dehors. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais j'ai été reprise et il m'a tellement battue que j'serais morte si ceux qui m'ont ramenée ne l'avaient pas obligé à arrêter.

Harlock se leva et alla à la baie vitrée.

‒ Quand j'ai vu l'Arcadia se poser si près de moi, j'ai cru rêver. J'sais pas comment j'ai réussi à escalader cette mesa. Je veux plus jamais être à la merci de qui que ce soit, je veux pouvoir décider de ma vie. Mais je veux pas pour autant rester à rien faire, dites-moi seulement quel travail vous voulez que je fasse.

‒ Pour l'instant, le seul travail que tu auras à accomplir sera de te reposer et de reprendre des forces. Je vais demander un volontaire pour t'apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter. Quand tu auras retrouvé assez de forces, tu pourras apprendre à combattre et à tirer. Tu apprendras aussi à piloter nos appareils et à te servir des ordinateurs. A bord de l'Arcadia, tu deviendras une femme indépendante et capable de se défendre comme n'importe lequel des membres de mon équipage. Du moins, si tu en as envie…

Nova en resta bouche bée. C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rêver !

‒ Oui. Oui, je veux apprendre tout ce qu'on veut bien m'apprendre, dit-elle.

Harlock se rapprocha d'elle et tourna son visage pour examiner la marque qu'elle avait sur la joue.

‒ L'esclavage que tu as vécu n'est plus qu'un souvenir cruel que le temps estompera. Va te reposer maintenant.

‒ Merci, capitaine, merci de m'avoir sauvée. Merci pour tout.

Elle sortit de la pièce et retrouva Kei dans le couloir.

‒ Tu m'as attendue ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

‒ Oui, tu ne connais pas encore le vaisseau et je ne t'ai pas montré ta cabine.

‒ Ma cabine ? Je vais avoir une cabine juste pour moi ?

‒ Bien sûr, tu croyais que tu allais dormir où ? Dans la soute ?

‒ Je sais pas, j'y avais pas pensé…

‒ Suis-moi.

En repartant, elles croisèrent Miimé. Etonnée, Nova s'arrêta et suivit Miimé du regard. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger sourire avant d'entrer dans les quartiers d'Harlock.

‒ Qui est-ce ?

‒ Elle s'appelle Miimé, répondit Kei. Elle est la dernière de sa race, les Nibelunguns.

Elles finirent par arriver dans un long couloir où de nombreuses portes s'échelonnaient à intervalle régulier. Kei en ouvrit une.

‒ Si cette cabine te plaît, elle est à toi. Cette porte donne sur ta salle de bain. Comme tu es une femme et que nous sommes très peu, tu as droit à une salle de bains privée. Ma cabine est juste à côté. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

‒ C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de rêver.

‒ C'est bien réel, je t'assure. Va dormir, il est tard. Demain, tu visiteras le vaisseau en entier, si tu veux.

‒ Oui, je veux bien.

‒ Alors, bonne nuit.

Kei la laissa et Nova, encore abasourdie de sa journée, s'écroula sur le lit toute habillée et s'endormit aussitôt.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

De retour dans sa propre cabine, Kei reçut un appel d'Harlock lui demandant de le retrouver pour lui exposer le bilan de santé de Nova. Elle retourna donc dans les quartiers de ce dernier. Elle lui résuma les résultats des examens qu'elle avait effectué en signalant les nombreuses marques de coups et autres cicatrices qui marquaient le corps de Nova.

‒ Nova est dans un état de faiblesse générale très inquiétant, conclut-elle. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a réussi à escalader cette mesa. Pour n'importe qui cela était déjà difficile mais pour elle, c'est tout simplement un miracle.

‒ Les humains sont capables de bien des choses apparemment impossibles lorsqu'ils en ont la volonté et la foi, dit doucement Miimé, allongée sur la méridienne, un verre de vin à la main.

‒ Nous allons l'emmener voir le docteur Zéro dès demain, nous sommes tout près de sa planète, décida Harlock. Tu l'accompagneras, Kei, prends deux hommes avec toi pour vous escorter. Vois avec le doc s'il peut aussi effacer la marque d'esclave sur sa joue.

‒ A tes ordres, capitaine, répondit Kei avec un grand sourire.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce.

‒ Tu ne t'intéresses pas autant aux nouveaux, d'habitude, remarqua Miimé.

‒ D'habitude, nous ne libérons pas une esclave.

‒ Crois-tu qu'elle va survivre ? Elle est vraiment mal en point.

‒ Tu l'as vue ?

‒ Je l'ai croisée en arrivant. Elle donne l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler au moindre souffle de vent.

‒ As-tu remarqué son regard ?

‒ J'y ai vu la même surprise que pour tous ceux qui me voit pour la première fois.

‒ Quand la surprise sera passée, tu y verras de la détermination, de la volonté et la rage de vivre. Alors oui, je pense qu'elle va survivre. Elle fait partie de ces personnes dont on dit qu'ils ont l'âme chevillée au corps. Elle pourrait même nous réserver des surprises.

Miimé remua son verre pensivement et but une gorgée.

‒ Cela faisait un moment qu'on entendait de vagues rumeurs sur des esclavagistes, remarqua-t-elle.

‒ Maintenant que la rumeur est devenue certitude, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en mêler. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de pratiques. Nous allons y mettre un terme.

‒ Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. Le problème, c'est qu'on a déjà essayé de savoir si c'était vrai sans succès. Pourquoi trouverions-nous des renseignements maintenant, alors que nous avons échoués par le passé ?

‒ Les hommes seront beaucoup plus motivés pour chercher en sachant qu'ils ne courent pas après du vent. S'ils échouent malgré tout, j'irais interroger l'ancien maître de Nova. Mais pas tout de suite, je voudrais lui éviter de le revoir et j'aurais besoin d'elle pour le trouver.

‒ Tu avais décidé la prendre quoiqu'il arrive avant même qu'ils ne finissent l'ascension, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Comment aurais-je pu laisser une esclave derrière moi alors que nous nous battons pour vivre libre ? De toute façon, si je n'avais pas voulu d'elle, j'aurais eu une mutinerie sur les bras.

Miimé rit doucement.

‒ Quand ils ont entendu les commentaires des deux hommes, tous ceux qui étaient présents ont été révoltés, dit-elle. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Yattaran aussi furieux. Il les aurait abattus sur le champ d'un coup de canon si tu ne lui avais pas fait remarquer qu'il risquait de la tuer en même temps.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Au cours de la nuit, Kei fut réveillée par des cris étouffés. Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita dans la cabine de Nova. Cette dernière s'agitait et criait dans son sommeil. Kei s'assit sur le lit et la secoua en l'appelant. Elle eu du mal à la réveiller. Lorsque Nova ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle continua à se débattre encore quelques secondes avant de réaliser où elle était.

‒ C'est moi, Kei. Calme-toi, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Nova se redressa avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras et d'y enfouir son visage baigné de larmes. Elle était secouée de tremblements qui s'estompèrent peu à peu.

‒ Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, Kei, finit-elle par dire.

‒ Ce n'est rien, tu veux en parler ?

‒ Je t'ai assez embêtée. De toute façon, c'est un cauchemar que je fais très souvent, j'ai l'habitude.

‒ Justement, le raconter pourrait t'aider à ne plus le faire.

Nova hésita. Kei l'encouragea d'un sourire.

‒ Eh bien, mon maître et ses amis sont dans la cuisine et se saoulent. Il m'appelle pour que j'apporte des bouteilles pleines et reprenne les vides. En repartant, une bouteille m'échappe et se casse par terre. Mon maître m'attrape et me frappe. Il me secoue en disant à ses amis que je suis une bonne à rien et que j'suis inutile, qu'un gars aurait été plus costaud, qu'il se serait déjà débarrassé de moi s'il avait eu les moyens de se payer un esclave garçon. Pendant qu'il me secoue, ma robe se déchire sur le devant. Un de ses amis lui dit que je suis une fille et qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut faire avec une fille qui sont pas possible avec un garçon. Il arrête de me secouer et me fixe avec un drôle de regard. Ses amis ont le même regard. J'le comprends pas mais ça me terrifie et j'essaie de m'enfuir. Je reçois un coup qui m'envoie par terre. Les hommes me relèvent, m'arrachent ma robe et me forcent à m'allonger sur la table…

La voix de Nova se brisa et elle se mit à pleurer. Kei, bouleversée, l'entoura de ses bras. Nova termina le récit de son calvaire d'une voix hachée en s'agrippant à sa nouvelle amie, parlant le plus bas possible.

‒ Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, lui murmura Kei, encore sous le coup de son récit, en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

‒ Non, Kei, ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar… c'est aussi un souvenir, finit par lui avouer Nova d'une voix lasse.

‒ C'est après ça que tu as essayé de t'enfuir la première fois ?

‒ Oui.

Kei n'insista pas davantage, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras en la berçant comme une enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Nova s'éveilla le lendemain, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où elle était. Yattaran lui fit visiter tout le vaisseau et un autre pirate, Jack, se présenta comme son professeur de lecture et d'écriture. Jack détonnait un peu parmi les autres pirates. Brun aux yeux bleus, vêtu avec une certaine élégance, les cheveux longs ondulés noués en catogan, il portait un large béret orné d'un Jolly Roger en argent ainsi qu'une fine moustache et une barbichette feuille d'artichaut. Il commença son premier cours, ravi de trouver une élève aussi attentive. Après le dîner, Kei vint chercher Nova pour l'emmener à terre. Elles furent accompagnées par deux hommes, Nico et Sven. Kei enveloppa Nova dans une cape et lui rabattit la capuche sur le visage en lui expliquant qu'il valait mieux ne pas exhiber les marques pirate de leurs vêtements. Elle-même se couvrit d'une cape identique. Les deux hommes avaient enfilé de longs manteaux qui dissimulaient leurs armes.

‒ Où allons nous ? demanda Nova.

‒ C'est une surprise, dit malicieusement Kei.

Le petit groupe se faufila rapidement dans les rues désertes de la ville. Kei toqua à la porte arrière d'une maison. Un petit homme ouvrit.

‒ Qui est là ?

‒ C'est Kei, docteur.

‒ Kei ! Entrez vite !

Il verrouilla derrière eux et serra Kei dans ses bras, tandis que Nova regardait autour d'elle. Elle nota avec surprise la présence d'un certain nombre de bouteilles d'alcool vides. Un miaulement attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un chat roux qui se frotta sur sa jambe. Elle se pencha et le gratta derrière les oreilles. Ravi, le matou se mit à ronronner.

‒ Quelle surprise, cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Nico, Sven, comment allez-vous, mes gaillards !

Nova sourit en voyant ce petit homme rondouillard flanquer des bourrades à des hommes qui auraient pu facilement le casser en deux. Au lieu de ça, les deux pirates les lui rendaient en riant.

‒ Nous venons de la part du capitaine requérir vos services, docteur, dit Kei.

Ce dernier reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

‒ Je serais toujours prêt à aider Harlock et son équipage. Vous avez un blessé ?

‒ En fait, c'est pour notre nouvelle recrue, Nova.

Kei fit avancer une Nova plutôt surprise.

‒ Le capitaine voudrait que vous effaciez la marque qu'elle porte sur la joue, si cela est possible.

Nova en resta muette d'étonnement. Zéro s'avança et regarda la marque, ne manquant pas de remarquer la maigreur de la jeune femme.

‒ Viens dans mon cabinet. Vous trois, vous connaissez la maison, si vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose, servez-vous !

Il la guida dans la pièce voisine et la fit s'allonger avant d'examiner longuement la marque avec une loupe sous une lumière puissante.

‒ Elle est ancienne, on dirait, dit-il.

‒ Je l'aurais d'puis quatorze ans.

‒ Que signifie cette marque ?

‒ Que j'suis une esclave.

‒ Une esclave ! s'exclama le médecin. Hum, je vois….La marque n'est pas si profonde. Je peux l'enlever, mais tu risques d'avoir une cicatrice.

‒ Je préfère une cicatrice à cette marque.

‒ Le contraire serait étonnant. Je vais devoir t'endormir. Tu vas passer à côté, te déshabiller et mettre une des chemises vertes que tu y trouveras. J'arrive tout de suite.

‒ Comment vous allez faire ? demanda Nova avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

‒ Je vais devoir découper la peau abimée et gratter les chairs. Ensuite, je vais y recoudre un morceau de peau que je vais prélever sur l'intérieur de ta cuisse. Va maintenant, l'opération va durer un certain temps et je pense que Kei voudrait être rentrée avant l'aube.

Pendant qu'elle se changeait, il se fit rapidement expliquer le passé de Nova. Kei lui présenta son bilan médical et lui demanda de le compléter. Ce qu'il lut le sidéra. C'est plutôt énervé qu'il rejoignit Nova. Lorsqu'il vit la maigreur des bras et des jambes de Nova dépassant de la chemise chirurgicale, il devint rouge de colère.

‒ Pèse-toi, dit-il.

Zéro lut lui-même le résultat en grognant. Il commença par lui prélever du sang et lança une analyse automatique complète pour qu'elle se fasse pendant l'opération. Puis, il la fit s'allonger et dosa l'anesthésique. Il piqua l'aiguille de la seringue dans le bras de Nova et croisa son regard inquiet.

‒ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'endormir tout de suite et tu te réveilleras avec un visage tout neuf.

Il opéra avec soin et profita que Nova dormait encore pour faire les examens complémentaires. Zéro vérifia les résultats de l'analyse de sang, fit le bilan des blessures marquant son corps. Il réalisa une radiographie complète et lui fit même un examen gynécologique. Ce qu'il découvrit le rendit encore plus furieux. Il sortit de la salle d'opération comme un boulet.

‒ C'est scandaleux, tempêta-t-il. Je me demande comment elle peut seulement tenir debout ! Elle est anémiée, sous-alimentée, a toutes les carences possibles. Elle est couverte de marques de coups et souffre de plusieurs fêlures au niveau des côtes et des jambes. Harlock lui a sauvé la vie en la prenant à bord de l'Arcadia. Oui, sauvé la vie et je n'exagère pas ! Elle n'aurait pas survécu plus de trois mois ! Si je tenais l'ordure qui lui a fait ça, il passerait un sale quart d'heure ! Bon sang, elle n'a même plus son utérus ! C'est révoltant ! Inimaginable !

Kei pâlit.

‒ Qu'avez-vous dit ? Son utérus a été retiré ?

Zéro se calma aussitôt et rougit, embarrassé.

‒ Moui, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai parlé trop vite, dit-il.

Il soupira.

‒ L'opération remonte à des années, apparemment. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant. Les fêlures osseuse sont bénignes, heureusement et devraient se résorber seules sans difficulté. C'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de fractures, elle doit avoir une ossature solide malgré les privations. Je vais t'expliquer les soins postopératoires à faire pour éviter l'infection et je vais aussi te donner des compléments à lui donner pour booster son système immunitaire qui est dans un état désastreux, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je me doute que vous ravitailler n'est pas forcément évident pour vous, mais dans la mesure du possible, il faudra qu'elle ait une ration plus importante. Surtout au niveau des protéines. Elle en a besoin pour refaire ses muscles. Elle dort encore, mais tu vas m'aider à la rhabiller, Kei, et vous pourrez rentrer à bord de l'Arcadia. Elle ressentira les effets de l'anesthésie au moins jusqu'à demain. Ceci dit, elle risque d'être patraque un ou deux jours vu son état de faiblesse générale.

Nova se réveilla partiellement lorsque Kei et Zéro voulurent la rhabiller. Elle insista pour s'asseoir et récolta un violent vertige additionné des remontrances du docteur. Elle resta quand même assise sur le lit. C'est lourdement appuyée sur Kei et Zéro qu'elle regagna la cuisine. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

‒ Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? demanda Nico, d'un air inquiet.

‒ L'anesthésie n'est pas dissipée, elle devrait dormir tranquillement en ce moment, expliqua Zéro.

‒ Je peux marcher, dit Nova d'une voix pâteuse.

‒ Hors de question, fit Zéro d'un ton sans réplique.

‒ Je la porterais, dit Nico.

Le médecin disparut dans son cabinet quelques minutes et revint avec une sacoche rebondie.

‒ Tout est là, avec l'ordonnance. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les points de suture, Kei, ils sont résorbables et tomberont seuls d'ici trois semaines. S'il y a un problème, ramenez-la-moi.

Sven prit la sacoche pendant que Kei remettait sa cape. Nova voulut se lever mais elle vacilla dangereusement. Nico la retint de justesse.

‒ Doucement, la puce, dit-il, gentiment. Ne force pas.

Ses amis furent surpris du nom qu'il donna à Nova mais ils ne dirent rien. Kei enveloppa soigneusement Nova dans sa cape. Nico la souleva dans ses bras malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

Le petit groupe se faufila dehors et se dirigea vers leur véhicule. Nova essaya de rester éveillée mais sa tête finit par retomber sur l'épaule de Nico qui s'arrêta.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Ce n'est rien, le rassura Sven, elle s'est endormie.

Le reste du retour se passa sans encombre. Ils furent accueillis par tout l'équipage à la descente du véhicule.

‒ Le docteur a pu effacer sa marque, lança Kei.

Les exclamations de joies et les applaudissements réveillèrent Nova qui regarda autour d'elle, étonnée, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Encore groggy, elle fut incapable de retenir ses larmes. Elle remarqua Harlock parmi ses hommes.

‒ Merci, capitaine, c'est si gentil à vous…Vous êtes tous tellement gentils avec moi…

Yattaran partit d'un grand rire.

‒ Gentils ? Nous ? fit-il.

Il s'approcha de Nova.

‒ Tu ne nous as pas encore vu à l'action, ma jolie. Je te garanti que quand nous attaquons un vaisseau, nous sommes tout sauf gentils. Pas vrai, les gars ?

Les hommes approuvèrent avec un grand cri de guerre qui fit sursauter Nova.

‒ J'ai l'impression que le docteur a trop dosé, reprit Yattaran. Son calmant te met le cerveau à l'envers, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dormir avant de dire d'autres bêtises.

‒ Je la ramène à sa cabine, dit Nico.

‒ Je peux marcher maintenant, protesta faiblement Nova.

‒ Ce n'est pas l'avis du docteur, répliqua-t-il avant de l'emmener.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le surlendemain, Nova put vérifier par elle-même les propos de Yattaran lorsque le signal du combat retentit dans l'Arcadia. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce où elle travaillait les exercices d'écriture donnés par Jack. Elle intercepta Kei au passage.

‒ Kei, je peux aider ? lança-t-elle.

‒ Pas pour l'instant, Nova. Tu n'es pas encore formée. Reste à l'abri.

Kei fila sans que Nova n'ait eu le temps de protester. Elle vit Jack et le suivit jusqu'à son poste d'artilleur où elle se faufila derrière lui.

‒ Que fais-tu là ? lança-t-il tout en activant les commandes.

‒ Je veux aider, répondit Nova en observant attentivement les gestes de son ami.

‒ C'est pas possible pour l'instant, ne restes pas derrière moi, tu pourrais être blessée.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en voyant sa mine déçue.

‒ Tu auras bientôt l'occasion d'en découdre avec nous. Va dans le centre du vaisseau, ne restes pas dans une pièce donnant sur l'extérieur.

Nova recula pour sortir. Jack, qui avait commencé ses tirs, ne vit pas le léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna et trouva une mitrailleuse inoccupée. Elle se glissa sur le siège, examinant un instant les commandes. Elle répéta les gestes de Jack et réussit à activer la mitrailleuse. Hésitante au début, elle comprit rapidement comment viser pour atteindre sa cible et commença à mieux ajuster ses tirs.

Sur la passerelle, l'activité était fébrile. L'attention de Yattaran fut attirée par un de ses cadrans.

‒ C'est bizarre, il y a trop de postes de tir en activité. Qui est au secteur 8 ? demanda-t-il après une rapide vérification.

‒ C'est Nova, lui répondit-on.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Kei. Je lui avais dit de rester à l'écart ! Dites-lui de sortir de cette mitrailleuse !

‒ Laisse-la faire, intervint Harlock, assis sur son siège.

‒ Mais, capitaine…

‒ Elle devra commencer un jour.

‒ En plus, elle se débrouille plutôt pas mal pour une novice, observa Yattaran. Qui lui a apprit ?

‒ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kei, mais il va m'entendre. C'est trop tôt, elle n'est pas prête.

‒ Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne, elle a déjà abattu trois appareils, répliqua Yattaran. Si personne ne lui a apprit à tirer, c'est qu'elle a un don.

Harlock se leva.

‒ Je prends la barre, indiqua-t-il.

Yattaran sourit. Le capitaine à la barre signifiait souvent la conclusion du combat aérien. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Harlock fonça droit sur le vaisseau de Gaia, lui arrachant une partie de son blindage. Et l'ordre de monter à l'abordage fut donné.

Nova avait été rudement secouée par le choc. Entendant la course de ses compagnons dans le couloir, elle sortit du poste d'artilleur. Elle les suivit et assista à l'abordage. Elle ne tenta pas de les suivre, consciente de ses limites. Elle resta toutefois à attendre leur retour. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle fut frôlée par l'oiseau d'Harlock. Ce dernier arriva à son tour pour assister au retour de ses hommes. Il resta silencieux et elle n'osa pas parler la première. L'équipage revint bientôt, chargé de son butin. Kei ouvrit son casque.

‒ Les hommes sont au complet, capitaine, annonça-t-elle. Aucun blessé.

N'attendant apparemment que cette confirmation, Harlock tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivit de son oiseau. Kei regarda Nova.

‒ Tu as de la chance que le capitaine ait approuvé ton initiative, sinon tu en aurais subi les conséquences, lui lança-t-elle.

‒ Désolée, Kei, répondit Nova, mais j'étais incapable de rester en arrière.

Comme Kei souriait, Nova en profita.

‒ Tu as remarqué que je ne vous ai pas suivis sur l'autre vaisseau au moins ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

‒ Encore heureux !

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Les journées suivantes passèrent à toute allure. Jack fut étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Nova apprenait. Elle n'en n'avait jamais assez. Yattaran commença plus tôt que prévu à lui enseigner le fonctionnement des ordinateurs qu'elle assimila avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils se rendirent compte que Nova était dotée d'une grande intelligence. Elle reprenait aussi des forces. Elle prit rapidement du poids et la prédiction de Kei se réalisa. Nova se révéla très belle. La jeune fille timide et effrayée montée à bord laissa en quelques semaines la place à une jeune femme enjouée. Au début, elle était très réservée voir même craintive mais l'équipage de l'Arcadia se montra si amical et accueillant qu'elle fut vite rassurée. Les pirates faisaient souvent des soirées bien arrosées durant lesquels les plaisanteries fusaient, toujours dans la bonne humeur et une ambiance bonne enfant qui achevèrent de détendre Nova. Elle s'abstenait toutefois de boire car elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, un seul verre suffisant à lui faire tourner la tête. Suite à l'incident de la mitrailleuse, Kei prit Nova en main pour l'enseignement au tir. Les soupçons de Yattaran furent vite confirmés : la jeune femme avait un don pour le tir. Kei commença l'entrainement au combat au corps à corps dès que les forces de Nova le permirent.

Elle prit pleinement sa place dans l'équipage, participant aux différentes corvées, aidant principalement en cuisine. D'un caractère facile, étant toujours disponible pour aider, elle fut vite appréciée de tout le monde. Elle devint particulièrement amie avec Kei, Nico, Yattaran et Jack. Ce dernier la déconcertait au début car il aimait taquiner son monde, mais elle apprit vite à répliquer sur le même ton une fois qu'elle eu compris le principe, ce qui enchanta Jack. Elle passait aussi du temps à discuter avec Miimé, fascinée par l'extra-terrestre. Elle apprit si vite à lire, écrire et compter qu'elle se vit confier le poste d'assistante à l'inventaire des stocks. Son poste ne l'occupa qu'à temps partiel, lui laissant le temps de travailler ses autres cours. Elle s'entendit très bien avec le responsable des stocks qui lui laissa progressivement plus de responsabilités. Il eut juste le temps de la former avant d'être abattu lors d'un abordage. Nova connu alors la douleur de perdre un ami. Elle devint de fait la nouvelle responsable et cela l'amena donc à faire régulièrement le point directement à Harlock. Après chaque attaque, elle prenait les choses en main et dirigeait le stockage avant de rejoindre le capitaine dans ses quartiers pour lui exposer le bilan du butin. Comme elle l'avait promis à son arrivée, elle travaillait dur et faisait souvent des extras comme de porter des boissons chaudes aux officiers de quart sur la passerelle. Ce qui la motivait le plus, c'était une décision prise par Harlock. Ayant la confirmation formelle des vagues rumeurs d'enlèvements et d'esclavage, il annonça à l'équipage le lendemain de l'arrivée de Nova qu'il avait décidé de déclarer la guerre aux esclavagistes. Ses hommes allaient régulièrement à la chasse aux informations sur différentes planètes.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Environ trois mois après son arrivée à bord de l'Arcadia, Nova avait repris un poids normal. Le docteur Zéro avait réalisé son opération de main de maître et il ne restait qu'une légère ombre sur la joue gauche de Nova. Elle avait troqué les vêtements prêtés par Kei avec une combinaison noire frappée du Jolly Roger sur la poitrine, ressemblant à celle de Miimé. Elle portait au-dessus un blouson de cuir noir court très ajusté sans manches doté d'une ceinture à boucle rectangulaire ornée d'une tête de mort. A cela s'ajoutait des bottes à revers et à petit talons, des gants de cuir noir remontant au coude également décorés d'une tête de mort, le tout complété par un ceinturon équipé de deux cosmoguns. Et c'était cela qui préoccupait Nova. Grâce aux enseignements de Kei, elle était devenue une excellente tireuse. Elle commençait également à bien se débrouiller au corps-à-corps. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se servir de ses nouveaux talents autrement qu'à distance, aux commandes d'une mitrailleuse, ou à l'entraînement. Elle brûlait de se battre aux côtés de ses camarades. Alors qu'elle assistait à un nouveau retour d'abordage, elle se décida brusquement. Elle courut pour rattraper Harlock qui s'éloignait. Entendant Nova l'appeler, il s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

‒ Capitaine, cela fait deux mois que je suis à bord maintenant, je voudrais intégrer l'équipe qui prend d'assaut les vaisseaux arraisonnés. Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé avant car j'étais trop faible physiquement, j'aurais été une gêne mais je suis assez forte maintenant.

‒ Es-tu sûre de le vouloir ? A bord de ces vaisseaux, tu devras non seulement te battre mais aussi tuer. Ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde de prendre une vie.

‒ Je sais, j'y ai bien réfléchi. A chaque fois qu'ils partent, je ne tiens pas en place. Je dois y aller. J'en ai besoin… comment dire ? Je sens que ma place est là, avec eux et non sur le pont à les attendre.

Harlock l'observa. Nova soutint son regard sans fléchir, sentant que tout se jouait peut-être en cet instant.

‒ Je vais y réfléchir, lâcha-il finalement avant de s'éloigner.

Nova le regarda partir, déçue de ne pas avoir tout de suite sa réponse.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

L'Arcadia avait repris sa route. Harlock était sur la passerelle, assis sur son fauteuil, silencieux comme à son habitude.

‒ Yattaran, lança-t-il, demande à Jack de venir.

‒ Tout de suite.

Yattaran lança l'appel et quelques minutes plus tard, Jack arriva.

‒ Vous m'avez demandé, capitaine ?

‒ Kei, Yattaran, venez, ordonna Harlock.

Il attendit qu'ils l'aient rejoint.

‒ Faites moi un bilan de la formation de Nova, où en est-elle ?

Les trois pirates se regardèrent.

‒ Commence, Jack, dit Kei.

‒ Ok. Elle est …comment dire ? Surprenante. Elle sait maintenant lire, écrire et compter aussi bien que n'importe qui. Il ne lui manque que la rapidité que lui apportera la pratique. J'ai commencé en même temps l'enseignement des mathématiques. Elle fait preuve d'une facilité remarquable. Nova a déjà acquis les mathématiques élémentaires et de second cycle. J'attaque maintenant le niveau supérieur. Vu son intelligence et ses facilités, elle va pouvoir aller à un très haut niveau et je devrais bientôt passer le flambeau à Yattaran. Elle a également mis un point d'honneur à améliorer son langage et ses manières. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi avide d'apprendre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin une seule fois de répéter.

‒ C'est ce que j'ai remarqué aussi, intervint Yattaran. La première fois que je l'ai installée devant un ordinateur, elle osait à peine y toucher. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de l'abîmer ou de faire une bêtise. Maintenant, elle se balade dans les programmes. Elle a compris les principes de l'informatique très vite. Je lui prépare même un programme simple pour voir si elle va arriver à le pirater. Elle a appris à piloter la plupart de nos petits appareils avec Nico. Nova a une excellente mémoire visuelle. Elle a mémorisé instantanément l'emplacement des différentes commandes. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle a une mémoire photographique. A toi, Kei.

‒ Vu son état physique, j'ai commencé par le tir au pistolet et au fusil. Yattaran avait raison à son sujet. Elle devenu une tireuse d'élite qui rate rarement sa cible même en mouvement très rapide, elle l'a d'ailleurs prouvé à la mitrailleuse qu'elle s'est auto-attribuée. Elle tire aussi bien de la main droite ou de la gauche ainsi que des deux ensembles. Il y a un mois, nous avons débuté le combat au corps à corps. Il lui faudra encore du travail et elle manque pour l'instant de force physique, mais ses progrès sont très rapides. A terme, si elle continue comme ça, elle pourra tenir tête à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Elle a aussi demandé à Sven de lui enseigner le combat au couteau. Elle ne tient pas en place et passe plusieurs heures par jour à s'entraîner jusque tard le soir. En fait, tout cumulé, elle travaille près de dix-huit heures par jour. Ce qu'elle a appris en trois mois est tout simplement incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on puisse apprendre autant de choses en si peu de temps.

‒ Nova voudrait participer aux abordages. Elle me l'a demandé tout à l'heure, révéla Harlock.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un silence surpris. Yattaran se mit à rire.

‒ Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, je me doutais qu'elle finirait par le vouloir. Elle a ça dans le sang.

‒ Mais c'est trop tôt, protesta Kei. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore prête bien qu'elle travaille très dur. Elle n'a eu aucun contact social digne de ce nom avant d'intégrer l'Arcadia et a un côté très enfant. Nous ne savons pas comment elle réagira dans un combat. Elle est excellente au tir et abat pas mal de vaisseaux mais tirer sur des vaisseaux et sur un homme, ce n'est pas pareil.

‒ Aucun de nous ne savait s'il allait être capable de tuer avant d'y être confronter, argumenta Yattaran Elle est déterminée et volontaire. Il suffit de la mettre en binôme avec quelqu'un qui veillera sur elle les premières fois. Je pense qu'elle peut y arriver.

Harlock écoutait la conversation sans intervenir ainsi que Miimé qui s'était rapproché. Cette dernière intervint.

‒ Fait-elle toujours des cauchemars ?

‒ Comment …. ? fit Kei, surprise qu'elle soit au courant. Peu importe… Oui, elle en fait toujours mais cela commence à s'atténuer. Il lui arrive de passer une nuit sans en faire. Je la soupçonne d'ailleurs de travailler autant pour s'épuiser dans l'espoir d'être trop fatiguée pour rêver.

‒ Yattaran, avez-vous réussi à obtenir des informations sur ces esclavagistes ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Non, malheureusement. Rien de plus que les vagues rumeurs habituelles… Le secret est rudement bien gardé, c'est même étonnant. Nous cherchons depuis trois mois sans succès.

‒ Bon, dans ce cas, il n'y a plus le choix.

‒ Que veux-tu dire, capitaine ? demanda Kei.

‒ Je voulais lui épargner ça, mais puisque nous n'arrivons à rien, la seule piste que nous ayons est l'ancien maître de Nova. Elle va me conduire à lui pour que je puisse l'interroger.

‒ Capitaine, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! protesta Kei. Elle…

‒ Cela sera l'occasion de la tester, répliqua Harlock. Ne lui dites rien pour l'instant, je le lui dirais moi-même. Kei, mets l'Arcadia en orbite autour de la planète. Nous y descendrons dans une navette pour plus de discrétion.

‒ Bien, capitaine, répondit Kei, tandis qu'Harlock quittait la passerelle.

‒ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kei, la rassura Yattaran. Nova sera avec le capitaine, elle ne risque rien et qui sait, une confrontation avec son ancien bourreau où elle sera en position de force, c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui faut pour tourner la page de son ancienne vie définitivement.

‒ J'espère que tu as raison, dit Kei, avant d'aller programmer la téléportation de l'Arcadia.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Nova rejoignit Harlock le pont d'envol. Elle le trouva devant une navette.

‒ Allons-y, fit-il simplement avant de monter à bord.

Surprise, elle le suivit et le vit s'installer dans le siège du copilote.

‒ Yattaran m'a dit que Nico t'avait formée au pilotage, à toi de jouer.

‒ D'accord.

Elle s'assit et activa les commandes d'une série de gestes sûrs. Elle fit la check-list et alluma la radio.

‒ Jolly Roger 1 à l'Arcadia, parés à décoller.

‒ _Bien reçu. Autorisation de décoller._

L'air s'échappa dans l'espace en sifflant lorsque la porte du pont s'ouvrit. Nova décolla et se glissa hors de l'Arcadia en souplesse. Elle découvrit la planète autour de laquelle ils étaient en orbite sans émotion particulière. La voix de Yattaran lui communiqua les coordonnées d'atterrissage. Nova les confirma et programma la route.

‒ La reconnais-tu ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Non, je devrais ?

‒ Tu y as vécu longtemps, mais peut-être n'avais-tu pas eu l'occasion de la voir de si haut.

Nova le fixa un instant sans comprendre. Puis elle réalisa.

‒ C'est la planète où vous m'avez prise à votre bord ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Mais pourquoi…

‒ Posons-nous d'abord, je t'expliquerai ensuite.

Très pâle, Nova ne dit rien le reste du trajet. Elle posa l'appareil au sommet d'une mesa. Harlock se leva et sortit du vaisseau. Nova le suivit à contrecœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se doutait que c'était là qu'il l'emmenait, sur la mesa où sa vie avait changée pour toujours.

‒ Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes chez l'homme qui t'a privé de ta liberté. Saurais-tu retrouver la route d'ici ?

‒ Quoi ! s'exclama Nova, bouleversée. Vous voulez aller là-bas ? Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir ni lui ni cet endroit !

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en serrant ses bras contre elle, tremblante, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Harlock la rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à rester face à lui.

‒ Nova, dit-il doucement, j'ai du mal à imaginer la souffrance que cela peut-être pour toi et je ne te le demande pas de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi. Nous avons tout fait pour t'éviter cela. Malheureusement, les hommes sont revenus bredouilles de leurs missions. Ils n'ont réussi à obtenir aucun renseignement sur les esclavagistes. Notre seule piste est ton ancien maître. Lui seul pourra me dire à qui il t'a achetée et comment. Je te le demande pour tous ceux qui rêvent comme toi de retrouver leur liberté et pour tous les hommes, femmes et enfants qui se verront privés de la leur si personne n'arrête les coupables.

Nova le regarda longuement. Il y avait de la tristesse dans le regard d'Harlock. Pendant un bref instant, l'expression de ce dernier changea, un instant pendant lequel il lui sembla avoir une autre personne en face d'elle mais cela fut si bref qu'elle crut avoir mal vu. Fermant les yeux, elle finit par faire signe qu'elle acceptait.

‒ Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée des coordonnées. Il faudra suivre la piste en rase-motte pour retrouver le chemin. Ce ne sera pas très discret.

‒ C'est sans importance. On y va dès que tu te sens prête.

‒ Tout de suite alors, sinon je risque de changer d'avis.

Sa décision prise, Nova ne montra plus d'hésitation et c'est sans trembler qu'elle retrouva ce chemin suivi tant de fois. Elle se posa à l'abri d'une colline.

‒ La ferme est derrière, dit-elle.

Harlock se leva, mit une cape et lui en tendit une autre.

‒ Mets-la et cache ton visage. Je vais essayer de le mettre en confiance dans un premier temps. Il ne faut pas qu'il te reconnaisse.

Nova enfila la cape et ne put retenir un bref sourire à ces mots.

‒ Je doute qu'il me reconnaisse, j'ai trop changée et je n'ai plus de marque.

‒ Tes yeux pourraient te trahir. Ils n'ont pas changés, eux, sauf pour ce qu'on peut y lire.

Nova resta un instant interloquée par ce dernier commentaire. Elle suivit Harlock hors de l'appareil en rabattant la capuche le plus bas possible. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la ferme qui révélait son état de délabrement à mesure qu'ils en approchaient. Chaque endroit où elle posait les yeux lui rappelait des souvenirs pénibles.

‒ C'est pire que dans mon souvenir, murmura Nova.

Elle se tut en voyant le propriétaire des lieux sortir de la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

‒ C'est lui, souffla Nova tandis qu'elle sentait un frisson de crainte familier lui parcourir le dos.

Elle faillit se rapprocher instinctivement d'Harlock mais elle se retînt à temps. Elle n'était plus la même, elle n'était plus faible. Alors qu'il approchait d'une démarche mal assurée, elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à craindre de lui. Elle réalisa qu'elle était tout à fait capable de le vaincre et même de le tuer si elle le voulait. La présence d'Harlock la rassurait mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour la protéger de son ancien maître. Cela lui donna une grande force intérieure. Elle sentit un poids énorme quitter ses épaules qu'elle redressa imperceptiblement. L'homme s'arrêta et les examina d'un air méfiant.

‒ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Nova fronça le nez de dégout tellement l'odeur d'alcool et de crasse était forte. Elle se demanda fugitivement si elle sentait aussi mauvais à son arrivée sur l'Arcadia.

‒ J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche d'une esclave en fuite, dit Harlock qui avait aussi dissimulé en partie son visage.

L'homme cracha par terre avant de répondre.

‒ P'tre bien que oui, p'tre bien que non. Vous savez où elle est ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Voulez quoi ? De l'argent ? J'ai pas grand-chose mais je suis prêt à donner une récompense pour la récupérer. Je lui ferais passer l'envie de fuir à cette salope.

‒ Je ne veux pas d'argent, répondit calmement Harlock.

‒ Voulez quoi, alors ?

‒ Des renseignements.

‒ Sur quoi ? J'suis à l'écart de la ville, y a pas grand monde qui passe.

‒ Ce sont les esclaves qui m'intéressent, je voudrais savoir comment vous vous l'êtes procurée et auprès de qui.

‒ Voulez en acheter ?

Comme Harlock ne répondait pas, il reprit.

‒ Si je vous réponds, vous me la rendrez comme ça ? Vous d'manderez pas d'argent ?

‒ Je vous dirais où elle est.

‒ Ben j'suis embêté, là, on n'est pas sensé en parler, mais bon, si ça peut leur faire faire des affaires, j'pense pas qu'ils m'en voudront. J'vous ai rien dit et vous m'connaissez pas. Voilà, y a un appareil qui vient une fois par an. Y se pose dans le désert à q'ques kilomètres d'ici. C'est dans un canyon. On peut y entrer que par un défilé étroit qu'est surveillé. L'appareil, y prend toute la largeur. Y nous y font monter et nous emmènent je ne sais où, c'est pas loin en tout cas. On choisit, on paye, y nous ramènent d'où on est parti et on repart avec l'esclave. L'appareil, il a pas de marquage visible sauf la marque qu'y posent sur les esclaves. L'équipage y porte aussi une broche qu'à la même forme. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. Vous me dites où elle est maintenant ?

‒ Quand reviendra-t-il ?

‒ Dans trois-quatre mois, j'crois, j'suis pas sûr. Devriez demander en ville. Au saloon, vous y trouverez Jo la Balafre, il pourra vous renseigner. C'est lui qu'achète le plus d'esclaves, i'doit être au courant. Ça vous suffit comme ça ?

‒ Pouvez-vous me prouver que c'est bien vous qui l'avez achetée ?

‒ Ouais, bougez pas.

Il repartit à l'intérieur et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un document à la main.

‒ Tenez, v'là l'acte de propriété.

Harlock le prit et l'examina. Quand l'homme tendit la main pour le reprendre, Harlock recula.

‒ Hé, rendez-le moi, protesta-t-il.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Harlock pointer son cosmodragon sur lui. Il se mit à trembler.

‒ C'est quoi, cet' arnaque ? Vous aviez promis de me dire où elle est, pourquoi vous me menacez, maintenant ?

Harlock retira sa capuche et ouvrit sa cape. En voyant la tête de mort sur sa poitrine, le misérable hoqueta et se mit à trembler.

‒ Je connais vot'tête…Non, vous êtes quand même pas… Harlock ? C'est pas possible… qu'est-ce que vous voulez à un miséreux comme moi, vous allez pas me tuer ? Hein ? Dites ?

Il se trainait à genoux maintenant, suppliant et pleurnichant.

‒ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, répliqua Harlock, glacial. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je la laisse décider de ton sort.

Il rengaina son arme.

‒ Oh merci… merci ... Mais… Qui ? De qui parlez-vous ?

Nova avait écouté l'échange sans dire un mot, sentant la haine et la colère l'envahir progressivement. Elle rejeta sa capuche en arrière.

‒ De moi, dit-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre puis la reconnut. Aussitôt, son visage se transforma, révélant toute la malveillance que cachait son allure de poivrot.

‒ Toi !

Il voulut se jeter sur elle mais fut arrêté une seconde fois par le canon d'une arme, braquée par Nova, cette fois. Son mouvement pour dégainer avait ouvert sa cape. Un coup de vent la balaya en arrière, dévoilant ce qu'elle dissimulait jusqu'à présent. Il en resta interdit puis se mit à rire.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Toi, habillée en pirate ! Tu veux me faire peur ? Ben c'est raté. Tu vas venir ici, que j't'apprenne le respect dû à ton maître.

Il hurla de douleur quand le tir de Nova lui emporta l'oreille.

‒ Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, dit-elle. Je n'appartiens plus à personne. Je fais parti de l'équipage de l'Arcadia et je suis sous les ordres du capitaine Harlock, désormais. Par choix et non par obligation.

Elle le regarda geindre, une main dégoulinante de sang crispée sur sa blessure. Elle n'éprouvait plus que du mépris pour cet homme.

‒ Je pensais te tuer mais ce serait trop gentil. Je vais plutôt te laisser végéter. Ce sera beaucoup plus gratifiant pour moi de t'imaginer en train de pourrir dans ton trou pendant que je vivrai la vie que j'ai librement choisi.

Elle rengaina son arme et fit demi-tour sans remarquer le regard surpris d'Harlock.

‒ Partons, dit-elle.

Lorsque l'homme les vit s'éloigner, sans hâte, sans plus se soucier de lui, il sentit une rage froide monter en lui. Il se précipita chez lui, en ressortit avec sa carabine et les mit en joue. Il n'eut jamais le temps de faire feu. Se retournant en même temps, Nova et Harlock braquèrent leurs armes simultanément mais Harlock retint son doigt à la dernière seconde, laissant Nova tirer seule. Elle le toucha entre les deux yeux et le regarda s'écrouler, le visage de marbre.

‒ Il a fait son choix, dit-elle simplement.

Rengainant, elle reprit sa marche, suivie par Harlock.

En remontant dans l'appareil, Harlock s'assit d'office dans le siège du pilote. Ils rentrèrent à bord de l'Arcadia sans parler. Nova était plongée dans ses pensées et Harlock respecta son silence. Nova l'avait étonné. Il pensait qu'elle serait effrayée de revoir son bourreau, mais elle lui avait face en le regardant droit dans les yeux et sa main n'avait pas tremblé lorsqu'elle l'avait menacé de son arme. Il ne put contenir un sentiment de fierté et se dit qu'elle était décidément d'une force de caractère peu commune. Il réintégra l'Arcadia, se posa sur le pont d'envol et se leva pour sortir de l'appareil. Nova ne bougea pas et il la regarda un instant. Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait passé tout le trajet à tourner en boucle ce qui venait de se produire. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme de sang-froid en le regardant dans les yeux. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun remord l'avoir tué. Elle ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant. Elle comprenait maintenant la signification de ce qu'Harlock lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé l'autorisation de participer aux abordages.

‒ Nova, appela Harlock.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

‒ Maintenant, tu es vraiment libre, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il partait puis se décida à le suivre. Elle sortit du vaisseau et vit Kei, Yattaran, Jack et Nico ainsi que quelques autres qui l'attendait. Comme elle ne disait rien. Nico s'avança.

‒ Ça va, la puce ? demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis observa ses amis qui attendaient sa réponse. Elle leur sourit, un grand sourire franc.

‒ Oui, répondit-elle. Ça va, ça va même très bien.

Elle s'approcha de Nico, glissa son bras sous le sien et l'entraina vers le couloir.

‒ Dis-moi, Nico, pourquoi tu m'appelles la puce ? Je n'ai jamais osé te le demander mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

‒ Ça te dérange ?

‒ Je te le dirais quand je saurais pourquoi.

La réponse de Nico se perdit au loin tandis que le petit groupe les regardait s'éloigner. Yattaran se tourna vers Kei.

‒ Eh bien, elle est en pleine forme, on dirait.

‒ En effet, dit Kei en souriant. Allez, assez trainé, vous autres, au boulot !

oooooooooooooo

Nova eu la surprise de voir Hiro, le responsable des armures intégrales, lui demander de venir le rejoindre dans son atelier. Elle fut ravie de l'entendre dire que le capitaine lui avait demandé de fabriquer une armure à sa taille.

‒ Tu les fais toutes sur mesure ?

‒ Bien sûr, il faut qu'elles soient bien ajustées pour être suffisamment maniables.

‒ Il te faudra combien de temps pour la fabriquer ?

‒ En comptant les essayages et les différents réglages, une semaine environ. Mais avant de l'utiliser au combat, il faut de l'entrainement. Cela pèse un certain poids, on ne bouge pas de la même façon, et il y a pas mal de cadrans qu'il faut savoir lire. Je vais la faire sur le même modèle que celle de Kei. Elle est moins massive et, vu ton gabarit, elle sera plus adaptée pour toi. Que veux-tu utiliser comme arme ?

‒ J'utilise surtout des armes de poing, mais j'aimerais que tu intègres un fourreau pour une dague sur la cuisse droite, si possible.

‒ A la conception, tout ou presque est possible. Il me faut ta dague pour la mesure du fourreau.

‒ Le temps de la choisir à l'armurerie et je te l'amène.

‒ Bon, viens par là, je vais déjà prendre tes mesures complètes.

Nova se prêta à l'exercice de bonne grâce tout en se promettant de réduire au maximum le temps d'apprentissage.

oooooooooooooo

Nova continuait à s'entrainer assidument sous la direction de Kei. Ses progrès étaient fulgurants. Ce jour-là, la lutte entre les deux femmes était particulièrement âpre. Nova rendait coup pour coup à Kei.

‒ Allez, l'encouragea Kei. Frappe plus fort. Tu te crois à un cours de tricot ? C'est mou. Soit plus vicieuse si tu veux me vaincre ! Tu fais mumuse ou tu te bats ?

Nova commençait à être énervée par les propos de Kei. Cette dernière ne cessait de l'asticoter pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle contra de justesse un coup en traître de Kei.

‒ Tu seras jamais une bonne pirate si tu es trop gentille, lança Kei.

Cela piqua Nova au vif. Si Kei la jugeait ainsi, le capitaine ne risquait-il pas de la débarquer ? Cette idée angoissa tellement Nova qu'elle attaqua férocement avec une série de coups de poings qui obligèrent Kei à reculer. Puis, elle feinta une attaque basse et donna un coup de poing qui atteignit Kei au menton et la fit chuter. Elle se redressa en se frottant la mâchoire sous le regard un peu inquiet de Nova. Kei lui sourit.

‒ Eh bien, il était temps que tu comprennes. C'est comme ça qu'un vrai pirate se bat, bravo.

Nova ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie. Cela fit rire Kei, qui s'était réellement prise d'affection pour Nova.

‒ Tu deviens très forte, dit-elle.

‒ Merci, mais tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre.

‒ C'est vrai, je suis sincère, répondit Kei. Tu ignorais tout du combat i peine quelques semaines, tu as fait énormément de progrès.

‒ Je ne suis pas encore forte physiquement.

‒ Sois patiente. Les muscles, ça se travaille.

‒ Je veux tellement y arriver, Kei. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à être à la hauteur. Je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez de m'avoir prise à bord.

Kei posa la main sur l'épaule de Nova en souriant.

‒ Le plus gros progrès que tu as encore à faire, c'est d'apprendre à avoir confiance en toi.

‒ C'est la première fois que des gens ont l'air content de moi. Avant, je n'arrivais jamais à le satisfaire.

‒ C'est parce que cet homme voulait te dominer qu'il te rabaissait systématiquement. Il le fallait pour pouvoir te garder sous son contrôle. Ici, tu n'as pas des maîtres mais des amis qui veulent t'aider à donner le meilleur de toi-même. Et tu nous as déjà prouvé que tu cachais de grandes possibilités. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite à lire et à écrire. Yattaran et Jack sont très contents de toi.

‒ Ils sont si gentils avec moi, comme toi. Et vous expliquez si bien que cela me semble facile.

‒ Pourtant ça ne l'est pas forcément. Tu as déjà atteint un niveau en mathématiques, par exemple, qui n'est pas accessible à tout le monde.

‒ Ah bon ? fit Nova, sincèrement surprise.

‒ Je t'assure, et non, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Ce qui te manque le plus maintenant, c'est de l'assurance. Cela viendra avec le temps. Tu n'as pas eu de vraies relations humaines depuis ton enfance. Seulement quelqu'un qui te criait dessus à longueur de journée. C'est normal que tu aie une piètre opinion de toi-même. A nous de t'aider à te voir telle que tu es vraiment : une jeune femme belle et intelligente. La plupart des gens auraient été brisés par ce que tu as vécu mais pas toi. Tu es une survivante dans l'âme, Nova, une battante. Et tu as pleinement ta place parmi nous.

Nova était rouge comme une pivoine et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était bouleversée par ce que Kei lui disait. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait aimée, acceptée, encouragée. Pour elle, c'était nouveau et cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

‒ C'est…c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

‒ Oui, répondit Kei en la regardant avec la tendresse d'une sœur aînée pour sa cadette, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Nova se jeta dans ses bras.

oooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, sur les ordres d'Harlock, un petit groupe de pirates se relaya pour suivre Jo la Balafre, le but étant de repérer un moment où il pourrait être interrogé loin des regards indiscrets. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'on sache qu'Harlock et son équipage s'intéressaient aux esclavagistes et perdre ainsi leur seule piste sérieuse. Au bout de deux semaines de surveillance, ils durent admettre que cela serait plus compliqué que prévu. Ils firent un débriefing dans les quartiers du capitaine. Yattaran exposa l'emploi du temps de leur cible, écœuré par les mœurs du personnage. Ils avaient repéré la mine qui appartenait à Jo. Un piratage du réseau de l'administration leur avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il était propriétaire d'à peu près tout aux alentours. Du coup, il se comportait comme un dictateur, imposant sa loi et ses désirs, prenant tout ce qui lui plaisait, y compris les femmes, même mariées.

‒ Il n'est jamais seul, conclut Yattaran. Il est toujours accompagné par cinq ou six gardes du corps. Ce type est abject, il brime ses employés, fait battre les maris qui tentent de protéger leurs femmes. Du coup, celles-ci vivent dans la terreur de le croiser et je ne parle pas de la manière dont il traite la sienne. Le seul moment où il s'isole, c'est quand il est avec une prostituée. Il y a une chambre au saloon qui lui est réservée et ses gardes restent dans la salle. Cela va être très difficile de le coincer discrètement et le temps passe.

Ils se mirent à débattre entre eux des possibilités. Harlock écoutait sans parler et Nova réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle avait déjà vu Jo la Balafre lors des rares fois où elle avait été en ville. Ce dernier n'avait jamais fait attention à elle. Et elle voyait très bien de quelle chambre parlait Yattaran. Un jour qu'elle avait attendu son maître toute la nuit à l'extérieur du saloon, au matin, le propriétaire était venu la chercher. Son maître avait passé la nuit avec une prostituée. Il s'était réveillé avec la gueule de bois, comme d'habitude. Elle avait dû monter à l'étage pour nettoyer ce que son maître avait rendu. Juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre, elle avait vu Jo la Balafre sortir de la sienne. C'était une chambre dont la fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du saloon, dans une ruelle assez sombre et étroite. Un plan commença à germer dans son esprit. Elle hésita à en parler. Elle avait déjà été très surprise d'être invitée à cette réunion. Lorsqu'elle avait posé la question, Harlock lui avait répondu qu'il lui avait demandé de venir parce qu'elle avait vécu sur place et que sa connaissance des lieux et des habitants pourrait être utile. Elle repensa à ce que Kei lui avait dit lors de leur entrainement. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

‒ Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée, dit-elle, alors que le débat se tarissait. Yattaran, crois-tu que je sois le genre de femme qui pourrait l'intéresser ?

Yattaran la regarda un moment avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

‒ Quoi !? s'exclama-t-il. C'est hors de question, tu ne penses tout de même aller avec cette pourriture ?

‒ Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Rien que l'idée me donne envie de vomir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui soutirer des confidences sur l'oreiller ! De toute façon, je doute que cela puisse marcher vu comment il voit les femmes. Non, par contre, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il croit que je suis intéressée et l'attirer dans la chambre avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas porter d'arme, il risque de s'en apercevoir, j'ouvrirais donc la fenêtre sous un prétexte quelconque pour que l'un de vous puisse s'introduire dans la chambre discrètement. Elle donne sur une ruelle où personne ne passe. Nous devrions être tranquilles pour l'interroger puisque ses gardes restent à distance. Mais ce serait risqué, très risqué.

‒ Oui, mais ça pourrait peut-être marcher, commenta Yattaran, pensif. Il faut une excuse pour t'introduire dans la place et pour qu'on puisse repartir sans éveiller les soupçons…

‒ Il ne risque pas de te reconnaître ? demanda Jack.

‒ Aucun risque, répliqua Nova. S'il y a un seul avantage à être esclave, c'est que les types comme Jo ne font pas attention à nous. Les rares fois où j'ai été en ville, je ne l'ai pas toujours croisé et, quand cela est arrivé, il ne m'a même accordé un regard. Et je n'ai plus de marque pouvant attirer l'attention.

‒ Ce type doit avoir pas mal d'ennemis sur place, remarqua Kei. Si celui d'entre nous qui pénètre dans la chambre est discret et rapide, il sera facile à Nova de faire croire que quelqu'un s'est mis à la fenêtre, l'a abattu et s'est enfui. Il lui suffira de pousser un hurlement au bon moment et de jouer les filles terrifiées.

‒ Pour ce qui est de pénétrer dans la place, dit Jack, je pourrais y aller avec Nova. J'ai fait du théâtre à l'université et je n'étais pas trop mauvais. Je devrais être suffisamment convaincant en maquereau qui cherche un endroit pour ouvrir un bordel. Cela me donnera l'excuse pour aborder Jo la Balafre puisque c'est lui le plus gros propriétaire. Il est logique qu'un maquereau se fasse accompagner par une de ses filles, histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer pendant le voyage. Nova n'aura plus qu'à lui faire son numéro de charme. Si on croit qu'elle est une prostituée, cela n'étonnera personne. Ils penseront même sûrement que c'est moi qui lui en ai donné l'ordre pour faciliter les négociations. Vu le personnage, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le convaincre.

Nova n'en revenait pas de voir son idée si bien accueillie.

‒ Une seule fille, ce n'est pas assez, je jouerais la prostituée aussi, dit Kei.

‒ Penses-tu vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Nova. Contrairement à moi, tu es fichée et ton portrait décore certaines affiches de mise à prix.

‒ Je me teindrais les cheveux en châtain, les attacherais en chignon et mettrait des lentilles de contact marrons. Avec un maquillage bien voyant, cela suffira.

‒ Je m'occupe de l'interroger, dit Harlock. Il faut que plusieurs hommes se placent en soutien dans le saloon et aux environs immédiats au cas où.

‒ Et il faut nous procurer des vêtements adéquats à nos supposées professions. Donnez-moi vos tailles, mesdemoiselles, que j'aille faire les courses ! conclut Jack avec un grand sourire.

Un aller-retour dans un système voisin et deux jours plus tard, en soirée, tout était prêt. Plusieurs pirates étaient déjà descendus à terre et Jack attendait Kei et Nova près de l'appareil qu'ils s'étaient procurés pour la circonstance en discutant avec Yattaran et deux autres pirates. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant arriver les deux amies, métamorphosées en prostituées. Elles avaient bien ri en se préparant. Kei s'était chargée de maquiller Nova et de lui expliquer deux ou trois trucs pour qu'elle puisse tenir son rôle de manière convaincante et, surtout, comment faire pour aguicher un homme. Nova n'avait pas tardé à virer à l'écarlate et à douter de sa capacité à se comporter de cette manière. Comme elle ne pouvait pas reculer, vu que c'était son idée, elle avait fait taire son angoisse. Les jeunes femmes se mirent à rire en voyant les têtes de leurs compagnons. Kei était méconnaissable avec ses cheveux teints et ses lentilles. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge longue et moulante, fendue jusqu'en haut des cuisses avec des escarpins. Nova avait mis une jupe noire ultra-courte avec un chemisier blanc rétro au décolleté plongeant mettant en valeur sa poitrine pigeonnante, soulignée par un corset avec des bottes à talons aiguilles. Elles étaient toutes deux copieusement fardées.

‒ Remettez-vous, messieurs, vous allez nous faire une attaque, ma parole, dit Kei en riant.

‒ On dirait qu'on a réussi notre métamorphose, souligna Nova.

‒ Plutôt oui, finit par dire Yattaran.

‒ Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Jack, si vous n'attirez pas tous les regards masculins comme des aimants, je ne comprendrais pas.

‒ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Jack, dit Kei en regardant le costume trois-pièces de son compagnon. Tu as l'air d'un vrai dandy.

Jack sourit et la salua en soulevant son borsalino. Ils grimpèrent ensuite dans l'appareil, et décollèrent. Ils firent un détour avant d'entamer l'approche du spatioport où ils atterrirent. Jack en descendit avant de tendre galamment la main à ses compagnes pour les aider. Elles se pendirent ensuite chacune à un de ses bras, comme leur rôle l'exigeait. Renseignement prit ostensiblement, ils se dirigèrent vers le saloon où les conversations se turent à leur entrée. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour commander à boire. Les conversations reprirent graduellement. Comme Jack l'avait prédit, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Les trois amis notèrent discrètement la présence de plusieurs pirates disséminés dans la salle. Quand le barman leur donna leurs verres, Jack s'enquit à haute voix de Jo la Balafre. Le barman lui désigna une table et retourna à ses verres. Ils s'en approchèrent avant de se voir couper la route par deux des gorilles de Jo. Ce dernier, reconnaissable à la cicatrice qui barrait le côté droit de son visage de la tempe au menton, intervint.

‒ Laissez-les approcher, je suis curieux de savoir ce que me veut monsieur. Donnez-leur vos chaises.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes assis avec Jo se levèrent. Sur son invitation, Jack s'assit face à ce dernier tandis que Kei se collait à lui et que Nova s'asseyait plus près de Jo. Elle s'accouda sur la table de manière à ce que Jo ai une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine.

‒ Eh bien, que me voulez-vous, monsieur… ?

‒ Ed, Ed Lebeau, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je cherche un endroit pour ouvrir un commerce et on m'a dit que c'est à vous que je devais m'adresser.

‒ C'est exact. Quel genre de commerce ?

‒ Un établissement de ….divertissements divers.

‒ Plus précisément ?

Jack s'approcha d'un air conspirateur.

‒ Nous y proposerions des boissons, de la musique, des jeux et … des jeunes filles peu farouches.

Il recula en faisant un clin d'œil à Jo tout en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Kei. Pendant tout ce temps, Nova ne restait pas inactive. Jouant avec son verre, elle coulait de fréquentes œillades en direction de Jo ainsi que de légers sourires qui n'avaient pas échappés au regard de ce dernier.

‒ Ces demoiselles sont-elles un échantillon de ce que vous proposeriez ? demanda Jo.

‒ Tout à fait.

‒ Elles sont très belles.

‒ Je ne propose que le meilleur.

Pendant cet échange, Nova s'était rapprochée de Jo. Elle s'appuya carrément sur son épaule et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Jo la regarda et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

‒ Et pourquoi venir ici ?

‒ Disons que mon dernier établissement a été remarqué et je voudrais m'établir dans un endroit plus propice.

Nova fit mine d'étouffer un bâillement discret.

‒ On dirait que notre conversation t'ennuie, ma jolie, remarqua Jo.

‒ Je n'aime pas écouter parler affaires, je n'y comprends rien. Peut-être pourrions-aller faire connaissance en tête-à-tête ?

Cela fit rire Jo, ravi.

‒ J'ai toujours dit que les choses sérieuses, c'était pas pour les femmes. Mais peut-être que ton ami ne sera pas d'accord...

‒ T'inquiètes pas, mon chou, Ed n'est pas d'un naturel jaloux. N'est-ce pas, mamour ? susurra Nova en se collant davantage contre Jo.

‒ Tout à fait, approuva Jack tout sourire. D'ailleurs, cela vous permettra de juger par vous-même des talents de mes…amies. Nous avions l'intention de rester ici cette nuit, de toute façon. Nous pourrions reprendre cette conversation demain, à tête reposée.

‒ D'accord. Viens ma belle, allons dans un endroit plus intime.

Il se leva avec Nova et l'entraîna vers l'escalier en la tenant par les épaules.

‒ Bien, dit Jack, une partie de poker, cela vous tente, messieurs ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jo fit entrer Nova dans sa chambre et referma la porte à clef. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et commença à la caresser tout en l'embrassant. Elle se mit à rire et le repoussa.

‒ Doucement, petit coquin, on a toute la nuit devant nous, minauda-t-elle. Et inutile de déchirer ma jupe, cela m'ennuierait, toutes mes affaires sont restées à bord du vaisseau. Déshabille-toi pendant que je l'enlève.

Pendant qu'il obéissait, elle retira ses bottes, sa jupe et son corset. Gardant sa chemise qui couvrait à peine sa culotte, elle alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. D'un rapide regard à l'extérieur, elle vérifia qu'Harlock l'avait vue. C'était l'une des parties les plus délicates de leur plan. Si Jo venait la fermer, c'était fichu pour l'entrée discrète du capitaine. Dans ce cas, elle devrait d'abord maitriser Jo. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, elle s'en sentait tout à fait capable. Le problème, c'était que cela risquait de faire du bruit. Il aurait certainement le temps d'appeler ses gardes du corps et leur plan tomberait à l'eau. La réaction de Jo ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, il l'interpella dès qu'il vit qu'elle avait ouvert.

‒ Eh, pourquoi t'ouvres cette fenêtre ? lui lança-t-il.

‒ Parce que tu vas bientôt avoir très chaud, mon chou. Je vais te faire vivre quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier…

Elle passa devant lui en faisant courir ses ongles sur son torse. Comme elle l'espérait, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre pour la saisir. Le dos collé au torse de Jo, elle dût supporter de le laisser pétrir ses seins.

‒ Lâche-la, dit doucement une voix menaçante indéniablement masculine.

Elle sourit tandis que Jo se figeait en sentant le froid d'un canon se poser sur sa nuque. Nova se dégagea et se tourna.

‒ Juste à temps, capitaine, dit-elle calmement. Je n'allais pas tarder à craquer et à lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

D'un air parfaitement ahuri, Jo la regardait sans comprendre. Nova alla baisser le store de la fenêtre, saisissant au passage le cosmodragon que lui tendait Harlock. Puis, elle tira les draps du lit pour les mettre en désordre avant de se tourner vers Jo en braquant son arme sur lui. Elle le pointa sur le visage de Jo qui loucha dessus et elle commença à mettre en application le plan mis au point avec Harlock pour terroriser Jo.

‒ Maintenant, tu vas aller t'allonger sur le lit. Et plus vite que ça si tu ne veux pas que je calme tes ardeurs d'une manière aussi définitive que douloureuse pour toi, fit-elle en baissant ostensiblement son arme vers son entrejambe.

Jo pâlit et se hâta d'obéir. Il découvrit alors Harlock qui lui faisait face. Harlock avait troqué sa cape contre un manteau noir assez long pour dissimuler son gravity saber et avait mis un chapeau pour cacher son visage. Il le retira et Jo hoqueta en le reconnaissant.

‒ Vous ? Mais… que me voulez-vous ?

Nova fit le tour du lit, elle vérifia rapidement que personne n'écoutait à la porte et revint coller son arme sous le menton de Jo.

‒ Mettons d'abord les choses au point, dit-elle. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour appeler à l'aide, nous ne te tuerons pas. Nous t'emmènerons à bord de l'Arcadia. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à le faire, des hommes à nous sont partout en ville et dans ce saloon. Une fois à bord, ce sont eux qui mèneront ton interrogatoire et ils haïssent viscéralement les hommes dans ton genre. Ce sera très long et très douloureux. Les seuls qui pourront entendre tes hurlements s'en réjouiront. Tu supplieras longtemps que l'on t'achève avant de mourir. Alors maintenant la balle est dans ton camp : ou tu choisis de venir avec nous ou tu réponds bien gentiment aux questions du capitaine ici et maintenant sans faire d'histoire. Petit conseil, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne voie jamais l'intérieur de l'Arcadia.

Elle se releva et alla s'adosser à la porte. Nu comme un ver, Jo tremblait et transpirait abondamment sous l'effet de la peur.

‒ Que… que voulez-savoir ?

‒ Tout ce que tu sais sur les esclavagistes ainsi que la date de leur prochain passage, dit Harlock, glacial.

Littéralement terrifié par le petit discours de Nova et le regard meurtrier qu'Harlock fixait sur lui, Jo déballa tout mais il ne leur apprit pas grand-chose de plus, hormis qu'ils ne donnaient jamais de date précise mais une fourchette durant laquelle il fallait les guetter. La prochaine était dans trois mois et s'étendait sur une semaine. Lorsqu'il se tut, Harlock appuya le canon de son sabre sur la poitrine de Jo qui se recroquevilla.

‒ Je vous ai tout dit, je vous le jure, balbutia-t-il.

Harlock recula jusqu'à la fenêtre. Nova alla vers le lit en lui lançant le cosmodragon qu'il attrapa au vol avant de le rengainer. Elle grimpa sur le lit pendant qu'Harlock remontait le store, vérifiant au passage que la rue était toujours déserte. A la surprise de Jo, Nova s'assit sur lui et regarda Harlock en hochant la tête.

‒ Tu es mal placée, je vais te blesser au bras, dit Harlock.

‒ Cela n'en fera que plus vrai, dit Nova, allez-y.

Harlock hésita une seconde mais avant que Jo ne comprenne les implications de ce qu'ils disaient, il tira et s'en alla aussitôt. Son tir frôla le bras de Nova et atteignit Jo entre les deux yeux. Nova attendit cinq secondes et hurla le plus fort possible. Cela fit bondir tout le monde dans le saloon, y compris ses compagnons qui guettaient pourtant son cri. Ils se ruèrent à l'étage tandis qu'elle continuait à appeler à l'aide. Les gardes du corps de Jo entrèrent dans la pièce en enfonçant la porte.

Ils restèrent interdits devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux. Le cadavre de Jo était affalé sur le lit. Nova, couverte de sang, était recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle continuait à appeler à l'aide tout en pleurant abondamment. Les gardes du corps coururent sur la fenêtre et le cadavre, tandis que Jack se penchait sur Nova. Il la prit contre lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il toucha sa blessure. Sincèrement surpris, il vit la plaie sur son bras.

‒ Tu es blessée ? Mais que s'est il passé ?

‒ Le patron est mort, dit l'un des gardes.

‒ Je vois personne dans la rue, indiqua un autre.

‒ Fouillez les rues et interrogez les passants pour voir s'ils ont vu quelqu'un s'enfuir. Moi, je m'occupe de la pute.

Les gardes sortirent, deux par la fenêtre, les autres par la porte tandis que leur chef se tournait vers Nova. Elle continuait à pleurer dans les bras de Jack qui la berçait en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

‒ Il l'a tué...Oh seigneur, il est mort...Il est mort... Et tout ce sang ... J'ai du sang partout... ne cessait-elle de répéter en boucle.

‒ Va falloir nous dire ce qui c'est passé, dit le garde d'un air mauvais.

‒ Doucement, Al, vous voyez bien que la pauvre petite est choquée, dit Jack d'un ton apaisant. En plus, elle est blessée et couverte de sang. Pouvons-nous aller dans une chambre voisine pour la soigner et lui permettre de se calmer un peu ? Elle parlera plus clairement quand elle aura repris ses esprits.

Le garde observa Nova d'un air méfiant et, au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, il finit par accepter. Jack releva Nova avec douceur et l'emmena hors de la pièce, il la confia à Kei.

‒ Soigne-la et essaie de nettoyer ce sang. Je vais lui chercher un remontant et je te ramène ses vêtements.

Kei entra dans la pièce que lui désignait le barman. Ce dernier suivit Jack en bas. Kei assit Nova sur une chaise, dos à la porte avant d'aller fermer la porte au nez des curieux. Elle se planta face à Nova et la regarda. Cette dernière leva les yeux, croisa le regard de son amie. Elles se sourirent puis s'esclaffèrent en cœur.

‒ Je n'en ai pas fait de trop ? murmura Nova en essuyant ses larmes, se barbouillant au passage de maquillage et de sang.

‒ Tu as été parfaite, répondit Kei sur le même ton. Tu aurais vu le bond que tout le monde a fait quand tu as hurlé ! Je crois même avoir vu Nico recracher sa boisson sur la table !

Tout en parlant, elle s'affairait pour soigner Nova. Cette dernière fit une grimace quand Kei essuya le sang de sa blessure.

‒ Comment se fait-il que le capitaine t'ai blessée ?

Nova lui expliqua brièvement le problème d'angle de tir en précisant que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de tirer quand même. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Jack entra après avoir entendu Kei lui répondre. Il sourit en voyant le visage barbouillé de Nova. Il posa les vêtements sur le lit et le verre d'alcool sur la commode.

‒ Ta blessure est grave ? demanda-t-il. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

‒ Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, le rassura Nova avant de répéter ses explications.

Kei ayant finit son bandage, elle se leva pour se nettoyer un peu

‒ Pourquoi diable t'es-tu mise sur lui ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire, lui reprocha Jack.

‒ N'oublie pas ce que nous étions censé faire. Comment justifier que je n'aurais eu aucune goutte de sang sur moi alors que nous devions être au lit ensemble ?

‒ Pas faux, admit Jack. Est-ce qu'il a parlé ?

‒ Oui, il a tout déballé. Bon sang, rouspéta Nova, ce n'est pas une cuvette qu'il me faut mais une bonne douche avec un flacon entier de savon désinfectant. Je me suis sentie sale dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi.

‒ Tu pourras passer tout le temps que tu veux sous la douche quand nous serons rentrés, répliqua Jack. Mais avant, Al s'impatiente, il veut des explications.

‒ Je me rhabille et tu pourras les faire entrer. J'ai été assez reluquée pour ce soir.

Elle réenfila rapidement sa jupe et son corset et Kei lui mis une couverture sur les épaules pour parfaire la comédie. Jack lui donna le verre.

‒ Attends que j'ouvre la porte et bois-le cul sec, lui dit-il. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus fort, cela t'aidera à pleurer de nouveau.

Nova renifla le verre d'un air méfiant. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de la première fête à laquelle elle avait participé à bord de l'Arcadia. Elle s'était retrouvée complètement ivre au deuxième verre et Kei avait dû littéralement la porter jusqu'à sa cabine. Le mal de crâne carabiné dont elle avait écopé le lendemain ne l'avait pas aidé à supporter toutes les taquineries dont elle avait été la cible. Une bonne partie de l'équipage n'avait pas raté l'occasion de la mettre en boîte surtout Jack qui ne l'avait pas loupée.

‒ Ça ne va pas me saouler au moins ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas l'alcool et je dois garder les idées claires, lui dit-elle.

‒ De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, répliqua Jack. Bon, je leur ouvre.

Il ouvrit la porte et appela Al. Kei fit mine d'encourager Nova à boire. Quand l'homme entra, il la vit vider le verre. Elle s'étrangla, toussa et vira à l'écarlate tandis que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jack vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et lui prit la main.

‒ Allons, ça va aller maintenant. Tu veux bien raconter ce qui c'est passé à Al ? Ils doivent savoir pour pouvoir retrouver le coupable de ce crime odieux.

Nova hocha la tête, reprenant encore son souffle.

‒ Jo et moi, on était sur le lit en train de… enfin, vous voyez quoi. J'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai senti une douleur sur mon bras, j'ai tourné la tête pour regarder et j'ai vu une silhouette quitter la fenêtre. Ensuite, j'ai voulu en parler à Jo et... et là... j'ai vu qu'il était... qu'il était... Il y avait tellement de sang ... sur moi... partout... Je pourrais plus jamais voir une goutte de sang de toute ma vie...

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche en pleurant tandis que Kei lui passait un bras autour des épaules. Jack lui tapota la main.

‒ Pourquoi la fenêtre était ouverte ? demanda Al.

‒ C'est moi qui l'ai ouverte. Je l'ouvre toujours quand je suis avec un client, s'il ne fait pas trop froid.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Je fais toujours ça.

‒ Et t'as pu distinguer le tueur ?

‒ Non, il était dehors, je l'ai juste vu disparaître. Mais il portait quelque chose sur la tête, un chapeau ou une casquette, je crois.

Elle le dit sans craindre de faire soupçonner un innocent vu que les trois-quarts des hommes du coin en portaient. Al la fixait, déçu.

‒ Le second du patron va vouloir te parler, je l'ai prévenu. Il sera là demain matin.

‒ Pas de problème, dit Jack. De toute façon, je devais revoir Jo demain matin.

Il se tourna vers Kei.

‒ Mon chou, peux-tu demander au patron si on peut occuper cette chambre...

‒ NON, cria Nova, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Elle se jeta au cou de Jack en pleurant de plus belle.

‒ S'il te plaît, mamour, m'obliges pas à rester ici, je pourrais pas fermer l'œil. Et s'il croit que j'ai vu son visage ? J'ai trop peur qu'il revienne me tuer. J'ten prie... Retournons au vaisseau...

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jack en sanglotant. Il lui tapota le dos avant de se tourner vers Al.

‒ Cela ne vous pose pas de problème, n'est-ce pas, Al ? demanda-t-il, l'air le plus innocent possible.

Al grogna mais accepta. Les trois amis regagnèrent leur vaisseau suivis de près par les gardes de Jo qui étaient revenus bredouille de leur chasse au tueur. Ils montèrent à bord et après un rapide conciliabule, éteignirent toutes les lumières comme si ils étaient vraiment couchés. En réalité, ils attendirent en discutant à voix basse que le temps et la fatigue fassent leur effet sur les gardes postés à l'extérieur. Nova en profita pour les informer plus en détail de ce qu'avait dit Jo. Environ une demi-heure avant l'aube, ils se glissèrent dans le cockpit et décollèrent le plus rapidement possible au grand dam des gardes, furieux. Al les contacta par radio, leur intimant l'ordre d'atterrir aussitôt. Jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, Jack leur répondit.

‒ Désolé, mon cher, mais je recherche un endroit pour faire des affaires et les meurtres comme celui d'hier soir ne les favorisent pas. C'est encore plus vrai pour mon type de commerce. Des filles qui ont peur travaillent mal, c'est logique. Au plaisir !

Il coupa la communication et les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Jack fit un large détour pour regagner l'Arcadia qui appareilla aussitôt car ils étaient les derniers à rentrer. Harlock décida de rester dans les parages pour guetter le vaisseau des esclavagistes. L'Arcadia croisa largement autour du système restant à l'écart pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

oooooooooooooo

‒ Ne me touche pas !

L'exclamation de Nova fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

‒ Excuse-moi, je pensais pas à mal, dit Sabu visiblement surpris. C'était juste amical.

‒ Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, Sabu, répondit Nova, visiblement embarrassée. Je… J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'était un réflexe. Pardon.

Très rouge, Nova partit du mess à grands pas. C'était le soir et elle s'était joint à la soirée de l'équipage, chose qu'elle faisait rarement car elle n'aimait pas boire de l'alcool et les plaisanteries graveleuses qui finissaient toujours par fuser la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle était venue parce que Jack avait insisté, prétendant que ça lui ferait du bien de rire avec les autres. Elle aurait mieux de s'abstenir. Une bonne trentaine de pirates étaient là et elle se doutait que les absents seraient vite au courant de son éclat. Elle se maudissait d'avoir eu une réaction aussi stupide. En plus, elle était sûre que Sabu s'était senti blessé et s'en voulait car c'était un gars gentil et elle l'aimait bien. Bon sang, pour une fois qu'elle y allait, c'était une réussite ! On ne l'y reprendrait pas de si tôt. Elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités derrière elle et Kei la rejoignit. Elle cala son pas sur celui de Nova.

‒ Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Oui, répondit Nova. Non. Ca va pas. J'ai été agressive sans raison. Sabu n'a rien fait de mal, il a juste mis son bras autour de mes épaules, c'est tout. Ce n'était qu'un geste amical. Il l'a fait juste avant avec Yasu. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi si violemment. J'ai carrément frappé son bras.

‒ Tu es sûre de ne pas savoir pourquoi ? demanda doucement Kei.

Nova s'arrêta, les yeux baissés. Kei attendit, se contentant de l'observer. Nova soupira et leva la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

‒ Si, je sais pourquoi, murmura-t-elle. Mais ça ne justifie pas mon comportement envers Sabu. Je suis là depuis assez longtemps. Je connais les gars maintenant. Je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne me… ne ferait ça.

‒ C'est vrai. Ils peuvent être très lourds, faire des plaisanteries bien grasses voir vulgaires, et même se montrer un peu insistants surtout s'ils ont bu. Mais ils seraient plutôt du genre à aider une jeune femme qui se ferait agresser. Certains l'ont déjà fait, d'ailleurs. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Nova. C'était un réflexe et tu t'es excusée. Sabu ne t'en veux pas, même s'il n'a pas compris ta réaction. Mais ils s'en souviendront et feront attention.

‒ Sûr qu'ils vont s'en rappeler vu comment tout le monde me regardait, murmura Nova. Je veux pas être différente, Kei, ni qu'on me tienne à l'écart. Si je n'arrive pas à faire ma place ici, le capitaine décidera peut-être de me débarquer et…

Elle s'interrompit et laissa couler ses larmes.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? se désola Kei. Le capitaine ne va pas te débarquer parce que tu as repoussé Sabu, voyons.

‒ Mais si je ne m'intègre pas ? répéta Nova.

‒ Tu es intégrée, Nova. Tu as trouvé ta place parmi nous, affirma Kei en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Tu l'as prouvé à tous en jouant ton rôle avec Jo la Balafre.

Kei fronça les sourcils.

‒ D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu as réussi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand il a mis son bras autour de tes épaules.

‒ Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me touche, contrairement à Sabu, répondit Nova. Alors j'ai pris sur moi. Mais ça n'a pas été facile pour autant. J'avais qu'une envie, lui coller une balle dans la tête. Le capitaine est arrivé juste à temps. J'arrivais à la limite de ce que j'étais capable de supporter et j'étais à deux doigts de le frapper. Si le capitaine avait tardé ne serait-ce que d'une minute, j'aurais tout fait louper, avoua Nova.

‒ Je vois. Je suis étonnée, je ne pensais pas que ça avait été si dur. Tu sembles être bien dans ta peau.

Nova se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

‒ Je le suis pas du tout mais je le cache. Quand j'ai tué mon ancien maître, le capitaine m'a dit que, maintenant, j'étais vraiment libre. Et c'est vrai que, quand je l'ai affronté, j'ai senti comme un poids qui disparaissait mais…

‒ Mais ? l'encouragea Kei.

‒ Je ne sais pas. Je… J'ai du mal avec cette idée. J'ai été esclave si longtemps. J'arrive pas à me voir autrement. J'ai l'impression que… Je me sens beaucoup plus libre, enfermée dans l'Arcadia que sur la planète où j'étais avant, avec l'horizon à perte de vue. Malgré tout, dans ma tête, je ne suis pas encore totalement libre. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est stupide et tu as raison. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me voir autrement que comme une ancienne esclave.

‒ Tu ne te comportes pas comme ça, pourtant.

‒ Je me comporte comme tout le monde s'y attend, je prends exemple sur les autres. En fait, la plupart du temps, c'est comme si je jouais un rôle. Les blagues, aller et venir à ma guise, décider moi-même quoi faire de mes journées, tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi, ça ne m'est pas naturel. Je suis toujours à guetter le moment où quelqu'un va me dire « Fais-ci… Fais ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Tu tires au flanc… »

Nova soupira et repris.

‒ Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache sinon on va croire que je suis lâche et que je peux pas avoir ma place, ici. J'ai encore tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Quand je fais un cauchemar, je suis toujours surprise de me réveiller à bord de l'Arcadia. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma vie ici qui est un rêve.

‒ Encore une fois, tu as prouvé que tu avais ta place parmi nous et personne ici ne dira que tu es lâche parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu l'as prouvé aussi en montant seule avec Jo dans cette chambre.

‒ Je savais que je ne resterais pas seule longtemps. Et s'il y avait eu un problème, vous seriez venus m'aider. Vous seriez venus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard un peu craintif.

‒ Bien sûr que nous serions venus, Nova, répondit Kei en le regardant avec tendresse. J'aurais été la première à me précipiter à ton aide et tu peux être certaine que les autres auraient été juste derrière moi, Nico et Jack en tête. A bord de l'Arcadia, on se protège les uns les autres. On ne laissera jamais un des nôtres en danger et tu es l'une des nôtres. A part entière.

Nova sourit timidement.

‒ Ecoute, reprit Kei, tu as subi le pire pendant longtemps, donne-toi du temps, d'accord ? Et ne t'en fais pas pour Sabu. Tu lui feras un beau sourire demain et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

‒ D'accord. Merci, Kei.

Nova étreignit Kei et lui sourit à nouveau en essuyant ses larmes. Elle la laissa ensuite son amie pour regagner sa cabine, un peu rassurée mais loin d'être aussi convaincue qu'elle l'avait laissé croire à Kei.

oooooooooooooo

Tout était calme depuis plusieurs jours lorsque le radar signala un vaisseau en approche. Nova s'apprêtait à quitter la passerelle après sa distribution de café mais elle resta, intéressée.

‒ Alerte radar, annonça Sabu. Vaisseau en approche.

‒ Coalition ou civil ? demanda Kei.

‒ Civil, dit Sabu, mais s'est curieux, on dirait qu'il dérive.

‒ L'a-t-on en visuel ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Affirmatif, cap'taine, répondit Pietro. Je l'envoie sur l'écran central.

L'image apparut révélant un vaisseau presque aussi grand que l'Arcadia. Ses feux de signalisation étaient éteints. Le vaisseau semblait totalement désert.

‒ Yattaran, peux-tu l'identifier ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Ouaip, annonça le surdoué après quelques instant. Il s'appelle l'Eden Stellaire, c'est un paquebot de croisière de luxe porté disparu depuis deux cents ans environ.

‒ Je suis jamais monté sur un vaisseau de croisière, dit Sabu. Ça doit être beau à l'intérieur.

‒ On pourrait l'explorer, suggéra Yattaran. Il y a parfois des choses intéressantes à récupérer.

‒ Depuis deux cents, il a déjà dû être exploré plus d'une fois, remarqua Kei.

‒ Sûrement, admit Yattaran, mais ce n'est pas grave. On s'ennuie dans ce coin, c'est trop calme. Une petite exploration nous changerait les idées. Capitaine ?

‒ On y va, décida Harlock en se levant pour prendre la barre. En avant doucement.

Il saisit la barre et manœuvra en souplesse pour se placer bord à bord avec l'Eden Stellaire. Debout près de Kei, Nova le regarda faire. Ses yeux passaient sans arrêt du capitaine à l'Eden Stellaire que l'on voyait approcher. Kei nota son intérêt avec amusement.

‒ On dirait que le pilotage à la barre t'intéresse, insinua-t-elle.

Concentrée sur les gestes d'Harlock, Nova sursauta et rougit un peu, comme une gamine prise en faute.

‒ Oui, admit-elle. C'est très différent du pilotage des navettes.

Nova se mordit la lèvre, songeuse. Kei se mit à rire.

‒ Seul le capitaine peut tenir la barre, dit-elle à son amie qui rougit un peu plus.

‒ Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? protesta Nova, sans grande conviction. Je ne pensais pas à…

‒ A d'autres, Nova, s'exclama Yattaran en riant. On te connait trop bien. Tu es une vraie éponge. Tu saisi la moindre occasion d'apprendre un truc nouveau et tu adores piloter. En plus, même si tu as réussis à baratiner Jo la Balafre, tu mens très mal aujourd'hui.

Ecarlate, Nova grogna une réponse inintelligible tandis que ses deux amis éclataient de rire. Harlock n'avait rien dit mais il n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Un petit sourire amusé vînt flotter sur ses lèvres.

‒ Moteurs à 2%, ordonna-t-il.

Il fit sa manœuvre d'approche, tournant légèrement la barre. Fascinée, Nova regardant l'Arcadia glisser doucement le long de l'Eden Stellaire. Un instant, elle crut qu'ils allaient le percuter mais la proue de l'Arcadia passa très près du vaisseau sans le toucher.

‒Nico, scanne l'Eden, demanda Harlock.

‒ Tout de suite, cap'taine, répondit Nico. Aucune forme de vie à bord. Tous les systèmes sont inactifs. Le vaisseau est vide d'air. Aucun danger détecté.

‒ Lançez un tube de transfert sur leur sas. On monte à bord, décida Harlock.

‒ Capitaine, puis-je me joindre à l'équipe d'exploration ? demanda Nova.

‒ Accordé, répondit-il.

Nova, ravie, le remercia et suivit Kei et Yattaran qui étaient déjà partis se préparer. Une petite équipe d'une quinzaine de pirates se forma rapidement. Nico, Sabu, Sven et Jack se joignirent à eux ainsi qu'Harlock qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu lui aussi une armure de protection. Noire, frappée d'un Jolly Roger blanc, elle était plus fine et plus élégante que celles que portaient habituellement les hommes. Le capitaine la portait très rarement mais même lui ne pouvait prétendre résister au froid intense de l'espace qui l'aurait gelé sur place. Cette expédition était également pour Nova l'occasion d'étrenner son armure intégrale en réel. Comme l'avait dit Hiro, elle était sur le même modèle que celle de Kei. Nova avait peint son armure couleur argent avec un Jolly Roger noir sur la poitrine.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le vaisseau abandonné, ils restèrent silencieux, impressionnés malgré eux par le silence sépulcral qui régnait. Ils commencèrent leur exploration avec prudence, contournant les cadavres gelés des passagers et de l'équipage qui flottaient sinistrement vu que la gravité artificielle ne fonctionnait pas. Les semelles magnétiques dont étaient équipées les armures permettaient aux pirates de marcher normalement bien qu'un peu lourdement

‒ Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? murmura Sven en poussant du bout des doigts un corps qui était trop près de lui à son goût.

‒ D'après la base de données, on a pu récupérer six navettes de sauvetages sur la centaine que comptait ce vaisseau. Les survivants ont parlé de défaillance du système électrique qui aurait coupé les systèmes de survie. Un incendie aurait aggravé les choses, expliqua Yattaran.

‒ Il n'y a pas de traces d'incendie par ici, observa Kei.

‒ Il dû s'éteindre dès qu'il n'y a plus eu d'oxygène à brûler, supposa Yattaran. Regardez-moi ça.

Ils venaient de déboucher en haut de l'escalier d'honneur donnant sur une grande salle à manger somptueusement meublée. Un gigantesque lustre de cristal pendait au centre du plafond, entouré de plusieurs autres, plus petits. La plupart des tables devaient être dressées pour le repas au moment de la catastrophe au vu de la vaisselle et des bouquets de fleurs gelées en suspension. Jack rit doucement.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Nico.

‒ Oh, il ne manque qu'un souffle de vent et quelques bruits de grincements pour se croire dans un film d'horreur, répondit-il, hilare.

‒ Et quelques gémissements lugubres, tant qu'on y est, persifla Kei. Tu as trop d'imagination, Jack.

‒ Et toi, pas assez, répliqua Jack, du tac au tac.

‒ Ça suffit vous deux, dit Yattaran. C'est sûrement la salle à manger des premières classes. C'est étonnant, vu le temps écoulé, mais on dirait bien qu'on est les premiers à l'explorer. Il y a peut-être des choses intéressantes à récupérer, finalement, comme de l'argenterie. On devrait fouiller les cabines aussi. Il est possible qu'on y trouve des bijoux. Qu'en pensez-vous, capitaine ?

‒ Prenez tout ce qui a une valeur marchande, approuva Harlock. On en utilisera une partie pour aider les esclaves libérés. Il est probable que la plupart d'entre eux seront totalement démunis.

‒ On pourrait peut-être aussi récupérer du linge, ajouta Nova. Des draps, par exemple, et des habits, ainsi que du matériel de cuisine, cela pourrait leur être utile. Il suffirait qu'ils les lavent avant de les utiliser.

‒ Bonne idée, approuva Kei.

‒ Nico, retourne sur l'Arcadia, ordonna Harlock. Demande aux autres de venir aider à la récupération. On continue l'exploration en se divisant en plusieurs groupes.

‒ A tes ordres.

Nico repartit aussitôt tandis que le petit groupe se scindait. Ils allèrent de surprise en surprise, découvrirent des salles des sports, de spectacles, de cinéma, et même des salons de massage. Mais la pièce qui stupéfia le plus Nova fut la bibliothèque. Elle y pénétra en compagnie de Yattaran. La plupart des livres étaient restés sur les étagères, maintenus en place pas des barres de protection. Ceux des dernières étagères flottaient dans la pièce.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant un objet sur une étagère.

‒ C'est un livre. Avant, ils étaient imprimés sur du papier. Cela prenait beaucoup de place et utilisait beaucoup d'arbres.

‒ Des arbres ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ On tirait du bois la cellulose nécessaire à la fabrication du papier. Il y a des forêts entières dans cette pièce. Le livre informatique est plus pratique.

‒ Toutes ces connaissances réunies ici, c'est fascinant.

‒ Il n'y a pas que ça. Regarde ce livre par exemple, dit-il en le prenant sur l'étagère. C'est un recueil des pièces de théâtre de Shakespeare. Eh bien, tout ce qui est écrit dans ce livre a été inventé de toutes pièces. Tu trouveras essentiellement ce genre de choses ici. Certaines de ces œuvres sont ridicules, d'autres de purs chefs-d'œuvre et la plupart sont tombées dans l'oubli… Les gens ne s'intéressent plus à ça, désormais. Si ça trouve, une bonne partie de ces ouvrages sont des exemplaires uniques de nos jours…

‒ Mais c'est tout un pan de la création de l'humanité qui disparaîtra à jamais, si ça continue, fit Nova, surprise.

Elle contempla la bibliothèque, pensive. Yattaran l'observa un instant.

‒ Toi, tu as envie de récupérer tout ça, dit-il.

‒ Même si le capitaine m'y autorise, je ne saurais pas où les mettre. Par contre, je pourrais en récupérer un dans chaque genre.

‒ Sacré nom de Dieu !

Nova et Yattaran se retournèrent en sursautant. C'était Jack qui venait de pousser cette exclamation.

‒ Une bibliothèque ! Je rêve, ajouta-t-il, tu as trouvé un Shakespeare !

Il prit le livre des mains de Yattaran.

‒ « Etre, ou ne pas être, telle est la question ! » déclama-t-il avec emphase.

‒ Tu te sens bien, Jack ? demanda Nova, vaguement inquiète.

‒ C'est Hamlet ! répondit-il en lui agitant le livre sous le nez tandis que Yattaran se mettait à rire.

‒ Hamlet ? demanda Nova, sans comprendre.

‒ Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas. C'est la réplique la plus célèbre de la pièce. Ce n'est pas grave, on va faire une provision et développer ta culture générale, ma chère !

Harlock et Kei arrivèrent à ce moment-là et entendirent la dernière phrase de Jack.

‒ Tu veux récupérer des livres ? demanda Kei.

‒ Bien sûr, répliqua Jack. Ce serait criminel de laisser tout ça ici sans en prendre au moins une partie. Ce ne sera pas facile de faire un tri, mais on peut déjà prendre les plus grands classiques et faire une petite bibliothèque. Vous voulez bien, capitaine ?

Harlock regarda autour de lui. Il prit un livre au hasard et en feuilleta quelques pages.

‒ On ne se sert jamais de la soute D, dit-il. Elle fait à peu près la superficie de cette bibliothèque, si je ne m'abuse.

Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

‒ Vous voulez dire qu'on peut tout prendre ? demanda Nova, les yeux brillants.

‒ Pourquoi pas ? D'autres à bord seraient peut-être intéressés.

‒ Magnifique ! Merci, capitaine, s'exclama Jack. Allez ! Au boulot ! Il nous faut des caisses et de quoi démonter ces étagères.

Kei le suivit des yeux alors qu'il partait d'un pas vif, tout en déclamant des répliques d'Hamlet.

‒ Décidément, je vais finir par croire qu'il est vraiment un peu fou, dit-elle.

‒ Je dirais plutôt excentrique, dit Yattaran en rigolant, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il faut avoir un brin de folie pour s'enrôler à bord de l'Arcadia

Nova resta dans la bibliothèque pour aider Jack, qui revînt bientôt avec du matériel et plusieurs pirates, tandis que les autres reprenaient l'exploration. Les deux amis déconnectèrent leurs semelles magnétiques et s'amusèrent comme des gamins à récupérer les livres en suspension pendant le reste de l'équipe commençait à vider les étagères et à les démonter.

Quand ils repartirent, plusieurs soutes de l'Arcadia étaient pleines à craquer de fournitures diverses. En plus des livres, la bibliothèque contenait une collection de supports musicaux qui aboutirent dans les caisses. Ils avaient aussi récupéré beaucoup d'objets de valeurs et d'autres de première nécessité. Aidé de Kei, Jack, qui était décidément plein de surprises, eu l'idée de faire une pioche dans les vêtements et de créer un dressing où ils pourraient trouver différents styles leur permettant de se déguiser pour d'éventuelles opérations comme celle où ils avaient interrogé Jo la Balafre. Pendant ce temps, vu la masse de travail, Nova réquisitionna plusieurs pirates pour l'aider à faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'ils avaient emmagasiné. D'autres encore s'occupaient de monter et fixer au sol les étagères de leur nouvelle bibliothèque sous la supervision de Yattaran.

Ce regain d'activité était bienvenu car l'attente de l'arrivée des esclavagistes était encore longue. Nova se chargea d'organiser la bibliothèque avec l'aide de Jack. Vu le nombre de livres et de supports musicaux, ils en avaient pour plusieurs semaines de boulot pour tout classer correctement. Ils avaient aussi récupéré les bases de données et le matériel audio. Il fut facile pour Yattaran de le remettre en état. A partir du moment où il le brancha, à chaque fois que les deux amis travaillaient dans la bibliothèque, on pouvait entendre de la musique s'élever de la pièce.

oooooooooooooo

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé. Harlock gagnait la passerelle quand il entendit une voix furieuse s'élever d'une pièce un peu en arrière. La porte s'ouvrit et il reconnu la voix de Nova.

‒ Non, Nico, disait-elle, tu ne joue pas le jeu. Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à m'entraîner pour m'améliorer et tu ne te bats pas vraiment. Je me suis bien rendu compte que tu retenais tes coups. Kei les portent vraiment. Elle a très bien compris que c'était comme ça qu'elle m'aiderait mais on se connaît trop bien maintenant. J'arrive à anticiper ses coups, résultat, on stagne. J'ai besoin d'un autre adversaire, un adversaire qui n'hésitera pas à m'envoyer au tapis sans ménagement. Tu crois que ça me fait peur de me récolter un œil au beurre noir, peut-être ? Je ne suis plus la petite chose fragile qui est montée à bord. Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, mon quotidien, c'était les coups et les insultes du matin au soir. Je n'en suis pas morte pour autant alors je ne vais pas m'écrouler parce que tu m'auras mis un coup de poing !

Nova sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna d'un pas vif du côté opposé. Elle ne vit même pas Harlock. Toute la matinée, elle fut à cran et évita tout le monde. Elle finit par s'isoler dans la bibliothèque. En ouvrant une nouvelle caisse, elle tomba sur des livres sur les arts martiaux. Intéressée, elle en feuilleta plusieurs et l'un d'entre eux en particulier retint son attention. Elle se plongea dedans et finit par décider d'essayer de mettre en pratique l'enseignement qu'il contenait.

Après le dîner, elle retourna donc dans la salle d'entraînement, munie du livre. Elle retira son ceinturon, son blouson et s'échauffa soigneusement. Elle commença ensuite les premiers enchaînements indiqués dans le livre. Alors qu'Harlock passait dans le couloir pour regagner ses quartiers, il la vit par la porte ouverte et entra. Concentrée, Nova ne l'entendit pas. Il ne signala pas sa présence, observant ses gestes. En pivotant, Nova le vit et s'interrompit, surprise.

‒ Capitaine, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

‒ Je n'ai pas voulu t'interrompre. Quels étaient ces mouvements que tu faisais ?

‒ C'est un art martial qui s'appelle le Jeet kun do. Il m'a semblé intéressant.

‒ J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Nico, ce matin. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons essayer ensemble.

‒ Vous voulez dire, me battre contre vous ?

Nova en fut un instant interloquée. Elle avait passé la matinée à réfléchir à un nouvel adversaire et elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au capitaine. Il était si distant, si froid et de plus, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, il l'intimidait. Elle réfléchit un instant. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Elle avait entendu les autres dire qu'Harlock était un excellent combattant et elle se rendit compte avec surprise que le défi était plutôt tentant.

‒ Je veux bien, finit-elle par répondre.

D'un geste souple, il retira sa cape, posa son ceinturon et lui lança un couteau d'entrainement qu'elle attrapa adroitement.

‒ Je te préviens, dit-il, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau.

‒ C'est ce que j'attends de vous, répondit-elle.

‒ Cela implique également que tu ne m'en fasses pas non plus, précisa-t-il. Si tu vois une ouverture, tu frappes sans hésiter. C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il, en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

‒ D'accord, dit Nova, embarrassée à l'idée de le frapper, il était le capitaine, quand même !

Elle alla prendre un deuxième couteau.

‒ Je me bats toujours avec deux armes, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils prirent position l'un en face de l'autre et se mirent en garde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harlock et Nova s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis Nova porta la première attaque. Harlock l'esquiva et contre-attaqua. Nova l'esquiva également. Ils se portèrent encore quelques attaques prudentes que chacun esquiva. Ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre, se tournant autour. Nova se décida à lancer une attaque sérieuse la première. Elle feinta une attaque haute avant de porter un coup vers le ventre pensant être avantagée par ses deux lames. Malgré sa feinte, Harlock ne se laissa pas piéger. Il pivota pour éviter son coup bas et, profitant que l'élan de Nova la portait vers l'avant, se plaça derrière elle. D'un geste vif, il lui saisit le menton, la força à lever la tête et fit glisser la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Cela n'avait prit qu'une seconde au capitaine. Il la libéra aussitôt. Elle lui fit face et ils reprirent leurs positions de départ. Harlock attaqua à son tour. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs lames plusieurs fois et, avant que Nova ait eu le temps de comprendre, Harlock lui porta un coup avec la pointe de sa lame en plein cœur. Dépitée, elle recula. Il avait frappé assez fort et elle allait certainement se récolter un bleu. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. Manifestement, il était sérieux en disant qu'il ne la ménagerait pas. Tant mieux, cela n'était que plus motivant. Elle décida de tenter une attaque particulièrement vicieuse que lui avait apprit Sven. Elle mit encore un coup dans le vide mais cette fois, Harlock lui porta un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le souffle coupée, elle se plia en deux en mettant un genou à terre. Dans le même temps, Harlock fit pivoter la lame de son couteau vers le bas et l'abattit sur elle, la frappant de nouveau au cœur. Elle sursauta en sentant le coup sur son dos.

‒ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Reprenant encore son souffle, elle le regarda et sourit.

‒ Très bien, crâna-t-elle.

Il esquissa un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. La détermination de la jeune femme lui plaisait. Il n'aurait pas admis qu'elle se plaigne après le petit discours qu'elle avait servi à Nico, le matin même. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait prévenue de son intention de ne pas la ménager et qu'elle avait donné son accord. Néanmoins, il la laissa reprendre son souffle à son rythme. Nova se releva assez rapidement et se remit en garde. Elle se promit de réussir à le toucher au moins une fois avant la fin du combat. Leur lutte s'intensifia. Les coups et les parades s'enchaînèrent. Nova avait beau tenter toutes les combinaisons qu'elle connaissait, elle n'arrivait jamais à prendre l'avantage. Harlock la tua une vingtaine de fois, elle ne le blessa pas une seule fois même si elle le frôla à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de deux heures, il rompit le combat. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et en nage.

‒ Cela suffira pour ce soir, dit-il. Je pense t'avoir suffisamment tuée.

‒ En tout cas, ça prouve que j'ai encore pas mal de progrès à faire.

‒ Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même, tu te bats déjà très bien. Nous reprendrons cela demain soir, dit-il en récupérant ses affaires.

‒ Entendu, approuva Nova. Et merci.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et sortit. Malgré sa fatigue, Nova travailla encore une demi-heure les enchaînements qu'elle avait commencés avant l'arrivée d'Harlock. Elle s'y entraina deux heures tous les matins, souvent en compagnie de Kei qui était intéressée, et encore une à deux heures de plus tous les soirs après son entraînement avec Harlock, tout en ne négligeant pas ses différentes activités journalières. Il lui arrivait même fréquemment de revenir en cours de journée si son travail le lui permettait.

Harlock tenant sa promesse, Nova ressortait de chacun de leurs entraînements avec de nouveaux bleus. Ils alternaient différents styles de combat : couteau, à mains nues... Harlock commença même à lui enseigner l'escrime, discipline dont elle ignorait tout pour l'instant mais qui lui plut tout de suite.

La gêne initiale de Nova avait disparue. Le capitaine l'intimidait toujours mais quand il retirait sa cape et son ceinturon, elle arrivait maintenant à faire abstraction et à ne plus voir qu'un adversaire. Elle prenait même beaucoup de plaisir à leurs affrontements et se surprenait à les attendre avec impatience. Elle était d'ailleurs quasiment sûre de ne pas être la seule à s'amuser. A de nombreuses reprises, elle avait surpris un sourire fugitif ou une lueur amusée dans son regard. Ils commençaient à bien connaître leur façon mutuelle de combattre. Au fur et à mesure que son apprentissage du Jeet Kun do avançait, elle s'améliorait et réussissait à le toucher tandis qu'Harlock avait plus de mal à l'atteindre. Le capitaine avait sa part d'hématomes désormais, même s'ils restaient rares Toutefois, Nova ne rencontrait pas le même problème qu'avec Kei. Harlock arrivait toujours à la surprendre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts et ses progrès certains, si Nova réussissait à le blesser, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le vaincre.

Leurs entrainements se déroulèrent ainsi pendant près d'un mois. Un soir, leur affrontement était particulièrement intense. Par une prise vicieuse, Harlock tordit le bras gauche de Nova dans son dos tout en la ceinturant, puis il la plaqua violemment contre le mur en bloquant son bras droit en hauteur. Nova se retrouva complètement coincée car il pesait sur elle de tout son poids. Il lui posa sa lame sur la gorge.

‒ Tu es morte, constata-t-il.

Elle sourit.

‒ Vous aussi, cette fois, répliqua-t-elle en lui piquant sa lame juste sous les côtes, à hauteur du foie.

Il sourit brièvement.

‒ En effet, je pensais avoir réussi à coincer ton bras entre le mur et toi, égalité donc. C'est la première fois que tu réussis à me tuer.

‒ Et j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer, répliqua-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Il l'observa un instant, pensif.

‒ Tu as beaucoup progressé, dit-il, et tu as atteint un niveau dont beaucoup se contenteraient mais tu veux encore plus. Pourquoi ?

‒ Je ne veux plus jamais être dominée par qui que ce soit, répondit-elle, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

Harlock sourit de nouveau. Une lueur amusée dansa dans son regard. Nova réalisa brutalement qu'il la dominait justement. Non seulement elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à le tuer et à survivre, mais en plus, il la bloquait toujours contre le mur et elle n'avait pas pu se dégager pour l'instant. A ce moment-là, l'expression d'Harlock changea et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Il n'était pas menaçant mais elle ne savait pas comment interpréter son regard. Elle eu de nouveau cette impression de voir une autre personne. Mais le fait d'avoir peur la rendit furieuse. Tout cela passa dans son esprit en une seconde. Elle agit alors instinctivement. Elle remonta brutalement son genou entre les jambes d'Harlock. Il recula d'un bond. Reposant fermement son pied au sol, elle s'éloigna du mur tout en pivotant et lança son autre jambe à l'horizontal. Elle atteignit Harlock en plein dans le ventre. Il encaissa le coup et recula de plusieurs pas, le souffle coupé. Nova aurait normalement dû profiter de son avantage et lui porter un coup fatal mais, encore troublée, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder reprendre son souffle en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un applaudir. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit Kei et Yattaran. C'était ce dernier qui applaudissait.

‒ Bravo, Nova, s'exclama-t-il. Désolé, capitaine, mais ce coup de pied retourné était magnifique ! ajouta-t-il, faussement penaud.

‒ Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Nova.

‒ Juste assez pour te voir faire ce coup de pied magistral, dit Yattaran.

‒ Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, approuva Harlock en remettant son ceinturon et sa cape.

‒ On ne voulait pas vous déranger, dit Kei.

‒ Nous avions fini pour ce soir, la rassura Harlock avant de sortir.

‒ Alors, petite cachottière, dit Kei. C'est donc le capitaine, ton nouvel adversaire ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Nova haussa les épaules sans répondre, ne sachant pas elle-même pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à Kei.

‒ Cela fait combien de temps que tu t'entraînes avec lui ? demanda Yattaran.

‒ Un mois environ, c'est lui qui s'est proposé. Je vous laisse, je suis épuisée.

Elle sortit et regagna sa chambre. Une fois douchée et couchée, elle resta un long moment à repenser à cette expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

oooooooooooooo

Nova ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Décidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Excédée, elle finit par repousser les draps et se leva. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit sur la passerelle. Contempler les étoiles avait le don de la calmer et les immenses baies d'observation de la passerelle étaient idéales pour embrasser du regard un maximum d'espace. Elle y entra et vit avec surprise que les lieux semblaient vides. Curieux. Normalement, il y avait toujours au moins une personne présente. Elle hésita un instant puis monta l'escalier de la passerelle de commandement. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Elle regarda le fauteuil du capitaine. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres pendant qu'elle caressait l'idée de s'y asseoir. Hum. Mieux valait s'abstenir. Si le pirate de garde revenait à l'improviste, cela serait plutôt embarrassant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être taquinée à ce sujet car cela finirait forcément par parvenir aux oreilles d'Harlock. Elle s'avança plutôt vers la barre et s'arrêta juste à côté. Son regard parcourut un instant la passerelle vide, remonta toute la longueur de l'Arcadia jusqu'à la proue, s'attardant sur les batteries de canons puis plongea dans la mer d'étoiles. L'effet était grisant. La puissance affichée de l'Arcadia additionnée à l'immensité de l'univers donnait un sentiment incroyable. Tout semblait possible.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en réalité, elle n'était pas seule. La passerelle n'était pas vide. Harlock avait pris le quart de nuit. Il était descendu quelques instants faire des vérifications dans le central de communications situé sous la passerelle de commandement. Il avait entendu Nova monter l'escalier. Il était monté à son tour, en silence. Il observait la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'approcha d'elle. Plongée dans sa contemplation des étoiles, Nova ne l'entendit pas venir.

‒ La vue te plaît ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Nova sursauta.

‒ Capitaine, je ne vous avais pas vu. Oui, beaucoup.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Le radar signala l'approche d'un champ d'astéroïdes. Esquissant un sourire satisfait, Harlock se plaça devant la barre et la saisit.

‒ Pilotage manuel, ordonna-t-il à haute voix.

L'ordinateur enregistra l'ordre et bascula les commandes. Harlock manipula la barre de manière à plonger l'Arcadia en plein milieu des astéroïdes. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris le quart de nuit. Il savait qu'ils allaient croiser cette mer d'astéroïdes. Piloter l'Arcadia dans ces conditions était à chaque fois un challenge qu'il aimait relever. Et c'était un excellent exercice. Fascinée, Nova regardait l'Arcadia obéir docilement aux manœuvres du capitaine. Ces gestes étaient sûrs et le bouclier n'était quasiment jamais touché malgré le nombre important d'astéroïdes. Du coin de l'œil, Harlock nota l'intérêt de Nova et se rappela la façon dont Kei et Yattaran avaient taquiné la jeune femme pendant qu'ils accostaient l'Eden Stellaire. Il réfléchit un instant. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? A cette heure-ci, peu de chance que quelqu'un arrive. Cela resterait entre eux.

‒ Tu veux essayer ? proposa-t-il.

Elle fixa sur lui un regard stupéfait.

‒ Essayer de...piloter l'Arcadia ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

‒ Oui.

Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre que lui tenir la barre. Et Kei lui avait bien dit que seul le capitaine le faisait. Harlock pouvait voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire oui mais elle n'osait pas. Gardant une main sur la barre, il recula d'un pas, se mettant sur le côté.

‒ Viens, dit-il simplement.

Nova s'avança et se plaça devant la barre. Elle leva un regard interrogateur sur le capitaine, hésitant encore. Il l'encouragea d'un léger sourire. Elle posa des mains timides sur les poignées de la barre. Il se plaça derrière elle, son torse frôlant le dos de la jeune femme.

‒ Tiens là un peu plus haut, lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains pour bien les positionner. La barre est assez sensible, il ne faut pas la bouger beaucoup pour obtenir un effet visible sur la direction.

Elle sourit à ces mots. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire tournoyer la barre à toute allure pour mieux foncer sur un vaisseau de la Coalition. Faisait-il donc ça juste parce que cela lui plaisait ou parce que la fièvre du combat l'habitait à ces moments-là ? Harlock garda ses mains posées sur celles de Nova pour lui faire une démonstration en même temps qu'il lui expliquait le maniement de la barre. Nova était plutôt nerveuse. Elle sentait la barre vibrer sous ses mains. Elle se força à se concentrer sur les explications d'Harlock. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais Harlock avait un léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il parlait. Il sentait la tension de Nova. Il comprenait qu'elle soit tendue. Lui-même, quand il avait pris pour la première fois la barre, avait ressenti une crainte respectueuse qu'il avait cachée. Surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à en découdre avec la flotte de Gaia. Pour une première fois, il avait été servi. Mais cette crainte avait vite été remplacée par un sentiment de puissance qui l'avait exalté alors qu'il combattait, ses canons crachant un feu d'enfer.

Il se rendit compte brutalement qu'il s'était rapproché inconsciemment de Nova. Alors qu'il la frôlait à peine au début, il était collé à elle à présent. Embarrassé, il recula et lâchât les mains de Nova à contrecœur. Nova se détendit légèrement. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la manière dont Harlock s'était rapproché d'elle avant de reculer brutalement. Sans compter que la présence du capitaine contre son dos l'avait troublée. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude des contacts physiques avec lui. Ils en avaient beaucoup lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait ceinturé pour la jeter à terre pendant un combat au corps à corps. Elle l'avait fait aussi, même si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le mettre à terre de cette manière vu qu'il était plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle. Alors pourquoi cela la perturbait, cette fois ? Un astéroïde frappant le bouclier la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se concentra sur la manœuvre. La barre était effectivement sensible. Cela semblait tellement facile quand c'était Harlock qui le faisait.

Elle prit néanmoins de l'assurance à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Harlock lui donnait parfois une indication ou un conseil qu'elle suivait à la lettre. Elle se rendit vite compte que les astéroïdes n'étaient pas aussi rapprochés qu'elle le pensait au début. Même si la fréquence avec laquelle les astéroïdes frappaient le bouclier restait plus élevée qu'avec Harlock, elle diminua progressivement. Harlock la regardait faire, plutôt satisfait de son élève. Elle s'en sortait de manière tout à fait honnête pour une première fois. Ce n'était pas facile de manœuvrer un vaisseau de cette taille. Un sourire vînt étirer les lèvres de Nova. Passé l'appréhension initiale, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à manœuvrer la barre et avait conscience du privilège que lui accordait Harlock en la laissant piloter l'Arcadia.

Ils sortirent du champ d'astéroïdes.

‒ Pilotage automatique, ordonna Harlock.

Nova lâchât la barre et se tourna vers Harlock, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

‒ Merci, capitaine. Piloter l'Arcadia, c'est vraiment…incroyable.

‒ Evite d'en parler aux autres, je n'ai pas envie de donner des cours de pilotage à tout le monde.

‒ Bien sûr. Encore merci. Bonne nuit, capitaine.

Elle partit tandis qu'Harlock la suivait des yeux. Nova regagna sa cabine en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait invitée à manœuvrer. Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importe les raisons du capitaine. Cela avait été un moment incroyable qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

oooooooooooooo

Il finit par ne plus leur rester assez de réserves de nourriture. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques systèmes à la recherche d'un vaisseau de Gaia à arraisonner, Harlock ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur la planète qui les intéressait vraiment. Trois jours plus tard, une occasion se présenta sous la forme d'un cuirassé. Le combat aérien fut bref et brutal. Dans les troupes qui montèrent à l'assaut, se trouvait Nova, qui y participait pour la première fois. La violence de l'assaut l'entraina sans qu'elle y pense. Nico avait insisté pour qu'elle reste près de lui afin qu'il puisse surveiller ses arrières mais ce fut elle qui le sauva d'un tir dans le dos, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer en le taquinant. Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le vaisseau, ils s'éparpillèrent. Nova poursuivit un soldat qui s'enfuyait après avoir tenter de les prendre à revers. Elle réussit à l'abattre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se retrouvait dans les quartiers de repos assez loin du lieu des combats. Elle rebroussa chemin et se figea en entendant du bruit provenant de derrière une porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée. Un garçon d'environ neuf ans tenta de la frapper avec une barre de fer. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied. Il recula, réussit à rester debout et la regarda d'un air féroce.

‒ Si tu veux faire du mal à ma sœur, tu devras me tuer d'abord, sale pirate, lança-t-il.

Elle vit alors une petite fille un peu plus jeune dans le fond de la pièce.

‒ Du calme, petit, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, nous ne nous battons pas contre les enfants. Dis-moi plutôt ce que des enfants font sur un vaisseau de guerre et si vous êtes nombreux.

‒ Je te dirais rien.

Nova rengaina son arme, ouvrit son casque et lui sourit en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

‒ Je te le demande car je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre enfant soit blessé.

‒ T'es une fille ? dit le garçon, surpris.

‒ On dirait bien que oui, répliqua Nova en souriant largement.

‒ Les pirates, c'est des hommes, normalement…

‒ Eh bien, je ne suis pas la seule fille pirate en tout cas. Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?

‒ Ma sœur et moi, on est les seuls. Papa profitait que son trajet passait près de chez papy Sam et mamie Rose pour nous y emmener.

‒ Et c'est qui, ton papa ?

‒ Le commandant Yamato, c'est le capitaine du vaisseau, répondit fièrement le garçon en bombant le torse.

Nova activa son système de communication.

‒ Kei, appela-t-elle.

‒ _Oui, Nova_ ?

‒ Je viens de trouver deux jeunes enfants réfugiés dans une pièce. Ce serait les enfants du commandant Yamato, capitaine du vaisseau.

‒ _Harlock à tous, cessez le combat. Nova, ramène-les sur la passerelle. A tous, sécurisez le trajet de Nova et des enfants jusqu'à la passerelle et évacuez le vaisseau dès que les enfants auront été remis à leur père._

‒ _A tes ordres,_ répondit Kei _. Nova, où êtes-vous exactement ?_

‒ Dans les quartiers de l'équipage.

‒ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi loin ? Bon, peu importe, je t'ai localisée, je coordonne les autres. Ramène-les sur la passerelle._

‒ Entendu.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le garçon qui n'entendait que ce que disait Nova.

‒ Vous allez m'accompagner, mon capitaine a ordonné de cesser l'assaut et de vous ramener à votre papa sur la passerelle de commandement.

‒ Je parie qu'il veut qu'on serve d'otages pour forcer papa à se rendre, s'exclama le garçon. On n'ira nulle part.

‒ Mais non, voyons, il a aussi ordonné qu'on évacue le vaisseau dès que je vous aurais rendu à votre père.

‒ C'est vrai ?

‒ Tu as ma parole.

‒ Attention, papa m'a toujours dit que quand on donne sa parole, c'est sacré, répliqua aussitôt l'enfant, surprenant Nova. Il faut pas la donner à la légère car c'est très mal de pas la tenir.

‒ Et il a tout à fait raison. Je pense comme lui, c'est pour ça que tu peux me faire confiance.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Nova retint un sourire. Les yeux du garçon étaient pleins de méfiance mais il avait un regard franc et inquisiteur. Cela plut à Nova qui pensa que cet enfant devait avoir un caractère bien trempé malgré son jeune âge.

‒ D'accord, je te crois, dit-il finalement, tes yeux sont sincères. Viens, p'tite sœur, on va rejoindre papa.

La petite s'avança en regardant Nova avec de grands yeux pleins de curiosité. Nova lui tendit la main et elle la prit.

‒ Maintenant les enfants, nous allons y aller, mais avant, il va falloir me promettre une chose. Tant que nous n'aurons pas rejoint votre père, nous allons devoir être prudents. Mes amis pirates savent que nous arrivons mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tous les hommes de votre père. Dès qu'ils me verront, ils risquent de tirer. Vous allez donc rester tout le temps derrière moi et bien faire tout ce que je vous demande. C'est pour votre sécurité. On est d'accord ?

Le garçon répondit par un oui franc et sonore tandis que sa sœur promettait d'une petite voix timide. Nova referma son casque, dégaina son arme et sortit dans le couloir après s'être assurée que la voie était libre. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, la fille finit par s'adresser à Nova.

‒ Vous auriez pas dû vous attaquer à papa. A cause de vous, il va perdre du temps et des gens risquent d'être enlevés et vendus.

Nova s'arrêta, stupéfaite, tandis que le garçon rabrouait sa sœur.

‒ T'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est secret. Comment t'es au courant d'ailleurs ?

‒ Que dis-tu ? demanda Nova. Ton père a reçu pour mission de rechercher et d'arrêter les esclavagistes ? C'est bien ça ?

‒ On n'a pas le droit d'en parler, rétorqua le garçon avec une mine buté.

Nova n'insista pas et reprit sa marche. A chaque intersection, elle lançait un appel et vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de soldat en embuscade. Elle finit par arriver devant un ascenseur.

‒ Ça ne me plait pas, c'est un vrai piège, ces trucs-là. Il y a un escalier quelque part ?

‒ Je crois pas, répondit le garçon.

‒ Kei, appela de nouveau Nova.

‒ _Oui ?_

‒ Je vais devoir prendre un ascenseur, tu peux me confirmer que c'est sécurisé au point d'arrivée ?

‒ _C'est lequel ?_

‒ Le 231 BZ 45.

‒ _Nova, ici Sven, je suis dans le couloir où aboutit cet ascenseur et il débouche juste entre nous et les soldats. Je sécurise, vas-y._

‒ OK, soit convaincant, surtout. On n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

‒ _Je sais._

Elle appuya sur le bouton et mit les enfants sur le côté. Elle les fit monter après s'être assuré qu'il était vide. Elle demanda aux deux enfants de se coller aux parois latérales. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un silence tendu. Sans s'avancer, Nova appela Sven.

‒ C'est bon, lui répondit-il. Tu peux venir.

‒ OK, j'avance en premier et les enfants vont suivre ensuite.

Elle s'avança prudemment, vit les pirates à sa droite et l'équipage du vaisseau à sa gauche. Elle se tourna vers ces derniers.

‒ Ne tirez pas. Venez, lança-t-elle en tendant la main vers les enfants.

Le garçon vint en premier, suivi de près par sa sœur. Elle s'accrocha à la main de Nova. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui leur faisait face et après une ou deux bifurcations, ils virent un petit groupe de pirates qui les attendaient juste avant un couloir latéral. Yattaran était parmi eux.

‒ Le commandant est là, derrière une barricade avec plusieurs soldats, lui dit-il. Je l'ai prévenu mais il a du mal à me croire.

Nova rattrapa la fillette alors qu'elle s'élançait vers le couloir.

‒ Oh là, doucement, lui dit-elle. Si tu surgis d'un coup en courant, un soldat risque de tirer par réflexe avant de voir que c'est toi. Laisse-moi d'abord les prévenir.

Elle confia l'enfant à son frère et s'avança au bord de l'intersection sans se montrer.

‒ Commandant Yamato. J'ai vos enfants avec moi. Puis-je vous les amener en toute sécurité ?

‒ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? répondit un homme.

‒ Elle dit la vérité, papa, intervint le garçon. On est là tous les deux et on va bien.

‒ Will ? D'accord, venez.

‒ Avant de vous les amener, commandant, donnez-moi votre parole que je pourrais repartir sans me faire tirer dans le dos et que nous pourrons évacuer votre vaisseau conformément aux ordres du capitaine Harlock sans que vos hommes ne tentent de reprendre le combat. Ceci pour le bien-être de vos enfants.

‒ Vous avez ma parole.

Nova s'avança alors en vue, tenant la fillette par la main et le garçon à ses côtés. Ils avancèrent ensemble tandis que le commandant s'avançait également. Les deux enfants se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père qui les serra contre lui avec émotion.

‒ Vous avez un garçon courageux, dit Nova. Il était prêt à se battre contre moi armé d'une simple barre de fer pour protéger sa sœur. Vous pouvez être fier de lui.

‒ Je le suis. Mais dites-moi, je ne comprends pas. Nous n'allions plus tenir longtemps, pourquoi renoncez-vous ?

‒ Ce sont les ordres du capitaine. Il les a donnés dès qu'il a su que des enfants étaient à bord. Au revoir les enfants, commandant.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons. Yamato la rappela.

‒ Attendez ! Dites-moi au moins votre nom pour que je puisse remercier convenablement celle qui a protégé mes enfants.

Nova se tourna vers lui.

‒ Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, mais j'apprécie vos remerciements.

Elle repartait quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan une deuxième fois.

‒ Au revoir, Beaux-yeux, dit la petite fille.

Surprise, Nova sourit sous son casque.

‒ Au revoir, petite, répondit-elle.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses camarades

‒ Beaux-yeux ? questionna Yattaran, hilare. C'est bien comme ça qu'elle t'a appelée ?

‒ Oh, ça va, toi, répliqua Nova en lui flanquant une bourrade. Pas la peine de se moquer.

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis qu'ordre était donné aux soldats par interphone de laisser les pirates regagner l'Arcadia sans combattre.

Le commandant Yamato venait de regagner sa passerelle avec ses enfants quand son radio lui signala un appel entrant.

‒ Il vient de l'Arcadia, précisa-t-il.

‒ Acceptez-le.

Le visage d'Harlock, noyé dans l'ombre, apparut.

‒ _Commandant Yamato, mes hommes m'ont signalé que votre émetteur longue distance était hors d'usage. J'ai averti Gaia de votre situation. Vous serez bientôt secourus._

‒ Pourquoi ? demanda Yamato, décontenancé. Pourquoi nous attaquer si c'est pour abandonner alors que nous allions tomber ? Vous avez la réputation d'être impitoyable ainsi que vos hommes. Et voilà que vous vous retirez, comme ça et en plus, vous faites en sorte qu'on nous secoure rapidement. J'ai posé la question à la femme qui m'a remis mes enfants mais elle a seulement dit que c'était vos ordres.

‒ _C'est exact. Nous nous battons contre ce que représente Gaia, contre son armée. Malgré ce que pense beaucoup, nous avons un code d'honneur. Il est hors de question que des innocents tombent sous nos attaques, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfants._

‒ Vous vous retirez parce que mes enfants sont à bord ? demanda Yamato, stupéfait.

‒ _C'est la seule raison, commandant. S'ils n'avaient pas été là et que vous vous étiez entêté à combattre, vous ne les auriez jamais revus._

La communication fut coupée, laissant Yamato abasourdi.

oooooooooooooo

De retour à bord de l'Arcadia, Nova alla sur la passerelle. Elle expliqua à Harlock ce que la petite fille avait dit au sujet de son père.

‒ Intéressant, commenta-t-il.

Yattaran avait suivi Nova pour reprendre son poste en passerelle et avait entendu le récit de son amie.

‒ Gaia poursuit les esclavagistes également, s'étonna-t-il. On risque de rencontrer de nouveau ce commandant sur notre chemin, dans ce cas.

‒ Il y a des chances, dit Nova. Ceci dit, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qui les a décidés à lancer une enquête officielle. Vous-même n'avez eu de certitude qu'à mon arrivée à bord. Je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient pris une telle décision sans preuves et les esclavagistes sont extrêmement prudents.

‒ Il suffit de demander à Yamato, dit Harlock. Il va sûrement être convoqué sur Mars pour son rapport avant qu'on lui confie un autre vaisseau. Nous allons guetter le bon moment pour le contacter. Qui sait, peut-être même acceptera-t-il une alliance temporaire… ajouta-t-il, songeur.

‒ Capitaine, tu ne penses tout de même pas conclure un accord avec Gaia ? s'exclama Yattaran.

‒ Pas avec Gaia, avec Yamato, répondit Harlock. C'est un homme d'honneur et il a une dette. Il ne l'oubliera pas. Nous avons trop peu d'informations pour l'instant pour négliger cette possibilité d'en obtenir de nouvelles. Tu pirateras le réseau de l'armée pour connaître le nom du nouveau vaisseau qui lui sera confié et sa destination d'ici un jour ou deux. Trouvons un autre vaisseau à attaquer.

oooooooooooooo

Il leur fallu deux jours avant de croiser la route d'un autre vaisseau de Gaia. Les artilleurs de l'Arcadia balayèrent les chasseurs avantt les canons du vaisseau de la Coalition. Les pirates montèrent à l'assaut. Alors qu'un groupe de pirates avançaient inexorablement vers la passerelle de commandement, d'autres commençaient le transfert du butin. Un petit groupe composé de Nico, Nova et de trois autres pirates pénétra dans une soute particulièrement bien remplie. Alors qu'ils regardaient ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant, la porte blindée se referma brutalement avant de se verrouiller tandis qu'ils essuyaient des tirs. Les cinq pirates eurent juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri derrière des caisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

‒ On est mal, fit Nico, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux.

Il entra en contact radio avec Kei et l'informa brièvement de leur situation.

‒ Impossible de shunter la porte de l'intérieur, la serrure est à découvert. On ne tiendra pas longtemps. Ils sont trop nombreux, conclut-il.

‒ _Tâchez de tenir quand même,_ répliqua Kei. _Je vous envoie des renforts mais ils mettront un peu de temps à venir. On rencontre une forte résistance_.

‒ Bien reçu, répondit Nico avant de couper la communication. Bon sang, si on tient dix minutes sous ce feu, ce sera déjà bien. Si l'un de vous a une idée, je suis preneur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mets-toi à l'abri !

Il s'adressait à Nova qui risquait un œil par-dessus la caisse qui lui servait de rempart de fortune. Elle s'abrita vivement alors qu'un tir frôlait son casque.

‒ Ça va ? fit Nico.

‒ Oui, répondit-elle. Je crois que j'ai un plan.

‒ C'est quoi ? lui demanda Diego.

Elle le leur exposa rapidement. Il était simple. Nova voulait escalader les caisses et ramper jusqu'aux soldats avant de leur balancer une grenade. Deux des pirates tâcheraient de longer les piles de caisses de chaque côté pour prendre les survivants à revers tandis que les deux autres resteraient sur place pour donner le change. Ses compagnons se regardèrent.

‒ Pas bête, fit Stan.

‒ Ouais, fit Nico en se tassant derrière sa caisse dont un morceau venait d'être arraché par un tir particulièrement bien placé. On tente le coup, on peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Je grimpe.

‒ Non, fit Nova. Ton armure est trop massive, tu resterais coincé. La mienne passera. Toi, tu longes les caisses par la gauche, Diego par la droite. Stan et Pietro, vos armures sont celles qui ont le plus encaissé, vous nous couvrez, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Croisons les doigts pour que les soldats n'aient pas l'idée de passer par là, eux aussi.

Bien qu'un peu surpris de la voir prendre ainsi le commandement, ils ne protestèrent pas et obéirent. Nova grimpa sur les caisses comme un chat et commença à ramper. Elle se félicitait d'être aussi mince. Les caisses grimpaient si haut qu'il ne restait parfois que quelques centimètres entre elle et le plafond. De même, le bruit des tirs couvrait tous ceux qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle se hâtait le plus possible. Stan et Pietro essuyaient des tirs nourris et ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. D'autres tirs éclatèrent de chaque côté. Elle pesta. Manifestement, Nico et Diego avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre. Tout reposait sur elle. Elle accéléra le mouvement et atteignit enfin le bout. Elle jeta un œil prudent pour vérifier la position des soldats. Puis elle dégoupilla une grenade et la lança avant de reculer vivement. L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre. Elle s'avança de nouveau et, voyant tous les soldats à terre, elle descendit de son perchoir. Tout de suite après l'explosion, Stan et Pietro avaient quitté leur position pour aider Diego et Nico. Ils firent le ménage rapidement. Les soldats qui s'étaient engagés sur les côtés voulurent reculer mais Nova les cueillit à revers. En quelques instants, les cinq pirates furent définitivement maîtres des lieux. Ils étaient indemnes. Nico donna une grande claque dans le dos de Nova.

‒ Bien joué, la puce, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Leurs renforts, menés par Yattaran, surgirent à ce moment-là. Le petit groupe entra en hurlant un cri de guerre et s'arrêta net en voyant le carnage, décontenancé.

‒ Vous arrivez après la fête, les gars, lança Diego.

‒ Je vois ça, fit Yattaran, un peu dépité. Je croyais que vous étiez coincés.

‒ On l'était, répondit Nico, jusqu'à ce que Nova nous sorte un plan qui a parfaitement fonctionné.

‒ Nova ? fit Yattaran, incrédule.

‒ Ouaip, fit Stan. Elle a pris le commandement, un vrai chef.

‒ Bah, marmonna-t-elle, gênée. On a eu de la chance, c'est tout. Bon, on la vide cette soute ou pas ?

Les pirates se mirent à la tâche sans plus attendre. Lorsque Nico fit son rapport à Kei, celle-ci apprit avec surprise le rôle que Nova avait joué dans la bataille.

‒ Risqué comme stratégie, mais efficace, approuva-t-elle. Bon travail, Nova.

Cette dernière rougit en marmonnant un merci et partit, visiblement embarrassée. Harlock, qui avait tout entendu, la suivit du regard pensivement. Nova restait toujours en retrait et détestait se mettre en avant. Le fait qu'elle ait su mettre rapidement au point une stratégie efficace dans une situation à haut risque et qu'elle ait spontanément pris le commandement de la manœuvre était surprenant. Cela éclairait la jeune femme sous un nouveau jour et il décida de la tester.

oooooooooooooo

Une fois le stockage terminé, Nova alla présenter le bilan de leur butin au capitaine, comme d'habitude. Elle le trouva en train de visionner un hologramme 3D d'une bataille spatiale de grande envergure. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et, comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle regarda l'hologramme avec curiosité. A la fin de la projection, il éteignit l'hologramme avant de se tourner vers elle. Il avait vu avec satisfaction l'intérêt de Nova.

‒ Tu viens de voir la reconstitution d'une bataille de la Guerre du Retour, expliqua-t-il. Cette bataille est un cas d'école. Elle est utilisée en cours de stratégie pour montrer ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire. Les élèves sont ensuite invités à mettre au point leur propre stratégie pour tenter de renverser le cours de la bataille.

Nova le regarda sans répondre. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui parlait de ça.

‒ Tu veux tenter ta chance ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Moi ? fit Nova, interloquée. Mais je n'y connais rien en stratégie.

‒ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais les capacités d'un bâtiment de guerre et son armement. Tu t'es débrouillée pour que chaque officier de pont te forme à son poste. Et tu as su mettre au point une stratégie efficace pour vous sortir du guêpier dans lequel ton groupe et toi avez été pris, tout à l'heure.

‒ Ça n'a rien à voir. Et on a eu de la chance, protesta Nova en rougissant.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait lui-même visionné cette bataille plus d'une fois. C'est le visage de Nova qu'il avait observé discrètement pendant la projection. Elle avait un visage expressif et elle avait vu quelque chose, il le savait.

‒ Tu as raté le début, dit-il. Regarde-le à nouveau en entier. Ensuite, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Il relança la projection. Nova se concentra dessus en se demandant pourquoi il insistait autant. Une fois la projection finie, il la laissa réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira.

‒ Alors ? fit-il.

‒ Non, c'est ridicule, je n'y connais rien.

Comme il la regardait sans dire un mot, elle reprit la parole.

‒ Il y a bien un moment où… Non, ça ne peut pas marcher.

Harlock relança l'hologramme.

‒ Tu me diras stop.

Elle le stoppa au bout de quelques minutes et se leva pour se placer au milieu de la projection. Elle tourna sur elle-même, observant attentivement la position des vaisseaux.

‒ Ces quatre vaisseaux… commença-t-elle.

Hésitante au début, elle se piqua au jeu et se fut avec une certaine assurance qu'elle exposa sa stratégie. Harlock suivait attentivement ses explications, programmant les mouvements de vaisseaux qu'elle préconisait. Il était étonné. Pour une première stratégie, il la trouvait plutôt complexe, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de formation en la matière.

‒ Sors de l'hologramme, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

Il lança la simulation. Les vaisseaux s'animèrent sous leurs yeux. Fascinée, Nova regarda la bataille se déroulant selon sa stratégie. Le combat fit rage avant d'arriver à son terme.

‒ L'issue de la bataille est le même, commenta Harlock.

‒ Pas étonnant, fit Nova, qui ne put retenir un pincement de regret.

‒ Ceci dit, ta stratégie ne manque pas d'intérêt, ajouta-t-il. Les pertes infligées à l'ennemi sont beaucoup plus importantes. Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien, c'est excellent.

Nova rougit de nouveau sous le compliment. C'était plutôt rare de la part d'Harlock, même s'il lui en avait déjà fait lors de leurs entraînements.

‒ Ton erreur principale est que tu as surestimé la capacité des vaisseaux, ajouta-t-il.

‒ Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

‒ Tu les as manipulés comme s'ils étaient tous comme l'Arcadia. Ton erreur est normale, c'est le seul vaisseau que tu connais vraiment. Depuis la destruction des trois autres Death Shadows, il est unique en son genre. Encore aujourd'hui, malgré le temps écoulé, il n'existe aucun vaisseau qui soit aussi maniable et rapide que lui. La matière noire lui donne une puissance inégalée et aucun blindage n'est aussi résistant que le sien. La prochaine fois que nous arraisonnerons un vaisseau de Gaia, au lieu d'aller à ton poste d'artilleur, vient en passerelle. Tu pourras voir en direct un vaisseau de Gaia manœuvrer dans un affrontement réel. Cela t'aidera à réfléchir à une autre stratégie en tenant compte de ces paramètres et nous verrons ce que ça donne en simulation.

‒ D'accord.

‒ Pour être honnête, je dois quand même te préciser que si cette bataille est utilisée en cours, c'est parce qu'il est quasiment impossible d'en retourner l'issue. Elle sert surtout à enseigner l'humilité aux futurs commandants.

‒ Vous avez dit « quasiment » ? nota Nova.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait noté ce détail plutôt qu'un autre.

‒ A ma connaissance, une seule personne a réussi ce tour de force.

‒ Vous savez qui ?

‒ Celui à qui je dois mes galons de capitaine.

‒ Il devait être vraiment très fort.

‒ Il est considéré comme un stratège de génie. Sa stratégie a quand même fait tiqué pas mal de monde car elle impliquait la destruction quasi-totale de sa flotte. En tout cas, personne n'a réussi à faire mieux pour l'instant. Moi-même, je n'ai pas encore réussi à égaler mon maître. Bien, si tu me faisais ton rapport sur le butin, maintenant ?

Nova obtempéra et quand elle quitta Harlock, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi il voulait qu'elle se lance dans la stratégie. Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importe ses raisons, elle trouvait cela plutôt amusant en fin de compte et avait envie de relever le défi. Elle décida d'aller potasser les livres de stratégie disponibles à la bibliothèque. Par la suite, elle se félicita d'y avoir pensé car à chaque fois qu'elle présentait un rapport à Harlock, il ne manqua jamais de la retenir pour parler de stratégie.

oooooooooooooo

Quelques jours plus tard, L'Arcadia était en orbite derrière une lune. Une navette en décolla et se posa discrètement une première fois à quelques kilomètres d'une petite ville. Puis, la navette fit un saut de puce jusqu'à la ville.

Le commandant Yamato était assis seul dans un saloon depuis une bonne heure, maintenant. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré l'Arcadia sur sa route. Ses enfants étaient maintenant à l'abri chez leurs grands-parents et il repensait à son entrevue avec le Conseil des Anciens. Il revécut la scène en pensée.

Il se tenait au garde-à-vous devant les membres du Conseil. De leur position surélevée, il leur était facile d'en imposer à leur interlocuteur. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Yamato. Il tenta de distinguer la silhouette du chef suprême de la Coalition dans l'alcôve où il se tenait en retrait en vain. Trop sombre. Il se renfrogna. Vivement qu'ils en finissent. Il détestait les politiciens et avait hâte de retrouver son vaisseau pour reprendre sa mission. A condition qu'on lui donne un nouveau vaisseau, bien sûr, vu qu'Harlock avait envoyé le précédent à la casse.

‒ Commandant Yamato, dit un des conseillers, veuillez nous relater l'attaque pirate sur votre vaisseau.

‒ J'ai déjà tout dit dans mon rapport, monsieur, répondit-il. Ne vous a-t-il pas été transmis ?

‒ Bien sûr que si, mais nous voulons l'entendre de votre bouche, dit un autre.

Ne comprenant pas où ils voulaient en venir, Yamato s'exécuta et relata brièvement les faits. Les conseillers l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

‒ Il y a une chose qui nous intrigue, commandant. Harlock est un pirate de la pire espèce, jamais il n'a reculé devant un adversaire. Il a même eu l'arrogance de s'attaquer à la flotte toute entière. Et là, alors que vous étiez à sa merci, il s'en va, laissant derrière lui un vaisseau en perdition, un équipage vivant et les trois quarts du butin qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il va même jusqu'à donner les coordonnées de votre vaisseau pour qu'on puisse vous secourir dans les plus brefs délais. C'est difficile à croire.

A ces mots, Yamato sentit la colère monter en lui.

‒ M'accuseriez-vous de mensonge, messieurs ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais que mes états de services m'épargneraient l'outrage de telles insinuations.

‒ Du calme, commandant, nous connaissons l'excellence de vos états de services et ainsi que votre probité sans faille, c'est pourquoi nous vous avons choisi pour la mission un peu particulière qui vous a été confiée. C'est juste que le comportement d'Harlock a été très inhabituel. Nous essayons seulement de comprendre, d'autant plus qu'il a attaqué et détruit un autre vaisseau deux jours plus tard.

Cela apaisa un peu la colère de Yamato. Il soupira.

‒ Je connais le dossier d'Harlock, reprit-il, j'ai été aussi surpris que vous. Je ne fais que vous relater les faits et vous rapporter ses propres paroles. Tous les officiers de passerelle présents ce jour-là vous les confirmeront, de même que l'enregistrement de son appel radio. Il a abandonné son attaque contre nous parce que mes enfants étaient à bord.

L'un des conseillers se mit à rire.

‒ Donc, si je vous suis bien, il suffirait que nous fassions embarquer des enfants sur chacun de nos vaisseaux de guerre pour les mettre à l'abri d'Harlock ?

‒ J'espère que vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, monsieur ? protesta Yamato, inquiet.

‒ Bien sûr que non, voyons, intervint un autre conseiller. Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Vous dites que c'est une femme qui vous a ramené vos enfants, ce devait être Kei Yuki.

‒ Non, répondit Yamato, un peu mal à l'aise. Quand je lui ai demandé son nom, elle a répondu qu'il ne me dirait rien. Kei Yuki est fichée depuis longtemps et elle le sait sûrement très bien puisque des avis de recherche avec son nom et sa photo sont placardés dans toutes les villes. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi elle m'aurait répondu cela ni pourquoi elle m'aurait caché son visage. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle recrue. Sa voix était celle de quelqu'un de jeune.

‒ Bien, nous allons donc faire créer une fiche pour cette jeune personne. Peut-être vos enfants pourraient-ils nous en dire plus sur elle ?

‒ Je ne crois pas. Ils ont été fortement impressionnés par cette mésaventure.

‒ Bien sûr, bien sûr… Bon. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération, commandant. Vous allez reprendre votre mission. Votre vaisseau étant hors d'usage, nous vous confions le commandement du Perséphone. Il est flambant neuf et est doté des dernières technologies. Votre équipage et vous pouvez y embarquer dès maintenant, il est prêt au départ.

Yamato fut sorti de ses pensées par une présence à ses côtés. Il leva les yeux et ne vit qu'une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire, le visage caché par la capuche.

‒ Puis-je me joindre à vous, commandant Yamato ? dit doucement l'inconnue.

Une voix de femme. Yamato fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'assit face à lui.

‒ On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Se connaître est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Le serveur arriva et demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire.

‒ La même chose, dit-elle en désignant le verre de Yamato.

Ils attendirent en silence que le serveur ramène sa commande et reparte avec son paiement.

‒ Comment vont vos enfants, commandant ? J'espère que votre fille n'a pas fait de cauchemars suite à son aventure ?

‒ Mais comment savez-vous…

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Elle avait posé brièvement son bras sur la table et Yamato vit le Jolly Roger dessiné sur son gant. Il vérifia d'un regard qu'il était le seul à l'avoir vu. Il y avait pas mal de militaires présents dont plusieurs de ses hommes. Il observa pensivement la jeune femme. Serait-ce la femme qui avait escorté ses enfants jusqu'à lui ?

‒ Mes enfants vont bien, ils sont en sécurité chez leurs grands-parents, dit-il finalement. Ils ont plutôt bien réagi.

‒ Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

‒ Merci. Mais dites-moi, vous n'avez tout de même pas pris tant de risques juste pour me demander des nouvelles de mes enfants ?

‒ Non, en effet. Je viens de la part d'une personne qui souhaiterait vous rencontrer pour discuter.

‒ Discuter ? De quoi ? Nous n'avons rien en commun.

‒ Peut-être que si. Quand je vous ramenais votre fille, elle m'a dit, je cite : « _Vous auriez pas dû vous attaquer à papa. A cause de vous, il va perdre du temps et des gens risquent d'être enlevés et vendus._ » Nous en avons conclu que Gaia vous avait confié la mission d'enquêter sur les esclavagistes. Le confirmez-vous ?

‒ Que cela soit le cas ou non, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait vous intéresser, dit Yamato. Vous êtes des pirates. Vous tuez, pillez et volez, ne respectez aucune loi. Pourquoi un trafic d'esclaves vous gênerait ?

‒ Voler des marchandises, combattre des militaires entraînés est une chose. Enlever des innocents sans défense et les priver de leur liberté en est une autre, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix chargée de colère.

Yamato se fit la réflexion qu'il avait dû toucher un point sensible bien qu'il ne comprenne pas en quoi. La jeune femme soupira.

‒ Il souhaite vous rencontrer car vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir les arrêter, reprit-elle plus calmement. Nous avons pu récolter un certain nombre d'informations. Il est prêt à les partager avec vous en signe de bonne volonté. Il vous attend en ce moment-même à l'extérieur de la ville. Je vous garanti votre sécurité. Je vous emmène au lieu de rencontre et je vous ramène ensuite. Je m'en vais, si vous décidez de le voir, c'est maintenant.

Elle se leva.

‒ Je tournerai à gauche en sortant, je prendrai la troisième à droite puis la première à gauche. Je marcherai doucement. Décidez-vous vite.

Elle partit sans plus de cérémonie, sans même avoir touché à son verre. Il la regarda partir, indécis. Il avait si peu d'éléments pour démarrer son enquête. Il se décida brusquement. Il quitta le saloon d'un pas vif et la rattrapa rapidement. Dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, elle accéléra le pas.

‒ J'espérais que vous prendriez cette décision, dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent sans un mot de plus. Elle le mena jusqu'à un petit appareil marqué du Jolly Roger. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il hésita un instant avant de monter. Elle fit de même après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait suivis. Elle s'installa aux commandes et décolla rapidement.

‒ Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda Yamato.

‒ A quelques kilomètres, le trajet ne prendra qu'une dizaine de minutes.

‒ J'aurais droit à un comité d'accueil, je suppose ?

‒ Non, il est seul. Je me poserais un peu à distance et je vous attendrais dans l'appareil le temps nécessaire.

Yamato fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une entrevue en tête à tête. Il observa sa pilote avec curiosité. Elle avait rejeté sa cape en arrière pour piloter à l'aise, révélant les deux cosmoguns qu'elle portait mais avait gardé sa capuche.

‒ Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom et me montrer votre visage ?

‒ Pour que vous puissiez compléter mon dossier dans les bases de données de Gaia ? Non, merci. Je suis plus utile si je reste anonyme.

‒ Alors pourquoi avoir pris le risque de venir ? J'aurais pu vous faire arrêter facilement.

‒ C'est vrai. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez même vérifié que personne n'avait remarqué la marque sur mon gant.

‒ Je l'aurais fait sans remords avant notre première rencontre.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

‒ Vous avez protégé mes enfants et Harlock nous a épargnés tout en veillant à ce que nous soyons secourus. J'ai une dette et je me serais déshonoré en vous livrant. Mais ne croyez pas pour autant que je vais devenir votre allié.

‒ Je ne crois rien. Votre fils s'appelle Will, je crois, et votre fille ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

‒ Nova.

La pirate tourna la tête vers lui brusquement.

‒ Nova ? Votre fille s'appelle Nova ?

‒ Oui, dit-il en la regardant. Cela vous surprend, on dirait.

Il distingua la courbe de sa joue et un léger sourire avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête.

‒ C'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça. Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle se posa et ouvrit la porte.

‒ Le capitaine vous attend derrière ces rochers.

Il se leva pour sortir avant de se raviser. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le lui tendit.

‒ Vous avez montré votre visage à mes enfants. J'ai fait ce dessin à partir de leur description. Je ne l'ai montré à personne et n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. J'ai fait également en sorte que mes enfants ne soient pas interrogés. Ceci dit, j'aimerais savoir s'il est ressemblant.

Elle le prit et il se dirigea vers la porte.

‒ Commandant Yamato.

Il se tourna vers elle.

‒ Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. La nuit, les serpents et les scorpions sont de sortie. J'ai garanti votre sécurité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une morsure me fasse mentir.

Il sortit après lui avoir sourit. Elle déplia le dessin. La ressemblance était frappante. Nova repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le capitaine quand il lui avait demandé de contacter Yamato. Il avait dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire sans se faire arrêter immédiatement. Comme elle était surprise, Harlock lui avait expliqué que Yamato considérerait avoir une dette d'honneur envers elle à cause des enfants et qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de la livrer. Nova replia le dessin en souriant.

‒ Je me demande comment il a pu savoir ça juste en le voyant deux minutes par écran interposé, pensa-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Yamato contourna les rochers derrière lesquels il apercevait une lumière mouvante. Il se trouva face à Harlock qui tournait le dos à un feu de camp.

‒ Bonsoir, commandant, dit Harlock d'une voix sourde.

‒ Bonsoir, répondit Yamato.

Les sens aux aguets, il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient vraiment seuls. Son regard revint vers Harlock dont le visage était noyé dans l'ombre.

‒ Je vous imaginais plus grand, fit-il.

‒ C'est la cape, répondit Harlock d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Elle est trompeuse.

‒ Votre messagère m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler des esclavagistes. Que vous vouliez me transmettre des informations. J'aime autant vous dire tout de suite que je ne suis venu que par reconnaissance pour avoir épargné mes enfants et mon équipage. Sinon j'aurais été le premier à dégainer.

‒ Je n'en doute pas. Avant toute chose, me confirmez-vous être à la recherche des esclavagistes ?

Yamato hésita.

‒ Oui, finit-il par dire. Nous avons eu la confirmation qu'une traite d'esclaves était en place depuis plusieurs années. J'ai reçu pour mission de tout faire pour la démanteler. Mais nous n'avons eu que très peu d'informations pour l'instant.

‒ Cela ne m'étonne pas. J'ai entendu parler d'un trafic d'esclaves il y a un certain temps maintenant. Je me suis renseigné sans succès, seules des rumeurs ont été rapportées. Je n'ai eu la confirmation de la réalité du trafic il y a environ cinq mois seulement.

‒ Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

‒ Nous avons rencontré un esclave en fuite. Cette personne m'a conduit à son ancien maître. Il ne savait pas grand-chose.

‒ Qui est-il ? Où pourrais-je le trouver ?

Harlock lui lança un petit paquet. Yamato l'attrapa au vol.

‒ Son ancien maître est mort et l'ex-esclave vit librement sa vie désormais. Vous trouverez dans ce paquet un disque contenant tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de ces deux personnes. Comment Gaia a eu vent de ce trafic ?

‒ Au cours d'une vérification de routine dans une mine. L'un des contrôleurs a remarqué un passage gardé par un homme en armes qui tâchait d'être discret. Cela l'a intrigué. Il a dû passer en force et il a trouvé un baraquement rempli d'esclaves. Il avait déjà vu ce baraquement par le passé mais l'avait toujours trouvé vide. Le propriétaire prétendait qu'il y logeait des saisonniers. Cette fois, c'était une visite surprise, le vérificateur avait décidé d'avancer son inspection d'un mois car il était dans le coin pour visiter une autre mine dont il n'avait pas été prévenu de la fermeture. Le propriétaire n'avait pas eu le temps d'évacuer ses esclaves. Il s'est suicidé avant que nous ayons pu l'interroger.

‒ C'est regrettable. Que sont devenus les esclaves ?

‒ Ils sont soignés sur Mars. Quand ils iront mieux, ils seront ramenés chez eux autant que possible, les autres se verront attribuer un travail et un logement.

‒ Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il semblerait les gouvernants de Gaia sont parfois capables de prendre de bonnes décisions. Je vous propose une trêve.

‒ Une trêve ? répéta Yamato, étonné.

‒ Un pacte de non-agression, répondit Harlock. Inutile que vos supérieurs soient au courant. C'est juste entre vous et moi, le temps que nous mettions fin à ce trafic ignoble. Nous évitons de nous attaquer et nous partageons nos informations.

‒ En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? Pourquoi vous impliquer autant ? demanda Yamato, plus que surpris de la proposition du pirate.

‒ La bannière de mon vaisseau est celle de la Liberté. Ce genre de trafic va à l'encontre de mes convictions et de celles de mon équipage. L'esclavage est le symbole ultime de tout ce que nous combattons. Nous ne pouvons tolérer une telle chose. Vous avez vu mes hommes en action, commandant. Je vous garanti que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour démanteler ce réseau.

Yamato regarda le paquet qu'il avait dans la main. Il hésitait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Yamato avait en face de lui l'homme à abattre pour tous les soldats de Gaia. On le lui avait décrit comme impitoyable, cruel, le symbole de tout ce qui menaçait l'ordre établi. Il ne doutait pas qu'Harlock était tout ça. Mais il découvrait qu'il était aussi un homme ayant un certain sens de l'honneur, capable de compassion envers les plus faibles et déterminé à éradiquer une terrible menace qui planait sur les simples citoyens. Et Yamato n'avait aucun élément sérieux pour démarrer son enquête. Il referma la main sur le paquet.

‒ D'accord, fit-il. J'accepte la trêve. Mais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Cela ne durera que le temps d'arrêter les esclavagistes. Ensuite, elle n'aura plus lieu d'être.

‒ Nous sommes d'accord. Vous trouverez dans ce paquet un émetteur pour me contacter si vous l'estimez nécessaire et sur le disque les instructions pour l'utiliser ainsi que pour récupérer les informations que je pourrais être amené à vous transmettre. Par contre, si vous êtes le seul que je n'attaque pas cela semblera suspect. Je n'attaquerais donc plus systématiquement les vaisseaux de Gaia pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur vous.

‒ Puis-je vous poser une question sans rapport avec tout ça ? demanda Yamato, après avoir hésité.

‒ Faites.

‒ Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, vous avez pris à votre bord un de nos agents. Il a trahi Gaia pour se ranger à vos côtés. Il s'appelle Yama. Je pense que vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Qu'est-il devenu ? Est-il toujours à bord de l'Arcadia ?

‒ Pourquoi cette question ?

‒ Je l'ai connu il y a des années. Son frère et moi avons fait nos classes ensemble. J'appréciais beaucoup Yama qui m'a toujours semblé prometteur. Sa trahison a été un rude coup pour moi.

‒ Yama ne fait plus parti de mon équipage depuis longtemps.

‒ Sauriez-vous où il se trouve ?

‒ Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. S'il souhaite vous donner de ses nouvelles, il n'aura pas trop de mal à vous trouver, je pense.

‒ Oui. Bien sûr, concéda Yamato, déçu.

Il soupira

‒ Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? Sinon je vais vous laisser, fit-il.

‒ Rien de plus pour l'instant.

‒ Dans ce cas… Au revoir, capitaine.

‒ A bientôt, commandant.

Yamato regagna la navette. Il s'assit à côté de la pirate.

‒ Bien, nous voici alliés, finalement, lui dit-il. Cela aussi vous l'espériez ?

-Oui.

Elle lui tendit le dessin.

‒ Vous dessinez très bien, dit-elle. Votre portrait est très ressemblant.

Elle retira sa capuche en souriant. Yamato la regarda, ravi qu'elle se soit décidée à l'ôter.

‒ Je comprends pourquoi Nova vous a appelée Beaux-yeux, fit-il.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

‒ Décidément, tout le monde en a après mes yeux !

‒ Pas seulement, j'ai aussi remarqué que vous portiez deux cosmoguns. Mais si vous ne me dites pas votre nom, je devrais continuer à vous appeler ainsi.

‒ Dans ce cas, ne m'appelez-pas, répliqua-t-elle avant de décoller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la regardait repartir en se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir sur le disque.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques jours avant le début de la période d'arrivée des esclavagistes, l'Arcadia se mit en orbite autour d'une petite planète un peu à l'écart d'où Gaia était absent. L'équipage d'Harlock y avait déjà traité plusieurs affaires et il s'y trouvait des personnes qui avaient souvent des informations intéressantes. Il s'y trouvait aussi un certain nombre d'activités plus ou moins légales de jeux qu'appréciaient les pirates. En fait, la population vivait pas mal de contrebande et de ces activités cachées.

La quasi-totalité de l'équipage décida de descendre à terre quelques heures pour se détendre, Harlock lui-même décida d'y aller pour rencontrer quelques informateurs et leur demander d'essayer de récolter des informations sur les esclavagistes. Nico essaya de persuader Nova de les accompagner mais elle déclina l'invitation, préférant continuer le classement de leur nouvelle bibliothèque. Hiro et deux autres pirates restèrent également. Quand à Miimé, elle ne quittait jamais l'Arcadia. L'équipage partit donc, étant prévu qu'il reviendrait dans trois ou quatre heures. Ils emmenaient avec eux une partie de leur butin pour l'échanger contre des fournitures diverses, des médicaments et des vivres avant d'aller se distraire en ville. Après avoir assisté à leur départ, Nova alla sur la passerelle pour suivre le trajet des trois appareils. Elle l'observait sur le radar quand Miimé la rejoignit.

‒ Tu n'es pas partie avec eux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

‒ Non, je n'avais rien à faire de particulier, là-bas, répondit Nova. Je n'apprécie pas l'alcool et les jeux d'argent ne m'intéressent pas. Et toi ? Tu ne quittes jamais l'Arcadia. Cela ne te pèse pas parfois ?

‒ Non, tu sais que je suis la dernière de ma race, ma planète n'est plus. Il n'y aucun endroit que je pourrais souhaiter revoir. Je ne vis plus que pour Harlock et l'Arcadia. Ma vie est liée à ce vaisseau. Je vivrai tant qu'il existera et je mourrais avec lui.

‒ C'est triste. En même temps, je suis un peu comme toi. Bien sûr, je peux quitter l'Arcadia à ma guise et même définitivement si je le voulais mais pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai personne à aller voir, aucune famille, aucun ami. J'ignore où je suis née et même mon vrai nom. Le seul vrai foyer que j'ai connu est l'Arcadia et son équipage est ma famille maintenant.

‒ Ne pas avoir de lien, c'est être libre.

‒ Oui, mais avoir choisi de couper ses liens est une chose. Tandis que lorsqu'on ignore tout de ses origines, c'est différent. Cela laisse un vide où tourbillonne des questions à n'en plus finir. Comment se construire un avenir sans avoir une base sur laquelle s'appuyer ? Je n'ai que mon passé d'esclave et je veux l'oublier, ce n'est pas moi. Je voudrais pouvoir le remplacer par la vérité. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, Miimé.

‒ Tu es une pirate, un membre de l'équipage de l'Arcadia, une femme intelligente et une combattante douée. C'est ta vérité, ce que tu es maintenant.

‒ Je n'arrive pas à me voir comme ça. Je me suis entendue répéter que je n'étais bonne à rien si longtemps. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tellement appris depuis que je suis ici. Toute ma vie, tout ce que j'ai de précieux, est là maintenant. En dehors de l'Arcadia, je ne suis rien.

‒ Fais-tu toujours des cauchemars ?

‒ Comment sais-tu que j'en fais ? s'étonna Nova.

‒ Je suis télépathe. Les humains n'aiment pas que l'on s'introduise dans leurs pensées, je laisse donc mon pouvoir en sommeil par égard pour l'intimité de chacun. De toute façon, l'esprit humain est si différent du mien qu'il me semble confus et incompréhensible. Toutefois, il m'arrive parfois de capter malgré moi certaines pensées, certains sentiments, lorsqu'ils sont particulièrement puissants. C'est comme ça que j'ai capté par mégarde des images de tes cauchemars, une nuit où je passais devant chez toi.

‒ Tu sais donc de quoi je rêve ? demanda Nova, très pâle.

‒ Oui. Je sais aussi le mal que ça te fait.

Nova resta silencieuse. Miimé attendit patiemment que son amie se décide à parler.

‒ J'en fais encore, parfois, murmura Nova. Mais beaucoup moins. Quand je suis arrivée, j'en faisais plusieurs toutes les nuits. Maintenant, je n'en fais plus que de temps en temps.

‒ Ces hommes t'ont fait beaucoup de mal mais que tes cauchemars s'estompent est bon signe. Tu es sur la voie de la guérison. Bientôt, tu seras apaisée.

‒ Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse vraiment guérir de ce genre de choses, Miimé.

‒ La guérison peut venir de bien des manières. Tu sauras que tu l'es quand ton cœur s'ouvrira à l'amour d'un homme.

‒ L'amour d'un homme ? s'étonna Nova. Tu sais, Miimé, même si maintenant je ne bondis plus dès que j'ai un contact physique avec un homme et que je supporte sans peine un contact amical, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'un homme me touche à nouveau de cette manière. D'ailleurs, même si cela arrivait, même si un homme s'intéressait à moi, dès qu'il saurait ce que j'ai subi, dès qu'il verrait mes cicatrices, il… Comment pourrait-il continuer à éprouver autre chose que du dégout pour moi ?

La voix de Nova se brisa. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux et respira profondément.

‒ Non, Miimé, ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je me suis fait des amis, ici. De vrais amis. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi et cela me suffit. Je suis heureuse comme ça. C'est plus que ce que j'avais jamais osé rêver.

Nova se pencha à nouveau sur le radar. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Miimé et lui sourit.

‒ Ils sont arrivés. Cela fait bizarre que le vaisseau soit aussi vide. Bien, je vais aller travailler un peu dans la bibliothèque. A plus tard.

Miimé la regarda quitter la passerelle avec un léger sourire.

‒ La guérison est peut-être plus proche que tu ne le crois, murmura-t-elle. Il faut simplement que tu sois prête à l'accueillir.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Nova travaillait lorsqu'elle décida de faire une pause et d'aller boire un thé quand le signal d'alarme retentit. Elle courut à la passerelle.

‒ Miimé, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nova en la rejoignant au radar.

‒ Trois vaisseaux, non, quatre vaisseaux de Gaia viennent de se téléporter.

‒ Oh non, où sont-ils ?

‒ Dans le cadran 8-4-0. Un cinquième vient d'arriver.

‒ Bon sang, ils sont trop proches. Ils vont nous repérer, dit Hiro, qui venait de les rejoindre avec les deux autres pirates restés à bord.

‒ En effet, ils manœuvrent d'ailleurs déjà dans notre direction. Ils seront à porté de tir dans dix minutes, précisa Miimé.

Nova bouscula Hiro et se précipita sur la radio.

‒ Arcadia à Jolly Roger 1, 2 et 3, répondez. Arcadia à Jolly Roger 1, 2 et 3, répondez, appel d'urgence, je répète, appel d'urgence.

‒ _Jolly Roger 1 à Arcadia, que se passe-t-il ?_ répondit la voix d'Harlock.

‒ Capitaine, on a un gros problème. Cinq vaisseaux de Gaia viennent d'arriver. Ils nous ont repérés et foncent droit sur nous.

‒ _Très bien, nous arrivons._

‒ Vous n'aurez pas le temps. Ils seront à portée de tir dans moins de dix minutes. Vous allez vous faire tirer comme des lapins !

‒ _Tu va devoir nous couvrir et gagner du temps._

‒ Mais comment ? Nous ne sommes que cinq en comptant Miimé. Cinq mitrailleuses contre cinq cuirassés ?

‒ _Prends la barre, donne tes ordres à haute voix, l'ordinateur central les exécutera et se chargera des tirs de riposte._

‒ QUOI !? Mais, capitaine….

Nova s'interrompit.

‒ Il a coupé, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas prendre la barre.

Sous le choc de l'ordre du capitaine, Nova eut brutalement l'impression de suffoquer. Haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle recula d'un pas, fixant la radio du regard comme si elle allait y trouver de l'aide. Elle regarda ses compagnons qui l'observaient en serrant ses bras contre elle. Elle se tourna vers Miimé, presque suppliante.

‒ Miimée… Je ne peux pas… Seul le capitaine peut piloter l'Arcadia lors d'une bataille.

Nova était au bord de la panique. Miimé lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

‒ Nova, rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Harlock. Tu n'as qu'à dire tes ordres à haute voix, l'ordinateur t'obéira. Tu sais piloter. Je t'ai vu interroger chaque officier de passerelle sur leur travail. Ils t'ont formée, tu es capable de tenir n'importe lequel de leurs postes. Et Harlock a commencé à te former sur la stratégie, il t'a même fait manier la barre. Tu peux y arriver.

‒ Tu as piloté l'Arcadia ? s'étonna Neji.

-A peine une demi-heure, se défendit Nova en voyant les regards surpris des compagnons. J'ai traversé un champ d'astéroïdes, c'est tout !

‒ Tu en as déjà fait plus que n'importe qui à bord, remarqua Fred. Même Yattaran et Kei n'ont jamais touché à la barre.

‒ C'est pas pour autant que ça me donne les compétences pour piloter dans une bataille, ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Nova.

‒ Nous t'aiderons, dit Hiro, dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

‒ Je n'ai jamais piloté un appareil de cette taille dans un combat. Je n'ai pas les compétences, martela-t-elle. Je n'y arriverais jamais. Ils vont tous mourir et ça va être de ma faute parce que je suis incapable de les protéger, gémit-elle, une larme coulant son visage.

A ce moment-là, le signal d'une communication entrante s'alluma sur la console radio. Avant même que les pirates ne s'en aperçoivent, le canal audio s'ouvrit. La voix d'un militaire de Gaia résonna sur la passerelle, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- _Arcadia. Ici le commandant Tyrion, capitaine de l'Hermès. Nous avons capté votre communication radio et scanné le vaisseau. Nous savons que la quasi-totalité de l'équipage dont Harlock n'est pas là. Amenez votre pavillon et rendez vous sans combattre. Si vous coopérez, nous intercepterons le reste de l'équipage à son retour en douceur sinon nous abattrons leurs appareils à vue et sans sommation._

La communication fut interrompue dans un silence de mort.

-On n'a rien à perdre, Nova, dit Hiro. Si personne ne fait rien, on est perdu de toute de façon. Et c'est à toi que le capitaine a décidé de confier nos vies à tous. Pas à Miimé, pas à moi, ni à Neiji ou à Fred. A toi. Il a sûrement une bonne raison pour ça. Il a confiance en tes capacités à nous tirer de merdier.

‒ Si tu ne le fais pas, ils se feront capturés ou tués, dit doucement Miimé. Leur liberté et leur vie sont entre tes mains.

Hébétée, Nova fixait le sol sans le voir. Les mots de Miimé percèrent comme une lame le brouillard que la peur faisait peser sur l'esprit de Nova. Elle leva la tête et regarda la Niebelungen.

‒ Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-elle. Sinon on les perdra tous. Non, pas ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Son visage se durcit. Elle décroisa les bras et serra les poings. Elle respira de nouveau librement, déterminée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été maintenant que sa décision était prise. Une grande force l'envahit. Elle regarda ses compagnons et vit dans leur yeux la même angoisse qu'elle ressentait elle-même mais aussi de l'espoir et la volonté de se battre. Ses camarades furent surpris de voir la noirceur soudaine de son regard.

‒ Fred, tu prends la radio et Neji, le central d'alarme. Hiro, va au radar, je voudrais que tu guettes les trois navettes, ordonna-t-elle.

‒ D'accord.

Les trois hommes coururent à leur poste tandis que Miimé et Nova montaient l'escalier. Miimé alla à son poste et Nova s'avança vers la barre.

‒ Allons, se dit-elle. Je n'ai aucune expérience, pas de navigateur, zéro artilleur, aucun moyen de contrôler la vitesse. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucune raison que je m'inquiète puisque je n'ai qu'à parler à voix haute.

Tendue à l'extrême, elle saisit la barre. Elle prit une grande inspiration qu'elle bloqua avant de la relâcher doucement.

‒ En avant, moteurs à 60% ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Activation du canon principal et du système anti-aérien.

Aussitôt, la machinerie se mit en branle et l'Arcadia s'élança. Cela surprit Nova autant que cela l'encouragea. Elle tourna la barre à tribord et l'Arcadia suivit docilement mais il était trop bas par rapport aux vaisseaux de Gaia qui manœuvraient pour les encercler.

‒ Paré à faire feu, direction cadran 8-4-0.

L'Arcadia s'éleva de lui-même et fonça sur l'ennemi qui lâcha une nuée de chasseurs tout en ouvrant le feu. L'Arcadia vibra en encaissant plusieurs tirs.

‒ A toutes les batteries, feu à volonté sur les chasseurs.

Aussitôt les mitrailleuses s'activèrent et ouvrirent le feu.

‒ C'est complètement dingue, murmura-t-elle.

Gonflée à bloc, elle laissa les mitrailleuses s'occuper des poids-plumes pour se concentrer sur les cuirassés. Elle se dirigea vers celui qui se trouvait le plus à gauche.

‒ Vitesse maximale, lança-t-elle.

L'Arcadia augmenta son allure et fonça vers le cuirassé qui était beaucoup trop lent en comparaison. Quand elle arriva à la bonne hauteur, elle donna un violent coup de barre à tribord. La proue de l'Arcadia arracha tout le côté droit du cuirassé. Elle le dépassa et contourna les autres cuirassés par l'arrière en décrivant un large cercle de manière à se trouver très au-delà du cuirassé le plus à droite. Elle fit demi-tour.

‒ Missiles en acquisition à 11 heures, cria Hiro.

‒ Envoyez les contre-mesures, ordonna Nova, Assiette moins trois, maintenez la vitesse.

L'Arcadia plongea. Les missiles rencontrèrent les contre-mesures et explosèrent à bonne distance.

‒ Canons 1, 2 et 3, parés à tirer en simultané à 12h. Remontée à 90°. Ouvrez le feu. Accrochez-vous tous.

L'Arcadia remonta, ses canons crachant un feu d'enfer, et percuta violemment le cuirassé, lui causant de sévères dommages. On aurait dit qu'un squale géant y avait arraché un large morceau. L'Arcadia remonta en flèche.

‒ Plongée à 45°, cria Nova tout en lançant violemment la barre à bâbord.

L'Arcadia pivota et plongea à pic percutant le troisième cuirassé par le dessus. La violence du choc le coupa littéralement en deux.

‒ Je les vois sur le radar, s'écria Hiro. Les navettes arrivent.

Dans les navettes, les pirates, qui avaient vu les deux dernières manœuvres, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Un léger sourire passa fugitivement sur les lèvres d'Harlock.

‒ Bon sang, s'exclama Jack, je n'aurais jamais cru que Nova pouvait être aussi cinglée !

Sur la passerelle, Nova était toute entière habitée par la fièvre du combat désespéré qu'elle menait contre le temps. Elle s'agrippa à la barre, vacillant sous le soubresaut du vaisseau qui encaissait plusieurs tirs au but.

‒ Appel aux navettes. Continuez votre trajectoire en ligne droite. Je vais positionner l'Arcadia entre vous et les cuirassés restants.

Elle redressa et remonta l'Arcadia à bâbord des deux cuirassés.

‒ Miimé, libère assez de matière noire pour créer un nuage qui aveuglera les chasseurs. Concentrez le tir sur les cuirassés. Tâchez d'atteindre les moteurs. Feu à volonté.

Elle passa devant les deux cuirassés pour interposer le nuage entre eux et les navettes puis fit demi-tour.

‒ Moteurs à 5%, toutes les batteries, feu à volonté et en continu à tribord. Ouverture du pont d'envol. Tirez à vu sur les chasseurs.

Au bout de quelques brèves minutes qui semblèrent un siècle, Neji leva le pouce.

‒ C'est bon, ils sont à bord !

‒ Fermeture du pont ! En avant toute !

L'Arcadia s'élança au moment où un cuirassé apparut au bout du nuage de matière noire qui se dissipait. Le cuirassé ouvrit le feu, atteignant la proue de plusieurs tirs qui ne suffirent ni à ralentir l'Arcadia ni à le faire dévier de son cap.

‒ Remontée à 20°.

Le cuirassé n'eût pas le temps de modifier sa trajectoire. D'un léger mouvement de poignet, Nova orienta l'Arcadia de manière à ce qu'il rase le cuirassé en arrachant sa passerelle. Un bruit de course retentit, les officiers de passerelle surgirent du couloir et se ruèrent à leurs postes respectifs. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Nova fit un pas en arrière pour rendre la barre à Harlock mais celui-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil.

‒ Non, c'est ton combat, termine-le, dit-il simplement.

Décontenancée, Nova regarda tour à tour Kei et Yattaran qui l'encouragèrent d'un sourire. Elle saisit à nouveau la barre à deux mains, encore plus nerveuse. Elle tourna à tribord et vit le dernier cuirassé qui amorçait un demi-tour.

‒ Ah, s'exclama Yattaran. Ils s'enfuient, les lâches !

‒ Ils n'iront pas loin, répliqua Nova. Vitesse maximale ! Visez les réacteurs.

Les tirs de l'Arcadia détruisirent deux des quatre réacteurs du vaisseau de Gaia. L'Arcadia le rattrapa, le percuta sur le côté et le poussa contre les débris d'un autre cuirassé, lui causant des dommages irréversibles. L'Arcadia remonta et fila au-dessus des deux vaisseaux.

‒ Kei, programme les coordonnées warp. Miimé, libère la matière noire, ordonna Harlock.

En entendant les ordres d'Harlock, Nova lâcha la barre et recula de quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber assise par terre, vidée de toute énergie.

‒ Coordonnées prêtes, dit Kei.

‒ Téléportation, ordonna Harlock.

La téléportation lancée, Kei et Yattaran de rapprochèrent de Nova qui ne bougeait pas. Harlock les rejoignit, suivi par Miimé. Les autres officiers de pont observèrent ce qui se passait sur la passerelle de commandement avec intérêt.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Yattaran. Ne fais pas cette tête. Eh mais…tu trembles, ma parole.

Nova agita la main d'un geste las. Elle leva vers ses amis un regard fatigué qui avait néanmoins repris sa clarté habituelle

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'adrénaline qui retombe, c'est tout. Est-ce que tout le monde est bien rentré à bord ?

‒ Oui, répondit Kei. On est tous sains et saufs, et c'est grâce à toi.

‒ Ouais, tu es l'héroïne du jour, renchérit Yattaran.

‒ Tu parles d'une héroïne ! Regarde un peu la tremblote que j'ai ! Dis plutôt que j'ai eu une veine de tous les diables, oui !

‒ Dis-moi, reprit Yattaran, d'où ça sort cette manœuvre que tu nous as fait, tout à l'heure ?

‒ Laquelle ? J'en ai fait tellement…

‒ Celle où tu as percuté un cuirassé par le dessous avant de passer par-dessus le suivant pour couper en deux le troisième.

‒ Il a été coupé en deux ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien. Je ne réfléchissais pas et n'anticipais rien. J'ai agi, c'est tout.

‒ Eh bien, tu as agi de main de maître. C'était brillant, dit Kei.

Nova se releva. Curieusement, les compliments de Yattaran et de Kei ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

‒ Je pense, reprit Kei, que tout le monde sera d'accord pour que tu aie une prime lors du prochain partage de butin, n'est-ce pas, capitaine ?

‒ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, approuva Harlock qui s'était contenté d'observer Nova.

‒ Une prime ? s'exclama Nova qui avait l'air choquée par l'idée. Je ne veux qu'une seule prime.

Elle tourna vers Harlock.

‒ Je vous en prie, ne me demandez plus jamais de prendre la barre. Excusez-moi.

Elle partit en laissant ses amis interloqués.

‒ Alors là, j'y comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? dit Yattaran. Elle a accompli un véritable exploit, nous a tous sauvés et elle a la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait la plus grosse boulette de sa vie.

‒ C'est le soulagement, intervint Miimé. Elle subit le contrecoup du stress et de sa peur. Je ne parle pas de la peur d'affronter l'ennemi, mais de la peur d'échouer à vous sauver. Elle était au bord de la panique à cette idée. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de piloter l'Arcadia et de vous protéger. Elle a été surprenante.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Nova avançait d'un pas vif dans le couloir, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle tomba sur un groupe de pirates au détour d'un couloir. Jack était parmi eux. Ils l'applaudirent en la voyant. Elle y fit à peine attention. Jack la saisit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

‒ Tu es une championne, ma belle, s'exclama-t-il en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue. Bravo !

Il la reposa et d'autres la congratulèrent en riant. Elle finit par réussir à s'extirper du groupe et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de l'ordinateur central où elle entra. Elle alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur et le contempla pensivement. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le capitaine assit seul devant l'ordinateur. Elle s'était même aperçue que le capitaine lui parlait. Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle s'était demandé si le capitaine avait bien toute sa tête pour parler ainsi à une machine comme s'il lui faisait vraiment la conversation. Mais elle s'était bien gardé de parler de ses doutes sur la santé mentale d'Harlock à qui que soit. Elle s'en félicitait car elle pensait comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, maintenant. Elle s'avança et posa délicatement la main sur l'ordinateur. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se sentant tout de même un peu ridicule.

‒ Merci, finit-elle par murmurer. Merci de m'avoir aidé à les sauver.

Elle s'adossa à l'ordinateur, se laissa glisser à terre et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une présence. Elle leva les yeux et vit Harlock. Elle se releva, embarrassée.

‒ D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'isole ici, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

‒ J'avais besoin d'être seule. L'Arcadia a-t-il subi beaucoup de dommages ?

‒ Rien dont il ne puisse se sortir seul.

‒ Tant mieux. Et il n'y a pas de blessés ?

‒ Non, aucun. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail.

Rougissant en entendant son compliment, elle murmura un merci timide et regarda l'ordinateur.

‒ Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dit qu'il m'obéirait.

‒ Oui. L'esprit de son concepteur l'anime.

L'ordinateur émit une série de bips.

‒ Il dit qu'il est heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, traduisit Harlock.

‒ Vous le comprenez ?

‒ Oui.

Nouvelle série de bips.

‒ Il a apprécié la manière dont tu as combattu.

‒ C'est gentil à lui de dire ça. En fait, je suis venue pour le remercier, sans lui je n'aurais rien pu faire, ajouta-t-elle après avoir hésité.

‒ Aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire face seul sans l'aide de l'ordinateur, pas même moi.

‒ Mais vous, vous avez l'habitude de piloter l'Arcadia. C'est votre vaisseau. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, j'ai agi instinctivement. Sans une énorme chance et l'aide de l'ordinateur, tout le monde serait mort. Je n'aurais pu que vous regarder vous faire abattre et ça… je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. J'ai eu tellement peur de tous vous perdre.

En prononçant ces mots, elle senti une barrière céder brutalement en elle. Sa voix se brisa, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et libéra enfin les larmes qui l'étouffaient. Harlock s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de ce geste si inattendu. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme un noyé à une branche. Elle pleura longtemps. Harlock ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui, posant sa joue sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Les larmes de Nova finirent par se tarir et elle prit conscience de leur position. Elle s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de gêne.

‒ C'est bizarre, se dit-elle. Le capitaine m'intimide d'habitude et pourtant, je me sens bien dans ses bras. Je devrais bouger mais je n'en ai pas envie. D'ailleurs, cela ne semble pas l'ennuyer puisqu'il ne me repousse pas non plus. Il ne desserre même pas ses bras.

Poussant un soupir, elle finit quand même par s'écarter légèrement et relever la tête. Et là, elle le vit vraiment, ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir plusieurs fois. Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle vit qu'il avait tombé le masque. Elle vit l'homme qui se cachait derrière. Son visage avait une expression différente, très douce. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle avait perdu sa noirceur. Il était lumineux et s'était également adouci. Cela rappelait à Nova la tendresse qu'elle avait déjà vue dans les yeux de Kei ou de Nico mais c'était différent, plus profond. Cela la troubla profondément et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle recula, rompant leur étreinte, ne sachant que penser.

‒ Merci, finit-elle dire.

‒ Merci à toi de nous avoir tous sauvés, répondit-il doucement.

Encore troublée, elle partit et le laissa seul. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, l'ordinateur émit toute une série de bips à l'attention de son ami qui sourit brièvement.

‒ Si je vais lui dire la vérité ? Pas pour l'instant. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête, lui répondit-il.

ooooooooooooooooooo

La période prévue pour l'arrivée des esclavagistes arriva enfin. La tension monta de façon perceptible au sein de l'équipage. Chacun s'acquittait de ses tâches dans un silence tendu. Sabu et ceux chargés du radar en alternance avec lui étaient particulièrement nerveux car c'étaient à eux de donner l'alerte. Il y avait toujours plusieurs pirates qui traînaient sur la passerelle et tous portaient un soin particulier à leurs armes et à leurs armures. Ils étaient prêts et voulaient en découdre. Nova était probablement la plus nerveuse. Harlock s'en rendit compte d'autant plus facilement qu'elle était beaucoup plus agressive lors de leurs entraînements. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Lorsque la navette des esclavagistes fut repérée, cela fut un soulagement pour tout le monde. Harlock garda l'Arcadia dissimulé et ils suivirent la progression de la navette des esclavagistes au radar. Ces derniers ne se méfiant pas, cela fut facile. Ils se posèrent dans le canyon dont avait parlé l'ancien maître de Nova et dont la localisation avait été précisée par Jo la Balafre. Elle repartit au bout d'une heure environ.

Quand l'alerte avait été donnée, Nova avait rejoint la passerelle pour observer ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle vit le symbole des esclavagistes, elle se toucha la joue gauche sans même sans rendre compte mais son geste n'échappa ni à Kei, à côté de qui elle se tenait, ni à Harlock, assis dans son fauteuil. Ils se gardèrent de suivre la navette dans un premier temps, se contentant d'observer car ce genre de navette ne pouvait aller bien loin. Elle se dirigea vers une géante gazeuse et disparut dans son atmosphère. Une vérification sonar permit de repérer un vaisseau beaucoup plus gros dissimulé dans les gaz toxiques.

Yattaran se tourna vers Harlock.

‒ On attaque, capitaine ?

‒ Non, on attend que la navette ait refait l'aller-retour.

L'attente recommença, encore plus difficile qu'avant surtout pour Nova qui hâte d'en découdre. Elle ressortit enfin.

‒ Tous à vos postes, ordonna Harlock.

Nova rejoignit son poste de tir et s'y installa. Cette fois l'attente ne dura pas longtemps. La navette ne resta à terre que vingt minutes avant de repartir. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, le vaisseau principal s'enfonça dans les nappes de gaz.

‒ En avant toute, lança Harlock en se levant pour prendre la barre.

‒ Ils vont repartir de l'autre côté, dit Yattaran. Comme ça, ils restent indétectables depuis le sol, malin.

Lancé à pleine vitesse, l'Arcadia finit de contourner la planète au moment où le vaisseau des esclavagistes en sortait.

 _Nota_ _: suite à la review de CeeJee, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais peut-être pas assez montré certains aspects de la personnalité de Nova. J'ai décidé de rajouter un passage dans le chapitre 4 pour corriger ça. Pour ceux que ça intéresse…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

‒ Canon principal, deux tirs simultanés sur les réacteurs, ordonna Harlock.

‒ Paré à tirer, répondit Yattaran.

‒ Feu.

Les lasers rouges fendirent l'espace. Ils atteignirent leur cible. Les réacteurs du vaisseau explosèrent, l'immobilisant définitivement.

‒ Capitaine, dit Nico, les scans montrent une concentration de formes de vies juste derrière les parois latérales.

‒ Et les soutes ?

‒ Pas de forme de vie détectée.

‒ Transfère l'image sur l'écran central.

Les pirates levèrent les yeux pour l'examiner.

‒ On dirait qu'ils ont modifié le vaisseau pour l'adapter à leurs besoins. Si on éperonne, on tuera leurs prisonniers, commenta Yattaran.

‒ Ils ouvrent le feu ! dit Sabu.

‒ Canons latéraux, visez leurs tourelles, feu à volonté, ordonna sèchement Harlock qui examinait toujours le plan du vaisseau.

‒ Bien reçu, répliqua Yattaran en pianotant sur sa console.

‒ Sven, prépare deux tubes d'abordage, ordonna Harlock. Tu les envoie sur ces deux points, ajouta-t-il en les marquant sur le plan.

‒ A tes ordres, cap'taine, répliqua Sven.

‒ Coupez les moteurs, actionnez les freins, tenez vous prêts pour l'ancrage orbital, lança Harlock.

Il profita de la vitesse d'inertie pour positionner l'Arcadia correctement.

‒ Ancrage orbital opérationnel, cap'taine, fit Yasu alors que l'Arcadia stoppait.

‒ Kei, donne le signal de l'assaut. Sven, lance les tubes. On monte à l'abordage.

Harlock quitta la barre dans une envolée de cape et rejoignit l'équipe d'assaut pour en prendre la tête, suivit de près par les officiers de pont.

‒ Cinq hommes avec moi pour prendre la passerelle, dit Harlock. Les autres, divisez-vous pour inspecter le vaisseau et trouver les esclaves.

Les pirates montèrent à l'assaut et firent un carnage. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis trois mois et balayèrent tout sur leur passage, se libérant enfin la frustration de l'attente. Nova était la plus féroce. Le groupe d'Harlock atteignit la passerelle très rapidement, laissant derrière lui un sillage de sang. La porte ne résista pas longtemps aux talents de hacker de Yattaran.

‒ Paré à ouvrir, cap'taine, dit-il au bout de quelques instants.

‒ Il nous faut des prisonniers pour les interroger, dit Harlock. Ouvre.

Des tirs fusèrent de l'intérieur, à peine la porte ouverte. Les pirates se jetèrent à l'intérieur avec un cri de guerre. Gardant à l'esprit l'ordre de leur capitaine, ils évitèrent de viser les points vitaux. Ne portant pas d'armure de protection, à l'instar des pirates, les officiers de pont furent vite maîtrisés. Le capitaine des esclavagistes essayait de faire bonne figure mais on voyait qu'il n'en menait pas large. Il ne put soutenir le regard d'Harlock qu'avec peine.

‒ Yattaran, vois si tu peux récupérer les données de leurs ordinateurs, ordonna Harlock.

‒ A tes ordres.

Il ouvrit son casque, s'assit devant un terminal et se mit à l'ouvrage.

-Nova, je sais que cela fait longtemps mais est-ce que tu reconnais l'un d'eux ? demanda Harlock.

Elle s'approcha et les examina avec attention. Elle revint sur le capitaine.

‒ Lui, dit-elle. Son visage m'est familier.

Elle ouvrit son casque et l'observa de plus près.

‒ C'est lui qui m'a marquée. Je m'en souviens. Il riait.

Elle recula d'un pas et lui braqua son arme entre les deux yeux. Sa rage était telle qu'elle en tremblait. Harlock lui posa la main sur le bras et lui fit baisser son arme.

‒ Pas encore, laisse nous d'abord l'interroger. Va aider Yattaran.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? dit l'esclavagiste. Elle n'est pas marquée.

‒ Ma marque a été effacée, répliqua Nova. Mais les souvenirs, eux, sont toujours là.

Elle tourna les talons et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Yattaran. Kei s'approcha à son tour.

‒ Ils ont trouvé les esclaves, capitaine. On les transfère à bord de l'Arcadia. Ils étaient bien regroupés au niveau des flancs de l'appareil. Parqués dans des cellules à peine équipées d'un toilette.

‒ C'est pour ça que vous nous avez attaqués ? dit l'esclavagiste. Pour les prendre ? Mais on peut s'associer…

Il fut interrompu par un coup de poing magistral de Kei qui l'envoya par terre.

‒ On vous a attaqué pour les libérer, cracha-t-elle.

‒ Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez, répliqua-t-il. On est organisés et puissants. Cela fait des années qu'on mène notre commerce en toute discrétion.

‒ Votre âge d'or est terminé, dit Harlock. Nous allons mettre un terme à votre exploitation d'innocents.

Il dégaina lentement son sabre et le pointa vers lui.

‒ Es-tu seul ou fais-tu parti d'une organisation ?

‒ Va te faire voir. De toute façon, vous allez tous nous tuer, alors ça servirait à quoi de parler ?

‒ A mourir rapidement, répondit Harlock avant de lui tirer dans la jambe.

Le prisonnier hurla de douleur.

‒ Peut-être qu'un autre sera plus bavard, remarqua Kei.

Elle avisa un homme qui se tenait un peu en retrait et tremblait comme une feuille.

‒ Toi, avance, ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle lui colla le canon de son fusil sous le menton.

‒ Parle.

‒ Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

‒ Réponds d'abord à la question du capitaine.

‒ Ou… Oui.

‒ Oui quoi ? fit Kei en enfonçant un peu le canon de son arme.

‒ C'est… c'est une organisation. Y a plu… plusieurs vaisseaux.

‒ Dis tout ce que tu sais sur votre organisation, le nombre de vaisseaux, vos bases, comment vous choisissez vos victimes, tout.

‒ Mais… je sais pas tout ça, moi. Nous, on n'est que des vendeurs… On rejoint juste un point de rendez-vous… Ils nous donnent des esclaves, un plan de route et c'est tout. C'est le capitaine qu'est au courant. Les capitaines sont toujours choisis parmi les préleveurs.

‒ Merci, dit Kei avant de l'abattre.

L'air de rien, Nova écoutait tout ce qui se passait. Son attention revint vers Yattaran en l'entendant pousser une exclamation de joie.

‒ J'ai réussi, fit-il. Voyons ce qu'on trouve là-dedans.

Il fit défiler rapidement les fichiers, survolant le journal de bord et parcourant les programmes avant de tomber sur une base de données.

‒ Bingo, fit-il.

‒ Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Harlock en s'approchant.

‒ Les dossiers de ventes. Il y a une photo de la personne avec la date et le lieu où elle a été enlevée, celui où elle a été vendue et le prix ainsi que le nom de l'acheteur. Les acheteurs sont codés ainsi que les lieux. Il y a aussi quelques renseignements comme le sexe et l'âge de l'esclave ainsi que quelques commentaires, dont le travail qui va lui être confié. La base est bien faite, on peut facilement faire des recherches avec n'importe quelle donnée.

‒ Télécharge le tout, il faudra l'étudier avec soin et en transmettre une copie à Yamato. As-tu trouvé des renseignements sur leur base ?

‒ Il faut étudier le journal de bord et leur boîte noire pour ça. Je les récupère également.

Nova s'était installée à un ordinateur voisin et ouvrait des dossiers de victimes au hasard. Elle remarqua un détail et se concentra sur les dossiers de femmes jeunes. Au moment où Nico vînt prévenir Harlock que le transfert des esclaves était fini, elle se leva brusquement et se jeta sur le capitaine des esclavagistes qu'elle commença à frapper de toutes ses forces. Nico et Kei se mirent à deux pour l'arrêter. Ils la retinrent difficilement tandis qu'elle se débattait et que l'esclavagiste gémissait, à moitié assommé et le nez en sang

‒ Lâchez-moi, je vais le tuer, criait-elle tout en pleurant.

‒ Calme-toi, dit Kei. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

‒ Ils vendent les femmes jeunes à des bordels clandestins, dit Nova en se calmant brusquement. C'est sûrement ce qui est arrivé à ma mère…

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, anéantie, tandis que ses amis restaient silencieux.

‒ C'est exact ? demanda Harlock, glacial.

L'esclavagiste se redressa avec difficulté.

‒ Oui, et alors ?

Le cynisme avec lequel il répondit révolta les pirates.

‒ Nova, dit Harlock, il est à toi.

Le regard qu'elle leva sur le prisonnier était tel qu'il se recroquevilla. Elle se leva, dégaina et visa tranquillement et le tua d'un tir entre les deux yeux. Ses compagnons abattirent les derniers esclavagistes et ils regagnèrent l'Arcadia. Ils remorquèrent le vaisseau esclavagiste pour le larguer dans l'atmosphère de la géante gazeuse, puis ils mirent le cap sur la planète.

Ils attaquèrent la mine qui avait appartenu à Jo la Balafre et se heurtèrent à une résistance farouche car l'Arcadia avait été repéré de loin. Harlock fit tirer plusieurs coups de canon pour couvrir les deux navettes l'emmenant au sol avec ses hommes. A peine posés, les pirates en jaillirent en poussant un cri de guerre. Les criminels furent submergés. Les pirates remportèrent la victoire après une lutte sanglante.

Un groupe de pirates réunirent les esclaves terrifiés pendant qu'un autre rassemblait les derniers criminels rescapés. Harlock parcourut du regard le groupe dépenaillé et tremblant formé par les anciens esclaves. Ils étaient maigres, couverts de crasse et beaucoup portaient des traces de coups de fouet ou d'autres blessures. Les malheureux formaient un groupe compact. La plupart d'entre eux connaissaient la réputation d'Harlock et de son équipage. Ils pensaient avoir simplement changés de maître. Sans un mot, Harlock se détourna et se dirigea vers les criminels survivants. Il dégaina son cosmodragon. Aussitôt, les pirates surveillant le groupe les mirent en joue. Harlock tira le premier, imité par ses hommes. Quelques esclaves poussèrent un cri, plus terrifiés que jamais. Ils s'attendaient plus ou moins à subir le même sort

‒ Kei, prends des volontaires, tâche de les soigner. Fait aussi distribuer de la nourriture. Je vais en ville. Il doit y avoir un médecin qui pourra les prendre en charge.

‒A tes ordres, capitaine. Vous avez entendu, vous autres ? Il me faut des volontaires. Sven, Sabu, retournez à bord et ramenez-moi des médicaments et du matériel de soins. Nico, Jack et Nova…

La porte de la navette se refermant derrière lui, Harlock n'entendit pas la suite des ordres de Kei. Il décolla et gagna la petite ville. Il se posa carrément au milieu de la rue principale. Il descendit de la navette et regarda autour de lui. La population brillait par son absence mais il se sentait observé. Il esquissa un petit sourire et se mit en quête d'un éventuel médecin.

Les anciens esclaves eurent du mal à croire que les pirates étaient venus les libérer et ce n'est qu'après les avoir vu commencer la distribution de nourriture et de soins qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient vraiment libres.

Harlock avait réussi à trouver un médecin. Il avait eu du mal à le convaincre mais le praticien avait finit par le croire et accepter de le suivre. Le médecin avait rapidement rassemblé un maximum de matériel médical pour le charger à bord de la navette d'Harlock. Il avait aussi été chercher plusieurs personnes pour le seconder. Harlock les avaient ramené à la mine. Les volontaires qu'il ramenait n'en menaient pas large quand ils quittèrent la navette et virent plusieurs pirates se diriger vers eux. Mais leurs appréhensions disparurent vite en les voyant décharger le matériel ramené et ce que les pirates avaient fait pour prendre soin des malheureux libérés.

Une fois qu'un minimum d'organisation se fut mit en place, Harlock convoqua ses deux lieutenants dans son bureau.

‒ Kei, combien d'esclaves avons-nous libérés ?

‒ Il y avait onze personnes à bord du vaisseau et je dirais une quarantaine dans la mine. Ces derniers sont mal en point mis à part ceux qui venaient tout juste d'être achetés. Ils ont dû certainement être exploités sans pitié. Ceux qui étaient à bord du vaisseau n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert de leur captivité.

‒ Le contraire serait étonnant, commenta Yattaran. S'ils avaient été trop mal en point, ils auraient été invendables.

‒ Tu vas continuer t'occuper d'eux, Kei, fais-toi aider par ceux qui étaient à bord du vaisseau que nous avons détruit et voit si d'autres résidents de la ville voisine peuvent aussi donner un coup de main, dit Harlock. Tu peux aussi demander des volontaires dans l'équipage, nous allons rester ici quelques jours. Interroge aussi les personnes libérées, demande leur d'où ils viennent et comment ils se sont retrouvées dans cette situation. S'ils ont été réduits en esclavage au même endroit, on les y ramènera sinon on avisera. Yattaran, je veux que tu examines les plans de vol et le livre de bord du vaisseau. Voit si tu peux identifier les points de vente pour que nous puissions aller libérer ceux qui ont été vendus sur d'autres planètes.

-A tes ordres, dirent les deux lieutenants avant de le quitter.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Il fallut deux jours au médecin, secondé par les pirates pour organiser un peu les esclaves et prendre soin des plus atteints. Libérés de la dictature des hommes de Jo la Balafre dont le second avait pris le relais, d'autres habitants de la ville voisine aidèrent de leur mieux, malgré leur crainte initiale devant le débarquement en force de l'Arcadia. Une partie du linge et des draps récupérés sur l'Eden stellaire trouvèrent leur utilité aussi bien pour remplacer les haillons dont étaient vêtus la plupart des esclaves que dans l'hôpital de fortune qui avait vu le jour. De nombreuses femmes s'étaient improvisées infirmières sous la direction du médecin local.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant que tout se mettait en place, Yattaran s'était attelé à la tâche que lui avait confié Harlock et ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait de moins en moins. Il décida de procéder dans un premier temps à un examen superficiel des données afin d'aller plus vite et de pouvoir présenter à Harlock un premier rapport. Cela lui permit de confirmer rapidement ses craintes. Il transféra ses découvertes sur une tablette et alla les présenter à Harlock. Il le trouva chez lui en train d'étudier un rapport.

‒ Capitaine, j'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé.

‒ Déjà ? s'étonna Harlock. Cela ne fait que deux jours. Tu y as passé tes nuits ou ce vaisseau n'a pas beaucoup volé ?

‒ Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit le surdoué. Enfin, en partie pour les nuit, admit-il en voyant son capitaine hausser un sourcil surpris. En fait, j'ai survolé les données dans un premier temps. Je vais examiner tout ça plus en détail ensuite mais je voulais te dire ce que j'ai déjà découvert et ça ne sent pas bon.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

‒ Personnellement, je pensais qu'on avait affaire à une petite bande de criminels. Un seul vaisseau, peut-être trois ou quatre mais pas plus vu leur discrétion. Eh bien, je crois que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il s'agit d'une organisation assez vaste.

‒ Tu as pu estimer sa taille ?

‒ C'est difficile à dire. Pour commencer, le vaisseau que nous avons arraisonné ne semble pas avoir de base fixe. Le capitaine a noté ses réceptions et ses livraisons en code. Les lieux de réceptions sont divers et à dates aléatoires. Ceux de livraison sont sous forme de tournées fixes et régulières.

‒ Je suppose que par réception, tu entends qu'ils récupéraient des esclaves à vendre et par livraison, les ventes à des clients ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Tout à fait.

‒ Donc, ils ne capturaient pas eux-mêmes leurs victimes, ils se contentaient de les vendre.

‒ Tu as tout compris, capitaine. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas trouvé à leur bord le matériel nécessaire à l'apposition de la marque qu'ils imposaient à leurs prisonniers.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous avons affaire à une organisation plus vaste que prévu ?

‒ Les vaisseaux qui leur livraient les esclaves à vendre. Ils ne sont nommés que sous forme de code également. J'ai relevé une dizaine de noms de codes différents.

Harlock s'assombrit en comprenant qu'au lieu de régler le problème rapidement, il s'était en réalité engagé dans un bras de fer qui risquait de durer longtemps.

‒ Continue tes recherches, décida-t-il. Essaie de craquer leur code. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Nous devons réussir à anéantir cette organisation, quoi qu'il nous en coûte.

‒ Bien dit, cap'taine, approuva son lieutenant. Je m'y remets de suite. Est-ce que Kei a pu obtenir des informations des personnes libérées ?

‒ Pas grand chose. Ce sont essentiellement des sans domiciles fixes qui ont été kidnappés dans la rue.

‒ Le genre de personnes que la police ne recherche pas même si on signale leur disparition.

‒ Tout juste. Le médecin qui s'occupe d'eux a signalé qu'il allait tomber à cours de médicaments. Nous allons aller en chercher dans un autre système. Nous allons également leur ramener des provisions.

‒ Fournies par Gaia ? demanda Yattaran avec un sourire carnassier.

‒ Si possible, confirma Harlock en lui rendant son sourire.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

La liste fournie par le médecin était telle, que l'arraisonnage d'un cuirassé ne suffit pas. Ils firent escale sur deux planètes afin de pouvoir se procurer de tout en quantité suffisante. Sur la dernière où ils s'arrêtèrent, Harlock descendit également à terre déposer un message ainsi qu'une copie de la base de données des esclavagistes car c'était là que se trouvait un des ses points de contact avec Yamato. Les pirates se retrouvèrent dans un saloon où ils allaient chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Il était tenu par Mme Masu qui les avait aidés à plusieurs reprises et leur fournissait des renseignements. Une fois les différents achats faits et stockés dans leur appareil, les pirates s'y installèrent autour d'un verre, y retrouvant Harlock déjà accoudé au bar. Nova s'installa à une table en compagnie de Kei, Yattaran et Nico. Les quatre amis étaient arrivés parmi les derniers. Elle avait découvert avec curiosité le saloon/restaurant. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle, coincé entre de grands bâtiments décrépits, dans un des quartiers chauds de la ville. Elle écouta ses camarades discuter gaiement tout en observant la salle. Elle y remarqua vite le manège de certains hommes qui entraient dans le saloon et montaient directement à l'étage avec des jeunes femmes. Quand Mme Masu vint les servir, elle engagea la conversation sur le sujet.

‒ Vous employez des prostituées, Mme Masu ?

‒ Non, je ne les emploie pas. Je leur loue les chambres seulement. Ces pauvres filles travaillaient dans la rue sous le premier porche venu. Ici, au moins, elles sont à l'abri et en sécurité. J'ai réussi à trouver un travail honnête à certaines, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Elle repartit, laissant Nova songeuse. Le manège de ces hommes la mettait mal à l'aise et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne tînt plus.

‒ Je retourne à l'appareil, dit-elle en se levant, je vous attendrais là-bas.

‒ Déjà ? dit Yattaran, d'une voix un peu pâteuse

‒ Toute seule ? s'exclama Nico en même temps. Je t'accompagne, ajouta-t-il.

‒ Nico, dit Nova en souriant. Je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre toute seule maintenant. Reste ici et continue à t'amuser. J'ai juste besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, ajouta-t-elle en suivant des yeux un autre couple éphémère.

Kei suivit son regard et comprit le malaise de son amie.

‒ D'accord, on te retrouvera là-bas, dit-elle.

‒ Ces rues sont dangereuses pour une femme seule, grogna Nico. Ce n'est pas prudent. Je vais avec toi.

‒ Non, Nico, reste, répliqua Nova, visiblement agacée. Je te le répète, je suis capable de me défendre.

‒ Je l'accompagne.

Surprise, Nova se retourna et vit le capitaine, debout derrière elle.

‒ Je m'apprêtais à retourner au vaisseau également, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine de Nova.

Sans rien dire, Nova enfila sa cape et sortit, le capitaine la suivant.

‒ Rassuré ? demanda Kei à Nico. Tu devrais arrêter de la surprotéger comme ça. Elle est tout à fait capable de te mettre au tapis, tu sais.

Nico répondit d'un grognement, visiblement pas convaincu.

Nova et Harlock marchèrent en silence. Harlock le brisa en premier.

‒ Nico est très protecteur envers toi, remarqua-t-il.

‒ Trop protecteur. Il me voit toujours comme j'étais à mon arrivée sur l'Arcadia. Il me voit pourtant combattre quand nous arraisonnons un vaisseau. C'est agaçant à force. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'obliger à réaliser ce que je ne suis plus faible.

Harlock allait répondre mais il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit de pas cadencé en face d'eux. Il saisit Nova par la taille et l'entraîna en courant vers une ruelle adjacente. Avant qu'elle eu le temps de réaliser, elle se retrouva coincée entre un mur et Harlock qui l'avait collée contre lui, la tenant toujours par la taille. De son autre main, il maintenait sa cape en écran entre eux et la rue d'où ils venaient. Nova avait levé les mains instinctivement et les avaient posées sur la poitrine d'Harlock quand il l'avait ramenée contre lui.

‒ Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle, affreusement gênée.

‒ Chut, l'interrompit-il. Une patrouille de l'armée. Ils sont nombreux.

Nova se tourna la tête vers la rue et écouta les pas des militaires qui se rapprochaient. Etant un peu plus petite qu'Harlock, elle ne les voyait pas mais devinait effectivement un nombre d'hommes assez important. Harlock observa les militaires pendant qu'ils passaient. Le bruit de leurs pas s'atténua alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sans les avoir repérer. Le capitaine reporta alors son attention sur Nova. Le parfum de la jeune femme vînt flatter son odorat. Nova sentit le souffle d'Harlock sur ses cheveux et reprit conscience de leur position… ainsi que du fait qu'Harlock ne la lâchait pas alors que le danger était passé. Elle sentait les battements de cœur d'Harlock sous ses mains. Des battements forts et réguliers. Elle fut troublée de les sentir ainsi et les siens s'accélérèrent.

‒ Ils sont partis, dit-elle finalement.

‒ Oui.

‒ Ne devrions-nous pas ….reprendre notre route ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Tu trembles, dit-il. Tu as eu peur ?

Nova allait dire qu'elle ne tremblait pas mais elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle tremblait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait les tourbillons de sentiments contradictoires que s'agitaient en elle.

‒ Non, je n'ai pas eu peur, répondit-elle finalement.

‒ Pourquoi trembles-tu alors ?

‒ Je ne sais pas.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Son visage était vraiment tout près du sien. Plus près même qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent pas. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait de nouveau devant elle l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque du capitaine. Mais cette fois cela ne l'effraya pas, cela la fascina. Elle eut brutalement la sensation que les battements du cœur d'Harlock qu'elle sentait toujours sous ses doigts devenaient plus forts et plus rapides. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle s'en moquait et se rendit compte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la lâche. La respiration de Nova s'accéléra et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte, se penchant un peu plus sur elle. Des bruits de coups de feu brisèrent l'instant. Harlock se redressa, la libéra de son étreinte et se tourna vers la direction d'où ils venaient. Elle regarda dans la même direction et ils entendirent de nouveaux tirs.

‒ On dirait que ça vient…commença-t-elle, hésitante.

‒ Les autres sont en danger, confirma Harlock. Allons les aider.

Ils coururent jusqu'au saloon et, cachés dans une ruelle latérale, virent des militaires en armes devant le saloon. Un civil discutait avec animation avec l'un deux.

‒ Je le reconnais, dit Nova. Il est sorti du saloon quand j'y suis entrée.

‒ Je me souviens de lui. Il était déjà là à mon arrivée. Il devait surveiller le saloon.

‒ Que fait-on ? Si on passe en force, ceux qui sont à l'intérieur risquent de tuer tout le monde.

‒ On passe par au-dessus.

‒ Pardon ?

‒ Cette rue est très sombre même le jour et Masu a fait installer une verrière au centre de la toiture. Tu ne l'as pas remarquée parce qu'il fait nuit. Suis-moi.

Il traversa discrètement la rue, suivi de près par Nova. Ils s'introduisirent dans l'immeuble voisin qui était collé au saloon. Le capitaine monta un étage, ouvrit une fenêtre et ils purent passer facilement sur le toit du saloon. Une fois en aplomb, Nova eu une vue plongeante dans le saloon. Consternée, elle vit tous ses amis à genoux, les mains attachés dans le dos et leurs armes entassées sur une table voisine. Masu était parmi les prisonniers. Harlock la regarda.

‒ Tu te sens capable de sauter ?

Bien que peu rassurée à cette idée, elle se refusa à lui laisser deviner ses craintes.

‒ Mes amis ont besoin d'aide. Que je m'en sente capable ou pas est sans importance, répliqua-t-elle crânement.

Harlock lui fit un sourire approbateur. Ils sautèrent ensemble et atterrirent au milieu du saloon dans une pluie de verre sous les yeux des pirates et des militaires stupéfaits. Harlock se redressa aussitôt en tuant les deux militaires les plus proches d'un revers de sabre tandis que Nova effectuait un magnifique roulé-boulé tout en dégainant et abattant deux autres soldats dans la foulée. Leurs heures d'entrainement commun prirent leur pleine mesure à ce moment-là. Ils se battaient ensemble, leurs gestes se complétant et réalisèrent une chorégraphie meurtrière qui laissa leurs amis sans voix. Un des militaires tomba juste devant Nico. Ce dernier pivota et, après avoir un peu tâtonner, réussi à récupérer la clé magnétique qui ouvrait leurs menottes. Il libéra les mains de Sabu à côté de lui. Ce dernier récupéra la carte et entreprit de libérer les pirates de leurs entraves. Dès qu'ils avaient les mains libres, ils récupéraient leurs armes pour aider Harlock et Nova. Les militaires restés à l'extérieur s'étaient précipités au secours de leurs camarades pour ne rencontrer que la mort. L'un deux pourtant réussi à mettre Nova en joue à bout portant. Il n'eut jamais le temps de tirer, Harlock l'abattit de l'autre bout du saloon. Les pirates se rendirent rapidement maitres des lieux. Seule Masu n'avait pas bougé, regardant le carnage avec effarement. Une fois la victoire acquise, les pirates poussèrent un cri de victoire.

‒ Il y a des blessés ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Deux blessés légers, cap'taine, répondit Yattaran. Rien de grave.

Kei se rendit compte que Masu pleurait doucement.

‒ Mme Masu ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Ce saloon représente tout ce que je possède. Si je reste, je serais arrêtée mais je ne sais pas où aller.

‒ Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous à bord de l'Arcadia, proposa Harlock.

‒ Oui, dit Sven. Vous pourriez devenir notre cuisinière.

‒ Ça, c'est une bonne idée, renchérit un autre. On fait la cuisine à tour de rôle et c'est pas toujours une réussite.

‒ Parle pour toi, lança un autre. T'es capable de faire brûler de l'eau !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Masu les regarda avant de revenir sur Harlock.

‒ Vous êtes sérieux ? dit-elle, incrédule.

Nova ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder la scène en souriant. Elle eut le regard attirée par un éclat lumineux. En une seconde, elle vit que le civil qui parlait avec les militaires se tenait en retrait de la porte, un pistolet braqué vers l'intérieur et se rendit compte qu'il visait Harlock. Poussant un cri d'alarme, elle bouscula violemment Harlock au moment où le coup partait. Les pirates réagirent aussitôt et mitraillèrent la porte tandis qu'Harlock tombait au sol avec Nova. Le civil s'écroula, la poitrine déchiquetée par les tirs. Quand ils se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, ils furent consternés. Harlock, indemne, soutenait Nova qui était inconsciente. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant, essaya de parler mais ne réussit qu'à tousser en crachant un peu de sang avant de s'évanouir. Kei redressa Nova et l'examina rapidement.

‒ Elle a pris une balle dans le dos, dit-elle. L'impact est près du cœur et elle fait une hémorragie. Cela dépasse mes compétences, il lui faut un vrai médecin.

‒ Nous sommes juste à côté du système où se trouve Zéro. On l'y emmène, décréta Harlock.

Il se releva et sortit du saloon d'un pas vif en portant Nova. Les pirates les suivirent, aux aguets du moindre danger mais les rues étaient désertes. Ils regagnèrent leur véhicule sans encombre. Pendant que Yattaran et Sven se mettaient aux commandes, Harlock s'agenouilla et maintînt Nova pendant que Kei lui faisait un pansement sommaire. Le trajet se passa dans un silence tendu. Harlock donna ses ordres avant même que la manœuvre d'accostage soit terminée.

‒ Kei, tu vas t'occuper d'elle. Yattaran, prépare la téléportation. Sven, Nico, vous restez à bord de la navette, tenez-vous prêts à décoller dès notre mise en orbite, ordonna Harlock.

Harlock emmena directement Nova à l'infirmerie, suivi par Kei qui se mit aussitôt à la tâche pour tenter de freiner l'hémorragie. Il partit sur la passerelle sans se soucier d'être couvert de sang. L'Arcadia à peine arrivé, Nico et Sven décollèrent aussitôt. Zéro fut surpris de les voir arriver en plein jour. Il était plutôt habitué à des visites nocturnes de leur part mais quand Nico le mit au courant, il se précipita pour prendre son matériel. Il consulta rapidement le dossier médical de Nova et grogna avant de rajouter dans sa sacoche des poches de sang, de plasma et des poches vides, encore dans leur emballage stérile.

‒ Vous avez un appareil de radio à bord ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, répondit Nico, il y a un bloc médical complet.

‒ Alors, on y va.

Les trois hommes partirent rapidement et Zéro fut impressionné par l'Arcadia qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il se recentra sur la raison de sa venue dès qu'il fut à bord et c'est en courant que Nico l'entraîna dans les coursives. Dès qu'il fut dans l'infirmerie, il réclama à rester seul avec Kei et lui demanda de lui exposer son bilan. Kei avait déjà pris une radio et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. La balle était logée dans le poumon, très près du cœur.

‒ Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ? demanda-t-il en voyant Kei retirer une compresse rougie.

‒ Voyez-vous-même, répondit-elle en lui montrant une poubelle à moitié pleine. Et c'est sans compter ce qu'elle a perdu pendant le trajet. Le capitaine, qui la portait, en était couvert.

‒ C'est pas bon, ce que j'ai ramené ne suffira pas, il lui faut du sang total sinon elle risque de ne pas supporter l'opération.

‒ N'importe qui à bord donnera du sang.

‒ Mais je ne peux pas le prendre à n'importe qui, justement. J'ai établi son groupe sanguin avec un prélèvement que j'ai fait la dernière fois. Elle est O- et ne peut recevoir que son groupe sinon ça la tuera.

‒ Je vais faire un appel général.

Elle se dirigea vers la console com et l'alluma.

‒ Ici, Kei. Je m'adresse à tous. Le Docteur Zéro a besoin d'un donneur de sang pour Nova. Si quelqu'un est du groupe O-, il doit se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Si certains parmi vous ne connaissent pas leur groupe, merci de se présenter afin que nous puissions le tester. Je répète, il nous faut du sang O-. Merci.

‒ Commençons déjà à la préparer pour l'opération, décida Zéro.

Dans le vaisseau, tout le monde se demandait mutuellement son groupe, tandis que plusieurs hommes se dirigeaient déjà vers l'infirmerie pour se faire tester. Sur la passerelle, Yattaran frappa sa console, écœuré.

‒ Bon sang, murmura-t-il, je suis du groupe A.

Il regarda Harlock qui secoua la tête.

‒ B, répondit-il à la question muette de son lieutenant.

‒ Le groupe O ne peut rien recevoir d'autre, dit Yattaran, et ce n'est pas un groupe courant. S'il n'y a personne à bord qui en est ….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Devant l'infirmerie, une dizaine de pirates patientaient. Ils laissèrent passer Miimé qui entra tranquillement. Ils se regardèrent, décontenancés. La Nibelungen pensait-elle pouvoir donner son sang ? Dans l'infirmerie, le docteur Zéro resta bouche bée en la voyant. Kei les présenta rapidement.

‒ Je viens vous proposer mon aide, dit Miimé. Vous aurez besoin de Kei pour vous assister durant l'opération. Si vous m'expliquez comment faire, je peux m'occuper de tester les groupes de nos compagnons qui attendent dehors.

‒ D'accord, dit Zéro, remis de sa surprise. Votre aide est la bienvenue. C'est très simple.

Il lui expliqua comment piquer le doigt des candidats, en prélever quelques gouttes et interpréter le résultat.

‒ Dès que vous trouvez quelqu'un, vous me prévenez. Nous continuons à préparer le bloc opératoire.

‒ Entendu.

Zéro et Kei s'affairèrent pendant que Miimé testait les pirates. Zéro plaça Nova sous perfusion et commença à lui donner une poche de globules rouges associée à une poche de plasma. Les pirates ressortaient l'un après l'autre de la pièce où les testait Miimé, déçus. Vint le tour de Nico. Il grimaça en tendant son doigt à Miimé qui le lui désinfecta soigneusement. Il faisait parti des personnes qui n'aimaient pas les piqûres et ne regarda pas quand elle lui piqua le doigt. Elle préleva le sang et le mêla au réactif avant de le comparer à la grille de détermination. Elle sourit.

‒ C'est positif, dit-elle, tu es du groupe O-.

‒ C'est vrai ?

‒ Je vais chercher le docteur.

Elle sortit d'un pas vif et alla prévenir Zéro qui vînt aussitôt rejoindre Nico.

‒ Tu veux bien en donner ? lui demanda-t-il pour la forme.

‒ Bien sûr, sinon je me serais pas fait tester mais…

‒ Oui ?

‒ J'aime pas les piqûres, avoua-t-il en regardant l'aiguille que tenait Zéro. Faut vraiment une aiguille aussi grosse ?

‒ Allons, un costaud comme toi ? Allonge-toi sur ce lit. Et ne regarde pas quand je pique.

Il installa une poche vide, et piqua adroitement Nico. Il commença par prélever quelques tubes pour des analyses puis relia l'aiguille à la poche.

‒ Miimé, je vais encore avoir besoin de vous. Quand la poche de sang sera pleine, il faudra que vous la remplaciez par une autre avant de me l'amener.

Il lui expliqua comment faire l'échange en lui précisant de remuer régulièrement la poche pour éviter la décantation du sang.

‒ Surtout avant d'entrer dans la salle d'opération, mettez un masque. Vous posez la poche sur la table et vous ressortez tout de suite, c'est très important.

‒ D'accord.

Il lui expliqua ensuite comment retirer l'aiguille du bras de Nico et lui poser un pansement.

‒ Nico, je vais te prendre pas mal de sang. Tu risques d'avoir des vertiges. Quand c'est fini, tu restes allongé au moins une heure. Je vous laisse y veiller, Miimé, il faudra aussi qu'il mange et boive beaucoup d'eau avant de se lever.

‒ Je vais demander qu'on lui amène un plateau.

‒ Bien, de mon côté, je commence l'opération.

Il rejoignit Kei qui avait fini les préparatifs en l'attendant et commencèrent. L'opération était délicate. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatale à Nova. Le docteur était tellement concentré que c'est à peine s'il entendit Miimé déposer la poche de sang. Kei alla aussitôt la récupérer.

L'opération dura longtemps et c'est avec soulagement que Zéro fit le dernier point de suture. Kei et lui installèrent Nova dans un lit et connectèrent les appareils de suivi.

‒ Comment a-t-elle reçu cette blessure ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Elle s'est interposée entre un tireur et le capitaine. Je vais prévenir les autres qu'elle est sauvée.

‒ Ne soyons pas hâtif. Elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire. L'opération s'est bien passée mais il faut attendre et voir si elle passe la nuit. Si oui, alors on pourra dire qu'elle est sauvée, mais pas avant sauf si elle se réveille.

‒ D'accord.

Kei ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et regarda ses camarades. Elle vit que Nico, un peu pâle, attendait avec eux, Harlock, Jack et Yattaran étaient là aussi. Elle leur répéta ce qu'avait dit le docteur. Alors qu'elle leur parlait, elle entendit le bip de l'électrocardiogramme se transformer en un sifflement continu. Elle se rua vers Nova avant même que Zéro ait eu le temps de l'appeler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Les pirates s'agglutinèrent à la porte sans oser entrer, regardant Zéro et Kei s'affairer autour de Nova. Ils firent un massage cardiaque et la choquèrent plusieurs fois sans succès. Zéro finit par lui faire une injection directement dans le cœur avant de reprendre le massage. Leurs efforts restèrent vains. Au bout de vingt minutes, Zéro annonça la mort de Nova, la gorge serrée. En l'entendant, Harlock pâlit et Nico se rua sur Nova, reprenant frénétiquement le massage.

‒ Non, cria-t-il. J'en ai déjà perdu une, je ne la perdrais pas aussi.

Il s'acharna en pleurant, la suppliant de se réveiller, allant même jusqu'à donner des coups de poing sur la poitrine de Nova. Il était devenu comme fou. Kei finit par réussir à le raisonner et le fit reculer en le serrant dans ses bras. Alors que tout le monde restait silencieux, un bip résonna, suivit par d'autres. Stupéfait, Zéro examina rapidement Nova.

‒ Elle respire, dit-il. Elle est revenue.

Ce fut une explosion de joie dans le couloir. Nico se dégagea des bras de Kei. Il prit la main de Nova. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, visiblement perdue.

‒ Nova, appela doucement Nico, tu m'entends ?

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils, faisant un effort de réflexion.

‒ Nico ? murmura-t-elle.

‒ Oui, oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il, fou de joie.

Harlock recula et partit, le visage impénétrable, sans que personne ne prête attention à son départ. Nova réfléchissait toujours.

‒ Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, se rappelant brutalement les derniers évènements.

‒ Le capit…. s'écria-t-elle en tentant de se redresser mais elle retomba aussitôt en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur.

‒ Doucement, p'tite sœur, dit Nico, tu reviens de loin cette fois. Le capitaine va bien. Il n'a pas été blessé.

‒ Oui et maintenant, elle a besoin de repos, dit Zéro. Allez ! Tout le monde dehors que je vérifie que mes points n'ont pas sautés avec vos bêtises. Plus de visites avant demain matin.

Une fois la porte refermée, Zéro retira le bandage et vérifia que tout allait bien de ce côté.

‒ Docteur, dit Nova, vous m'expliquez ?

‒ Tu as pris une balle dans le poumon gauche. Je l'ai retirée mais tu as bien failli y passer. En fait, tu es morte pendant vingt minutes.

‒ Morte ?

‒ Oui, tu peux remercier Nico. Kei et moi n'avons pas réussi à te ranimer mais il s'est acharné et ça a fini par payer. Il t'a appelé petite sœur ? C'est comme ça qu'il te voie ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Eh bien, c'est plutôt curieux.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ J'avais besoin de sang pour toi. Tu es d'un groupe pas très courant, le O- et tu ne peux recevoir que ça. Il se trouve que Nico est le seul à bord à être de ce groupe.

‒ Il m'a donné du sang ?

‒ Oui, c'est le sang de Nico qui se trouve dans cette poche.

Nova regarda la poche qui était reliée à son bras.

‒ Heureusement qu'il était là, conclut Zéro. Sans ce sang, tu n'aurais pas survécu à l'opération. Maintenant que tu sais tout, finit le blabla. Tu dois te reposer, et moi, je dois retourner à mon dispensaire, mes malades m'attendent. Je reviendrais te voir dès que possible.

‒ Merci, docteur.

Il repoussa ses remerciements d'un geste.

‒ Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Il sortit et s'entretint avec Kei, lui donnant les instructions nécessaires pour le suivi avant de repartir. Sven le raccompagna à terre. Le médecin regagna son dispensaire d'un pas vif, songeant qu'il aurait le temps de faire le tour de ses malades avant de se coucher, la nuit venant à peine de tomber. Il entra chez lui, posa sa mallette sur la table.

‒ Bon, un petit verre et j'attaque, murmura-t-il.

Zéro se tourna vers le meuble où il se souvenait avoir abandonné une bouteille de saké avant de partir sur l'Arcadia et s'immobilisa. Un militaire se tenait adossé au meuble.

‒ Que faites-vous là ? lança le médecin, méfiant. C'est pour des soins ?

Le militaire sourit. Il prit la bouteille de saké à moitié vide, la soupesa et jeta un regard narquois sur les autres bouteilles d'alcool traînant dans la pièce.

‒ Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà fait demi-tour, fit le militaire d'un ton méprisant. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, docteur.

Zéro vit un soldat entrer dans la cuisine par la porte donnant sur l'intérieur de la maison. Il se tourna aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée mais un autre soldat s'y tenait déjà, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui se passait à terre, l'Arcadia retournait vers la planète où les anciens esclaves attendaient les médicaments. Ils déchargèrent rapidement avant de repartir. Harlock ne voulait pas s'attarder. D'une part, pour éviter d'être là si Yamato arrivait, et Harlock ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait dès qu'il aurait récupéré son message. D'autre part, parce qu'il avait promis au docteur Zéro de le ramener à bord pour le suivi de Nova. Pendant le voyage de retour, Kei fit se lever Nova, conformément aux ordres de Zéro, qui avait préconisé de lui faire faire un peu de marche pour limiter les problèmes liés à une longue position allongée. Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'au mess qui était désormais le domaine de Masu, au grand dam des amateurs de grignotage nocturne.

Les pirates s'étaient vite rendus compte que la vieille dame était un véritable dragon défendant jalousement son territoire et quelques uns d'entre eux avaient déjà subit ses foudres. Ils avaient également découvert avec surprise qu'elle était une redoutable lanceuse de couteaux ! Tori, qui aimait chiper des morceaux directement dans les casseroles, avait failli y laisser des plumes. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, les pirates présents se levèrent pour accueillir Nova, manifestant bruyamment leur joie de la voir debout. Seul Nico resta assis dans son coin, visiblement ému. Nova répondit en riant aux salutations de ses camarades jusqu'à ce que Kei les réprimande pour qu'ils laissent Nova s'asseoir. Quand les pirates s'écartèrent, Nova vit Nico et se dirigea vers lui. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

‒ Le docteur Zéro m'a tout raconté, dit-elle.

‒ Ah bon, répondit Nico en se raclant la gorge sans la regarder.

‒ Maintenant que ton sang coule dans mes veines, nous sommes vraiment frère et sœur.

Elle se pencha et le serra contre elle. Ses camarades rigolèrent sous cape en le voyant rougir. Il tapota la main de Nova, ne sachant quoi dire.

‒ Merci d'y avoir cru, murmura-t-elle. Si tu n'avais pas continué la réanimation, je ne serais pas là.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Nico la serra contre lui, sous les acclamations des pirates. Harlock passa à ce moment-là dans le couloir. Intrigué, il regarda dans le mess, vit Nova et Nico enlacés. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il passait son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kei ramena Nova dans l'infirmerie et l'aida à se recoucher.

‒ Bien, je change ta perfusion et je me sauve. Tu dois te reposer.

Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harlock qui entra. Nova se redressa légèrement.

‒ Tu as déjà levé Nova ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Ordre du docteur, répondit Kei, c'est pour limiter le risque de phlébite. Je vous laisse, il est temps que je retourne à mon travail. Je repasserai te voir tout à l'heure, Nova.

‒ Merci, Kei.

Avec un sourire, Kei sortit en les laissant seuls. Un silence s'installa, rompu par Harlock.

‒ Comment te sens-tu ?

‒ Pas trop mal, vu les circonstances.

‒ Je voulais te remercier. Tu as pris cette balle à ma place, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine d'incompréhension.

‒ Oh, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-elle, gênée. Vous avez abattu ce soldat juste avant, me sauvant la vie. Et même sans ça, je vous dois déjà tant. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de vous payer ma dette.

Ce fut au tour d'Harlock de ne pas comprendre.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

‒ Vous m'avez prise à votre bord, dit-elle. Vous m'avez rendu ma liberté, ma dignité. Vous avez fait en sorte que je sois éduquée, formée et depuis quelques temps, vous me donnez même de votre temps pour que je m'améliore au combat et m'enseigner la stratégie. Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé un foyer, une famille, un nom. Comment pourrais-je jamais payer une dette pareille ?

‒ Tu es morte pour me protéger, répondit Harlock.

‒ Je serai morte de toute façon si vous aviez refusé de me prendre dans votre équipage. Et pas à cause des mauvais traitements. Je n'y serais pas retournée, pas après avoir vu mon ultime espoir s'envoler. Je me serais jetée du haut de la mesa, révéla Nova, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur son visage.

Il s'approcha du lit. D'un geste doux, il essuya sa larme du bout du doigt avant de lui prendre la main. Elle serra de toutes ses forces. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, espérant confusément qu'il se pencherait vers elle mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder. Nova lui rendit son regard. Intriguée, elle sonda l'œil valide du capitaine, cherchant à comprendre ce que sa prunelle reflétait. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, hésita. Il garda sa main dans la sienne encore quelques instants avant de la lâcher.

‒ Je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-il finalement.

Il alla vers la porte et se retourna vers elle.

‒ Pour le moment, tu ne protestes pas mais je te connais, dit-il. Dans deux ou trois jours, dès que tu te sentiras mieux, tu ne tiendras plus en place. Aussi, je préfère te prévenir. Ne compte plus sur moi pour les entrainements, dit-il, pas avant que Zéro ne donne son feu vert. Hors de question aussi que tu participes aux abordages sans son autorisation. Il faudra du temps pour que tu sois complètement guérie. Je veillerais à ce que tu le prennes.

Il sortit sur ces mots, laissant Nova un peu dépitée. Elle s'allongea avec une sensation de regret. Elle se rappela la façon dont il avait approché son visage du sien, la veille et regrettait qu'il n'ait pas achevé son geste alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mit un nom sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'œil du capitaine, c'était de la tristesse.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Kei alla chercher le docteur Zéro chez lui, accompagnée de Sven. Quand elle voulu frapper, elle se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte. Inquiète, elle échangea un regard avec Sven et ils dégainèrent leurs armes avant d'entrer avec précaution. La chatte du docteur, Mii, vint se frotter contre les jambes de Kei en miaulant. Ils fouillèrent la maison, ne trouvant que la mallette abandonnée sur la table.

‒ C'est bizarre, dit Sven. Il n'est pas du genre à laisser trainer son matériel dans sa cuisine pendant deux jours.

‒ Ni à oublier de nourrir sa chatte, ajouta Kei en montrant la gamelle de Mii qui ne contenait plus que quelques miettes desséchées.

Un mouvement furtif attira le regard de Kei. Elle fit un signe discret à Sven. Ils se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte et jetèrent un regard à l'extérieur. Ils virent deux militaires qui se tenait en embuscade, l'un deux parlant à la radio. D'un regard, les deux amis se comprirent, ils abattirent les deux militaires avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Kei attrapa Mii, la cacha sous sa cape et ils partirent en courant. Ils entendirent d'autres militaires venir vers eux. Ils se dissimulèrent derrière un appenti. Alors que la patrouille approchait, ils entendirent un appel discret. La porte de la maison voisine s'était entrouverte et quelqu'un leur faisait signe. Ils se précipitèrent sans se poser de question. Les militaires passèrent sans les voir.

‒ Merci, dit Kei.

‒ Je vous en prie, dit la jeune femme. Vous veniez voir le docteur Zéro ?

‒ Oui. Savez-vous où il est ?

‒ Il a été arrêté.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Kei. Quand ?

‒ Il y a deux jours. Il était parti brutalement sans prévenir personne. Mais quelqu'un l'aurait vu monter dans un appareil marqué du signe des pirates. Du coup, l'armée l'a attendu chez lui et quand il est revenu plusieurs heures plus tard, ils l'ont emmené. Ils l'ont interrogé mais il a refusé de dire où il était allé. Il va être transféré dans un vaisseau qui doit l'emmener sur Mars, ce soir.

‒ Pourquoi nous dites-vous tout ça ? demanda Sven, méfiant. Et comment le savez-vous ?

‒ Le docteur a sauvé la vie de mon bébé, l'an dernier. Sachant que nous n'avons pas les moyens, il a refusé d'être payé. Quant à comment je suis au courant, je fais des ménages à la caserne. J'ai vu le docteur y être amené et j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles. Personne ne fait attention aux femmes de ménages. J'ai aussi pu parler rapidement au docteur dans sa cellule sous prétexte de nettoyer le sol du couloir. C'est lui qui m'a dit de vous guetter aujourd'hui, malheureusement, je ne vous ai pas vus quand vous êtes arrivés.

‒ Merci, dit Kei. Nous allons partir, ils ne vont pas tarder à fouiller les maisons et il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent ici.

‒ Passez par-derrière. Vous pourrez aider le docteur ?

‒ On le fera évader, lui assura Kei.

Ils réussirent à regagner leur vaisseau sans mauvaise rencontre et décollèrent. Dès qu'Harlock fut mis au courant, il demanda à Yattaran de pirater le réseau de la caserne. Cela leur permit de savoir exactement l'heure et le trajet du transfert du docteur. Ils décidèrent d'attaquer juste avant que le véhicule de transport arrive au spatioport.

Alors que le véhicule allait aborder le premier virage avant le spatioport, le conducteur vit quelque chose rouler sur la piste devant lui. Il donna un coup de volant au moment où l'objet explosait. Le véhicule s'écrasa dans le fossé. Le conducteur et le garde à l'avant s'extirpèrent péniblement du véhicule. Ils virent les pirates de l'Arcadia qui les encerclaient déjà. Les militaires tentèrent de dégainer et s'écroulèrent, abattus par les pirates. Yattaran réussit à ce moment-là à déverrouiller les portes arrière du véhicule. Les mains menottés, Zéro était avachi au sol mais conscient. Il posa sur les pirates un regard vitreux.

‒ Alors, doc ? lança Yattaran, la compagnie des militaires vous plaît tellement que vous voulez rester là-dedans ?

‒ Quoi ? bredouilla le médecin.

Comprenant que Zéro était sonné par l'accident, Yattaran monta dans le véhicule et libéra les mains de Zéro avant de l'aider à sortir du véhicule. Une navette se posa près d'eux. Ils embarquèrent pendant que l'Arcadia pilonnait le vaisseau de transport. Plusieurs habitants observèrent de loin le départ de la navette frappée du Jolly Roger et la destruction du vaisseau militaire. L'Arcadia se téléporta aussitôt qu'ils furent à bord. Le docteur descendit de la navette, encore ébahi par son sauvetage.

‒ Bienvenu à bord, docteur, dit Jack. On dirait que vous allez rester avec nous, cette fois.

‒ Rester ici ? Mais… et mon dispensaire ? Et Mii ?

‒ Quelqu'un d'autre devra prendre le relais pour votre dispensaire. Si vous y retournez, vous serez de nouveau arrêté, dit Kei. C'est la peine de mort qui vous attend pour nous avoir aidés. Quand à Mii… c'est bien de ce chat que vous parlez ?

Elle lui désigna la chatte qui se faufilait entre leurs jambes.

‒ Mii, s'exclama Zéro, ravi, en la prenant dans ses bras.

‒ Nous l'avons récupérée en allant vous chercher tout à l'heure, dit Kei. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le vaisseau et choisir une cabine.

‒ D'abord, je vais aller voir Nova, quant à la cabine, je prendrais celle à côté de l'infirmerie, dit-il en la suivant.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Une semaine passa. Masu avait déclaré la guerre à Mii qui avait pris exemple sur Tori et lui volait régulièrement de la nourriture et même des bouteilles de saké. La vieille dame avait vite découvert que les bouteilles étaient destinées au médecin qui niait avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi. De son côté, Nova se rétablissait plus vite que ne l'avait jamais espéré le docteur Zéro, impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle elle cicatrisait. Il l'autorisa à reprendre ses activités quotidiennes à condition de laisser de côté tout ce qui touchait au combat ou nécessitait des efforts physiques pour l'instant. Elle proposa à Yattaran de profiter de son temps libre pour l'aider sur l'étude de la base de données récupérée sur le vaisseau esclavagiste.

‒ Je veux bien, fit-il. La masse de données est impressionnante et les recoupements possibles innombrables. J'avoue que j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond.

‒ Justement, tu les connais trop bien maintenant, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as du mal, commenta Nova. Un œil neuf et une nouvelle approche nous permettra peut-être de débloquer tout ça. Expose-moi ce que tu as déjà fait.

Le travail réalisé par Yattaran était déjà impressionnant et il leur fallut un certain temps pour faire le point. Ensuite, Nova prit un autre ordinateur et se mit au travail. Ils travaillaient en silence, échangeant parfois quelques mots, tâchant de trouver les points communs entre le journal de bord et les cartes stellaires afin de tenter d'identifier les planètes de vente et essayant à force de recoupements de repérer un schéma leur permettant de localiser les points de transfert. Dans le journal de bord, tous les noms, lieux de récupération d'esclaves à vendre, lieux de vente ou acheteurs, étaient codés. La tâche était ardue, d'autant plus que les esclavagistes avaient trouvé un moyen de trafiquer les données de leur boîte noire.

Cette activité convenait très bien à Nova. D'une part, elle cadrait parfaitement avec le peu de choses permises par Zéro pour l'instant. D'autre part, cela lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit car la jeune femme s'ennuyait depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'entrainer au combat pour l'instant, et bien qu'elle continue à faire ses rapports sur les stocks au capitaine dans les quartiers de ce dernier, il ne la retenait plus pour parler de stratégie comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant. Il était redevenu aussi distant avec elle qu'à son arrivée à bord et elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quoique que soit qui justifie une telle attitude. En tout cas, elle espérait qu'il voudrait bien recommencer à s'entrainer avec elle quand Zéro l'autoriserait à reprendre ses entrainements car elle s'était rendue compte que cela lui manquait.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato se tenait devant le saloon de Mme Masu. Deux militaires étaient en faction devant. Il était accompagné de son second, le capitaine Logan.

‒ Vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir ici, commandant ? demanda ce dernier. Notre mission n'est pas de pourchasser Harlock.

‒ Je sais, mais je suis curieux. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'accompagner.

Yamato traversa la rue, suivi de près par son second.

‒ Halte, fit une des sentinelles. Le passage est interdit.

‒ Commandant Yamato, je suis en mission d'enquête et voudrais inspecter les lieux.

Logan regarda son commandant, estomaqué de le voir mentir avec autant d'aplomb. Les sentinelles hésitèrent.

‒ Alors, ça vient ? Je n'ai pas la journée devant moi, lança sèchement Yamato.

‒ Oui, commandant.

Les sentinelles laissèrent passer les deux hommes.

‒ Commandant, pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ? murmura Logan. S'ils contactent le quartier général pour vérifier…

‒ Je leur dirais que je soupçonne Harlock d'être lié avec les esclavagistes, répliqua Yamato sur le même ton.

Cela cloua le bec de Logan qui se renfrogna, visiblement pas convaincu. Yamato l'ignora et avança dans le saloon, regardant autour de lui. Des impacts de tirs criblaient les murs et les meubles et il y avait des traces de sang un peu partout. Décidemment, Harlock et ses hommes ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure. Yamato marcha sur quelque chose qui crissa sous son pied. Il baissa les yeux, vit les éclats de verre puis leva la tête. Il restait encore des bouts de verre qui pendaient autour du trou béant qu'avait laissé la verrière. Yamato continua à avancer. Il se pencha sur le comptoir et ouvrit brièvement le robinet du petit évier.

‒ Que faites-vous ? demanda Logan, surpris.

‒ Je vérifie s'ils ont coupé l'eau ou pas. Il y en a toujours.

‒ Pourquoi ? Quelle importance qu'ils aient coupé l'eau ?

Yamato se dirigea vers un couloir latéral sans répondre.

‒ Où allez-vous ? demanda Logan en le rattrapant. Vous devez avoir vu ce que vous vouliez, non ?

‒ Oui, mais présentement, j'ai besoin d'aller là où personne ne peut aller à ma place, répliqua Yamato avec un sourire narquois.

Interloqué, Logan regarda son supérieur s'éloigner et comprit en le voyant entrer dans les toilettes hommes. Il soupira, excédé.

Yamato alla directement s'enfermer dans la cabine du fond. Les mains sur les hanches, il observa le mur de briques. Il finit par repérer celle qu'il cherchait. Une brique dont le coin inférieur gauche était cassé. Il appuya sur le coin opposé. Il entendit un léger déclic et la brique bascula, révélant une petite cavité. Yamato y glissa la main et en sortit un disque de données. Il l'examina en souriant. Exactement comme le lui avait dit Harlock. Il empocha le disque prenant soin de tirer la chasse avant de sortir. Bien lui en prit car il tomba nez-à-nez avec Logan qui l'avait finalement suivi.

‒ Vous avez peur que je tombe dans une embuscade pirate ou quoi ? lui lança Yamato d'un ton moqueur. A moins que vous ne vouliez me tenir compagnie, capitaine ? Si c'est le cas, j'aime autant vous dire tout de suite que je ne suis pas de ce bord-là.

Au grand amusement de Yamato, son second piqua un fard.

‒ Pas du tout, commandant, protesta-t-il. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je vous attends dehors.

‒ Je vous rejoins dans un instant, répondit Yamato en le regardant sortir précipitamment.

Il eut un petit rire et alla se laver les mains, histoire de parfaire son alibi. Logan avait bien faillit le surprendre en train de récupérer le message d'Harlock. L'allusion qu'il lui avait lancé devrait le calmer et l'empêcher de se poser des questions. A l'avenir, il devrait faire en sorte que son second arrête de lui coller aux basques.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Nova se rendit dans l'atelier d'Hiro. Le pirate n'était pas seulement le concepteur et le réparateur des armures de combats. Il s'occupait aussi de l'armement de l'Arcadia et des armes individuelles. Il était capable aussi bien de les entretenir que de les améliorer ou d'en concevoir des nouvelles. C'était cet aspect des talents du spécialiste qui intéressait Nova.

‒ Salut, Hiro, fit-elle en entrant dans le domaine du technicien.

‒ Nova, qu'as-tu bousillé sur ton armure ? dit-il en guise de salutation tout en continuant son réglage sur un casque d'armure.

‒ Rien du tout, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

‒ Parce qu'en général, quand quelqu'un vient me voir ici, c'est pour me demander de réparer son armure.

‒ Je risque pas de l'abîmer, le doc m'interdit le combat pour l'instant.

‒ D'accord, c'est pour quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Je t'explique. Jusqu'à présent, j'utilisais surtout mes cosmoguns mais maintenant que je connais un peu l'escrime, je me rends compte que je préfère ce style de combat. Le problème, c'est que les épées, c'est encombrant. Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de fabriquer des armes avec les lames rétractables que je pourrais porter aux poignets ?

‒ Comme des brassards ? fit-il en daignant enfin regarder sa visiteuse.

‒ C'est quoi, des brassards ?

‒ Ce sont des pièces d'armures ou de cuir qui recouvrent l'avant-bras du poignet au coude, expliqua-t-il. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait contenir une lame suffisamment longue pour ce que tu veux faire.

‒ Alors, oui, c'est ça, dit Nova en souriant. Et il faudrait que les lames sortent facilement.

‒ C'est une idée intéressante, dit Hiro pensivement. Bras droit ?

‒ Les deux, si possible.

‒ Tu te bats des deux mains ?

‒ Oui, tu penses que c'est faisable ?

‒ Peut-être, faut que j'y réfléchisse.

‒ Super et je voulais aussi te demander autre chose. Je ne pourrai pas les utiliser quand je porterais mon armure, est-ce que tu pourrais la modifier pour y intégrer les fourreaux de deux katanas ?

‒ Comment ça, la modifier ? s'exclama Hiro. Tu pouvais pas le dire quand je l'ai fabriquée ? Va falloir que je modifie pleins de pièces, maintenant ! Ce serait limite plus simple de la refaire !

‒ Je suis désolée, Hiro, dit Nova en rentrant la tête dans les épaules sous l'ire du technicien. A ce moment-là, je ne connaissais pas l'escrime, je pouvais pas deviner.

‒ Non mais je te jure, si je tenais celui qui a eu la riche idée de t'apprendre l'escrime ! J'ai horreur de modifier une armure, cela risque de la fragiliser !

‒ Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas le faire ? demanda Nova avec une mine contrite.

Hiro soupira en voyant le regard de chien battu que lui lançait la jeune femme.

‒ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, grogna-t il. Mais il me faut d'abord les katanas pour la mesure. Et je te préviens que je ne ferais pas d'autre modification, c'est clair ?

‒ Oui, merci Hiro, dit Nova en lui souriant. Je vais les chercher à l'armurerie et je reviens.

‒ Tâche d'en trouver deux identiques, lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

‒ D'accord !

Il la regarda partir en courant et reprit son travail en souriant.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques membres d'équipage avaient profité d'une escale d'approvisionnement en matériel médical et médicaments réclamés par Zéro pour faire une ou deux courses. En fin d'après-midi, Kei rejoignit Nova dans la bibliothèque où cette dernière travaillait avec Jack. Elle la trouva en train de feuilleter un livre qu'elle venait de sortir d'une caisse. Nova leva la tête en l'entendant et regarda avec surprise le chariot que poussait Kei.

‒ Je vous ai trouvé ça en ville, annonça-t-elle.

‒ C'est gentil, dit Nova tandis que Jack venait voir, mais ça va nous servir à quoi ?

‒ Eh bien, vu que tu veux enregistrer les retours et ranger toi-même les livres empruntés, tu pourras tout simplement les poser sur ce chariot. Il suffit de le modifier un peu pour qu'ils soient bien maintenus et tu pourras le déplacer entre les rayonnages facilement, cela t'évitera des allers-retours.

‒ Bonne idée, commenta Nova.

‒ Très bonne même, je l'emmène à Hiro pour qu'il fasse les modifications, décréta Jack.

Il partit aussitôt avec le chariot sous le regard amusé des deux amies. Kei se tourna vers Nova.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu feuillettes ?

‒ Un roman apparemment. Les gars ont marqué « amour » sur la caisse mais je ne comprends pas trop.

‒ C'est des romans à l'eau de rose, dit Kei après en avoir sorti deux pour les regarder.

‒ A l'eau de rose ?

‒ Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les romans dont le sujet principal est la naissance d'un amour, généralement passionné, entre les héros. C'est plutôt les jeunes filles qui apprécient ce type de lecture habituellement.

‒ Ah bon ? Et c'est réaliste ?

‒ Idéalisé plutôt. C'est amusant d'en lire un ou deux mais quand tu en lis plusieurs, tu te rends compte que c'est répétitif.

Kei observa Nova qui continuait à feuilleter le roman d'un air pensif.

‒ Tu as l'air intéressée, dis donc.

‒ Curieuse, tout au plus. J'ai l'intention de lire un ou deux romans de chaque genre pour voir ce qui me plaît.

Nova avait un peu rosi et cela n'échappa pas au regard de Kei.

‒ Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Un homme dont la présence te troublerait ?

‒ Moi ? Non, pas du tout, répondit Nova un peu trop vivement. Je crois que je ne saurais même pas le reconnaître si je tombais amoureuse. J'ignore totalement à quoi cela peut bien ressembler.

‒ Eh bien, quand il est près de toi, tu es heureuse tout en te sentant troublée et quand il ne l'est pas, tu attends avec impatience de le revoir. Tu penseras tout le temps à lui et tu auras envie de te blottir dans ses bras, dit pensivement Kei.

Etonnée, Nova observa son amie et comprit.

‒ Tu es amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ce fut au tour de Kei de rougir, prise au dépourvu par la question de Nova qui se mit à rire.

‒ Toi, tu caches quelque chose, dit malicieusement Nova avant de redevenir sérieuse. Alors, de qui es-tu amoureuse ? De Yattaran ?

‒ Non, protesta Kei.

‒ De Jack, alors ?

‒ Mais non, voyons.

Nova s'amusa à citer encore quelques noms sous les protestations indignées de Kei.

‒ Non, non et non, s'écria Kei, exaspérée. De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien puisque c'est impossible !

Nova en resta bouche bée.

‒ Le capitaine, murmura-t-elle. C'est le capitaine…

Kei la regarda, surprise, avant de détourner le regard d'un air triste et de se diriger vers le couloir. Comprenant qu'elle avait blessé son amie, Nova la rattrapa

‒ Attends, Kei. Pardon, je t'ai fait mal en insistant ainsi, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser. Je ne t'en parlerais plus jamais, je te le promets. Je n'ai pas réalisé que cela pourrait être douloureux.

Nova avait l'air tellement contrite et désespérée de l'avoir blessée que Kei finit par lui sourire.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle.

‒ Si, c'est grave, protesta Nova. Je t'ai fait du mal sans le vouloir alors que pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu souffres quelle qu'en soit la raison et surtout pas par ma faute. Je suis encore tellement maladroite. Kei, je ne mérite qu'une bonne paire de gifles. Surtout si tu en as envie, ne te prive pas.

Cela fit rire Kei qui serra Nova dans ses bras.

‒ Mais non, voyons, je sais bien que tu as encore du mal dans tes relations avec les autres et je ne t'en veux pas.

‒ C'est vrai ?

‒ Oui, tout va bien. Tu sais maintenant qu'il vaut mieux éviter de pousser les taquineries trop loin. De toute façon, je l'avais cherché, c'est moi qui ai commencé.

‒ Ce n'est pas une raison.

Jack revint à ce moment-là et Kei en profita pour partir. Nova mit de côté un roman et le lut le soir même. Elle comprit ce que Kei avait voulu dire en soulignant que cela était idéalisé. Néanmoins, le roman la fit réfléchir car un certain nombre de choses qui y étaient décrites trouvaient un écho dans sa mémoire. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ses propres sentiments et pensait deviner ce qui avait failli arriver ce soir-là, dans la ruelle, juste avant l'attaque du saloon. Elle s'endormit, le visage mouillé de larmes, déterminée à faire en sorte que Kei ne souffre plus par sa faute.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Nova et Yattaran continuaient à travailler sur la base de données sans réel succès pour l'instant. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression que la solution était là, à portée de main et qu'elle leur échappait.

‒ C'est bizarre, les noms de code des planètes… Cela me rappelle quelque chose… J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où, dit Nova au bout de plusieurs jours de labeur infructueux. Et il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, Ils parlent des ventes, des livraisons mais jamais des enlèvements ou d'achats ni même de ce qu'ils font de l'argent récolté.

‒ J'ai remarqué. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit ce type que Kei a interrogé sur le premier vaisseau. Qu'ils n'étaient que des vendeurs et qu'ils récupéraient des esclaves et un plan de vol.

‒ Oui, je me rappelle. Il a même dit que les capitaines étaient choisis parmi les préleveurs. On peut donc en conclure qu'ils fonctionnent en deux groupes distincts. D'un côté, ceux qui enlèvent et préparent les esclaves et de l'autre, ceux qui font la vente.

‒ Et vu ce qu'a dit ce type, les vendeurs ne savent pas grand-chose de ce qui se passe en amont. C'est cloisonné.

‒ Et ils ont changé leur manière de faire. Au début, ils faisaient toujours la même tournée et avaient les mêmes points de livraison. Ce n'est plus le cas, donc même si quelqu'un arrivait à les infiltrer, il ne pourrait pas transmettre d'éléments permettant de leur tendre un piège. Même les délais changent. Sur ces derniers mois, par exemple, ils ont repris des esclaves au bout de trois semaines, puis au bout d'un mois ensuite une semaine. Pourquoi ? Leurs cellules ne sont pas extensibles.

‒ Cela dépend peut-être de leurs ventes. Quand ils n'ont plus assez de choix, ils en reprennent.

‒ Peut-être. Voyons voir leurs ventes de cette période. On dirait que tu as raison, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Cela signifie que c'est le capitaine du vaisseau vendeur qui déclenche les livraisons. Par contre, il semblerait que les vendeurs n'approchent pas de leur QG.

‒ Non, il faut que nous arrivions à arraisonner un vaisseau de préleveurs. Ça ne va pas être facile. On a bien des éléments sur où ils prélèvent mais comment réussir à anticiper leur passage ?

‒ Là est la question.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Devant les difficultés rencontrées par Nova et Yattaran, Harlock ordonna à ce dernier d'infiltrer le réseau d'astro-navigation de Gaia. En examinant les livres de bord, Yattaran avait découvert que le vaisseau qu'ils avaient détruit utilisait plusieurs codes d'identification, un officiel et plusieurs illégaux. Grâce à ces codes, Yattaran réussit à repérer un schéma récurrent. Pendant plusieurs années, le vaisseau avait suivi un certain trajet avant d'effectuer des voyages aux destinations apparemment plus aléatoires. Une planète en particulier ressortait dans ce trajet. Ils y allaient régulièrement. A chaque fois, un nombre important d'esclaves étaient vendus, majoritairement des hommes et des adolescents, toujours au même acheteur. C'était une planète géante du nom de Tricératops. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe de planètes riches en ressources minière. Vue de l'espace, elle se distinguait de ses voisines en luisant d'une étrange lumière verte. Ce groupe de planètes avait une mauvaise réputation due à la forte présence de hors-la-loi. C'était un endroit abandonné par Gaia.

Harlock décida d'y aller. Quelques pirates y descendirent à tour de rôle pour mener une enquête discrète. Ce n'était pas quelques hors-la-loi qui allaient faire reculer les hommes de l'Arcadia, ni même la lugubre couleur verte qui régnait en maître partout. Au bout de quelques jours, ils finirent par glaner un renseignement intéressant. Il y aurait sur la planète une mine clandestine. Elle avait été fermée plusieurs années auparavant car devenait trop dangereuse mais elle aurait été rouverte en secret presqu'aussitôt. A force d'entêtement, ils finirent par la repérer. Elle était bien cachée, dans une vallée encaissée. Ils observèrent les lieux pendant plusieurs jours. Ils voyaient bien sortir des tombereaux de minerai mais ne voyaient jamais les mineurs. Leur patience finit par porter ses fruits. Au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'une brume verdâtre commençait à envahir la vallée, les pirates de surveillance virent une file de personnes enchaînées sortir de la mine. Il y avait essentiellement des hommes et un certain nombre d'adolescents et d'enfants. Tous étaient maigres et sales. Lorsque Harlock apprit cela, il décida de passer à l'attaque immédiatement. Ils avaient assez de renseignements.

Cette fois, l'Arcadia ne se dévoila pas tout de suite, l'attaque fut lancée à l'aide des navettes. Les navettes se mirent en vol stationnaire au-dessus du canyon. Les pirates en descendirent en rappel. Pris par surprise, les gardes n'eurent pas le temps d'organiser une défense. Ils étaient tellement habitués à surveiller des esclaves dociles qu'ils furent dépassés. Les pirates en vinrent rapidement à bout. Ils commencèrent à détacher les esclaves et à les transférer à bord de l'Arcadia.

Cependant, un des gardes leur avait échappé. Il avait vu le sort réservé à son patron et ses collègues. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il réussit à se faufiler dans la réserve d'explosifs où il prépara une explosion à retardement. Il voulu ensuite s'éloigner mais fut repéré et sommairement abattu. Nico alla vérifier qu'il était bien mort mais alors qu'il passait près de la réserve, elle explosa. La plupart des personnes présentes furent soufflées par l'explosion. Nico ne se releva pas

 _NB-1 : l'idée d'infiltration du réseau d'astro-navigation a été suggérée par Beautifull Cléopatra. Merci Cléo ^^_

 _NB-2 : si Tricératops vous semble curieuse, sachez qu'elle ne sort pas de mon imagination mais bien de celle de Leiji Matsumoto qui la présente dans Queen Emeraldas._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Une fois la bataille terminée, la plupart des pirates avaient ouvert leurs casques, Nico en faisait parti et un éclat l'avait frappé à la tête. Il fut rapidement ramené sur l'Arcadia. Nova, qui n'avait pu participer à la bataille, aidait à l'accueil des esclaves libérés. Lorsqu'elle vit Nico, la tête en sang, elle l'accompagna à l'infirmerie, follement inquiète. Elle aida le docteur Zéro à le soigner. Alors qu'ils terminaient les soins, Harlock et Kei arrivèrent pour avoir des nouvelles.

‒ Il a pris un sacré coup, dit Zéro. Pour l'instant, il est dans le coma et je ne peux pas dire s'il va survivre ou pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre. Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste près de lui pendant que je m'occupe des personnes que vous ramenez à bord.

‒ Allez-y, dit Nova, je veillerais sur mon frère. Je vous appellerais si nécessaire.

Un bref éclair de surprise passa sur le visage d'Harlock lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

‒ Merci, dit Zéro.

Le docteur partit pendant que Nova prenait une chaise et s'installait au chevet de Nico. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Pensant que c'était Kei, elle posa sa propre main dessus sans même vérifier, juste reconnaissante de ce réconfort.

‒ Nova, dit doucement Harlock, s'il y a la moindre évolution dans l'état de Nico, viens me prévenir, quelque soit l'heure.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit que c'était lui qui lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule. Elle retira sa propre main en rougissant légèrement, confuse.

‒ D'accord, dit-elle, je viendrais.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, suivi de Kei, et Nova se prépara à la longue attente.

Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement, s'étirant de plus en plus tandis que la nuit avançait. Kei avait apporté un plateau-repas à Nova mais elle y avait à peine touché. Zéro était passé tard dans la nuit, proposant à Nova de la relayer. Elle avait refusé en voyant l'air épuisé du médecin. Le matin approchant, Nova commença sérieusement à piquer du nez. Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir, elle sentit la main de Nico qu'elle n'avait pas lâché de la nuit se crisper sur la sienne. Elle se redressa, parfaitement réveillée. Elle examina avec attention le visage de Nico. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait rêvé quand il recommença avant de serrer vraiment sa main. Osant à peine y croire, elle l'appela doucement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir tout à fait et de la regarder. Folle de joie, elle appela aussitôt Zéro qui arriva en pyjama.

‒ Il s'est réveillé, lui dit-elle.

Il examina Nico et sourit.

‒ Tu nous as fait une belle peur, mon gars. Mais on dirait bien que tu es tiré d'affaire, lui dit-il.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? murmura Nico. Je me souviens de rien.

‒ Tu as été soufflé par une explosion et un débris t'a frappé à la tête, lui expliqua Nova. Tu es dans le coma depuis hier.

‒ Tu es restée près de moi toute la nuit ? s'étonna Nico.

‒ Bien sûr, répondit Nova. C'est normal que je veille sur mon frère.

‒ Et maintenant qu'il va mieux, lui dit Zéro, va te reposer.

‒ D'accord. Je repasserais te voir dans la journée, promit-elle à Nico en l'embrassant sur la joue.

‒ Ne traîne pas pour te coucher, lui dit-il, tu as une tête à faire peur.

‒ Attends de voir la tienne, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle parcourut la moitié du chemin jusqu'à sa cabine avant de se rappeler la promesse faite à Harlock. Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était quand elle vit Yattaran venir vers elle.

‒ Salut, Nova. Comment va Nico ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Il vient de se réveiller et le doc a dit qu'il était hors de danger, répondit-elle.

‒ Tant mieux. Content de commencer la journée avec une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit le surdoué.

‒ Sais-tu où est le capitaine ? lui demanda-t-elle.

‒ A cette heure-ci, il est dans ses quartiers, pourquoi ?

‒ Je dois aller lui donner des nouvelles de Nico, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

‒ Mais il est six heures du matin, dit-il. Il dort peut-être encore.

Elle se retourna en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

‒ Il m'a dit de venir tout de suite quelle que soit l'heure, l'informa Nova. Je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte d'Harlock, elle prit le temps de se frotter les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller un peu. La fatigue la rattrapait. Elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit. Quand elle entra, elle vit qu'il était déjà pratiquement habillé. Il ne manquait plus que sa veste, sa cape et ses armes. Cela lui fit bizarre de le voir juste avec un pull.

‒ Je vous apporte des nouvelles de Nico, annonça-t-elle en s'approchant. Il s'est réveillé. Le docteur…

A ce moment-là, l'oiseau d'Harlock surgit de nulle part, la frôlant pour aller se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil. Surprise, Nova eut un brusque mouvement de recul. La fatigue provoqua un vertige. Elle perdit l'équilibre. Harlock la retint de justesse et l'appuya contre la table. Il l'observa d'un air inquiet.

‒ Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, c'est juste la fatigue, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le docteur a dit que Nico était tiré d'affaire, acheva-t-elle.

‒ Bien. Je me demandais… Pourquoi as-tu appelé Nico « mon frère » ?

Elle sourit.

‒ Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'il m'appelait « la puce » ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a expliqué que sa petite sœur était morte de maladie quand ils étaient enfants. A mon arrivée sur l'Arcadia, je la lui ai rappelée. Du coup, il m'a adoptée comme petite sœur et m'a donné le même surnom qu'il utilisait pour elle à l'époque.

Sentant un mal de tête monter, elle se massa les tempes.

‒ Il se comporte tellement en grand frère avec moi que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le considérer ainsi, ajouta-t-elle. Et depuis qu'il m'a donné son sang, ce lien s'est renforcé.

‒ Un frère, depuis le début, c'est un frère pour toi, murmura Harlock. J'ai cru que…

Nova, qui se massait toujours les tempes, interrompit son geste en sentant la main d'Harlock sur sa joue. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de le voir si près d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il glissa son autre main autour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nova en resta tétanisée alors qu'à l'intérieur de son corps et de son esprit c'était un véritable ouragan de sentiments et de sensations. Il recula légèrement. Nova reprit son souffle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Harlock plongea son regard dans celui de Nova, guettant sa réaction. Il y vit surtout de la confusion. Ce qu'elle vit dans le regard brûlant d'Harlock la désorienta davantage. Elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter ni que penser de ce baiser. Et encore moins comment réagir. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose, c'était qu'elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas mais la fatigue et l'émotion se liguaient pour l'empêcher de réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

Comme Nova ne bougeait pas, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec douceur puis plus intensément. Au début, Nova n'osait pas faire un geste mais quand il commença à lui caresser délicatement les lèvres avec les siennes, elle sentit une douce chaleur partir de son ventre avant de se répandre dans son corps et elle ferma les yeux. Tant pis pour cette voix qui lui murmurait de le repousser. C'était son premier baiser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela éveillerait de telles sensations. Elle commença à répondre à son baiser avec timidité d'abord avant de s'enhardir. Elle l'enlaça instinctivement, se serrant contre lui. Heureux de la sentir enfin réagir, positivement de surcroit, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Surprise, pendant une fraction de seconde, Nova eu une hésitation. Elle faillit même reculer. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et la chaleur de son corps devint brusquement brasier. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harlock, resserrant encore leur étreinte. Leur baiser se fit passionné. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps il avait duré mais quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle était haletante et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il lui sourit, reprenant son souffle, lui aussi.

‒ Tu es épuisée et tu n'as pas les idées claires, murmura-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me reproches d'en avoir profité. Va te reposer, nous parlerons ce soir.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de la lâcher. Décontenancée, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer, elle s'éloigna en reculant tout en le fixant du regard. Elle finit par faire demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retourna avant que les portes ne se referment et vit qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle regagna sa cabine en marchant lentement, les pensées se télescopant dans sa tête. Une fois arrivée, elle ôta machinalement son ceinturon avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Elle tournait en boucle la scène dans son esprit sans arriver à ordonner ses pensées d'autant plus que le mal de tête s'était sournoisement installé et lui battait douloureusement les tempes. Elle se laissa aller en arrière. Alors qu'elle tentait encore de réfléchir, le sommeil tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb.

ooooooooooooooooo

Nova se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle s'étira avant de se redresser brusquement alors que le baiser d'Harlock lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se toucha machinalement les lèvres, incrédule, tandis qu'elle revoyait la scène. Cela lui semblait irréel et cela avait été tellement inattendu. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à elle de cette manière. Le souvenir ressemblait à ces images qui restent parfois d'un rêve à la fois très précis et glissant. Et elle était tellement fatiguée quand elle avait été voir le capitaine, à la fois physiquement et nerveusement à cause de l'inquiétude pour Nico qui ne l'avait pas lâchée de la nuit. Elle finit par décider que cela devait être ça, un rêve. Elle ne doutait pas avoir été voir le capitaine et son esprit épuisé, suite à cette visite matinale, avait extrapolé ce baiser. Oui, un rêve un peu fou qui semble si réel sur le moment, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Elle sourit de sa folie onirique et alla prendre une douche pour achever de se réveiller.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller voir Nico qui allait mieux et ne manqua pas de la taquiner sur ses cernes Puis elle alla au réfectoire pour tenter de calmer les grondements de son estomac.

‒ Bonjour, Mme Masu, lança-t-elle.

‒ Ah, te voilà, toi ! s'exclama la vieille dame d'un air sévère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Ton plateau est revenu plein, hier soir, et tu n'est venue ni au petit-déjeuner ni au déjeuner !

‒ Je sais, je suis désolée. Hier, j'étais trop inquiète pour manger et je me suis couchée vers six heures et demi après avoir veiller Nico toute la nuit. Je viens seulement de me lever. Auriez-vous un petit truc sous le coude pour calmer une affamée ?

‒ Mouais, je t'ai gardé un peu de ce midi, mais y a pas grand-chose.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Nova se retrouvait avec un plateau assez chargé pour rassasier trois personnes !

‒ Et t'as pas intérêt à en laisser, cette fois ! ordonna Masu en agitant un couteau sous le nez de Nova.

Nova la remercia en se retenant de rire et alla s'attabler. Lorsqu'elle repoussa son plateau, enfin rassasié, elle en avait laissé moins que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure où elle avait l'habitude d'amener un thé sur la passerelle. Elle le prépara avant de s'y rendre.

Comme à son habitude, elle fit le tour des officiers en poste au rez-de-chaussée avant de monter l'escalier. Elle salua Miimé d'un sourire mais ne lui proposa rien, la Nibelungen lui ayant expliqué qu'elle ne se nourrissait que d'alcool et qu'elle n'en prenait pas lorsqu'elle était sur la passerelle. Elle proposa d'abord un thé au capitaine qui l'accepta. En le voyant, elle se rappela son rêve et en fut troublée. Il lui sembla même qu'Harlock la regardait différemment mais elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, la mettant sur le compte de son trouble. Elle se tourna vers le poste de Kei mais la pirate brillait par son absence. Elle proposa donc une tasse à Yattaran, qui la prit en la remerciant

‒ Kei n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Non, elle aide le docteur à soigner les gens que nous avons libéré hier, répondit-il. Ils sont dans un sale état pour la plupart. Il y a en même un qui est mort, cette nuit. Il y en a d'autres qui sont si mal en point que le doc pense qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps. Au moins, ils mourront libres.

Nova réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers Harlock.

‒ Capitaine, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'aille les aider aussi ?

‒ Non, vas-y, répondit-il. Le docteur a déjà réquisitionné plusieurs hommes, mais il appréciera sûrement ton aide. Laisse ton plateau ici, quelqu'un d'autre ira rapporter les tasses au mess.

‒ D'accord. Merci, capitaine.

Elle posa le plateau et descendit rapidement l'escalier pour rejoindre la soute aménagée en infirmerie/dortoir de fortune. Le docteur l'accueillit avec joie et la mit à la tâche tout de suite. Il y avait une soixantaine de rescapés, et le travail ne manquait pas. Le soir venu, ils passèrent le relais à une autre équipe, chargée de veiller sur le sommeil des blessés et de prévenir le docteur si nécessaire.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Zéro se rendit alla voir Harlock dans ses quartiers. Il le trouva en compagnie de Miimé.

‒ Capitaine, nous n'allons pas pouvoir garder ces malheureux. Ils sont trop nombreux et sont trop gravement atteints. Deux autres sont morts dans l'après-midi. S'ils ne sont pas hospitalisé dans un centre de soins rapidement, je crains que d'autres meurent bientôt. Je n'ai pas assez de médicaments ni le personnel nécessaire pour m'occuper d'eux correctement et je ne parle même pas de l'infrastructure médicale qui est insuffisante pour un nombre de malades aussi élevé. Ils leur font un vrai hôpital.

‒ Pour l'instant, il faudra se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a, doc, dit Harlock. Nous sommes à cinq jours de voyage de la planète habitée la plus proche. Même en poussant les moteurs à fond, nous ne gagnerons guère plus d'une journée. Entre cette planète et nous, il y une nébuleuse. L'Arcadia peut la traverser, contrairement aux vaisseaux classiques mais avec prudence et certainement pas à l'allure maximale. De plus, c'est une planète où Gaia a une forte présence. Nous ne pourrons l'approcher qu'avec précaution. Je ne pense pas qu'être pris dans une bataille aiderait nos passagers à aller mieux.

‒ Je comprends, dit Zéro. Mais plus le délai sera grand, plus le nombre de décès risque d'être important. Je devais vous prévenir. Bonne nuit, capitaine, Miimé.

Zéro quitta les quartiers d'Harlock, laissant les deux amis en tête à tête.

‒ La planète dont tu parles, c'est la Planète de Fer. Tu comptes vraiment aller les déposer sur cette planète ?

‒ Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu as entendu le doc. Ils sont mourants.

‒ C'est risqué.

‒ Je sais. L'idéal aurait été de les confier à Yamato mais le Perséphone est loin. A quoi bon les libérer si c'est pour les laisser mourir.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Après avoir dîné, Nova se sentit trop énervée pour dormir. Ne pouvant pas encore passer ses nerfs en s'entrainant, elle alla donc à la bibliothèque pour y prendre un livre. Elle marchait lentement dans les rayonnages, laissant courir sa main sur les livres. Elle n'avait pas d'idée en tête et voulait laisser le hasard décider à sa place. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des ailes de Tori. Nova le vit passer au-dessus d'elle pour se poser sur une poutrelle.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu n'es pas avec ton maître ?

Saisie d'une intuition, elle se retourna et vit Harlock s'approcher. Quelque chose dans son allure la troubla. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Décidemment, elle fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ce rêve dès qu'elle voyait Harlock. Il allait finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il s'arrêta tout près d'elle.

‒ Nous devions avoir une conversation, lui dit-il doucement.

Le cœur de Nova sauta un battement avant de repartir à toute allure. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit dans son rêve... Elle recula d'un pas, bouleversée.

‒ Ce… ce n'était pas un rêve, murmura-t-elle.

‒ Non, tu le croyais ?

‒ C'est que… j'étais tellement fatiguée. Je me suis endormie tout de suite et en me réveillant, cela m'a semblé… irréel.

‒ C'était bien réel, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Mais cette fois, elle mit ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harlock pour maintenir une distance entre eux et détourna la tête. Si elle avait été incapable de souvenir pourquoi elle devait le repousser lors de leur premier baiser, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle s'en souvenait même parfaitement. Et cela lui faisait mal.

‒ Vous… vous aviez raison ce matin, je n'avais pas les idées claires, dit-elle. Je… suis désolée mais… je ne peux pas. Si vous voulez… si vous voulez que je quitte l'Arcadia, je comprendrais.

Elle prononça ces mots d'une voix tremblante car cela lui déchirait le cœur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la chasse. D'autant plus qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser aller dans ses bras. Etait-ce ça, être amoureuse ? Harlock ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le repousse, pas après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt. C'était contradictoire. Et la manière dont elle avait exprimé son refus était curieuse d'autant plus qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se libérer de ses bras.

‒ Il est hors de question que tu quittes l'Arcadia, répondit-il au soulagement de Nova. Dis-moi, tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

‒ Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

Elle sentait le souffle d'Harlock lui caresser la joue. Cela l'électrisait littéralement.

‒ Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

Il avait la bouche si près qu'elle sentit le mouvement de ses lèvres contre son oreille. La respiration de Nova s'emballa et son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la poitrine d'Harlock. Elle devait tenir bon. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista. Il ne renoncerait pas sans savoir. Il devait savoir.

‒ J'ai déjà aimé une femme, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai perdue à cause d'un accident. Elle est morte sans que j'aie pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur avec toi. J'ai déjà failli te perdre quand tu as pris cette balle pour me protéger. Ensuite, j'ai cru que Nico et toi étiez amoureux et j'étais prêt à lui laisser la place si cela faisait ton bonheur. Mais hier soir, j'ai compris mon erreur sur le lien qui vous unis. Ce matin, je n'ai pas imaginé la façon dont tu as répondu à mon baiser, pas plus que je n'imagine ton trouble en ce moment. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas.

Nova n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'aimait !? Harlock, amoureux d'elle !? Elle se mit à trembler. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Elle se trompait… Harlock comprit qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas lui répondre. La serrant davantage malgré sa résistance, il posa ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille puis sur le creux juste derrière. Nova ne put retenir un gémissement tellement cela lui retourna les sens. Elle tenta en vain de le repousser. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de son étreinte, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de forces.

‒ Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça, dit-elle en tentant encore de le repousser mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Sans l'écouter, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son cou, la sentant réagir à chacun d'eux. Chaque baiser d'Harlock était comme un léger choc électrique. Nova était haletante. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était subitement devenue hypersensible et c'était un trouble délicieux. Elle poussa de nouveau un petit gémissement. Harlock eut un léger sourire. Il resserra encore son étreinte, continuant à déposer ses baisers avec délicatesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de la serrer ainsi dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper si facilement.

‒ J'arrêterais quand tu auras répondu à ma question, murmura-t-il.

Nova finit par céder, incapable de résister davantage au trouble qu'il suscitait en elle.

‒ Vous avez dû vous en apercevoir depuis le temps… Kei… Kei vous aime… Si elle nous voyait maintenant, elle aurait le cœur brisé et ça, je ne le veux pas. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, je refuse qu'elle souffre par ma faute.

‒ C'est la seule raison ? demanda-t-il, continuant son petit jeu.

‒ Oui. Je vous en prie, lâchez-moi, gémit-elle, haletante.

‒ Si c'est vraiment la seule et unique raison, alors tu n'en as pas, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

‒ Quoi ?

Stupéfaite, elle le regarda. Il souriait.

‒ Tu te trompes en pensant que Kei est amoureuse de moi, dit-il. Je vais même pouvoir te le prouver dans quelques minutes.

Et il l'embrassa. Il fallu à Nova quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Elle répondit alors à son baiser, glissant ses bras autour de son torse pour se serrer contre lui, mais elle le fit presque avec désespoir car elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle allait devoir tout lui dire. Elle rompit le baiser et nicha son visage dans le cou d'Harlock pour savourer le moment encore quelques instants, persuadée que ce serait le dernier. Ça faisait si mal. Quand elle releva la tête, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle pleurait.

‒ Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, dit-elle. Vu la tournure que prennent les choses, vous devez savoir.

‒ Savoir quoi ?

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et cette fois, il ne la retint pas. Il était intrigué de la voir si bouleversée. Que voulait-elle donc lui dire ? Elle recula un peu en serrant ses bras contre elle.

‒ Le soir de mon arrivée, commença-t-elle, quand vous m'avez demandé de vous raconter mon quotidien, je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

‒ Je t'ai demandé de me raconter ce que tu voulais bien me dire, rien de plus, lui rappela-t-il.

‒ C'est vrai.

‒ Rien de ne t'oblige à m'en dire davantage, Nova, surtout si cela est douloureux pour toi, dit Harlock. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire mais il est clair que cela te bouleverse. Le passé est le passé, on ne peut le changer. A partir du moment où tu es montée sur l'Arcadia, la seule chose qui a compté à nos yeux, c'est ton engagement à nos côtés. Ton passé t'appartient. A toi seule. Comme le passé de chacun de nous lui appartient en propre. Aucun de nous ne parle de ce qu'il a vécu avant d'intégrer l'équipage de l'Arcadia et aucun de nous ne se permettra jamais de poser de question à ce sujet à quiconque. C'est une des rares règles à bord. Si je l'ai fait à ton arrivée, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais déjà pour projet de punir ceux qui se livraient à cet ignoble trafic et que je devais savoir comment tu étais devenue esclave pour savoir par où commencer. Maintenant, s'il est vraiment important à tes yeux de me le dire, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

‒ Vous devez savoir, répéta-t-elle. Je… je ne peux envisager d'entamer une relation avec vous sans que vous soyez au courant. Ce serait malhonnête de ma part de vous le cacher.

Nova laissa passer quelques instants pour rassembler son courage, cherchant ses mots. Harlock attendait avec une certaine inquiétude, maintenant. Que diable cela pouvait-il bien être ? Nova prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre davantage.

‒ Les deux dernières années, il ne s'est pas contenté de me battre et de m'insulter. Il a aussi… il m'a... Il m'a souillée, avoua-t-elle avec difficulté, si bas qu'Harlock faillit ne pas l'entendre

Il sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait donc subi cela en plus ? Nova n'osait pas regarder Harlock. Elle refusait voir son regard changer. Elle s'obligea pourtant à continuer.

‒ Il m'a violée régulièrement et pas seulement lui. Il m'offrait aussi à ses amis. Si souvent que je serai incapable de dire combien de fois c'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas digne de vous, gémit-elle avec désespoir, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Elle lui tourna le dos, espérant juste qu'il partirait sans lui dire son dégout. Au lieu de ça, il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. La révélation de Nova l'avait rempli de colère contre les responsables de son calvaire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle envie de tuer auparavant. Punir les coupables lui étant impossible, il la serra contre lui, espérant la réconforter.

‒ Je comprends que cela te perturbe mais ne dis plus jamais que tu n'es pas digne de moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es leur victime, Nova. Ne te comporte pas en coupable.

‒ Je… je ne vous dégoute pas ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise alors qu'un espoir fou faisait battre son cœur plus fort.

‒ Pourquoi me dégouterais-tu ?

Il la retourna vers lui et la força à le regarder, plongeant un regard rempli d'amour dans les yeux violets de la jeune femme.

‒ La seule chose qui me dégoute, c'est le comportement inacceptable de ces hommes, dit-il avec ardeur. Je regrette de n'être pas passé sur cette planète deux ans plus tôt, cela t'aurait évité de vivre cet enfer. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière pour le faire. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler mais cela ne change en rien ce que je pense de toi, au contraire. Je savais déjà que tu avais dû faire preuve d'un grand courage pour monter à bord de l'Arcadia mais vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je me rends compte qu'il t'en a fallu encore plus que ce que je croyais. Quand à mes sentiments pour toi, cela ne fait que les renforcer.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau pour le lui prouver. Infiniment soulagée, elle lui rendit son baiser sans plus d'hésitation. Cette fois, c'est Harlock qui le rompit.

‒ Puisqu'on en est aux aveux, dit-il, j'ai moi aussi des révélations à te faire. Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois, Nova. Je dois d'abord te montrer quelque chose, ensuite nous irons dans mes quartiers pour être sûrs de ne pas être dérangés et je te raconterai mon histoire. Cela prendra un certain temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Quand j'aurais fini, c'est toi qui me verras autrement, peut-être même me repousseras-tu de nouveau, pour de bon cette fois. Suis-moi.

A la fois intriguée et vaguement inquiète, elle lui emboîta le pas. Il la conduisit dans la salle de l'ordinateur central.

‒ Je tiens d'abord à te préciser une chose, dit-il. Ce que je vais te révéler maintenant n'est pas vraiment un secret. Tous les membres d'équipage qui étaient présents à bord il y a trois ans sont au courant. Je n'ai jamais donné d'ordre pour que rien ne soit révéler aux nouveaux arrivants. Personne n'en parle, comme personne ne parle de son propre passé, c'est tout. Vous êtes très peu à l'ignorer. Ouvre-nous la porte, mon ami.

L'ordinateur émit quelques cliquetis et bips.

‒ Oui, le temps est venu de tout lui dire, répondit Harlock.

Un glissement se fit entendre. Nova vit qu'une porte dérobée s'était ouverte derrière l'ordinateur. Une lueur rouge émanait de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière. Harlock y entra. Nova le suivit après un instant d'hésitation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Nova éprouvait une sorte de crainte respectueuse. Harlock attendait sans rien dire. Sur le moment, elle ne vit rien de spécial mais quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la luminosité particulière de la pièce, elle distingua un corps allongé entouré de la même fumée violette qui émanait du capitaine lorsque Miimé activait la matière noire. Elle s'approcha pour mieux le voir et se figea. C'était un homme. Etait-il mort ou simplement endormi, elle n'aurait su le dire mais ce qui la stupéfia, c'était sa ressemblance avec Harlock. Même balafre, mêmes cheveux châtains, même cache-œil, mêmes vêtements, ils se ressemblaient comme des frères. Le regard de Nova allait de l'un à l'autre.

‒ Qui…qui est-ce ? finit-elle par dire.

‒ Le capitaine Harlock.

Nova en fut dans la confusion la plus totale, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

‒ Mais… dans ce cas… Qui êtes-vous ?... Pourquoi il est comme ça ?… Et c'est quoi cette fumée qui l'entoure ? Est-ce que c'est de la matière noire ?

‒ Mon véritable nom est Yama. Il y a trois ans, le capitaine a été gravement blessé et ne s'est plus senti en mesure d'assumer le commandement de l'Arcadia. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer en me faisant passer pour lui. J'ai accepté. Il est ensuite venu ici et est entré dans une sorte de stase, entouré de la matière noire dont son corps est imprégné. Nous pensions tous qu'il se réveillerait au bout de quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Maintenant, la question est plutôt de savoir s'il se réveillera un jour. Viens, allons-nous en.

Elle le suivit après avoir contemplé un instant le corps immobile, fascinée. Ils se rendirent dans les quartiers du capitaine.

‒ Verrouillage, ordonna-t-il brièvement dès qu'elle fut entré à sa suite.

La porte se referma et les verrous cliquetèrent.

‒ Assieds-toi, lui dit-il.

Elle obéit, se posant au bord de la méridienne et le vit avec surprise retirer ses gants, sa cape, ses ceinturons et sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le fauteuil à haut dossier trônant derrière la table. Il lui fit face en retroussant les manches de son pull.

‒ A partir de cet instant, j'ai relégué le capitaine Harlock au vestiaire. Il n'y a plus devant toi que Yama. Et je suppose que tu as dû comprendre que Kei est amoureuse du véritable Harlock et non de moi. Un verre de vin ? proposa-t-il.

‒ Non, merci.

Il se servit et but une gorgée. Il resta pensif un instant. Nova ne dit rien comprenant que, comme elle un peu plus tôt, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

‒ Je pensais commencer mon histoire au moment de mon arrivée à bord, dit-il finalement. Mais je me rends compte que si je veux que tu comprennes la succession des évènements qui m'ont conduit à devenir le capitaine de l'Arcadia et surtout qui je suis vraiment, il faut je remonte plus loin en arrière car tout découle d'un accident que j'ai provoqué par ma seule bêtise.

Après un soupir résigné, il se lança. Parfois marchant, parfois immobile, il lui raconta tout. Sans s'épargner ni se chercher d'excuses, il lui exposa simplement les faits et la façon dont il les avait vécu et ressenti. Il lui parla de son frère Ezra et de Nami, sans oublier de préciser qu'il était amoureux d'elle, de l'accident et de ses conséquences pour eux trois, de l'exigence de son frère, de son engagement dans l'armée puis de sa mission d'infiltrer l'Arcadia pour tuer Harlock. Il évoqua également les bombes à oscillation temporelle et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rejoindre Harlock. Il raconta enfin comment Nami était morte, son combat contre son propre frère et la mort de ce dernier pour conclure par la demande d'Harlock de devenir son successeur.

‒ Au début, je n'ai été que son second. Malgré la blessure qu'il avait reçu, Harlock m'a soumis dès le premier jour à un entraînement rigoureux pour pallier mes faiblesses au combat, en particulier en escrime que je n'avais jamais pratiqué, le tout complété par des cours intensifs sur la stratégie et d'autres disciplines. Ma formation militaire m'avait donné des bases que je pensais solides mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Harlock. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas forcément compris l'utilité de tout mais j'ai pu me rendre compte depuis que cela était nécessaire. Environ six mois plus tard, il a de nouveau été blessé. Cette fois, il a été touché à la tête et a reçu plusieurs autres graves blessures. Il est resté inconscient deux jours puis s'est réveillé. Il a alors décidé de me transmettre le commandement avant de se retirer dans la pièce où tu l'as vu. Harlock reste depuis dans le coma même si les blessures elles-mêmes semblent parfaitement guéries depuis longtemps. Depuis trois ans, j'assume donc le commandement de l'Arcadia, endossant une personnalité et un nom qui ne sont pas les miens, conclut-il. L'équipage m'obéit aussi fidèlement qu'à Harlock lui-même. C'en est même perturbant. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tout simplement oublié que je ne suis que son remplaçant. Il m'arrive d'avoir peur de l'oublier moi-même. A ces moments-là, je vais voir le capitaine et je vérifie que son cœur bat toujours. Tant que cela sera le cas, je garde l'espoir qu'il se réveillera. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me considère pas comme capitaine à part entière. Tant qu'il est vivant, je reste son suppléant. Jusqu'à présent, qu'Harlock se réveille ou non, finalement cela ne me posait pas de réel problème, je tenais mon rôle sans me poser de questions. Je n'étais pas pressé. Et tu es arrivé. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'il se réveille prochainement car tant que je suis Harlock, il n'y a pas de vraie place pour Yama. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Je ne t'ai rien caché. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser, j'y répondrais le plus franchement possible, tu peux tout me demander. A toi de voir maintenant, si je suis digne de toi ou pas.

Nova resta silencieuse un moment, digérant encore ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le mettant en parallèle avec ce qu'elle-même avait pu remarquer de bizarre par le passé, faisant des rapprochements. Un certain nombre de choses prenait une signification nouvelle à la lumière de ces révélations. Elle prit encore le temps d'analyser ses propres sentiments. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il attendait avec un calme apparent, respectant sa réflexion mais elle avait appris à le connaitre au fil de leurs entrainements et elle voyait, qu'en réalité, il bouillait d'impatience.

Yama avait tenté de lutter contre l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Nova sans succès. C'est d'abord son regard qui lui avait plu. Ensuite, il avait découvert la femme. Son caractère et sa beauté l'avaient lentement envouté. Mais il avait vraiment perdu la lutte lorsqu'elle avait tué son ancien tortionnaire. La force dont elle avait fait preuve ce jour-là l'avait définitivement séduit et il n'avait plus eu qu'une envie : la faire sienne. Il avait vraiment souffert quand il avait cru qu'elle était amoureuse de Nico et avait été si heureux quand il avait enfin pu la serrer dans ses bras et qu'elle avait répondu à son baiser. Maintenant, il était rongé d'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle puisse le repousser.

‒ Tout s'explique, dit-elle enfin. Cette impression que j'avais parfois de voir une autre personne. A ces moments-là, je voyais Yama qui était caché d'habitude derrière le masque du capitaine Harlock. Le capitaine m'a toujours intimidée et en même temps j'étais attirée. J'avoue que j'étais perdue… Comment pouvais-je être à la fois attirée et intimidée par la même personne ? Maintenant que je sais la vérité, je comprends que j'étais attirée non par le capitaine, mais par Yama.

‒ Alors ce que je t'ai raconté sur moi ne te rebute pas ? demanda-t-il, l'espoir faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

‒ Au contraire. Tu as fait des erreurs, tu connais le doute et ce désespoir si profond qu'il ôte toute envie de vivre, de continuer à se battre… Comme moi, tu as été sauvé par l'Arcadia et tes cicatrices les plus douloureuses sont celles qui sont invisibles au regard. Cette fragilité te rend plus humain. Le capitaine est si froid, semble tellement détaché de tout, c'en est effrayant. En réalité, nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Quand à tes raisons de monter à bord… Tu étais un soldat, à qui ses supérieurs avaient confié une mission. Ce qui compte vraiment, ce sont les choix que tu as fait au moment de l'accomplir. Tu l'as dit toi-même, le passé est le passé, nous ne pouvons rien y changer. L'important, c'est le présent et l'avenir que nous nous forgeons chaque jour. C'est toi qui me l'as fait comprendre.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était levée et rapprochée de lui. Elle prit le visage de Yama dans ses mains tandis qu'il posait les siennes sur la taille de Nova.

‒ Merci de ta franchise, lui dit-elle en posant son front contre celui de Yama. Je suis sûre maintenant.

‒ Sûre de quoi ?

‒ Que je t'aime tel que tu es vraiment, murmura-t-elle.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble. Assis sur la méridienne, enlacés, ils continuèrent à parler, leur discussion entrecoupée de baisers et de longs silences où chacun savourait simplement la présence de l'autre. Ce ne fut que très tard que Nova regagna sa cabine à la fois heureuse et épuisée par cette nouvelle veille.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Nova se leva en pleine forme. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille la remplissaient de bonheur. Se regardant dans la glace, après sa douche, elle cessa enfin d'y voir l'ancienne esclave qui doutait d'elle-même, se sentant comme une usurpatrice qui vivait la vie d'une autre. Une vie trop belle pour être vraie. Elle craignait encore de se réveiller pour découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve merveilleux. L'amour de Yama lui avait enfin donné la certitude qui lui manquait. Oui, elle était une pirate, elle avait sa place à bord de l'Arcadia et les compétences pour la tenir. Elle rejoignit le mess le sourire aux lèvres et s'installa à la table occupée par Yattaran et Jack, en saluant joyeusement ses amis, suivie de près par Kei. Jack la fixa.

‒ Tu as l'air drôlement joyeuse, ce matin, remarqua-t-il en la regardant attaquer son plateau.

‒ Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? répliqua-t-elle. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour Nico mais il est hors de danger et j'en suis heureuse.

Elle était embarrassée et espérait que cela échapperait au regard d'aigle de Jack. Yama et elle avaient décidés de rester discrets et de faire en sorte que nul ne sache ce qu'il y avait entre eux pour l'instant et voilà qu'elle se trahissait dès le lendemain ! A son grand soulagement, Jack n'insista pas et ils mangèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils venaient de terminer quand Jack réattaqua.

‒ Tout de même, tu as quelque chose de changé, lui dit-il en la scrutant. Tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

Nova, qui finissait son thé, faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise. Jack était décidément bien trop observateur à son goût.

‒ Voyons, dit-elle en posant sa tasse, réfléchissant à toute allure à la façon de noyer le poisson. Quelles raisons j'aurais de me réjouir ? Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été libérée de quatorze ans d'esclavage. Depuis, je vis une vie exaltante, dans un vaisseau mythique en compagnie de personnes formidables qui m'ont offert une éducation, leur amitié et leur confiance. J'ai même trouvé un frère. Ce matin, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur moi-même et j'ai enfin cessé de me voir comme une ancienne esclave. Je suis une pirate, une combattante et je n'ai plus à avoir peur de l'avenir.

Elle se leva, contourna la table et se pencha vers Jack.

‒ Alors oui, mon ami, je suis amoureuse, amoureuse de la vie, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de récupérer son plateau et s'éloigner sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

‒ Eh bien, si je m'attendais, dit Jack, ravi du changement.

‒ Il était temps, remarqua Kei en souriant.

L'alarme retentit et ils bondirent tous de leurs sièges pour se ruer à leurs postes respectifs. C'était Miimé qui avait donné l'alerte. Quand Harlock et les officiers de pont arrivèrent, elle les informa qu'un cuirassé de Gaia était en approche.

‒ C'est le Perséphone ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Non, répondit Sabu.

‒ Tant pis, on s'en contentera. Yattaran, on n'attaque pas sauf s'ils ouvrent le feu. Appelez-les.

Sur le vaisseau de la Coalition, tout le monde était également sur le pied de guerre et les chasseurs n'attendaient plus que l'ordre de décoller.

‒ Commandant, un appel entrant en provenance de l'Arcadia, dit l'officier de liaison.

‒ Un appel ? répéta le capitaine en second. C'est sûrement un piège, que fait-on, commandant ?

Ce dernier, intrigué, réfléchissait.

‒ Je ne pense pas, finit-il par dire. Harlock est redoutable mais il ne prend pas la peine de tendre de piège, il n'en a pas besoin vu la puissance de son vaisseau. Il est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas, d'habitude. Maintenez le niveau d'alerte maximale et acceptez l'appel.

Harlock apparu en hologramme, le visage noyé dans l'ombre.

‒ Capitaine Harlock, je suis le commandant Hagen, capitaine du Styx. Je suis plutôt surpris de votre appel. Que voulez-vous ?

‒ _J'ai à mon bord une soixantaine de personnes, adultes et adolescents que nous venons de libérer d'une mine clandestine où ils avaient été réduits en esclavage. Ils sont très mal en point. Notre médecin s'occupe d'eux de son mieux mais nous ne sommes pas équipés et n'avons pas le personnel compétent pour soigner autant de personnes dans un état aussi grave. Ils ont besoin d'être hospitalisés d'urgence. Puis-je vous les confier dans ce but ?_

Hagen en resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais certainement pas à ça ! Les murmures allaient bon train sur sa passerelle. Curieusement, il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas un piège et qu'Harlock ne mentait pas.

‒ Comment se fait-il que vous les ayez libérés et où ?

‒ _Je vous transmettrais la partie de mon journal de bord les concernant,_ répondit Harlock après uninstant. _Les prenez-vous à votre bord ?_

‒ Oui, bien sûr. Mettez-vous bord à bord, nous allons procéder au transfert. Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre eux ne peuvent se déplacer qu'avec difficulté. Autorisez-vous que mes hommes montent à votre bord pour aider au transport ?

‒ _Accordé, à condition qu'ils ne dévient pas de leur route et qu'ils viennent sans armes. Je garanti leur sécurité si ces termes sont respectés._

‒ Entendu.

La communication se coupa et Hagen regarda l'Arcadia s'approcher tout en donnant les ordres nécessaires à la préparation du transfert. Son officier de liaison l'informa qu'il avait reçu les données promises par Harlock. Le transfert s'effectua dans un silence tendu. Les pirates et les militaires se toisaient avec méfiance et le parcours dans l'Arcadia était surveillé par un certain de nombre de pirates armés. Tous portaient leurs armures intégrales mais l'opération se déroula sans incident. Les pirates avaient à cœur que les anciens esclaves reçoivent les meilleurs soins dans les plus brefs délais. Quant aux militaires, une partie de leur méfiance avait disparue quand ils avaient vu l'état des malheureux qu'ils transportaient. Le commandant Hagen était venu assister à l'arrivée des rescapés et était atterré. Il regagna sa passerelle et demanda de contacter l'Arcadia. Le contact fut établi immédiatement.

‒ Capitaine Harlock, dit-il, quand vous m'avez dit qu'ils étaient dans un état grave, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je vois bien que certains sont mourants.

‒ _Le fait est que cinq d'entre eux sont morts depuis leur libération avant-hier._

‒ Cela ne m'étonne pas. Nous sommes ennemis mais je tenais à vous remercier pour eux. Vous êtes réputé pour être impitoyable et votre geste pour venir à leur aide n'en est que plus noble.

‒ _Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, amenez-les dans un hôpital au plus vite._

‒ Je vous le promets. Je préciserais dans mon rapport que c'est à vous et votre équipage qu'ils doivent d'avoir retrouver leur liberté et que vous vous êtes abstenu de nous attaquer pour leur permettre de recevoir les meilleurs soins le plus rapidement possible.

‒ _Comme vous voudrez mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, commandant. Si ces_ _malheureux n'avaient pas été à bord, je vous aurais attaqué et détruit._

La communication fut coupée sans autre forme de procès.

‒ Eh bien, commenta le capitaine en second. En tout cas, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas être franc.

‒ En effet.

‒ Commandant, le transfert est terminé.

‒ Bien, déconnectez les tubes de transfert et programmez les coordonnées de téléportation pour La Planète de Fer.

Il regarda l'Arcadia s'éloigner avant de disparaître dans un nuage noir en pensant que la nouvelle qu'Harlock libérait des esclaves allait faire son effet au Conseil des Anciens.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Nova et Yattaran continuèrent à travailler avec acharnement sur la base de données récupérée. Ils avaient réussi à définir les tournées réalisées par le vaisseau mais n'arrivaient pas à les positionner dans les différents systèmes. Apparemment, ils visitaient rarement plus d'une ou deux planètes dans chaque système et ils avaient trouvé le moyen de trafiquer la boîte noire. Ils y travaillaient du matin au soir, ne s'arrêtant qu'au moment du dîner.

Une nouvelle routine s'était rapidement installée pour Nova. Après le dîner, elle allait s'entrainer au combat, Zéro lui ayant enfin donné l'autorisation de reprendre son entrainement. Yama continuait à venir pour leurs entraînements quotidiens. Toutefois l'atmosphère était maintenant très différente même si Yama tenait toujours sa promesse de ne pas ménager Nova. Ils veillaient à ne plus laisser la porte de la salle d'entraînement ouverte lorsqu'ils y étaient ensemble pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se rende compte fortuitement de la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou sur la passerelle, rien ne laissait deviner que leurs rapports avaient changé, cela était toutefois plus difficile lors des entrainements d'où leur prudence. Après leurs deux heures d'entrainements quotidiens, il la laissait et elle s'exerçait encore une heure seule avant de le rejoindre discrètement dans ses quartiers où ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble à l'abri des regards. Comme elle finissait toujours très tard ses entrainements, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans les couloirs. La seule à être au courant était Miimé. Elle tenait auprès de Yama le même rôle d'amie et de confidente qu'auprès d'Harlock. Elle l'avait fait tout naturellement, depuis le début de la prise de poste de Yama en tant que capitaine. Elle conservait leur secret et veillait à quitter les quartiers du capitaine, où elle continuait à se rendre chaque soir pour parler et boire du vin avec lui, avant l'arrivée de Nova.

ooooooooooooooooooo

‒ Bon. Tout va bien, tu t'es totalement remise des privations que tu as subi, conclut Zéro, ainsi que de ta blessure à la poitrine.

Nova sourit. Depuis son arrivé à bord, Zéro la soumettait à un examen médical régulier. Il l'avait autorisée à reprendre toutes ses activités habituelles la semaine précédente. Comme elle venait de participer à un abordage, il avait voulu l'examiner de nouveau.

‒ Je peux me rhabiller ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Oui, oui, vas-y. Il y a tout de même une chose à laquelle je voudrais que tu fasses attention. Tu as récolté pas mal d'hématomes lors de cette attaque. Je croyais que vos armures vous protégeaient mieux que ça. Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés. Cette blessure n'est pas si vieille que ça.

‒ Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'abordage, dit Nova en remontant le zip de sa combinaison.

‒ Comment les as-tu fait, alors ?

‒ C'est en entrainement.

‒ En entrainement ? Tu veux dire que tu te bats vraiment contre quelqu'un quand tu t'entraines ?

‒ Oui, seule, je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire autant de progrès.

‒ Mais ton partenaire est une vraie brute ! s'exclama Zéro. Qui c'est que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser !

‒ Vous ne lui direz rien du tout ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de porter les coups.

‒ Mais pourquoi ?

‒ Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre et d'avancer. D'ailleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer, moi aussi je porte vraiment mes coups.

‒ J'espère bien ! Dis-moi qui c'est.

‒ Non, puisque je vous dis qu'il ne fait que ce que je lui ai moi-même demandé. J'ai fait énormément de progrès, d'abord avec Kei et ensuite avec lui. Ce serait mal le remercier de tout le temps qu'il a consacré à mon entrainement que de vous laisser aller lui faire des reproches injustifiés.

‒ Injustifiés ? Avec ces hématomes ? Quand je t'ai opérée, j'en avais vu mais je pensais que c'était dû à la bagarre où tu avais été blessée. Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu plus longtemps avant de t'autoriser à reprendre ton entrainement. En tout cas, je sais que c'est un homme, conclut-il d'un air triomphant.

‒ A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Nova en riant. On est plus de quarante à bord et on est que quatre femmes. Facile de deviner que ce n'est ni Masu ni Miimé, il reste Kei. Cela élimine beaucoup de monde, c'est vrai.

‒ Je saurais qui c'est !

‒ Pas grâce à moi, répliqua Nova, en sortant avec un petit signe de la main.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le soir venu, Zéro ruminait, un verre de saké à la main. Comme il avait ausculté Nova juste avant le dîner, il n'avait pu savoir qui s'entrainait avec elle mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir dès le lendemain. Il suivrait la jeune femme comme son ombre toute la journée s'il le fallait.

‒ Alors, doc, t'en fais une tête, dit Maji en s'asseyant face à lui. Ça va pas ?

‒ Bof, répliqua le doc en vidant son verre.

Il le remplit ainsi que celui de Maji avant de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait près des trois quart de l'équipage réunit dans le mess, ce soir, mais pas Nova.

‒ Dis donc, Maji, ça fait pas longtemps que je suis là mais je me souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu Nova venir boire un coup.

‒ C'est rare quand elle vient. Elle tient pas l'alcool, du coup, elle aime pas boire, dit Maji avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle préfère s'entrainer.

‒ Elle s'entraine au combat, le soir ?

‒ Ouaip. Et le matin aussi.

‒ Tu sais avec qui ?

‒ Ben, le matin, je crois qu'y a souvent Kei avec elle mais le soir, j'sais pas, Elle doit être seule. Hé, où tu vas ?

Le doc s'était levé et filait vers les salles d'entrainement. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'attendre le lendemain.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il vit tout de suite qu'une salle avait les portes fermées. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée, il n'avait pas envie de faire le pied de grue dans le couloir. Elle ne l'était pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et qu'il entra, il resta stupéfait. Il aurait été incapable de dire à quoi il s'attendait mais sûrement pas à ça. Nova était bien là et elle se battait contre Harlock. Les deux pirates enchainaient les coups, les parades et les esquives. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur combat qu'aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte de l'entrée de Zéro. Ce dernier constata que Nova ne lui avait pas menti en disant porter ses coups, elle aussi. Il vit Harlock enchainer une série de coups de poings si rapides que Nova ne put que reculer en parant tant bien que mal ceux qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver. Il pirouetta brusquement et lança sa jambe vers la poitrine de Nova. Nova eut à peine le temps de croiser ses bras pour parer. Lorsque le tibia du capitaine heurta ses bras croisés, elle encaissa le coup et vola en arrière, atterrissant rudement sur les fesses.

‒ Nova ! s'exclama, Zéro.

Il se précipita sur la jeune femme qui restait assise par terre, haletante.

‒ Ça va, dit-elle, je reprends juste mon souffle.

Zéro se releva et lança à Harlock un regard à faire fondre un glacier.

‒ Non, mais ça va pas ! tempêta-t-il, furieux. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la frappes comme ça ? J'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi, le responsable de ses hématomes ! Tu as conscience de votre différence de gabarit ? Tu dois faire pratiquement deux fois son poids !

‒ Justement, répliqua tranquillement Harlock, en notant avec amusement que Zéro le tutoyait pour la première fois.

‒ Comment ça « justement » ? répéta Zéro, stupéfait.

‒ Lors d'un combat réel, tu crois que Nova affronte des adversaires de son gabarit ? L'armée ne compte pas de crevette dans son genre parmi ses soldats. Même si c'était le cas, les soldats se ficheraient pas mal de ce genre de considération. Et les esclavagistes encore moins. Ce n'est pas une compétition sportive.

‒ C'est pas une raison pour la tabasser comme tu le fais ! A moins que ça te plaise de frapper les femmes ? insinua Zéro avec un regard furibond.

‒ Pas du tout, protesta Harlock. Je le fais dans son intérêt. Dans un combat, on ne doit pas seulement savoir porter ses coups et esquiver ou contrer ceux de son adversaire. Il faut aussi savoir encaisser. Si elle s'écroule au premier coup, autant qu'elle reste cloitrée à bord ou qu'elle débarque pour aller planter des choux car elle ne passera pas l'année.

Zéro en resta muet. Nova posa une main sur son épaule.

‒ Doc, je vous ai dit ce matin que c'était moi qui avais demandé au capitaine de porter ses coups. C'était pour cette raison, dit-elle doucement.

‒ Mais pourquoi le capitaine ? Ce serait mieux avec Kei, non ?

‒ Comme le capitaine l'a dit, il n'y a pas de poids-plume dans l'armée. C'est Kei qui m'a appris au début et elle cogne fort, je peux vous le garantir. Avec elle aussi, je récoltais des bleus mais je connais trop bien sa façon de combattre, il me fallait un autre adversaire. Le capitaine s'est proposé et j'ai dit oui, c'est tout.

‒ C'est tout ? répéta le doc, décontenancé.

Son regard passa alternativement de Nova à Harlock. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

‒ J'évite de la frapper au visage, doc, dit-il. Et elle cogne dur, elle aussi. J'ai également récolté quelques bleus à l'occasion.

En entendant cela, Nova ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Elle ne savait pas que ses coups avaient laissé des marques à Yama, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. En voyant ce sourire, Zéro abandonna.

‒ Je suppose que quoique je dise, ça vous empêchera pas de continuer ? dit-il, vaincu. Je vous laisse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sans voir le sourire complice et amusé qu'échangeait le couple. En sortant, il jeta un regard en arrière et vit Harlock et Nova se mettre en garde avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

ooooooooooooooooooo

L'Arcadia fit escale sur la planète Asila pour un ravitaillement en nourriture et en médicaments. Alors qu'il venait de régler ses achats, Sven eu l'attention attirée par deux hommes qui entraient dans le magasin. L'un d'entre eux bouscula un autre client qui protesta tandis que l'homme s'éloignait sans s'excuser. Alors que le malotru se retournait pour fusiller d'un regard mauvais celui qui osait protester, Sven vit la broche des esclavagistes briller sous son col. Sven sortit et retrouva Nico un peu plus loin dans la rue. Après un rapide conciliabule, les deux amis se séparèrent.

Nico repartit à leur vaisseau avec les achats de Sven pour prévenir les autres pirates descendus à terre avec eux tandis que ce dernier se mettait en embuscade pour guetter les deux hommes. Il les suivit discrètement jusqu'au spatioport. Il les vit monter dans leur navette et prévint ses camarades par radio avant de les rejoindre, leur propre vaisseau étant posé non loin. Nico transféra l'information par radio à l'Arcadia pour qu'ils puissent suivre la navette par radar tandis qu'eux-mêmes rentraient. La navette n'alla pas loin. Elle rejoignit un vaisseau posé à l'extérieur de la ville. Dès que le vaisseau quitta la planète et s'en fut suffisamment éloigné, Harlock passa à l'attaque.

L'Arcadia surgit de la lune derrière laquelle il était resté embusquer jusqu'à présent. Le combat fut particulièrement violent. Les esclavagistes les avaient vu venir de loin et avaient eu le temps de se préparer. Le vaisseau esclavagiste ouvrit le feu le premier. Harlock esquissa un sourire. Soit le capitaine n'y connaissait pas grand-chose au combat spatial soit les artilleurs avaient paniqués car ils ouvrirent le feu bien trop tôt.

‒ Nico, scanne le vaisseau et trouve-moi deux points pour lancer des tubes d'abordage, ordonna Harlock.

‒ Tout de suite, cap'taine. Je les ai, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants. Il y a de fortes concentrations de signes de vie dans les soutes latérales. Je transfère le plan sur l'écran central.

Harlock examina rapidement le plan. Impossible d'éperonner sans éventrer des cellules pleines de prisonniers au passage, comme pour le précédent vaisseau qu'ils avaient arraisonné.

‒ Détruisez les réacteurs et leurs canons, ordonna Harlock. Lancez les tubes dès qu'on est à portée. Yattaran, essaie d'infiltrer leur réseau informatique. Il ne faut pas qu'ils effacent leur historique de vol.

‒ OK, cap'taine, répondit le lieutenant.

Les artilleurs de l'Arcadia, eux, ne ratèrent pas leur cible. Harlock attaquait par l'arrière et leurs missiles firent mouche du premier coup. Le temps que la force d'inertie cesse et que le vaisseau stoppe, l'Arcadia était déjà bord à bord et les tubes d'abordage lancés. Les pirates se ruèrent à l'assaut. Ils rencontrèrent une résistance farouche. Les criminels se battaient pour leur vie. Ceci dit, ils étaient moins nombreux que les pirates qui étaient aussi déterminés qu'eux. La première ligne de défense fut balayée. Un groupe mené par Harlock se dirigea vers la passerelle tandis que les autres pirates se scindaient en plusieurs petits groupes pour évacuer les prisonniers.

Alors qu'Harlock et son groupe atteignait la porte de la passerelle, deux violentes explosions secouèrent le vaisseau.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

‒ Harlock à tous, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harlock, tout en ordonnant d'un geste de forcer la porte de la passerelle.

Un des pirates commença aussitôt à forcer la serrure.

‒ _Les cellules étaient piégées_ , _capitaine,_ répondit Kei d'une voix altérée. _Deux ont explosé. Tous les prisonniers qui étaient dedans ont été tués et on a aussi des blessés. Je ne sais pas encore combien._

‒ _Je suis dans le réseau, cap'taine_ , intervint Yattaran. _L'ordre de destruction a été donné de la passerelle. J'ai pu l'interrompre, il n'y aura pas d'autres explosions. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez rapide._

‒ Tu as réussi à limiter la casse, lui répondit Harlock comprenant à son ton que son lieutenant s'en voulait. Kei, fait un bilan des blessés et fait-les évacuer en priorité. Yattaran, ouvre-nous la porte de la passerelle.

‒ _Tout de suite,_ répondit Yattaran.

La porte s'ouvrit, libérant aussitôt des tirs. Les pirates restèrent à l'abri et ripostèrent par un tir croisé, forçant les assiégés à s'abriter. Harlock se jeta à l'intérieur, suivit par ses hommes qui hurlèrent un cri de guerre. Des camarades étaient tombés, les pirates voulaient les venger. Ce fut un massacre. Une fois le dernier esclavagiste abattu, Harlock ralluma sa radio.

‒ Kei, appela-t-il, la passerelle est sous contrôle. Où en es-tu ?

‒ _On a six morts et cinq blessés plus ou moins grave, capitaine,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Ils ont reçu les premiers soins et ont été évacués. On est en train d'ouvrir les cellules_.

‒ _Capitaine,_ intervint Yattaran, _les autorités d'Asila n'ont pas apprécié qu'on arraisonne un vaisseau dans leur espace spatial. Ils nous ordonnent de cesser l'attaque et de nous rendre. Ils nous envoient trois vaisseaux pour nous escorter à terre._

‒ C'est ça, on va se rendre bien gentiment, fit un des pirates, narquois.

Sa remarque fit ricaner ses camarades mais Harlock resta de marbre, la mine plus sombre que jamais.

‒ As-tu pu récupérer les données qui nous intéressent ? demanda-t-il.

‒ _Partiellement,_ répondit le surdoué. _Ils avaient lancé une procédure d'effacement. J'ai pu l'interrompre mais on a en perdu une partie._

‒ On évacue, décida Harlock. Yattaran, tu informes les autorités d'Asila de la nature particulière de la cargaison de ce vaisseau. Dis-leur qu'on leur laisse le soin de les récupérer. Prépare le départ. Tu nous téléporte dès que tout le monde est revenu sur l'Arcadia.

‒ _A tes ordres_ , répondit Yattaran.

Harlock quitta la passerelle d'un pas vif, suivit de ses hommes. Une fois à bord de l'Arcadia, il alla directement à l'infirmerie. Il s'assombrit encore davantage en entendant le rapport de Zéro. Sur les cinq blessés, il y avait deux blessés légers, deux graves et le dernier était dans un état critique. Sans compter plusieurs autres pirates qui avaient été soufflés par l'explosion et souffraient d'hématomes, contusions, bourdonnements d'oreilles et autres migraines. Harlock regagna ses quartiers et s'y enferma.

Nova, qui était venue avec Kei seconder Zéro, le regarda quitter l'infirmerie avec inquiétude. Elle avait croisé son regard quand il était arrivé. Bien qu'il ait gardé un regard indéchiffrable, elle le connaissait bien maintenant et devinait qu'il vivait mal la perte de ses hommes. Elle avait hâte de le rejoindre mais ne pouvait le faire tout de suite sans que l'on se pose des questions. On avait besoin d'elle pour les soins aux blessés et ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Elle pu enfin rejoindre Yama après le dîner. Quand elle se présenta devant la porte de ses quartiers, elle les trouva verrouillées. Elle alluma l'interphone.

‒ Capitaine, c'est Nova.

Il ne répondit pas et les portes restèrent closes. De plus en plus inquiète, elle s'assura qu'elle était seule avant de l'appeler de nouveau.

‒ Yama, ouvre-moi, s'il te plait, dit-elle doucement.

Toujours pas de réponse.

‒ Yama, je t'en prie, ouvre, laisse-moi t'aider.

Nova attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se décider à partir, impuissante devant le mutisme de Yama. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Elle avait eu une idée. Une idée folle, mais pourquoi pas ? Yama lui avait raconté l'histoire d'Harlock et de son ami Toshiro. Se sentant tout de même un peu ridicule, elle revînt devant la porte des quartiers de Yama.

‒ Toshiro, dit-elle doucement, je sais que tu peux ouvrir cette porte. S'il te plait, s'il est ton ami, ouvre-la pour moi. Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul.

Au bout de quelques instants, les verrous cliquetèrent.

‒ Merci, Toshiro, dit Nova avec soulagement alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant elle.

Elle entra et vit Yama qui lui tournait le dos, debout devant la fenêtre. Elle s'avança et se plaça devant lui pour le regarder. Il ne bougea pas. Son regard restait sombre et lointain, il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence de Nova.

‒ Tu as l'intention de rester enfermé longtemps ? Yama, laisse-moi t'aider, parle-moi.

Elle prit le visage de Yama entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il ne réagit toujours pas.

‒ Je suis là aussi pour te soutenir dans les moments difficiles, Yama.

Devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, elle soupira, exaspérée. Ils avaient une espèce de rituel quand elle venait le rejoindre. Ils retiraient tous les deux leurs armes et leurs gants, Yama ôtait également sa cape et son blouson comme le soir où il lui avait dit la vérité sur lui. Tant qu'ils les portaient, ils restaient le capitaine Harlock et un membre de son équipage, une fois qu'ils les avaient ôtés, ils devenaient Yama et Nova, un couple comme les autres. Là, aucun d'eux n'avait retiré quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Nova alla donc poser ses armes et ses gants sur la table et retira en plus son blouson, puis elle revint devant Yama et lui retira d'office ses armes, ses gants, sa cape et son blouson. Il la laissa faire mais resta le visage fermé. Elle prit de nouveau le visage de Yama dans ses mains et posa son front sur le sien.

‒ Yama, nos pertes sont difficiles mais tu n'es pas responsable.

‒ Je suis le capitaine, c'est à moi de les éviter. En plus des prisonniers présents dans les cellules, j'ai perdu six hommes, aujourd'hui, cinq autres sont blessés dont deux gravement. Et Zéro n'est pas sûr que Stan s'en sorte. Harlock n'a jamais eu de pertes si importantes en une seule bataille.

Elle sourit intérieurement de cette première victoire. Il avait enfin parlé !

‒ Tu en es sûr ? dit-elle. Il te l'a dit ou tu as écouté l'intégralité d'un journal de bord long d'un siècle ?

‒ J'en ai écouté une bonne partie.

‒ Mais pas tout ?

‒ Pas tout, admit-il.

‒ Alors tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Si ça se trouve, il lui y est arrivé d'en perdre encore plus d'un coup. Yama, l'équipage est en colère. Ils veulent venger leurs morts. Mais ils ne sont pas en colère contre toi. Nous sommes tous conscients que nous risquons de ne pas revenir à chaque fois que nous montons à l'assaut. Ils veulent casser de l'esclavagiste et ils ont besoin de toi pour ça. Ils attendent que tu les guide.

Il posa les mains sur sa taille.

‒ Cela aurait pu être toi, murmura-t-il.

‒ C'est cela qui t'angoisse à ce point ? murmura-t-elle, émue. Cela aurait pu, c'est vrai, mais je suis là et je vais bien.

Nova l'embrassa avec douceur. Il répondit enfin à son baiser. Elle baissa les mains jusqu'à sa taille, fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et souleva son pull avant de glisser ses mains en dessous.

‒ Que fais-tu ? murmura-t-il, troublé par son geste.

‒ Je veux toucher ta peau, répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il la laissa faire tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus ardent. Nova prit alors une décision. Elle aimait passionnément Yama. Elle avait senti qu'il la désirait mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'inciter à se donner à lui. Elle se doutait pourquoi et lui en était reconnaissante. Si elle avait bien ressenti une certaine appréhension à ce sujet au début, la réserve de Yama l'avait rassurée. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'elle comme jamais auparavant et, depuis quelques temps, elle le désirait aussi.

Elle fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, leurs souffles s'accélérant et, sans crier gare, elle saisit son pull et le lui retira d'un geste vif. Il frissonna, saisi par la fraicheur de la pièce. Nova posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de les remonter doucement le long de son torse. Elle passa sur ses épaules, les redescendit le long de ses bras. Elle lui saisit les mains et les posa juste sous son cou, lui mettant dans les mains le zip de sa combinaison. Comprenant brusquement ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il hésita malgré le désir que les caresses de Nova avaient fait naître en lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envi de franchir ce pas mais il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur les viols qu'elle avait subi. Il avait conscience que cela serait une étape particulièrement délicate à franchir dans leur relation. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et préférait la laisser venir à lui quand elle serait prête. Il ne s'était même plus permis de laisser ses lèvres s'égarer sur le cou de Nova, de peur de plus pouvoir résister à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il était déterminé à patienter le temps nécessaire. Ceci dit, il pensait que cela prendrait un certain temps et cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle y vienne aussi vite.

‒ Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Cela fait un moment maintenant, que je me réveille la nuit, les sens en émoi, parce que j'ai rêvé de toi, de nous, peau contre peau, murmura-t-elle. J'en ai assez de le rêver, je voudrais le vivre. A moins que toi, bien sûr, tu…

Il l'interrompit d'un bref baiser et lui sourit.

‒ Tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir envie, mon amour, lui confia-t-il dans un souffle.

Il saisit fermement le zip et le fit glisser doucement jusqu'en bas, révélant un long triangle de peau nue.

Yama prit tout son temps pour lui faire l'amour, franchissant chaque étape en douceur de peur que des souvenirs traumatisants ne viennent s'imposer à Nova. Ce qui arriva. Mais à force de patience et de douceur, Yama réussit à les chasser de l'esprit de Nova. Elle s'offrit à lui pleinement et en toute confiance, découvrant le frisson du plaisir et le bonheur de s'unir à l'être aimé. Comblés, ils restèrent ensuite enlacés sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nova se redressa et se pencha sur lui. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant un merci ému.

‒ Tu as gardé ton cache-œil, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. Laisse-moi voir ton visage en entier

Elle glissa son doigt dessous mais Yama la stoppa aussitôt.

‒ Non, dit-il.

‒ Pourquoi ? demanda Nova, surprise et un peu blessée aussi car il avait parlé assez sèchement. Ce qu'il cache est donc si horrible à voir ? La vue des cicatrices de mon dos n'a pas changé tes sentiments pour moi ni ton désir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton œil changerait les miens.

Yama s'assit, visiblement préoccupé.

‒ Je sais, Nova, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

‒ Alors quel le problème ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant aussi. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous.

‒ Tu sais que je suis monté à bord en temps qu'agent de Gaia. Pour que je puisse leur transmettre facilement des informations sans me faire repérer, ils m'ont implanté un scan rétinien dans l'œil droit. Tout ce que je voie par cet œil, Gaia est susceptible de le voir aussi.

‒ Un scan rétinien ?

‒ Oui. Il n'a jamais été désactivé. En théorie, c'est moi qui le contrôle mais Nami a réussi à l'utiliser pour me transmettre des informations sur le plan d'Ezra pour détruire l'Arcadia en piratant le réseau de Gaia. Si elle a réussi à faire ça, un informaticien particulièrement doué pourrait peut-être l'utiliser aussi pour récupérer des informations malgré moi. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque.

‒ Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas borgne ? Ton œil est intact ?

‒ J'ai bien failli le perdre quand Ezra m'a fait cette balafre mais oui, mon œil est parfaitement valide.

Nova réfléchit un instant.

‒ En as-tu parlé au docteur Zéro ? Il est peut-être possible de retirer ce scan.

‒ Il est impossible de le retirer sans retirer également la rétine. Je deviendrai aveugle de l'œil droit, cela ne sert donc à rien. Je préfère garder mon œil. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais en avoir besoin, un jour, conclut-il en souriant.

Elle soupira avant de lui rendre son sourire.

‒ Je voudrais quand même voir ton visage en entier. Ce ne serait quand même pas de chance s'ils t'espionnaient par cet intermédiaire justement maintenant. S'il te plait…

Il hésita, puis retira le cache-œil. Elle l'observa quelques instants, gravant son visage dans son esprit. Elle déposa un baiser sur son œil droit avant d'y reposer elle-même le cache-œil. Il le renoua.

‒ Je vais te laisser, dit-elle. J'aimerais rester mais il vaut mieux que je regagne ma cabine. Tu dois être en forme demain pour continuer la lutte, conclut-elle, taquine.

Il la regarda se lever et se rhabiller. En fait, il avait très envie de lui faire l'amour à nouveau mais ne dit rien. Leur première fois s'était bien passée et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en se montrant trop gourmand. Il la rejoignit et ils s'enlacèrent pour échanger un dernier baiser qui traina en longueur avant que Nova ne finisse par le quitter.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le Perséphone terminait sa procédure d'arrimage. Yamato écoutait ses officiers faire la chek-list d'ancrage habituelle.

‒ Ancrage orbital verrouillé, tous les systèmes sont en veille, commandant, dit le capitaine Logan en effectuant un salut impeccable.

‒ Bien, dit Yamato. Permission pour tout l'équipage jusque demain, neuf heures. On appareille dans quarante-huit heures.

‒ A vos ordres, commandant.

Yamato se leva et quitta la passerelle non sans noter les sourires satisfaits des officiers de pont. Il était dix heures du matin, cela leur faisait une permission de vingt-quatre heures et sur Mars en plus. Yamato sourit en gagnant la navette qui allait l'amener au sol. Une bonne partie de son équipage aurait sûrement mal à la tête demain matin. Pour sa part, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller se détendre dans un bar, ce soir, tout dépendait de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Il se rendit directement à l'état-major où le commandant Hagen l'attendait. Les deux hommes se saluèrent plutôt cordialement. Ils ne se connaissaient que de nom. Mais la réputation de chacun était venue aux oreilles de l'autre et cela leur avait inspiré un à-priori plutôt positif.

‒ Alors, Hagen, attaqua Yamato. Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire ? Il parait que vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir croisé l'Arcadia de très près sans une rayure sur votre fuselage ?

‒ Plus que près, Yamato, puisque nous étions reliés par un tube de transfert et que mes hommes ont même pu monter à bord et en revenir entiers ! répliqua Hagen en riant. Franchement, ça parait totalement surréaliste avec le recul et s'il n'y avait pas ces malheureux, je croirais avoir rêvé toute cette histoire. Mais vous-même avez eu une drôle d'aventure avec Harlock si la rumeur est vraie ?

‒ En effet, mais contrairement au vôtre, mon vaisseau est parti à la casse ! Dénichons une salle de réunion vide et vous me raconterez votre affaire autour d'une tasse de café.

‒ D'accord. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez la vôtre aussi, dit Hagen.

‒ Marché conclu ! approuva Yamato. Bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en réalité.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un enseigne qui passait près d'eux à ce moment-là se vit confier la tâche de leur ramener le café. Ils restèrent ensemble près d'une heure et demie à relater à tour de rôle leur rencontre avec les pirates. Yamato apprit ainsi les détails du transbordement des personnes libérées. En fait, lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel de Mars l'informant de la rencontre de l'Arcadia et du Styx, il n'avait pas été surpris. Fidèle à sa parole de le tenir au courant de toute nouveauté dans leur traque, Harlock lui avait envoyé un message par le biais du communicateur qu'il lui avait donné le jour même de sa livraison un peu spéciale.

‒ Une fois qu'ils eurent reçu les soins nécessaires et que leur état ait été stabilisé, j'ai reçu l'ordre de convoyer les anciens esclaves sur Mars. J'ai dû transformer deux soutes en hôpital de campagne en un temps record et battre pavillon médical pendant le voyage depuis la Planète de Fer. Voilà toute l'histoire, Yamato, conclut Hagen. Incroyable, non ? Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour qu'un truc pareil m'arriverait, j'aurais bien ri !

Yamato sourit intérieurement en imaginant la tête que ferait Hagen s'il décidait de lui raconter sa deuxième rencontre avec Harlock. Il tînt néanmoins sa langue sur le sujet.

‒ A cause de ce fichu pirate, je me suis retrouvé convoqué par le Conseil des Anciens, râla Hagen. Ils ont voulu que je leur raconte tout en détail.

‒ J'y ai eu droit aussi, compatit Yamato.

‒ Je ne vois pas ce que cela leur a apporté de m'entendre. Ils avaient déjà mon rapport, l'enregistrement des deux entretiens radio avec Harlock et l'extrait du journal de bord de l'Arcadia. Je ne leur ai rien dit de plus. Tout y était. Mais je comprends qu'ils aient eu du mal à y croire, c'est vrai que c'était plus qu'inattendu de la part d'Harlock.

‒ J'avoue que j'ai moi-même été plutôt déconcerté par le comportement d'Harlock quand il a arraisonné mon vaisseau, admit Yamato. Quand l'Arcadia m'a attaqué, j'ai ordonné à mes enfants de se cacher en me maudissant de les avoir emmené avec moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé une seule seconde que leur présence à bord aurait pour conséquence la cessation immédiate de l'attaque et le retrait pur et simple des pirates.

‒ Vous vouliez seulement profiter un peu de leur présence. Nous voyons si peu nos familles, compatit Hagen. Vous êtes veuf, je crois ?

‒ Oui, mon épouse est décédée en donnant naissance à notre fille. C'est pour pouvoir m'occuper d'eux que j'avais demandé une affectation temporaire à l'état-major. J'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que ma fille entre à l'école.

‒ Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui aurait fait ça, remarqua Hagen. Vous avez donc repris votre envol et vous voilà récoltant une mission pour le moins inhabituelle. Le Conseil m'a dit qu'il vous avait confié le soin d'arrêter les responsables de ce trafic. Avez-vous des pistes exploitables ?

‒ Pas vraiment, répondit prudemment Yamato. J'ai commencé mes recherches très récemment et les criminels sont extrêmement prudents. Je n'ai pas récolté grand-chose comme renseignements pour l'instant, mis à part des rumeurs assez vagues. Les personnes qu'Harlock vous a confiées sont à l'hôpital militaire, je crois ?

‒ Oui, en effet.

‒ Bien, je vais aller les interroger. Peut-être qu'elles pourront me fournir quelques renseignements intéressants…

‒ En fait, cela a déjà été fait, répondit Hagen en lui tendant une tablette. Vous trouverez sur cette tablette, mon rapport de ma rencontre avec Harlock, l'enregistrement de nos entretiens radio, l'extrait du journal de bord d'Harlock, la liste de personnes récupérées avec tous les renseignements les concernant et l'enregistrement de leurs interrogatoires.

‒ Merci, dit Yamato en la prenant, un peu surpris.

‒ C'est le Conseil qui m'a demandé de vous donner ça. J'espère que cela vous sera utile. Ces malheureux étaient dans un état pitoyable. Harlock m'a dit que cinq d'entre eux étaient morts à son bord alors qu'il les avait récupérés deux jours avant notre rencontre. Trois autres sont décédés pendant le voyage vers la Planète de Fer. Un autre est mort peu après notre arrivé et le pronostic vital de sept personnes est toujours engagé.

‒ Je vois, dit sombrement Yamato.

‒ Le Conseil m'a dit aussi que votre mission était secrète, je ne peux donc rien dire à mes hommes mais je garderais les yeux et les oreilles ouverts. Si je glane une information utile, je vous la transmettrais aussitôt et si vous avez besoin d'un soutien, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. Je viendrais.

‒ Merci, Hagen, dit Yamato, je ne l'oublierais pas.

‒ Sur la soixantaine de personnes sauvées par Harlock, une vingtaine était mourante et les autres n'étaient guère mieux. Il faut arrêter ce trafic, Yamato. Mes hommes ont été marqués par ce qu'ils ont vu ce jour-là. Mon équipe médicale a rarement eu autant de volontaires pour donner un coup de main. Vous pourrez compter sur une troupe motivée si vous faites appel à nous. Je dois vous laisser, maintenant, j'appareille cet après-midi.

‒ Entendu, dit Yamato en se levant pour le saluer. Merci d'avoir retardé votre départ pour me rencontrer.

‒ Je n'ai fait qu'obéir au Conseil et mon équipage a été ravi de s'attarder un peu, répondit Hagen.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice.

‒ A bientôt, Hagen.

‒ A bientôt, Yamato.

Après le départ de son collègue, Yamato alla déjeuner au mess des officiers. Il réussit à trouver un coin tranquille suffisamment à l'écart pour consulter la tablette donnée par Hagen tout en mangeant. En visionnant les deux entretiens radios, il nota avec étonnement, qu'encore une fois, le visage d'Harlock n'était pas clairement visible. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait une quarantaine de personnes à rencontrer.

Il quitta le mess et gagna l'hôpital militaire où il découvrit que les personnes ramenées par Hagen avaient été mise à l'écart des autres patients. Il ressortit de l'hôpital tard le soir, épuisé. Il n'avait pas pu interroger l'intégralité du groupe. Parmi les sept personnes dont la vie était en danger, cinq étaient dans le coma et le médecin avait interdit à Yamato l'accès de la chambre des deux autres, les jugeant trop faibles pour répondre à ses questions. Yamato n'avait pas insisté. De toute façon, il avait eu assez de boulot avec la trentaine qu'il avait pu voir. Hagen avait raison, ils étaient mal en point.

Il avait toutefois pu relever des détails intéressants. La plupart de ces personnes vivaient dans la rue où elles avaient été purement et simplement kidnappées. D'autres avaient un toit mais étaient sans emploi depuis longtemps et avaient répondu à une offre de travail alléchante qui leur faisaient quitter la ville où elles vivaient voir carrément la planète, les contraignant à s'éloigner des personnes susceptibles de signaler leur disparation rapidement. Le temps que ces personnes s'inquiètent du silence prolongé de celui ou celle qui était devenu esclave, c'était trop tard pour le retrouver. Avec cet interrogatoire, Yamato avait espéré confirmer la manière dont les esclavagistes choisissaient leurs victimes. C'était chose faite. Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce que les personnes libérées de la mine par les contrôleurs de Gaia avaient dit. Mais force lui était de constater que cela n'allait pas l'aider beaucoup.

Il s'étira en soupirant. Il faudrait qu'il transmette ces informations à Harlock car il doutait que le pirate ait pu interroger les victimes au vu de leur état. Comme Harlock ne lui en avait pas parlé et qu'il semblait jouer le jeu de la transparence, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être au courant. Yamato ne pensait pas que cela aiderait Harlock plus que lui mais il tenait à tenir son engagement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il verrait ça après avoir appareillé. Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était d'une bonne douche et de se caler l'estomac avant de se coucher. Il regagna le Perséphone en pensant que cet enquête risquait de durer encore plus longtemps qu'il ne le craignait.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nova alla retrouver le Docteur Zéro pour un prélèvement de sang. Ce dernier avait décidé de faire une provision de poches de sang de chaque membre d'équipage pour pouvoir procéder à des autotransfusions si nécessaire. Alors qu'elle commençait à retirer ses gants, elle engagea la conversation.

‒ Docteur, il y une question qui me turlupine et que je voulais vous poser depuis un certain temps.

‒ Vas-y.

‒ Je suis tombé sur un livre sur l'anatomie passionnant et un article en particulier m'a intriguée. J'y ai lu que les femmes avaient un cycle menstruel à partir de douze – quatorze ans. En lisant la description, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas le mien. Est-ce normal ?

Ayant fini de relever sa manche, elle se tourna vers le médecin qui se dandinait, visiblement embarrassé.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète.

‒ J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, je craignais que tu ne sois pas au courant.

‒ Au courant de quoi ?

‒ Eh bien, quand Kei t'a amené chez moi et que je t'ai examiné, j'ai découvert que… que ton utérus avait été retiré. L'opération est ancienne. Cela a probablement été fait quand tu as été enlevée.

Nova pâlit.

‒ C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de cycle, murmura-t-elle.

‒ Oui.

‒ Mais…il faut un utérus pour… pour avoir un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nova, visiblement bouleversée.

‒ Oui, répondit Zéro. Je suis désolé, Nova, vraiment désolé.

Nova respira un grand coup et commença à baisser sa manche.

‒ Y a-t-il autre chose que vous avez découvert et que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me dire, docteur ? demanda Nova d'un ton dangereusement calme que démentait ses yeux flamboyant de colère.

‒ Non. Nova, quand je l'ai découvert, tu étais endormie, je n'ai pas pu t'en parler. Et après… je n'ai pas osé. Tant que tu n'étais pas mariée, ce n'était pas urgent. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

‒ Non, c'est sûr. Après tout, je suis juste stérile, ce n'est pas très important, dit-elle, gardant son calme avec difficulté. J'aurais préféré que vous me le disiez avant.

‒ Nova…

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste et sortit. Elle alla directement dans la salle d'entrainement et déversa sa colère en tapant de toutes ses forces dans le sac de sable jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poings. Elle s'interrompit et se cala contre le sac en pleurant. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et décida de rejoindre Yama. Elle se composa un visage de façade avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers et réussit à lui sourire alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il se recula presque aussitôt pour la regarder.

‒ Toi, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, dit-il.

‒ Cela se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu dépitée.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et alla à la baie vitrée en serrant ses bras contre elle.

‒ Quand tu fais ce geste, ce n'est pas bon signe, observa-t-il. Que se passe-t-il, Nova ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots.

‒ J'ai découvert dans un livre sur l'anatomie que les femmes ont un cycle menstruel. Et je n'en ai pas. Quand j'ai vu le docteur tout à l'heure, pour la poche de sang, je lui en ai parlé. Il m'a révélé qu'il avait découvert que…que je n'avais plus d'utérus.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle s'interrompit un instant pour se reprendre.

‒ Bien sûr, je n'y pensais pas pour l'instant, l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais je me suis rendue compte brutalement que d'ici quelques années… si tu en avais eu envie aussi, bien sûr… j'aurais aimé te donner un enfant. Et voilà qu'avant même d'y penser, je découvre que je ne pourrais jamais te faire ce cadeau.

Elle se mit à pleurer en sentant les bras de Yama se refermer sur elle. Elle se retourna et l'enlaça, nichant son visage dans son cou. Ne sachant quoi dire pour la réconforter, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour lui aussi, c'était un choc.

‒ Yama, Zéro pense que ce sont les esclavagistes qui m'ont fait ça. Je n'avais que quatre ans quand ils m'ont enlevée, quatre ans ! S'ils mutilent ainsi des fillettes de quatre ans, ils doivent le faire à toutes les femmes. Il faut qu'on les arrête à tout prix, le plus vite possible.

‒ Je te le promets, nous ne les lâcherons pas tant nous n'aurons pas réussi.

Elle resta encore un instant dans ses bras, puisant de la force dans cette étreinte mais ne réussit pas à y trouver la sérénité qu'elle éprouvait habituellement.

‒ Je vais te laisser. Je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir, finit-elle par dire avec un pauvre sourire.

‒ Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu étais là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles. L'inverse est vrai également, Nova, tu peux compter sur moi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

‒ Je sais, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir et digérer la nouvelle.

‒ Comme tu veux. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, quelque soit l'heure.

‒ Merci.

Elle l'embrassa longuement avant de le quitter. Il la regarda partir, le cœur serré de la voir si bouleversée. Il s'en voulait de son impuissance à pouvoir l'aider dans cette nouvelle épreuve d'autant plus qu'il comprenait sa déception. Mais il ne voulait pas ajouter à sa peine en lui disant qu'il avait effectivement espéré avoir un jour un enfant avec elle. Nova regagna directement sa cabine où elle mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, alors que Nova passait devant l'atelier d'Hiro, il l'interpella.

‒ Tu tombes bien, dit-il. J'ai avancé sur ce que tu m'avais demandé l'autre jour. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle examina ce qu'il lui tendait. La forme de brassard du système était déjà reconnaissable. Couvrant le bras du poignet au coude, il permettait de dégainer une lame de la longueur du brassard d'un simple geste. Le mécanisme était apparent pour l'instant. Nova le fixa à son bras pour juger du poids et actionna le mécanisme, sortant la lame qui jaillit du brassard dans un silence quasi-total.

‒ C'est parfait, Hiro, s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiasmée. C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Tu es vraiment génial.

Hiro sourit, ravi du compliment.

‒ Je n'ai pas encore terminé, souligna-t-il. Je vais l'équiper d'une sécurité pour que tu puisses verrouiller la lame quand tu n'en as pas besoin. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te transperces la main par mégarde et je dois aussi fabriquer la coque extérieure.

Nova retira le brassard et le lui rendit.

‒ Préviens-moi dès que tu as fini, lui dit-elle, retrouvant le sourire. Je suis impatiente de voir le résultat.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

‒ Donc, si je résume, la majorité des esclaves hommes sont vendus pour du travail minier et les esclaves femmes pour de la prostitution, dit Yamato, qui faisait un point avec l'équipe qui étudiait les bases de données esclavagistes.

‒ Oui, commandant, répondit le responsable de l'équipe.

Yamato regarda le rapport de ses subordonnées sans vraiment le voir. Tout cela lui plaisait de moins en moins. Plus ils rassemblaient d'informations et plus cette affaire prenait de l'ampleur.

‒ Penchez-vous sur les mines et les bordels que nous avons déjà identifiés, ordonna-t-il. Voyez à qui cela appartenait. Fouillez dans les financements. Examinez à fond la moindre information, le plus petit apport, le moindre sou versé à d'éventuels investisseurs. Je veux que vous puissiez me dire même le montant consacré à acheter du papier toilette !

‒ A vos ordres !

Ses enquêteurs saluèrent et se retirèrent. Yamato restait pensif. Son instinct lui disait que tout cela était encore bien plus gros que ce qu'ils soupçonnaient. Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers Harlock. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner le pirate. Visiblement, ce dernier s'investissait à fond dans sa traque et respectait scrupuleusement leur accord. Il se surprenait à ressentir une certaine estime et même du respect pour le pirate. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à se défaire de l'agaçante sensation qu'Harlock lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un appel.

Yamato alluma la console com.

‒ Oui ?

‒ _Un appel pour vous, commandant, de la part du commandant Lothar._

‒ Passez-le moi ici.

Le visage de son ami apparut sur l'écran. Yamato le salua en souriant. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège et avaient fait leurs classes ensemble.

‒ _Bonjour, Yamato, répondit son ami. Dis-moi, tu es toujours sur cette affaire d'esclaves dont tu m'as parlé, il y a deux mois ?_

‒ Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Yamato, intrigué.

‒ _J'ai peut-être une info intéressante. J'ai fait relâche il y a une heure sur la planète Reze. Alors que j'accostais, un vaisseau quittait le dock voisin. J'ai remarqué sur son flanc le sigle dont tu m'as parlé : un cercle barré d'un trait vertical._

Yamato se redressa sur son siège. Sa mission était secrète mais comme Harlock et lui piétinaient, il s'était confié à son ami et lui avait demandé de garder un œil ouvert. Il avait une totale confiance en Lothar mais il avait quand même gardé sous silence son accord avec Harlock.

‒ As-tu vu dans quelle direction ils partaient ?

‒ _J'ai mieux. L'un des officiers en charge du spatioport est un vieil ami. Il m'a donné l'immatriculation du vaisseau et sa destination : la planète Ragel._

‒ Lothar, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

‒ _Eh, c'est pas gratuit, je compte sur toi pour m'offrir un verre, la prochaine fois qu'on se croise. Je t'envoie l'immatriculation du vaisseau._

‒ Merci. Et ce n'est pas un verre mais une bouteille que je vais t'offrir si je fais une bonne pêche.

‒ _J'adore te rendre service, mon généreux ami._

Une fois la communication coupée, Yamato fit un rapide calcul. Il fallait cinq jours de voyage entre Reze et Ragel. De là où il était, il ne lui en faudrait que quatre pour rejoindre le système de Ragel. C'était juste, mais il pouvait devancer les esclavagistes en partant tout de suite. Il donna ses ordres et son vaisseau appareilla sur le champ. L'idée l'effleura de prévenir Harlock mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Ce poisson-là était pour lui. Il prendrait contact avec Harlock une fois les esclavagistes capturés.

Le voyage s'étant passé sans incident, quatre jours plus tard, Yamato était à pied d'œuvre. Il resta dissimulé dans l'atmosphère toxique de la planète voisine de Ragel et envoya des sondes surveiller le point d'arrivée probable du vaisseau esclavagiste. Il comptait attaquer par surprise et neutraliser le vaisseau en lui faisant le moins de dégâts possible. Pour cela, il avait mis au point un plan audacieux qui reposait essentiellement sur la rapidité d'exécution. Le vaisseau esclavagiste sortit du warp à l'heure et au lieu prévus par le navigateur de Yamato.

‒ Bravo pour votre estimation, lieutenant, le complimenta-t-il. Vos calculs étaient parfaits.

Son navigateur sourit, ravi du compliment.

‒ Aux postes de combats. Tenez-vous prêts pour la manœuvre, ordonna Yamato.

L'alarme résonna dans les coursives provoquant des courses précipitées un peu partout dans le vaisseau.

‒ Bouclier déployé, activation des canons et du système anti-aérien faite, annonça l'artilleur.

‒ La cible est en vitesse de croisière et se dirige vers Ragel comme prévu, déclara l'officier radar.

‒ J'ai scanné le vaisseau. Rien ne laisse penser qu'ils se sentent menacés. Nombreux signes vitaux à bord, commandant, trop nombreux pour le seul équipage d'un vaisseau qui n'est pas censé transporter des passagers, ajouta le lieutenant Minato.

‒ Bien, préparez les torpilles à ondes électro-magnétiques. Paré à tirer, ordonna Yamato.

‒ Torpilles parées.

Yamato ne quittait pas des yeux le vaisseau qui approchait sans se méfier. Il allait passer très près de la planète où ils étaient dissimulés. Il attendit que le vaisseau soit sur le point de leur passer devant.

‒ Feu !

Les torpilles jaillirent des gaz toxiques, fonçant droit sur le vaisseau esclavagiste.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 _NB : Merci pour le prêt de Ragel, Iloveharlock ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les torpilles atteignirent leur cible si rapidement que les esclavagistes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Les torpilles émirent leurs ondes qui court-circuitèrent tous les systèmes, rendant le vaisseau inerte.

‒ En avant doucement, ordonna Yamato. On se met bord à bord et l'infanterie y monte par les sas. Je veux des prisonniers.

Ses officiers relayèrent immédiatement ses ordres.

oooooooooooooooo

L'attaque des soldats de Gaia fut violente. Les esclavagistes se défendirent avec hargne bien qu'ils savaient la situation perdue d'avance. Les soldats réussirent à capturer une demi-douzaine de criminels dont les officiers de pont et le capitaine. Ils avaient été neutralisés à l'aide de rayons paralysants. Ce fut avec une satisfaction certaine que Yamato prit possession de la passerelle. Les rayons paralysants n'ayant qu'une durée limitée, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le réveil du capitaine et de ses officiers. Yamato se planta devant le capitaine des esclavagistes et le toisa. Ce dernier soutint son regard avec arrogance.

‒ Commandant Yamato, capitaine du Perséphone de la Coalition Gaia, se présenta-t-il. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic d'êtres humains, enlèvements, tortures et meurtre aggravé. Bien, maintenant que les formules de politesses sont terminées, discutons un peu. Votre nom ?

L'homme resta muet.

‒ C'est dans votre intérêt de vous montrer coopératif, souligna Yamato.

‒ Je n'ai rien à dire.

‒ Vraiment ? C'est la peine de mort qui vous attend pour vos crimes. Etre coopératif pourrait vous attirer la clémence du juge. Vous n'auriez qu'une peine de prison.

Comme son vis-à-vis s'obstinait dans son mutisme, Yamato reprit.

‒ Mes hommes sont en train de transférer vos victimes à mon bord. Je veux votre point de livraison et le nom de vos clients. J'aurais quelques questions à leur poser également.

Le capitaine se contenta de cracher aux pieds de Yamato.

‒ Je vois. Minato ?

Son lieutenant se tourna vers lui. Les hommes de Yamato avaient réenclenché les sécurités qui avaient sautés à cause des torpilles. Minato était occupée à étudier le réseau du vaisseau.

‒ J'ai pénétré facilement le réseau, commandant, dit-elle. Leur navigateur avait déjà saisi les coordonnées d'atterrissage. Cela se trouve dans une zone boisée à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord de la mégalopole de Yer, dans les montagnes.

‒ Parfait. Transférez les prisonniers à bord du Perséphone.

Pendant que ces derniers étaient emmenés sans ménagement, Yamato se rapprocha de son lieutenant.

‒ Avez-vous des détails sur la livraison ?

‒ Apparemment, il s'agit d'une commande spéciale. La totalité des esclaves devaient être livrés au même acheteur.

‒ Quelle est la composition du groupe ?

‒ Vingt hommes et quinze femmes.

‒ A-t-on la précision de l'emploi pour lequel ils étaient prévus ?

‒ Pas cette fois, commandant.

‒ L'heure du rendez-vous ?

‒ Non précisé mais il semblerait qu'ils s'y rendaient directement.

Yamato réfléchit quelques minutes.

‒ Appelez le Perséphone, ordonna-t-il.

Minato ouvrit le canal et le visage du second de Yamato apparut sur l'écran.

‒ Capitaine, vous allez m'envoyer sur ce vaisseau quinze hommes en civil pour recomposer l'équipage d'origine. Qu'ils amènent des vêtements civils pour le lieutenant Minato et moi. Vous en avez ? demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

‒ Oui, commandant.

‒ Piochez ce qu'il faut dans nos armoires respectives, capitaine. Nous allons nous rendre au rendez-vous en nous faisant passer pour les esclavagistes. Vous nous suivez et vous vous tenez prêts à intervenir à mon signal. Je laisserai ma radio personnelle ouverte pour que vous puissiez suivre le déroulement de l'intervention. Mettez-moi en contact avec les esclaves que nous venons de libérer. J'ai besoin de leur coopération.

oooooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau se posa en souplesse dans une vallée entourée d'une forêt touffue. Un rapide scan avait révélé un dispositif de campagne composé de plusieurs camions et d'une grande tente. Yamato descendit du vaisseau, escorté de trois hommes. Il avança à la rencontre d'un petit groupe de personnes dont deux qui portaient une blouse banche par-dessus leurs vêtements. Il remarqua aussitôt les quatre vigiles armés qui les escortaient ainsi que d'autres qui surveillaient la zone.

‒ Bonjour, capitaine, le salua l'un de ceux vêtus d'un costume-cravate. Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissons.

‒ Bonjour. En effet, c'est la première fois que je viens.

‒ Bon, avez-vous l'intégralité de notre commande du semestre ?

‒ Je pense que vous en serez satisfait, confirma prudemment Yamato. Procédez au débarquement, ordonna-t-il.

L'un de ses hommes revint vers le vaisseau, suivi par les deux blouses blanches et l'intégralité des hommes de Yamato descendirent du vaisseau. Ils s'éparpillèrent le plus possible en veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, faisant mine de surveiller les esclaves ou de se dégourdir les jambes, tout en repérant avec attention les membres du service de sécurité. Les esclaves suivirent docilement les blouses blanches vers la tente. Yamato, qui y était entré en premier à la suite des acheteurs, les vit séparer les hommes et les femmes et orienter chaque groupe vers ce qui avait tout l'air d'être des unités médicales de campagne.

‒ Bien, cela me semble parfait, dit son interlocuteur, comme d'habitude. Ces spécimens sont de qualité.

‒ Nous veillons toujours à satisfaire au mieux nos clients, dit Yamato qui avait tiqué en entendant le mot "spécimen".

‒ Procédons au paiement : trois mille crédits pour chaque individu, dit-il en tendant une mallette à Yamato qui la prit et l'ouvrit.

Elle était remplie d'argent liquide. Jouant le jeu, il prit une liasse au hasard et la vérifia.

‒ Cela m'a l'air parfait, commenta-t-il en refermant la mallette. Maintenant, vous allez me dire votre nom et pourquoi vous achetez des êtres humains comme du bétail tous les six mois, si j'ai bien compris ?

‒ Je n'apprécie pas cette plaisanterie douteuse, dit sèchement son vis-à-vis. Une confidentialité totale a été convenue dès les premières tractations.

‒ Mais vous n'avez pas le choix étant donné que nous ne sommes pas des esclavagistes mais des soldats de l'armée de Gaia et que vous êtes en état d'arrestation, répliqua Yamato en braquant son arme sur son interlocuteur stupéfait.

N'attendant que ce signal, tous les hommes de Yamato sortirent leurs armes et mirent en joue le personnel présent tandis qu'un grondement annonçait l'arrivée du Perséphone qui se positionna au-dessus de la clairière.

Yamato ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc. Cela avait presque été trop facile. « Costume-cravate » était blanc comme un linge. Il ne résisterait pas à un interrogatoire bien longtemps.

‒ Bien, reprenons. Votre nom ?

‒ Lucius Black.

‒ Pour qui travaillez-vous et pourquoi achetez vous autant d'esclaves ?

‒ Je suis gestionnaire pour les laboratoires pharmaceutiques Asclépios. Les spécimens que nous achetons nous servent à tester les médicaments que nous mettons au point.

Le regard de Yamato se durcit. Les laboratoires pharmaceutiques Asclépios étaient connus dans toute la galaxie pour leurs médicaments toujours à la pointe de la recherche. Il comprenait mieux leur succès. Alors que leurs concurrents devaient travailler de longues années sur une nouvelle molécule avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de la tester sur les humains, ils faisaient directement leurs tests sur des esclaves gagnant ainsi énormément de temps et d'argent.

‒ Depuis combien de temps procédez-vous ainsi ?

‒ Je suis en poste depuis dix ans et ce protocole d'expérimentation était déjà en place.

‒ Combien de malheureux achetez-vous et à quelle fréquence ?

‒ Entre trente et quarante spécimens par semestre.

Yamato était atterré. A eux seuls, les laboratoires Asclépios avaient donc acquis au minimum entre six cents et huit cents personnes sur ces dix dernières années ! C'était énorme.

‒ Où deviez-vous les emmener ?

‒ Dans un complexe souterrain à cinq kilomètres d'ici. C'est une ancienne mine désaffectée que nous avons aménagé en laboratoire.

‒ Vous allez nous y conduire. Et je préfère vous prévenir. A la moindre entourloupe, je vous abats sans sommation. C'est clair ?

‒ Très clair.

oooooooooooooooo

Le trajet fut rapide. Lucius Black, assit à l'avant du premier camion, leur permit de passer le contrôle et de franchir la clôture fermant la minuscule clairière précédant l'entrée de la mine sans encombre. Il faut dire que le canon de l'arme de Yamato, installé entre Lucius Black et le chauffeur, qui lui chatouillait les côtes l'encourageait à la coopération. Les camions entrèrent dans la mine et se garèrent de manière à empêcher toute sortie de véhicule. Les soldats jaillirent des camions et affrontèrent les gardes qui étaient totalement dépassés par cette attaque-surprise. Ils furent vite maitrisés. Mis à part Yamato et les chauffeurs des camions, tous les soldats avaient revêtu leurs armures intégrales. Les gardes ne portant aucune protection particulière, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les installations furent rapidement investies et les occupants neutralisés. Yamato inspectait lui-même les dortoirs occupés par les esclaves lorsqu'un de ses lieutenants vînt le rejoindre.

‒ Commandant, vous devriez venir voir ce que nous avons trouvé à l'étage en-dessous.

Yamato fixa son lieutenant, étonné. Il était pâle. C'était pourtant un soldat qui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises son courage et son sang-froid. Inquiet, il le suivit. Il le guida jusqu'à une grande pièce. Une vingtaine de lits s'alignaient dans la pièce, tous occupés. Les personnes étaient inconscientes. Toutes avaient divers appareils médicaux branchés sur elles et la plupart avaient des bandages visibles.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yamato, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait.

Son lieutenant lui tendit un dossier médical.

‒ Il y a un dossier comme ça sur chaque lit, dit-il, et trois autres pièces identiques avec autant de patients dans chacune d'elle.

Yamato parcourut le dossier, atterré, tandis qu'une colère noire montait en lui.

‒ Ramenez-moi Lucius Black, ordonna-t-il.

Son lieutenant sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, trainant derrière lui un Lucius Black terrifié. Il se décomposa encore plus en voyant le regard glacé de Yamato.

‒ Des tests de développement pour des médicaments, n'est-ce-pas ? Et ça ? Vous m'expliquez ? gronda-t-il en lui désignant la salle.

Lucius Black regarda les patients endormis.

‒ Je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas médecin. J'ignore tout des protocoles d'expérimentation. J'achète les spécimens, c'est tout.

‒ Arrête de parler de spécimens ! cria Yamato, furieux, les poings serrés. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes ! Des êtres humains ! Que tes patrons et toi traitez comme du bétail ! Pire que du bétail ! Puisque tu es gestionnaire, tu connais les rentrées d'argent. Combien cela vous a rapporté de vendre au plus offrant les organes de ces malheureux ?

A ces mots, Lucius Black pâlit encore plus et vacilla.

‒ Vendre leurs organes ? murmura-t-il. Je n'étais pas au courant, je vous assure. Je croyais qu'on les utilisait uniquement pour tester des médicaments. Pour pouvoir ensuite soigner d'autres personnes. Un sacrifice nécessaire pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

A ces mots, Yamato craqua et envoya un coup de poing magistral au gestionnaire qui le fit valdinguer contre le mur avant qu'il ne s'écroule, assommé.

‒ Ramenez-moi cette pourriture à bord du Perséphone avant que je ne lui colle une balle dans la tête, siffla-t-il. Il faut investir les locaux des laboratoires Asclépios avant que la nouvelle ne leur parvienne et qu'ils ne fassent disparaître les preuves.

Sa radio bipa et Yamato l'alluma.

‒ Yamato, s'identifia-t-il.

‒ _Commandant, j'ai en ligne les autorités de Yer qui demande une explication à notre présence._

Yamato pesta.

‒ Nous sommes hors de leur juridiction. De quoi ils se mêlent ? Passez-les moi et envoyez une équipe médicale supplémentaire ici.

Pendant que la communication était basculée, il revînt dans le couloir. Il avait intérêt à être concentré et rester avec ces malheureux inertes dans leur lits n'allait pas l'y aider.

‒ Commandant Yamato de la Coalition Gaia, se présenta-t-il.

‒ _Général Valhombre du SIGIP, en charge du secteur de Ragel. Puis-je savoir de quelle autorité vous pratiquez ce qui ressemble fort à une attaque en règle sur mon territoire, commandant ?_

Oups. Yamato avait oublié ce détail. Le SIGIP devait normalement être mis au courant de toute intervention militaire armée sur le sol des planètes quand cela impliquait des civils et était habilité à mener des enquêtes internes aussi bien au sein des forces de police que de l'armée.

‒ Désolé, mon général, s'excusa Yamato. J'ai dû prendre ma décision très vite et j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir de mon action. J'ai agi dans le cadre d'une mission classée secret que le Conseil des Anciens m'a directement confié. Le Conseil m'a donné carte blanche et les pleins pouvoirs pour mener toute action que je jugerais nécessaire pour accomplir ma mission.

‒ _Cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande confirmation ?_

‒ Bien sûr que non. D'autant plus que vous allez pouvoir m'aider pour la suite de mon opération, général.

‒ _Je vous écoute._

‒ Pas par radio, la communication pourrait être intercepté. Vous êtes au quartier général du SIGIP sur Ragel, je suppose ?

‒ _Oui._

‒ Je vous rejoins.

oooooooooooooooo

Deux heures plus tard, les troupes de Yamato, renforcées par les troupes d'élites du SIGIP, investissaient le siège des laboratoires Asclépios à Yer. Simultanément, Minato piratait et sécurisait le réseau informatique des laboratoires pour éviter toute procédure d'effacement. L'opération fut menée et bouclée en moins de vingt minutes. Minato ayant pris le contrôle des caméras de sécurité et des alarmes, chaque étage fut méthodiquement investi sans que la moindre alerte ne soit donnée. Yamato, qui avait dirigé l'opération conjointement avec le général Valhombre, fut impressionné par l'efficacité des troupes du SIGIP. Il avait entendu parler plus d'une fois de ce corps d'élite et leur réputation n'était nullement usurpée.

‒ Toutes mes félicitations, commandant, dit brusquement Valhombre. Vos hommes sont efficaces et très motivés.

‒ Merci, général, répondit Yamato. Je constate que les vôtres sont à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Le général le remercia d'un signe de tête, songeur.

‒ Tout de même, pour des troupes régulières, ils me paraissent drôlement remontés.

‒ Ils ont été indignés par ce que nous avons découvert. Ce que nous avons vu dans cette mine est tout simplement révoltant. Je pense qu'ils sont maintenant prêts à tout pour mener notre mission à bien. En tout cas, je le suis.

‒ Faites attention, commandant. C'est une pente glissante sur laquelle vous vous apprêtez à vous aventurer. Je comprends votre indignation mais veillez à ne pas devenir pire que ceux que vous combattez. J'ai vu des hommes parmi les meilleurs chuter ainsi.

Yamato hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et reporta son attention sur l'opération qui se terminait.

 _Lothar_ , pensa-t-il, _finalement,_ _c'est un repas complet que je vais t'offrir, mon ami, pour te remercier d'avoir permis de mettre fin à ces atrocités. Ceci dit, je ne te dirais rien avant la fin du repas, tu risquerais d'en perdre l'appétit._

oooooooooooooooo

Yattaran prévint le capitaine qu'ils avaient reçu un message de Yamato par l'intermédiaire de l'émetteur qu'Harlock lui avait confié. Yamato avait indiqué un lieu, une date et une heure de rendez-vous. Nova fut chargée d'aller le chercher. Nico insista pour l'accompagner. Ils atterrirent à l'heure dite dans une zone désertique. Yamato était seul. Il fut surpris en voyant Nova descendre de la navette.

‒ Harlock n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Non, répondit Nova, j'ai été chargée de jouer les transporteurs, vous venez ?

Yamato entra et s'assit sur une banquette sous l'œil méfiant de Nico.

‒ Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu veux, lui dit Nova.

‒ J'ai pas confiance.

‒ Le capitaine lui fait confiance, cela devrait te suffire.

Ils décollèrent et Yamato remarqua aussitôt qu'ils grimpaient hors de l'atmosphère.

‒ Où m'emmenez-vous, cette fois ?

‒ Sur l'Arcadia. Le capitaine vous y attend.

Yamato ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension mais il fut vite remplacée par de l'excitation. Il était vraiment curieux de voir l'Arcadia de l'intérieur. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le vaisseau et Nova se posa en souplesse. Ils descendirent tous les trois de l'appareil. Yamato regarda autour de lui.

‒ Pas de comité d'accueil ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de ne voir personne.

‒ Non, par contre, j'ai ordre de ne pas vous lâcher d'une semelle, répondit Nova. Ne comptez pas qu'on vous laisse vous balader en toute liberté, il ne faut pas exagérer. Je serais votre guide et votre ange gardien tant que vous serez à bord. Venez, le capitaine vous attend dans ses quartiers.

Il lui emboîta le pas suivi par Nico mais ce dernier les quitta dès leur sortie du pont d'envol, non sans lancer un dernier regard noir à Yamato. Ce dernier se détendit car le regard méfiant de Nico lui avait pesé.

‒ Il ne nous suit pas ? demanda-t-il à Nova.

‒ Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire.

‒ Et si je décidais de vous assommer pour poser une bombe quelque part ?

‒ Essayez un peu pour voir, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils longeaient les couloirs, Yamato regardant tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux. Une odeur de cuisine lui chatouilla les narines tandis qu'ils approchaient d'une porte ouverte. Ils allaient passer devant quand une voix de femme furieuse s'éleva.

‒ Mii, reviens ici, sale voleuse ! hurla-t-elle.

Nova avait aussitôt fait stopper Yamato d'un geste impératif. Heureusement car dans la seconde qui suivit, un chat roux sortit à toute allure de la pièce, un poisson dans la gueule, tandis que plusieurs couteaux se plantaient dans le sol à sa suite.

‒ Si je t'attrape, Mii, je te transforme en pâté ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de fainéants ! Ramenez-moi mes couteaux !

‒ Ça arrive souvent ? demanda Yamato, interloqué.

‒ Tous les jours ! répondit Nova.

Se mettant à rire, elle s'avança et ramassa les couteaux. Elle les donna à un pirate qui sortait les chercher.

‒ Merci, Nova, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il en voyant Yamato.

‒ Il a été invité par le capitaine, répondit-elle. Tu devrais te dépêcher de lui ramener les couteaux, sinon c'est toi qui va finir en pâté.

Le pirate suivit son conseil tandis que Yamato la regardait, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

‒ Vous vous appelez Nova ?

‒ Eh oui, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai été surprise en apprenant le prénom de votre fille.

Ils continuèrent leur route. Yamato avait jeté un coup d'œil curieux dans le mess en passant devant la porte et avait été très surpris de voir que la lanceuse de couteaux était une minuscule dame aux cheveux gris. Ils arrivèrent enfin au fond d'un couloir fermé par une porte. Yama avait ses propres quartiers mais avait décidé de recevoir Yamato dans ceux d'Harlock qui se prêtaient mieux à la pénombre dont il avait besoin pour éviter que Yamato le reconnaisse. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il le reconnaitrait au premier coup d'œil s'il laissait à Yamato l'occasion de voir son visage en pleine lumière. Nova frappa et invita Yamato à entrer quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

‒ Je vous attends ici, lui dit-elle.

Il entra et stoppa aussitôt.

oooooooooooooooo

 _Remerciements particuliers_ _:_

 _Pour les besoins de ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelques emprunts supplémentaires : la planète Ragel, la galactopole de Yer et le SIGIP appartiennent à Iloveharlock qui les a créés pour les besoins de sa saga Aldéran et qui a tout de suite accepté que je les utilise. Merci pour ce prêt, Iloveharlock, ainsi que pour l'idée du trafic d'organes. J'espère que la manière dont j'ai utilisé l'idée que tu m'as soufflée te plait ! ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Si les couloirs étaient bien éclairés, la pièce où il venait d'entrer était très sombre, il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'y habituer. Il finit par distinguer l'immense pièce décorée à l'ancienne et vit avec surprise que les chandeliers muraux qui l'éclairait chichement portaient des bougies. Il eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

‒ Bonjour, commandant, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

S'approchant de la table, il distingua Harlock, assis dans son fauteuil. Il s'assit à son tour dans le siège faisant face à Harlock. Une bouteille de vin et un verre plein étaient posés sur la table. Harlock tenait un deuxième verre à la main.

‒ Je me suis permis de vous servir un verre. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Yamato prit le verre et tenta de distinguer le visage d'Harlock sans succès tout en goutant au vin. Harlock tournait le dos aux chandeliers, le visage enfoncé dans le col de sa cape, dans l'ombre projetée par le haut dossier de son fauteuil. Décidemment, cet amour de l'obscurité lui semblait de plus en plus suspect.

‒ Ce serait possible d'avoir un peu plus de lumière ? demanda Yamato.

‒ J'ai l'œil sensible à la lumière, dit doucement Harlock. Comme il ne m'en reste qu'un, vous comprendrez que je souhaite le ménager.

Yamato plissa les yeux. Ce mouvement qu'il avait cru deviner sur le visage d'Harlock… Etait-ce un sourire ? Le pirate serait-il en train de se payer de sa tête ?

‒ Je pourrais croire que vous vous méfiez de moi, souligna Yamato, si je n'étais ici, toujours muni de mon arme et escorté que d'une jeune femme.

‒ Le fait est que vous êtes le seul officier de Gaia à avoir vu cette pièce. Quant au fait de n'être escorté que d'une jeune femme… Vous feriez bien de ne pas sous-estimer Nova. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. A bord de l'Arcadia, c'est particulièrement vrai.

Yamato médita un instant cette dernière phrase. Il avait bien envie d'insister pour éclairer davantage cette pièce et voir enfin clairement le visage d'Harlock mais il ne pouvait le faire sans se montrer grossier vu l'excuse invoquée par ce dernier. Et étant donné sa situation, il jugea plus prudent d'éviter de contrarier le pirate. Pour l'instant. Il posa un disque sur la table.

‒ Je voulais faire un point avec vous et vous donner ceci, dit-il. C'est la base de données d'un vaisseau que nous avons capturé il y a cinq jours. Nous avons pu au passage faire arrêter les représentants de l'unique client qu'ils allaient livrer. Avez-vous entendu parler des laboratoires Asclépios ?

‒ Bien sûr.

‒ Le Conseil des Anciens a ordonné d'étouffer l'affaire mais c'était eux, le client en question. Ils utilisaient une partie des esclaves pour tester leurs nouveaux médicaments, dit Yamato avant de vider la moitié de son verre d'un trait.

‒ Et l'autre partie ? demanda doucement Harlock, voyant que le silence de Yamato se prolongeait.

‒ Ils ont gagné une petite fortune en vendant leurs organes au plus offrant un par un, murmura Yamato. Cet argent servait en parti à financer l'achat de leurs nouveaux cobayes et les salaires des employés qui s'occupaient de cette succursale un peu spéciale. Les scientifiques et les médecins qui y travaillaient avaient tous été radiés de leur ordre pour leurs pratiques douteuses.

Le silence se prolongea entre les deux hommes, Harlock assimilant l'information, révolté par ces pratiques immondes.

‒ Je pensais que le Conseil des Anciens exigerait la cessation immédiate de l'activité des laboratoires, mais non. Les dirigeants et tous les employés au courant de cet ignoble trafic ont été arrêtés et mis au secret. Un nouveau conseil d'administration a été nommé et les actionnaires ne sauront même pas que leurs dividendes provenaient du sang de centaines de malheureux. C'est écœurant.

Yamato soupira et vida son verre. Harlock l'invita à se resservir d'un geste de la main.

‒ Mes analystes se cassent les dents sur les codes de ces bases, reprit Yamato en remplissant son verre. Avez-vous pu en tirer quelque chose ?

‒ J'ai deux personnes qui y travaillent. J'ai d'ailleurs pu récupérer une autre base, il y a quelques jours, malheureusement elle est incomplète car ils nous ont repérés et le capitaine avait lancé une procédure d'effacement. Yattaran a pu la stopper mais une partie des données a été perdue, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser un autre disque vers Yamato qui le récupéra. Mon équipe a noté quelques faits intéressants mais rien de déterminant pour l'instant. La prise de livraison se fait dans des lieux semblant aléatoires, à la demande des vaisseaux de vendeurs. Ces derniers n'ont apparemment pas de base fixe, se ravitaillant indifféremment sur telle ou telle planète. La conclusion est que nous n'aurons d'indice sur le lieu de leur QG uniquement si on arrive à capturer un vaisseau de préleveurs, puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils se nomment.

Yamato soupira.

‒ Nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion, dit-il. J'ai lu attentivement le témoignage de la personne que vous avez rencontré, l'esclave en fuite. Je voudrais le voir. A défaut de savoir où il se trouve précisément, pourriez-vous me dire où vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?

‒ Cette personne vit sa vie librement maintenant. Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'on revienne la harceler de questions sur son passé.

‒ Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir.

‒ Il m'est impossible de répondre à votre demande.

Harlock se pencha et appuyant sur un bouton de l'interphone.

‒ Nova, rejoins-nous.

En entendant l'appel, Nova rengaina sa dague qu'elle était en train d'affuter pour passer le temps, rangea sa pierre à aiguiser et entra. Harlock l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'installa sur la méridienne, intriguée.

‒ Le commandant Yamato insiste pour rencontrer la personne qui nous a prouvé l'existence des esclaves, lui dit Harlock.

Impassible, Nova se tourna vers Yamato, qui était un peu surpris de voir Harlock impliquer Nova de cette façon dans leur conversation.

‒ Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à rencontrer cette personne, commandant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

‒ Je voudrais entendre son témoignage de sa bouche.

‒ Mais pourquoi ? Le capitaine a veillé à ce que vous soyez informé de toutes les libérations que nous avons fait. Entre ces personnes et celles que vous avez libérées vous-même, vous avez près de deux cents victimes à interroger, de quoi occuper à plein temps la moitié de votre équipage pendant au moins deux semaines rien que pour noter leur témoignage et je ne parle même pas de l'analyse des bases de données que nous avons récupérer.

‒ J'ai besoin de la rencontrer, de l'interroger moi-même.

‒ Je vous ai transmis tout ce que cette personne nous a révélé, intervint Harlock.

‒ Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute à ce sujet, capitaine, répliqua Yamato. Vous n'ignorez pas que la mortalité parmi les esclaves est très élevée. Parmi tous ceux que nous avons délivré, que ce soit vous ou moi, le plus ancien a été esclave quatre ans. Cette personne l'a été pendant quatorze ans, elle est la seule à pouvoir porter un témoignage sur les enlèvements aussi anciens. J'ai besoin de la voir pour m'en faire une idée par moi-même. Son témoignage écrit est très intéressant mais il reste impersonnel et une interprétation involontaire est toujours possible. J'ai besoin de la voir de mes yeux, de l'entendre de sa bouche pour juger de son ressenti.

‒ N'oubliez pas que cette personne a été kidnappée vers l'âge de quatre ans, rappela Harlock. Ces souvenirs sont très diffus et partiels. Elle ne se souvient même pas de sa vie d'avant ni de son vrai nom.

‒ Je sais, dit Yamato. Vous l'avez noté dans son témoignage. Mais j'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place dans cette affaire, c'est très frustrant. C'est pourquoi je tiens tant à interroger la seule personne ayant vu ce qui est peut-être les débuts de tout ça.

Le silence se fit. Penchée en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, Nova restait pensive, les yeux fixés au sol. Elle soupira et se redressa.

‒ D'accord, posez vos questions, commandant, je tâcherais d'y répondre de mon mieux.

Yamato la fixa sans comprendre.

‒ Je suis la personne que vous souhaitez tant rencontrer, lui révéla-t-elle simplement

Yamato en resta sans voix un instant.

‒ Vous ? C'est vous, cet ancien esclave qu'Harlock a rencontré ?

‒ En réalité, il m'a libérée.

‒ Veux-tu que je vous laisse en tête-à-tête ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Cela ne me dérange pas que vous soyez présent, capitaine. Je n'ai rien à dire que vous ne sachiez déjà. En fait, je préférerais que vous restiez.

‒ Comme tu veux.

‒ Je vous écoute, commandant, dit-elle à Yamato. Posez-moi les questions que vous voulez même si cela vous semble embarrassant. Cependant, je ne vous promets pas que vous serez satisfait par mes réponses. Tout est très fragmentaire.

‒ Commencez par me raconter votre histoire à nouveau, demanda-t-il doucement, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Nova lui raconta donc son histoire comme elle l'avait fait pour Harlock le jour de son arrivé. Elle précisa les circonstances de son admission à bord, circonstances qui avaient été cachées à Yamato jusqu'à présent. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

‒ Avez-vous découvert votre véritable nom dans les bases que nous avons déjà ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Non, de toute façon la personne qui le portait est morte depuis longtemps. J'ai été nommée Nova à mon arrivée sur l'Arcadia. Je resterais Nova. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes quatre premières années. Mon souvenir le plus ancien, c'est mon enlèvement, la mort d'un homme que je suppose être mon père. Pendant les quatorze années suivantes, je n'étais rien. Même les cochons étaient mieux traités que moi. Je suis redevenue un être humain aux yeux des autres au moment où je suis montée à bord de l'Arcadia. On m'y a accueillie, soignée, nourrie. J'y ai reçu une éducation… L'Arcadia est le seul vrai foyer que j'ai connu et son équipage est devenu ma famille. Je suis une pirate. C'est mon identité, la seule qui m'importe désormais.

Yamato resta silencieux, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il hésitait à la poser. Il décida de biaiser.

‒ Toutes les femmes qui ont été libérées jusqu'à présent ont été marquées sur l'épaule et non sur la joue comme les hommes, pour plus de discrétion si elles venaient à être choisies pour servir de prostituées, je suppose. Avez-vous été marquée sur l'épaule également ?

‒ Non, j'étais une enfant trop jeune pour intéresser les hommes. Je l'ai été sur la joue gauche. Le capitaine l'a fait effacer par notre médecin de bord le lendemain de mon arrivée.

‒ Il fait un travail remarquable, commenta Yamato. On ne voit absolument rien.

Après une hésitation, il reprit, sans quitter Nova des yeux.

‒ Quand nos médecins ont examiné ces jeunes femmes, ils se sont rendu compte qu'elles avaient été mutilées. Aucune d'elles ne pourra avoir d'enfant.

‒ Et vous n'osez pas me demander si j'ai subi la même mutilation, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle. Je vous ai pourtant dit de me poser toutes les questions que vous vouliez, même les embarrassantes. Oui, je l'ai subi. Ils ont retiré mon utérus bien que je n'ai été qu'une fillette à l'époque.

Les yeux de Yamato flamboyèrent sous l'effet de la colère.

‒ Comment peuvent-ils être aussi cruels, gronda-t-il. Ils ne méritent pas le nom d'homme, ils sont pires que des bêtes. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? A quoi ça les avancent de mutiler ainsi les femmes ?

‒ Vous l'avez dit vous-même, intervint Harlock. Pour qu'elles ne puissent pas avoir d'enfant. Cela ferait de nouveaux esclaves gratuits pour leurs clients.

‒ Oui, vous devez avoir raison. C'est la seule explication possible. Nova, quels souvenirs vous reste-t-il précisément de votre enlèvement ?

‒ Très peu, surtout des sensations. La peur, la faim, le froid.

Nova s'adossa contre le dossier de la méridienne et ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser ses souvenirs. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle à nouveau.

‒ Je me souviens que deux personnes parlaient d'un air affolé mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je crois que c'était mes parents mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'étais terrifiée. J'agrippais le pantalon de l'homme. J'entendais des coups de feu, des hurlements qui venaient de l'extérieur. La femme a hurlé quand la porte s'est ouverte violemment. Il y a eu un coup de feu qui m'a assourdit et je suis tombée, entraînée par l'homme. Je me souviens avoir croisé ses yeux. Ils étaient ouverts et fixes. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais les mains dans un liquide chaud et rouge. Maintenant je sais que c'était son sang. J'ai été agrippée sans ménagement et traînée dehors. Il y avait une grande confusion. Ensuite, je souviens d'avoir été dans un vaisseau. Depuis que je l'ai revu à bord du premier vaisseau que l'on a abordé, je me souviens du visage de l'homme qui m'a marquée sur la joue. Je me souviens aussi du moment où j'ai été vendue. Pour ce qui est de mon enlèvement, je vous ai raconté ce qui me revient dans mes cauchemars. J'ignore quel est la part de réalité et la part du rêve.

‒ Vous souvenez vous du vaisseau ? D'éléments qui pourrait aider à l'identifier ?

‒ Non, je n'avais que quatre ans et j'étais pratiquement tout le temps enfermée dans la même pièce avec d'autres enfants aussi terrifiés que je l'étais. J'ignore totalement combien de temps j'y suis restée. Il est arrivé qu'on en sorte mais pour moi, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Cette période n'est qu'un long cauchemar sans aucun point de repère d'aucune sorte. J'ai pu y rester aussi bien une semaine qu'un an. Même mon âge n'est qu'une estimation.

Yamato resta un long moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que Nova venait de lui dire.

‒ Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à mettre la main sur un vaisseau de préleveurs. Je vais mettre la pression à mes analystes. Merci de m'avoir reçu, capitaine. Et merci à vous, Nova. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de me raconter tout cela.

‒ Vous saviez déjà le plus gros de l'histoire. Je vous raccompagne.

Il salua Harlock et suivit Nova qui le fit passer par un autre chemin. Elle entra dans une pièce et il vit avec surprise que c'était l'infirmerie. Il fut encore plus surpris quand Nova demanda au médecin de lui remettre une copie complète du dossier médical qui avait été établi à son arrivé sur l'Arcadia.

‒ Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le donner, Nova.

‒ Je sais, mais je tiens à le faire. Qui sait ? En le comparant aux autres, peut-être verrez-vous un indice qui nous a échappé, bien que cela soit peu probable.

Elle le raccompagna ensuite à terre. Il la regarda partir en se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas être brisée par ces quatorze années d'esclavages.

Nova et Yattaran effectuait des recoupements entre les boîtes noires et les bases des vaisseaux qu'ils avaient détruits et celle fournie par Yamato. Ils avaient réussi à affiner leurs premiers résultats et à définir d'autres tournées. Par contre le code leur restait encore obscur. Nova testait différents logarithmes sur le code, regardant les noms des planètes quand elle eut soudain un souvenir qui ressurgit. Poussant une exclamation, elle se leva et partit en courant, faisant sursauter Yattaran. Elle se rua à la bibliothèque et alla droit à la section où étaient rangés les ouvrages scientifiques. Elle trouva celui qu'elle voulait rapidement et le feuilleta fébrilement jusqu'à la page qu'elle cherchait, Elle lut le passage qui l'intéressait et poussa un petit cri de joie avant de rejoindre Yattaran. Elle lui colla le livre sous le nez.

‒ J'ai trouvé ! Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part. Ils utilisent comme code pour les planètes la nomenclature mise en place au début du XXIème siècle pour nommer les exoplanètes. Cette dénomination a été abandonnée au début de la colonisation spatiale. Les colons voulaient un vrai nom pour leur planète d'adoption, pas une série de chiffres et de lettres impersonnelle.

‒ Nova, tu es géniale, dit Yattaran avec un grand sourire.

‒ J'ai seulement une bonne mémoire. Quoique…Il m'a quand même fallu du temps pour m'en rappeler.

‒ Testons ton idée. Prenons cette tournée, par exemple. Si ton idée est juste, le point de départ est la troisième planète de Phi Lupi, suivie par la deuxième de Béta Centauri.

Il suivit les différentes escales, calculant les données.

‒ Ça colle, dit-il, c'est bien ça.

‒ Faisons-en une deuxième pour confirmer, dit Nova.

‒ OK

Il en prit une autre au hasard et la testa rapidement.

‒ Ça colle toujours, c'est vraiment ça.

Ravis, les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se rendirent aussitôt auprès d'Harlock pour le mettre au courant. Yattaran laissa à Nova le soin de lui expliquer leur trouvaille puisque c'était son idée.

‒ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre les noms sur les planètes, conclut-elle. Par contre, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à déchiffrer le code des noms des acheteurs.

‒ C'est déjà une belle avancée, dit Harlock. Comparez les dossiers de ventes avec les planètes et identifiez celles où sont réalisées les plus grosses ventes. Nous irons voir ce qu'on peut y trouver. J'informe Yamato de votre découverte.

Il fallut encore deux jours pour trier les données. Une planète attira particulièrement leur attention. Située à l'écart de la plupart des grandes routes commerciales, elle était juste assez fertile pour s'auto suffire. Malgré tout, il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'habitants. Ils y allaient trois fois par an et y retournaient de manière sporadique. A chaque fois, un nombre important d'esclaves étaient vendus majoritairement des hommes mais aussi des femmes et des enfants, toujours au même acheteur. Le volume de la vente d'esclaves réalisée était important et les coordonnées de dépôt des esclaves était très à l'écart des rares noyaux de population y vivant encore. Harlock y envoya une mission de reconnaissance. Jack, Nico et Nova se portèrent volontaires.

Ils se posèrent à distance et finirent le chemin à pied. D'après le scan fait par Yattaran du secteur, il y avait plusieurs bâtiments dont un qui témoignait d'une activité dégageant énormément de chaleur. Le soir tombait quand ils arrivèrent en vue du secteur les intéressait, qui était surmonté d'un panache de fumée. La zone était vallonnée et ils durent faire un mouvement tournant pour avoir une vue dégagée car elle se trouvait au pied d'un petit mont. Allongés au sol, au sommet d'une colline, ils examinèrent la zone à la jumelle en veillant à ne pas faire se refléter le soleil couchant sur les objectifs. Ce qu'ils virent ne les déçut pas. Une longue file de personnes enchainées sortirent d'une ouverture dans le flanc de la montagne marchant à côté de wagonnets pleins de minerai. Manifestement, il y avait une mine clandestine.

Nova reporta son attention sur le bâtiment qui les intriguait et d'où s'élevait la fumée tandis que Nico et Jack comptabilisaient les gardes visibles et étudiaient la position des bâtiments. Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là et elle dut détourner les yeux un instant, éblouie par une lumière incandescente. Elle reprit très vite son observation et vit en sortir une autre file de personnes enchaînées croisant une autre file qui y entrait. Elle remarqua que ces personnes avaient l'air de d'être trempées. Elle en parla à ses compagnons qui les observèrent à leur tour.

‒ C'est une fonderie, dit Nico. Ils traitent le minerai sur place. La chaleur doit être infernale dans ce bâtiment.

-Il faudrait savoir à quoi servent les autres bâtiments, ajouta Jack. Il y a cet autre qui m'intrigue à droite. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un dortoir. Il y a une baie vitrée pratiquement tout autour.

Nico et Nova l'examinèrent. Les lumières s'y allumèrent à ce moment-là. Nova ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voyait à l'intérieur qui était très encombré.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? dit-elle. On dirait qu'ils fabriquent quelque chose…

‒ Oui, dit Jack. La question est de savoir quoi.

Ils observèrent le site encore un moment avant de rentrer à bord de l'Arcadia, ayant rassemblé suffisamment de renseignements. Ils firent leur rapport à Harlock qui décida d'attaquer dès le lendemain, à l'aube.

Les pirates se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes pour attaquer de plusieurs côtés à la fois. Ils volèrent en rase-motte. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la mine, l'Arcadia tira plusieurs fois autour du site pour couvrir leur approche. Cela provoqua la panique parmi les gardiens. Les pirates fondirent sur eux et la bataille fit rage. Un groupe alla dans la mine à la recherche des gardes et des esclaves s'y trouvant déjà. Nova pénétra dans le bâtiment vitré qui intriguait tant Jack, la veille. Elle n'y vit personne sur le moment. Elle se glissa entre les établis et vit qu'on y fabriquait des bijoux et des objets en argent. Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle avança vers le fond et remarqua une porte dans un renfoncement obscur. Elle y alla en marchant avec précaution, ses sabres à la main. Elle écouta et ses doutes se confirmèrent, il y avait quelqu'un. Elle recula et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Des tirs fusèrent mais elle s'était déjà jetée à terre faisant un roulé-boulé qui l'amena dans la pièce. Elle jugea la situation d'un coup d'œil. Plusieurs personnes étaient enfermées derrière des barreaux, des gardes l'entouraient. Elle virevolta, ses sabres tournoyèrent et plusieurs gardes tombèrent à terre. Elle entendit un cri et vit du coin de l'œil une porte se refermer. Elle acheva les deux derniers gardes et passa la porte qui donnait sur une sorte d'entrepôt. Elle entendit plusieurs éclats de voix et les suivit. Au détour d'une pile de caisse, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un groupe de cinq hommes et ses sabres entrèrent aussitôt en action. Deux d'entre eux maintenaient avec difficulté un adolescent que se débattait. Elle les tua en quelques secondes, laissant l'adolescent abasourdi, avant de faire face au dernier. Il tenait contre lui un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, lui collant un pistolet contre la tempe. Elle retint de justesse l'adolescent qui s'était repris et voulait se jeter sur l'homme.

‒ Lâchez-moi, cria-t-il, c'est mon frère.

‒ Si l'un de vous approche, dit l'homme, je le tue. Toi, pose tes sabres.

‒ D'accord, dit Nova en ouvrant son casque, du calme.

Elle s'agenouilla lentement, posant ses armes avant de relever ses mains vides bien en vue. Elle regarda ostensiblement derrière l'homme.

‒ Attends, lança-t-elle, il tient un enfant en otage.

Sa ruse marcha. L'homme tourna la tête, déviant le canon de son arme. Cela suffit à Nova. D'un geste vif, elle dégaina sa dague et la lança dans le même mouvement. Elle atteignit l'homme à la gorge. Il s'écroula, lâchant l'enfant qui tomba à son tour. Son frère se précipita sur lui, suivit par Nova. L'enfant était indemne.

‒ Restez cachés pour l'instant, le temps qu'on en termine avec vos geôliers, leur dit Nova, tout en récupérant sa dague.

Elle se leva pour partir mais l'adolescent la retint.

‒ Attendez, qui êtes-vous ?

‒ Je m'appelle Nova, je fais partie de l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Nous sommes venus vous libérer.

Elle s'en alla en refermant son casque, laissant les deux garçons abasourdis.

La victoire revint aux pirates. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire le point sur le site et les soins à donner, Nova vit deux garçons s'approcher d'elle. Elle reconnut ceux qu'elle avait sauvés dans l'entrepôt et les accueillit avec un sourire. L'aîné hésita tandis que son frère, qu'il soutenait, la regardait avec de grands yeux.

‒ On voulait vous remercier, dit l'aîné, vous nous avez sauvés la vie.

‒ Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit Nova. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

‒ Je m'appelle Tadashi et mon petit frère s'appelle Genji.

Nova observa le plus jeune qui semblait très faible.

‒ Quel âge avez-vous et que faisiez-vous ici ?

‒ On est quelle année ?

‒ 2983.

‒ Alors j'ai quatorze ans et mon frère dix ans. Notre père était bijoutier et avait commencé à me former. Quand ils sont venus nous enlever, il y a un an, mon père s'est battu pour nous défendre. Ils l'ont tué et ont menacé de tuer mon frère pour m'obliger à travailler.

‒ Et votre mère ?

‒ Maman est morte de maladie il y a sept ans.

‒ Viens avec moi, nous allons demander au docteur d'examiner ton frère.

Nova les conduisit au bâtiment réquisitionné par Zéro et lui confia Genji.

‒ Ton frère à l'air très faible, dit Nova, une fois que ce dernier fut parti.

‒ Il a toujours été fragile. Mais depuis qu'on est là, ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

Nova lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

‒ Vous êtes libres maintenant. Il va sûrement aller mieux bientôt. Reste près de lui, il va avoir besoin de toi.

‒ Je veillerai sur lui, il est tout ce qui me reste. C'est incroyable la façon dont vous vous êtes battue tout à l'heure. Vous pourriez m'apprendre ?

‒ Malheureusement, cela demande beaucoup de travail et je ne peux pas rester ici. D'ailleurs, je dois regagner mon poste.

Elle le salua et le quitta tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux avec admiration.

Il y avait près d'une centaine d'esclaves. A la surprise des pirates, la plupart des esclaves refusèrent de partir, n'ayant nulle part où aller. Ils choisirent de s'approprier la mine et de l'exploiter pour leur compte. Ils élirent plusieurs d'entre eux pour les diriger. Les bâtiments étaient relativement corrects mais trop exigus pour accueillir tout le monde de manière vraiment confortable. Les différents entrepôts furent vidés et aménagés en dortoir de fortune. Ils découvrirent dans les livres de comptes la liste de tous les clients de la mine et décidèrent de commercer avec ceux qui ignoraient la réalité des activités de leur fournisseur. Les pirates apprirent que le propriétaire de la mine et quelques-uns de ses employés étaient justement absents pour faire des livraisons. Harlock décida de leur tendre une embuscade sur place.

Harlock éloigna l'Arcadia pour le dissimuler et l'attente commença.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Les pirates n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Le directeur de la mine revint deux jours plus tard. Soigneusement dissimulés, ils observèrent le vaisseau atterrir. Nico et Sven, déguisés en gardes, attendaient au bord de la piste. La manœuvre terminée, le pilote coupa les moteurs et ouvrit la porte. Le directeur en descendit, suivit de trois autres personnes avant de se diriger à grand pas vers les pirates grimés.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Pourquoi les fours sont éteints ?

‒ Parce que vos victimes sont désormais des hommes et des femmes libres, l'informa obligeamment Nico en lui braquant son arme sous le nez.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama le directeur, sidéré. Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

‒ Votre pire cauchemar, répliqua Sven avec un sourire carnassier.

Médusés, le directeur et ses hommes virent les pirates et les ex-esclaves sortirent de leurs cachettes. Les criminels pâlirent en comprenant qu'ils étaient tombés dans une nasse. Un grondement attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent vers le bruit. Ils regardèrent l'Arcadia venir vers eux en écarquillant les yeux. Le directeur tourna le regard vers son vaisseau, évaluant ses chances de l'atteindre et de s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il mourrait aujourd'hui. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et partit en courant aussitôt suivi de ses hommes. Un tir juste à leurs pieds les força à stopper.

‒ Et où pensez-vous allez comme ça ? se moqua Yattaran. Vous croyez vraiment que votre appareil peur rivaliser à la course avec l'Arcadia ? Le capitaine a quelques questions à vous poser.

‒ Si vous voulez des réponses, ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie, risqua le directeur. Je ne dirais rien sans l'assurance de pouvoir partir indemne et avec assez d'argent pour m'installer quelque part.

‒ Non ! cria une des rescapées. Ce salaud doit payer !

Une clameur vengeresse s'éleva. Avant que les pirates puissent réagir, les survivants se précipitèrent sur leurs anciens tortionnaires Terrifiés, ces derniers poussèrent un cri qui fut vite noyé sous les exclamations de colère de leurs anciennes victimes. Les pirates ne purent que les laisser assouvir leur désir légitime de vengeance. Ils ne les avaient pas sauvés pour les abattre maintenant. La fureur des rescapés retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Ils reculèrent, regardant les corps ensanglantés des quatre esclavagistes. Ils étaient comme sonnés, réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait mais ils avaient tellement souffert qu'aucun d'eux n'éprouva le moindre remord. Ils étaient seulement décontenancés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se sentirent vraiment libres.

Les pirates restèrent encore trois jours sur place et se préparaient à partir quand Tadashi vînt voir Nova. Elle lui demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de son frère.

‒ Le docteur a dit que son état est stable, répondit le jeune homme. Il n'empire pas mais il ne va pas mieux non plus.

‒ Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Cela ne fait que trois jours que vous êtes libérés.

Tadashi approuva puis se dandina, embarrassé.

‒ Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Nova, intriguée par la gêne visible de l'adolescent.

‒ Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir sauvés… surtout d'avoir sauvé mon petit frère.

‒ Tu l'as déjà fait.

‒ Oui, mais… je… j'ai fabriqué ça pour vous, finit-il par dire en lui tendant un petit sachet tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

Surprise, Nova le prit.

‒ C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

‒ Oui. Ouvrez-le.

C'était au tour de Nova d'être embarrassée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un cadeau. Elle ouvrit le sachet et le renversa dans sa main. Deux clous d'oreilles en argent en tombèrent. Elle en prit un pour l'examiner. Il représentait un Jolly Roger. Bien que petit, il était sculpté avec un art consommé.

‒ C'est toi qui les as fabriqués ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ Oui, confirma Tadashi. Cela vous plaît ? demanda-t-il, anxieux de sa réponse.

‒ Ils sont superbes, répondit Nova, émue. On dirait la figure de proue de l'Arcadia en réduction. C'est un travail magnifique, tu as beaucoup de talent. Tu as dû y passer beaucoup de temps.

Tadashi sourit, ravi du compliment.

‒ Je demanderai au docteur Zéro de me percer les oreilles pour pouvoir les mettre, décida Nova. Merci beaucoup, Tadashi, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et se sauva après avoir bredouillé quelques mots incompréhensibles.

ooooooooooooooooooo

L'Arcadia reprit la route. Comme elle l'avait promis à Tadashi, Nova alla voir Zéro pour lui demander de lui percer les lobes. Elle rejoignit ensuite Hiro qui lui avait demandé de venir. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire avant la conduire près d'une table où se trouvait deux objets masqués d'un morceau de tissu. Savourant un instant la mine intriguée de Nova, il les dévoila. Nova découvrit les deux armes qu'elle lui avait demandées. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

‒ Ils te plaisent ? demanda Hiro.

‒ Ils sont magnifiques.

Elle prit un des brassards pour l'examiner. Hiro les avaient revêtus d'une coque d'acier polie comme un miroir. Un Jolly Roger sculpté en relief en ornait le haut.

‒ Le Jolly Roger contient le mécanisme de la lame, lui expliqua-t-il. La sécurité est ici.

Il lui montra un minuscule bouton au sommet du crâne. Nova enfila les brassards et les actionna. Des lames parfaitement aiguisées surgirent en un éclair. Elle fit quelques mouvements pour juger du poids et de l'équilibrage.

‒ C'est absolument parfait, Hiro, se réjouit-elle. Merci beaucoup.

‒ Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment on les démonte pour l'entretien du mécanisme.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le soir, elle rejoignit Yama dans ses quartiers. Il avait remarqué les brassards plus tôt dans la journée et écouta avec intérêt les explications de Nova.

‒ Intéressant comme système, dit-il en la regardant dégainer et rengainer les lames. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose nouvelle. Je n'avais jamais vu ces boucles d'oreilles, remarqua-t-il en glissant son doigt sur le lobe de Nova.

Elle sourit.

‒ Cela te plaît ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'enlaçait et déposait un baiser sur son cou.

‒ Cela te va bien, murmura-t-il en continuant à l'embrasser. D'où viennent-elles ?

‒ C'est Tadashi qui les a fabriquées spécialement pour moi.

Il se redressa et la regarda.

‒ Tadashi ? Qui est-ce ?

‒ Tu te souviens des deux garçons que j'ai sauvés dans l'entrepôt ? Je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour.

Comme il opinait, elle reprit.

‒ Tadashi est l'aîné, il est bijoutier. Il m'a offert ces boucles d'oreilles pour me remercier de les avoir sauvés.

‒ Tu acceptes des cadeaux d'un autre homme que moi ? fit Yama en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se mit à rire.

‒ Ce n'est qu'un gamin, fit-elle, il a à peine quatorze ans.

Comme il avait l'air contrarié, elle l'observa.

‒ Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, fit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et nicha son visage dans le cou de Nova qui éclata de rire.

‒ Je n'y crois pas ! Le capitaine de l'Arcadia jaloux d'un gamin !

‒ Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il d'un air rochon.

Nova en piqua un vrai fou rire qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Elle força Yama à la regarder.

‒ Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux, voyons, lui assura-t-elle en le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Tu es le seul qui compte, les autres ne m'intéressent pas, surtout quand ils n'ont que quatorze ans. Même si je dois admettre qu'il est très mignon.

‒ Comment ça, mignon ?

‒ Quand je lui ai dit que les boucles d'oreilles me plaisaient, il est devenu tout rouge, gloussa Nova.

‒ J'ai bien l'impression, en tout cas, que tu lui plais. Et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher.

‒ Lui plaire ? Penses-tu ! Il doit me trouver trop vieille pour lui. De toute façon, même si c'est le cas, il n'a aucune chance. Comment pourrais-je te troquer contre un bijoutier de quatorze ans ? C'est toi que j'aime à la folie, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato posa sa navette sur le pont de l'Arcadia. En apprenant la découverte de la clef du code des planètes, il avait demandé à Harlock s'il pouvait rencontrer les pirates qui travaillaient sur les bases de données. Il avait été étonné qu'Harlock l'autorise à monter directement à son bord. Il descendit de son appareil et vit Nova qui l'attendait. Il se dirigea vers elle. Il sursauta quand un oiseau le frôla en criant. Surpris, il le suivit des yeux et le vit se poser sur l'épaule d'Harlock qui se tenait sur une passerelle en hauteur.

‒ Bonjour, commandant, lui dit Harlock. Nova va vous conduire à mon premier lieutenant. Ils étudient ensemble les bases de données que nous récupérons. Ce sont eux qui ont découvert le code.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harlock fit demi-tour. Yamato le regarda s'éloigner sans faire de commentaire mais notant, qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu voir clairement le visage d'Harlock puis il rejoignit Nova.

‒ Un chat et maintenant un oiseau, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez beaucoup d'animaux à bord ?

‒ Non, seulement Mii et Tori, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mii, c'est le chat, il appartient à notre médecin et Tori, c'est l'oiseau du capitaine, ajouta-t-elle, devant l'air intrigué de Yamato.

Elle le guida dans les coursives de l'Arcadia. C'était le soir et Yamato découvrit non sans surprise l'ambiance des soirées des pirates. Ils commencèrent par croiser un pirate à la démarche incertaine. Ce dernier faillit tomber dans les bras de Yamato lorsqu'ils se croisèrent mais se reprit de justesse.

‒ Eh No… Nova… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? balbutia-t-il en tentant de dégainer son arme. C'est… c'est un off… off…

‒ Du calme, Sabu, dit Nova en posant une main sur celle du pirate. C'est le commandant Yamato.

‒ Ah… b… bon… salut, comm… commandant, répondit Sabu en faisant un vague salut pseudo-militaire avant de s'éloigner en zigzagant.

Yamato le regarda s'éloigner, décontenancé.

‒ C'est une impression ou il est complètement ivre ? demanda-t-il à Nova.

‒ Il l'est, comme pratiquement tous les soirs, répliqua-t-elle.

‒ Et Harlock tolère ça ?

‒ A bord de l'Arcadia, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, expliqua Nova.

Ils entendirent les rires et les cris joyeux bien avant de passer devant le mess où l'équipage était réuni pour la soirée. Yamato s'arrêta, incrédule. Il voyait devant lui un groupe de bons vivants s'enivrant dans un joyeux brouhaha où plaisanteries et éclats de rire fusaient de toutes parts. Etaient-ce vraiment les mêmes hommes qui avaient envahi son vaisseau quelques mois plus tôt ? Il n'arrivait pas à concilier le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux avec les souvenirs de la troupe déterminée et impitoyable qui balayait tout sur son passage et tenait la dragée haute aux meilleures troupes militaires depuis des années. Nova le regarda avec un petit sourire.

‒ Vous avez l'air surpris, commandant, remarqua-t-elle.

‒ Un peu, oui, admit-il. Ce genre de chose ne serait jamais toléré à bord d'un vaisseau de Gaia.

‒ Mais nous ne sommes pas sur un vaisseau de la Coalition, souligna-t-elle doucement.

‒ C'est vrai, mais vu la réputation de ce vaisseau et les qualités au combat de cet équipage, je m'attendais à… je ne sais pas… plus de rigueur ? Après tout, Harlock était militaire, lui aussi, avant d'être pirate.

‒ Il ne l'est plus et il applique à bord le principe de liberté pour lequel il se bat contre Gaia. Nous sommes même libres de ne pas obéir à ses ordres si nous le souhaitons. Chacun de nous le fait parce qu'il le veut bien.

‒ Cela me semble totalement contradictoire avec l'efficacité dont cet équipage fait preuve, objecta Yamato.

‒ Et pourtant le système fonctionne.

‒ Je vous ai vu vous battre. Ce que je vois là me parait surréaliste quand je me rappelle de la combativité et de la détermination de ces hommes. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que ce sont les mêmes hommes, dit-il en voyant deux pirates bras dessus-bras dessous, chantant gaiement debout sur une table tandis que les autres tapaient des mains en rythme.

‒ C'était bien les mêmes, confirma Nova. Ce que vous voyez là est une soirée comme une autre à bord de l'Arcadia. On y va ?

Yamato lui emboîta le pas non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur le chat du médecin qui se sauva en poussant un miaulement de reproche. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Harlock, la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Qu'il était particulièrement vrai, qu'à bord de l'Arcadia, les apparences étaient trompeuses. Impossible de le contredire après avoir vu ça.

Nova le conduisit dans une pièce un peu sombre. Un pirate était concentré sur un écran où défilait une arborescence complexe. Il se retourna vers eux en les entendant entrer. Yamato le reconnut aussitôt grâce aux avis de recherche qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois.

‒ Ah, vous voilà, fit le pirate en se levant.

Il se planta devant Yamato et le dévisagea.

‒ Yattaran, premier lieutenant, se présenta-t-il. Le capitaine semble vous avoir à la bonne, commandant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ça ne me regarde pas. Si on omet la visite de l'équipage de Styx pour le transfert des anciens esclaves, vous pouvez vous vanter d'être le seul officier de Gaia à avoir été autorisé officiellement à monter à bord de l'Arcadia et à en repartir sans bobo. Et ceux du Styx avaient reçu l'ordre de venir sans arme, contrairement à vous, ajouta le surdoué en regardant l'arme de Yamato avant de planter de nouveau son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis

‒J'en ai conscience, lieutenant, répliqua Yamato en lui rendant son regard.

‒ Bah, vous êtes sur un vaisseau pirate, commandant. Vous embêtez pas avec ça et appelez-moi par mon nom, comme tout le monde à bord.

‒Entendu, Yattaran.

‒ Vous avez de sacrés tripes pour venir ainsi à bord de l'Arcadia tout seul. Même si on vous laisse votre arme, si on décide de ne pas vous laisser repartir, vous n'aurez aucune chance.

‒ C'est vrai, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire et vous pourrez compter vos abattis ensuite car je ne serais pas le seul à tomber, répliqua Yamato du tac au tac.

Nova les regarda se défier du regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette joute verbale. Au bout d'un instant, Yattaran éclata de rire et flanqua une bourrade amicale à un Yamato décontenancé.

‒ Vous me plaisez bien, Yamato, lança le pirate. Finalement, tous les soldats de Gaia ne sont pas des fanatiques lobotomisés doublés de lavettes. Venez par là, je vais vous montrer ce qu'on a découvert.

Yamato le suivit tandis que Yattaran se réinstallait devant son écran.

‒ Bien. C'est à Nova que l'on doit la découverte de la clef du code des planètes, commença Yattaran. Cela nous a permis de déterminer une sorte de cartographie de leur zone d'action. Elle est très étendue. Les ventes ont lieu un peu partout. Ceci dit, il ressort que les hommes sont principalement vendus sur des planètes de peu d'importance avec une présence humaine faible voir inexistante. Les femmes sont vendues sur des planètes plus importantes, comprenant des villes relativement vastes.

‒ C'est logique, commenta Yamato. D'après mon équipe, les hommes sont destinés à un travail minier tandis que les femmes sont vendues comme prostituées.

‒ Exact, confirma Yamato. Le capitaine du premier vaisseau que nous avons arraisonné l'a confirmé pour les femmes.

‒ Les mines clandestines ont plus de chances de passer inaperçues sur des planètes pauvres tandis que les bordels ont plus de clients sur les planètes bien peuplées, commenta Yamato. Nova, comment avez-vous trouvé le code des planètes ?

-J'ai lu un livre sur l'histoire de l'astronomie où l'ancienne nomenclature était expliquée et je m'en suis souvenue, répondit-elle. Malheureusement, on se casse toujours les dents sur celui des clients. Est-ce que votre équipe a trouvé une piste ?

‒ Non, rien, soupira Yamato. Nous avons bien quelques correspondances grâce à ceux que nous avons identifiés et arrêtés mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour casser le code. De plus, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne chose de trop nous attaquer aux clients pour l'instant.

‒ Pourquoi ? demanda Yattaran. Il est important de libérer un maximum de victimes.

‒ Bien sûr, et si l'occasion se présente, il ne faut pas hésiter, approuva Yamato. Ceci dit, il ne faut pour autant que cela fasse l'objet d'une recherche systématique. Si les responsables paniquent, ils risquent de décider de dissoudre leur réseau en détruisant toutes les preuves avant que l'on puisse les arrêter. Il faut absolument que nous arrivions à localiser leur quartier général. Sinon, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils remettront tout en place d'ici quelques années, une fois que les choses se seront tassées.

‒ Oui, mais pour ça, il faudrait que nous puissions arraisonner des vaisseaux de préleveurs, dit Nova. Les vendeurs n'y vont jamais. En tout cas, nous n'avons pas trouvé dans leurs plans de vol une concordance de lieu d'escale pouvant nous donner une indication. A chaque fois que nous avons trouvé une annotation dans le journal de bord d'embarquement d'esclaves à vendre, cela se passait dans des lieux différents.

‒ Donc, selon vous, soit leur QG est mobile, soit ils sont livrés par d'autres vaisseaux ? demanda Yamato.

‒ C'est la meilleure hypothèse, dit Yattaran.

‒ Mon équipe est arrivée à la même conclusion, approuva Yamato. On tourne en rond, c'est frustrant.

‒ On a quand même beaucoup plus d'éléments qu'au début, souligna Yattaran. On finira bien par y arriver. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, comme l'a dit Nova, c'est réussir à choper des vaisseaux de préleveurs. Leur organisation est quand même sacrément vaste. C'est surprenant qu'un trafic de cette ampleur soit passé inaperçu si longtemps.

‒ Ils sont prudents, dit Yamato, mais je pense effectivement qu'il y a probablement des personnes haut placées qui couvrent tout ça.

‒ Haut placées à quel point ? demanda Nova.

‒ Ça, ça fait partie des choses à déterminer, répondit Yamato. J'ai demandé à mon équipe d'étudier les financements des différentes sociétés identifiées comme propriétaires des mines et des établissements dissimulant les bordels. On verra si on trouve un lien entre elles. Je soupçonne que la plupart d'entre elles ne sont que des sociétés-écran.

‒ Si vous avez besoin d'un hacker pour aller fouiner dans les dossiers confidentiels, je suis votre homme, proposa Yattaran. Aucune sécurité informatique ne me résiste bien longtemps. Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner le nom de la société.

‒ Merci, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de recourir à vos talents, dit Yamato en souriant. Un de mes officiers, le lieutenant Minato est une informaticienne hors pair. Elle est très douée aussi en infiltration de réseau. Ceci dit, je prends bonne note de votre offre et n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à vous si nécessaire.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Une fois Yamato parti, Nova rejoignit Yama. Elle le trouva en train de déguster un verre de vin. Il avait ôté cape, armes et gants. Elle posa son ceinturon, ses brassards et ses gants sur la table avant d'aller s'installer sur ses genoux.

‒ Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que tu semblais te cacher de Yamato, dit-elle. Il y a une raison ?

‒ C'est parce que je le connais depuis longtemps, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

‒ Comment ça. ?

‒ Yamato était ami avec mon frère à une époque. Ils ont fait leurs classes ensemble. Ensuite, ils se sont éloignés quand Ezra est devenu plus… rigide dans ses opinions. Mais à l'époque, il arrivait que Yamato vienne chez nous et nous avons sympathisé aussi.

‒ Ton frère et lui ont fait leur classe ensemble ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas une si grande différence d'âge et ses enfants sont déjà grands.

‒ Yamato s'est marié très jeune. Il venait tout juste de convoler quand il s'est engagé dans l'armée.

‒ Donc il te connait bien ?

‒ Il connait celui que j'étais avant l'accident. Et il faudrait plus qu'un bandeau et une balafre pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas du premier coup d'œil s'il voyait vraiment mon visage.

‒ C'est pour ça que tu te caches toujours dans l'ombre.

‒ Oui.

‒ Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu savais qu'il ne me ferait pas arrêter lorsque tu m'as envoyée prendre contact avec lui ?

‒ Tout à fait, confirma-t-il.

‒Et s'il avait changé ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu si j'ai bien compris.

‒ S'il avait changé, il aurait relancé ses hommes à l'attaque après que tu lui aie rendu ses enfants. Il ne l'a pas fait, dit-il en picorant des baisers dans le cou de Nova.

‒ Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas trompé. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il nous a dit à Yattaran et moi ?

‒ Plus tard. J'ai d'autres projets pour l'instant, répliqua-t-il en la soulevant pour porter jusqu'au lit, Nova lui faisant un sourire rayonnant.

ooooooooooooooooooo

L'Arcadia fit escale près d'une planète assez importante. Les pirates devaient se procurer du matériel pour aider les nouveaux propriétaires de la mine d'argent à s'installer. Ces derniers leur avaient confié une petite provision d'argent pour payer les achats, argent qu'il leur faudrait d'abord vendre pour récupérer des devises. Dès leur débarquement, le petit groupe s'éparpilla pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Nova se dirigea vers le magasin où on lui avait indiqué qu'elle pourrait trouver un appareil de réglage commandé par Hiro. Elle fit rapidement son achat et rebroussa chemin vers la navette. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vif, elle fut bousculée par un homme qui s'excusa. Elle accepta ses excuses d'un sourire. Elle poursuivit sa route sans remarquer qu'il la suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans une rue peu fréquentée. Sur un signe discret, deux autres hommes emboitèrent le pas à Nova. L'homme les suivit en portant la main à hauteur de sa bouche avant de prononcer quelques mots. Nova était aux trois quarts de la rue quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. D'un rapide regard en arrière, elle vit les trois hommes. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle s'arrêta en voyant trois autres hommes lui couper la route. Ils l'encerclèrent. Elle jugea la situation rapidement pour conclure qu'elle ne pourrait passer sans combattre. Cela ne l'effraya pas. Elle adopta une pose faussement détendue et profita que ses mains étaient toujours dissimulées par sa cape pour déverrouiller la sécurité de ses brassards. Les hommes qui l'entouraient étaient intrigués. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir leur proie se décomposer sous l'effet de la peur et tenter de fuir. La tranquille assurance de Nova les déconcertait. L'un deux fit un pas en avant. Nova le fixa.

‒ Si tu me touches, dit-elle tranquillement, tu es mort.

Cela fit rire les six hommes.

‒ Tu vas venir avec nous bien gentiment et tout ira bien, sinon, on sera obligés de te faire mal. Ce serait dommage d'abimer un si joli minois, dit celui qui s'était approché.

Il tendit la main pour la saisir par le bras. D'un mouvement vif, elle se baissa, lui envoyant son poing de bas en haut juste sous le sternum. L'homme se figea, le visage décomposé par la stupeur. Avant que ses complices aient eu le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, Nova retira son poing d'un geste sec et se redressa. L'homme recula d'un pas en se tenant le ventre. Il tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler.

‒ Je t'avais prévenu, remarqua-t-elle.

Stupéfaits, les hommes restants virent alors la tache de sang qui s'étalait sous leur camarade et la lame qui dépassait du bracelet de Nova. Du sang en gouttait encore. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle fit jaillir sa deuxième lame.

‒ A qui le tour ? demanda-t-elle.

Quatre de ses agresseurs se déployèrent autour d'elle tandis que le cinquième reculait. Ils dégainèrent des matraques. Elle remarqua alors la broche sur le revers de leurs vestes et reconnu la marque des esclavagistes. Sachant maintenant à qui elle avait affaire, elle n'en fut que plus déterminée. Sans plus attendre, elle passa à l'action. L'homme vers qui elle se jeta tenta de la frapper mais elle évita le coup en tournoyant, lui ouvrant la gorge dans la foulée. Elle continua sur sa lancé, se dirigeant vers la droite. Lançant son pied en avant, elle atteignit son adversaire au ventre. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Nova en profita pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans le dos, l'atteignant en plein cœur. Elle sentit alors une piqure dans le cou mais n'y prit pas garde, déjà concentrée sur le troisième homme. Alors qu'elle allait le frapper, son regard se troubla. Son geste manqua d'assurance. Elle ne fit que lui entailler la poitrine. Il recula en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle trébucha, prise de vertige avant de poser un genou à terre. Elle passa une main dans son cou et en retira une fléchette. Comprenant qu'elle avait été droguée, elle tenta en vain de résister à la drogue. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'était tenu en retrait. Ce dernier avait encore son pistolet à la main.

‒ Lâche, murmura-t-elle avant de s'écrouler, inconsciente.

Les hommes restants se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

‒ Bon sang, mais c'est qui, cette fille ? Elle a tué trois hommes en un rien de temps et elle a bien failli m'avoir aussi, dit le blessé. Heureusement que vous l'avez droguée, capitaine.

L'homme qui avait tiré poussa Nova du pied pour la faire rouler sur le dos. Il écarta sa cape.

‒ Regarde ses vêtements, elle porte la marque des pirates. Elle doit faire partie de l'équipage de l'Arcadia. On a fait une sacrée prise, se réjouit-il. Harlock nous mène la vie dure depuis quelques temps. On a enfin un avantage sur lui. On l'emmène, mais d'abord…

Il s'agenouilla pour retirer un des brassards de Nova. Il le referma avant de ramasser le paquet que Nova avait laissé tomber au début de la bataille. Il y écrivit un message et le laissa bien en évidence, avec le bracelet de Nova posé dessus.

‒ Que fait-on pour nos morts, capitaine ?

‒ Mettez-les dans un coin, on est plus assez nombreux pour les prendre, décida-t-il. Nick, planque-toi dans le coin et vérifie que le message est ramassé par les bonnes personnes. Ne te montre pas à eux, surtout.

Après avoir acquiescé, il alla se cacher tandis que son capitaine et le blessé partaient en emportant Nova avec eux. Nick n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, il vit un homme coiffé d'un large béret et une autre personne enveloppée d'une cape, le visage dissimulé par la capuche, s'engager dans la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant le paquet et le bracelet. La personne encapuchonnée les ramassa tandis que l'homme observait les environs. Il vit tout de suite les flaques de sang. Suivant les traces, il trouva les cadavres qu'il examina. Il appela la deuxième personne qui le rejoignit en ôtant sa capuche. Nick sourit. Il avait reconnu Kei Yuki d'après les photos des avis de recherche. Il attendit que les deux pirates s'en aillent avant de partir à son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

Avertissement : certains passages de ce chapitre sont assez violents et peuvent heurter les âmes sensibles. Je les ai mis en italique. Par contre, comme à mon habitude, une partie des dialogues par radio sont aussi en italiques. Cela, vous pouvez le lire sans souci.

 **Chapitre 16**

Dès leur retour sur l'Arcadia, Kei et Jack se précipitèrent sur la passerelle pour rejoindre Harlock.

‒ Capitaine, Nova a été capturée, déclara Kei.

Elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'ils avaient découvert en lui tendant le brassard et le paquet. La lame du brassard était toujours sortie et ensanglantée. La base du paquet était imbibée de sang. Harlock prit le paquet avec appréhension. Il croisa le regard de Kei et de Jack. Ils étaient aussi inquiets que lui de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Il lut le message avant de retirer le papier en veillant à ne pas le déchirer. Il ouvrit la boîte et se détendit en voyant l'appareil commandé par Hiro. Kei poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Jack se passait les mains sur le visage.

‒ Bon sang, fit Jack. Je m'attendais au pire avec ce sang. Ce paquet avait la bonne taille pour une main.

‒ Le sang sur la lame appartient sûrement aux cadavres que nous avons trouvés. Ils portaient la broche des esclavagistes, ajouta Kei. Que fait-on, capitaine ?

‒ Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre leur appel, dit Harlock. Allons au point indiqué sur le message.

oooooooooooooooo

Nova reprit péniblement connaissance. La bouche pâteuse, nauséeuse, elle tenta de bouger mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête. Cela acheva de la réveiller. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Elle vit qu'elle était dans une cabine, nue et attachée sur un lit fait de sangles. Les différents objets qu'elle vit ne lui laissèrent guère d'illusions sur le sort qui l'attendait.

‒ Enfin réveillée, fit une voix.

L'homme qui l'avait anesthésiée sortit de l'ombre. Il avait son brassard à la main.

‒ Joli jouet, remarqua-t-il. On ne se douterait pas qu'il peut être mortel. Le mécanisme est très ingénieux. Qui te l'a fabriqué ? Peut-être l'as-tu fait toi-même ? demanda-t-il en jouant à rentrer et sortir la lame

Nova se contenta de le regarder.

‒ Tu ne veux rien dire. Peu importe. Je suis le capitaine Walker, tu es dans mes quartiers personnels à bord de mon vaisseau. Bien que je n'ai jamais vu d'avis de recherche portant ta photo, vu le nombre de têtes de mort que tu portes, je devine que tu fais partie de l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Initialement, je t'ai suivie pour te vendre mais j'ai changé mes plans. Tu vas plutôt me servir de monnaie d'échange. De toute façon, vu les cicatrices que tu as sur le dos, j'aurais dû te brader.

Il s'approcha du lit. Il observa Nova pensivement. Il rentra la lame et lui plaqua le brassard sous le menton.

‒ Que se passerait-il si je l'actionnais maintenant ?

‒ Essayes, tu verras bien, lui dit-elle, le défiant du regard.

‒ Ah, tu as retrouvé ta langue, finalement. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un otage si précieux.

Il alla poser le brassard de Nova et commença à se déshabiller.

‒ J'ai laissé un message à Harlock pour un contact radio dans trois heures, avec ton deuxième brassard en guise de preuve. Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour m'amuser avec toi. J'ai l'intention de lui demander de se livrer à moi en échange de ta vie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

‒ Il refusera, je ne suis rien pour lui, mentit Nova en espérant être convaincante.

‒ Vraiment ? Permet-moi d'en douter. N'a-t-il pas fait évader, il y a quelques mois, un médecin qui avait été arrêté après vous avoir aidé ? Oui, je suis au courant. Gaia a tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, mais nous avons de bons espions. Il parait même qu'il a déjà risqué sa propre vie pour sauver des membres de son équipage, l'idiot.

Une fois nu, il revint vers le lit. Concentrée, Nova agrippa les barreaux auxquels elle était attachée et attendit le bon moment. Profitant que ses jambes étaient libres, elle le frappa violemment au ventre. Le coup le fit reculer.

‒ Salope, tu veux jouer à ça ? Pas de problème, c'est encore meilleur quand j'arrive à mes fins après vous avoir brisées, ricana-t-il.

Il alla chercher un fouet. Se tenant à distance des jambes de Nova, il la cingla. Elle eu juste le temps de pivoter sur le ventre et d'enfouir son visage dans les sangles pour le protéger. Il la fouetta plusieurs fois puis, profitant qu'elle était tétanisée par la douleur, il s'assit sur elle de manière à bloquer ses jambes. Il la força à se mettre sur le dos et la frappa plusieurs fois au visage, lui fendant la lèvre et lui cassant le nez. A moitié assommée, elle ne réagit pas quand il lui attacha les chevilles à une barre qui lui maintenait les jambes écartées. Il lui remonta les jambes avant de fixer la barre aux sangles du lit. Nova se retrouva complètement immobilisée et offerte. Il lui jeta un verre d'eau au visage pour la réveiller avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il examina le visage de Nova tandis qu'elle le regardait avec toute sa haine et sa colère.

‒ Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop t'abimer si je veux qu'Harlock te reconnaisse tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas ton regard. Je devrai peut-être te crever les yeux, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il y réfléchit un instant. Nova eu un frisson en voyant la folie danser dans le regard de Walker.

‒ Non, décida-t-il. Il y a des choses que je veux que tu vois. Je vais adorer voir cette haine être remplacer par le désespoir et la terreur. Dommage que tu ne sois pas vierge.

 _Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle, elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, déterminée à ne pas lui faire le plaisir de crier. Il la viola à plusieurs reprises, la frappant sans merci à la poitrine et au ventre en évitant toutefois de la frapper de nouveau au visage. Malgré les coups, Nova ne se privait pas de l'insulter dès qu'elle avait retrouvé assez de souffle. Elle espérait le mettre suffisamment en colère pour qu'il commette l'irréparable, le privant ainsi de toutes chances d'attirer Yama à son bord mais ne réussissait qu'à récolter de nouveaux coups de poings._

Après ce qui paru être une éternité à Nova, il se leva et détacha les menottes et la barre du lit. Sans ménagement, il tira Nova, la faisant tomber avant de la traîner derrière lui tandis qu'elle se débattait comme elle pouvait. Il la força à se lever, fixa les menottes à une barre en hauteur, bloquant au sol celle qui attachait les chevilles de Nova avec son pied. Ignorant les ruades qu'elle faisait, il attacha la barre au sol avant d'aller remettre tranquillement son pantalon et ses bottes. Il revint se planter devant elle.

‒ Ton regard est toujours plein de haine, tu n'es pas encore brisée. Si tu es représentative de l'équipage d'Harlock, je dois admettre qu'il choisit bien ses gars. En plus, il a bon goût en matière de femmes. J'ai déjà pu admirer la beauté de Kei Yuki sur les avis de recherche. Il y a d'autres femmes à bord de l'Arcadia ou vous n'êtes que deux ? Je devrais peut-être demander à Harlock de me livrer Yuki également.

Il rit. Nova frissonna tant son rire était cruel. Elle était épuisée, avait le corps douloureux des coups reçus et ses bras lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle sentait également du sang couler le long de ses jambes et arrivait à peine à entrouvrir son œil gauche.

‒ Tu vas parler à ton capitaine, tout à l'heure, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas le supplier de venir à ton secours.

‒ Jamais, cracha-t-elle.

 _Il s'éloigna pour prendre une épaisse lanière de cuir dont il enroula une extrémité autour de sa main. Il la cingla violemment. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il la frappa encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir des larmes de douleur._

‒ Tu vas le supplier, susurra-t-il en passant derrière elle.

‒ Non, dit-elle avec difficulté.

 _Il la frappa à nouveau dans le dos avant de lancer la lanière entre les jambes de Nova. La douleur fut telle qu'elle hurla._

‒ _J'ai réussi à te faire crier, finalement, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Alors, tu vas le supplier de venir ?_

‒ _Non, réussit-elle à dire en pleurant de douleur._

 _Il tourna autour d'elle en la fouettant plusieurs fois, la frappant aussi bien sur le corps qu'à l'entrejambe. Cette fois, Nova ne tenta pas plus de retenir ses cris. Il s'arrêta et lui redressa la tête en lui tirant les cheveux. Au bord de l'inconscience, elle gémit._

‒ Vas-tu le supplier ?

‒ Oui, murmura-t-elle.

‒ Vas-tu lui dire de venir ?

‒ Oui, souffla-t-elle.

‒ Tu vois ? Je parviens toujours à mes fins. Tu aurais évité bien des souffrances, si tu avais dit oui tout de suite.

Il posa la lanière et finit de se rhabiller.

‒ C'est bientôt l'heure de notre rendez-vous, je t'enverrais chercher. Mets donc ce temps à profit pour mettre au point un petit texte bien attendrissant.

Il sortit en riant sans voir le regard brûlant de haine que lui lançait Nova. Oui, elle parlerait à Yama mais Walker aurait une mauvaise surprise à ce moment-là. Elle laissa retomber sa tête. Elle pensa à Yama, à leur amour. Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose : ne pas pouvoir le voir une dernière fois pour lui dire adieu car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir ici, que Yama vienne ou pas, et elle était déterminée à l'empêcher de venir. Le connaissant, il voudrait la sauver mais il ne le fallait pas, à aucun prix. Il ne ferait que tomber dans un piège et c'était cela qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle pleura doucement. Au bout d'un moment, deux hommes vinrent la détacher. Ils prirent le temps de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

‒ Eh bien, le capitaine l'a bien arrangé, celle-là, commenta l'un des deux.

‒ Pas encore assez à mon goût, grogna l'autre qui se trouvait être l'homme que Nova avait blessé lors de sa capture. Ma poitrine me fait un mal de chien.

Ils la détachèrent. Nova laissa retomber ses bras avec soulagement. Ils l'entrainèrent hors de la pièce sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour se défendre. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la passerelle, lui retirèrent les menottes et lui attachèrent les mains à deux poteaux. Elle s'étonna un instant de la présence incongrue de ces poteaux sur la passerelle avant de comprendre que Walker devait aimer avoir ses victimes près de lui.

‒ C'est l'heure, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle. J'espère pour toi que tu supplieras de manière convaincante.

A bout de forces, Nova laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine.

‒ L'Arcadia est au rendez-vous, capitaine, annonça l'officier radar.

‒ Ton capitaine est très ponctuel, en tout cas. Appelez-les.

Le visage d'Harlock apparut en hologramme.

‒ Capitaine Harlock, s'exclama Walker, faussement jovial. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! Je suis le capitaine Walker.

‒ _Où est Nova ?_

‒ Nova ? C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelle ? La petite cachottière ne me l'avait pas dit. En tout cas, vous ne perdez pas de temps, vous êtes direct. Elle est ici, mais rien ne presse, on peut discuter. Vous nous causez pas mal de tracas depuis quelques temps. Entre vous et ce capitaine de Gaia qui nous recherche, cela devient difficile de mener notre commerce tranquillement. Il faut que cela cesse.

‒ _J'arrêterais de vous poursuivre une fois votre organisation anéantie._

‒ Oui, oui… On dit ça. Dites-moi, est-ce que tous les membres de votre équipage sont de la même trempe que Nova ? Je dois dire qu'elle a été à la hauteur de votre réputation. Elle a tué trois de mes hommes et blessé un autre avant que je n'arrive à la toucher avec une fléchette anesthésiante. C'est qu'elle est rapide. Elle a aussi un bon jeu de jambes. Elle a réussi à me frapper assez rudement alors même qu'elle était attachée sur un lit. Cela faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusé. J'adore lorsqu'elles résistent. Ceci dit, si vous voulez la récupérer, c'est possible. Bien sûr, il me faut une contrepartie pour cela soit équitable. Disons… vous-même. Je vous la rends si vous acceptez de vous livrer à moi.

‒ _Je veux la voir_ , exigea Harlock _._

‒ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vous la montre. Oh, vous aurez peut-être un peu de mal à la reconnaitre. Je crains d'avoir eu la main un peu lourde.

Il claqua des doigts et son image à bord de l'Arcadia fut remplacée par celle de Nova. D'abord un plan large qui la montrait en entier avant de se centrer sur sa tête qu'elle avait toujours baissée. Kei avait poussé un cri en voyant le corps couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses de Nova. Nico devînt si pâle que Jack, inquiet, posa une main sur son épaule. Les autres personnes présentes étaient horrifiées tandis qu'Harlock serrait les poings. Le cœur déchiré par l'angoisse, seul un violent effort de volonté lui permit de rester impassible. Une main redressa la tête de Nova. Ils eurent du mal à reconnaitre leur amie tant son visage était tuméfié. Le cadrage s'élargit un peu révélant que c'était Walker qui tenait la tête de Nova levée.

‒ Elle n'est plus aussi jolie, remarqua-t-il.

Il tapota les joues de Nova qui ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

‒ Ton capitaine est là, fit-il. Tu voulais lui passer un message.

Nova fixa l'hologramme d'Harlock d'un regard éteint.

‒ Allez, vas-y, ne soit pas timide, l'encouragea Walker.

‒ Capitaine… commença Nova, apparemment abattue.

Son regard changea, redevenant clair et déterminé.

‒ Refusez, s'écria-t-elle brutalement, prenant Walker par surprise. Abando…

Elle fut interrompue par une gifle magistrale de Walker.

‒ Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, siffla-t-il.

Nova redressa la tête et lui cracha au visage.

‒ Abandonne-moi, eut-elle le temps de crier avant de se prendre un coup de poing.

‒ Tu vas regretter ça, gronda Walker. Donne-lui cinq coups de fouet, ordonna-t-il avec nonchalance à celui de ses hommes qui se tenait derrière Nova.

Walker regagna tranquillement son siège tandis que le fouet claquait une première fois.

‒ Voici mes conditions, Harlock, déclara-t-il. Dès que cette communication sera coupée, nous te transmettrons des coordonnées où tu devras te rendre si tu décides de te livrer. Je m'y téléporterais moi-même dès que tu les auras reçues.

Le fouet claqua une deuxième fois.

‒ Tu devras monter à bord de mon vaisseau, seul et sans armes. Nova vous sera rendue à ces conditions. Je ne te donne pas de délai. Tu viens quand tu veux.

Le troisième coup de fouet résonna.

‒ Il est dix-sept heures. A chaque heure écoulée, elle recevra cinq coups de fouet jusqu'à vingt heures. Elle sera alors détachée et emmenée dans une autre pièce.

Quatrième coup de fouet.

‒ Elle y sera à la disposition de mon équipage jusqu'à huit heures, demain matin. J'ai une vingtaine d'hommes à bord, elle ne manquera pas de compagnie. A huit heures, elle sera ramenée ici et recevra de nouveau cinq coups de fouet à chaque heure écoulée. Elle sera remise à la disposition de l'équipage à partir de huit heures du soir.

Le cinquième coup de fouet arracha un gémissement de douleur à Nova.

‒ Cela sera son quotidien jusqu'à ce que tu te livres ou qu'elle meurt. A toi de voir. Pas d'entourloupe. La zone où je t'attendrais est déserte et vide de toute possibilité d'approche discrète. Au moindre signe d'agressivité de ta part ou de la part de ton équipage, elle connaitra une mort particulièrement douloureuse. Coupez la communication.

Dès que l'image d'Harlock disparut, il éclata de rire.

‒ La tête qu'il faisait ! Tordant !

Il se leva et se planta devant Nova dont il leva la tête.

‒ On va voir maintenant s'il tient à toi ou pas. En tout cas, il avait l'air furieux. Maintenant, je peux te révéler un petit secret. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te libérer. Dès qu'il sera à bord, on se téléportera hors de portée de l'Arcadia. Tu seras livrée à mes hommes aussitôt. Quant à lui, il prendra ta place pour tâter du fouet. Ensuite, on l'emmènera dans la même pièce que toi et il pourra te voir te faire violer tandis que tu le regarderas être torturé. Quand il sera brisé, je l'emmènerais dans notre quartier général pour qu'il rampe devant notre chef en suppliant qu'on l'achève. Toi par contre, tu risques de ne pas survivre jusque là.

Nova était au bord de l'inconscience mais lutta pour fixer un regard glacial sur Walker.

‒ Pourriture, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté. Il ne… viendra pas… Il ne sauve… que ceux… qui veulent l'être.

Les yeux de Walker se rétrécirent, scrutant ceux de Nova, tâchant de deviner si elle bluffait ou pas.

‒ Les coordonnées ont été reçues, capitaine, annonça l'officier de liaison.

‒ Bien, téléportez-nous, ordonna Walker.

Walker laissa retomber la tête de Nova qui s'évanouit.

oooooooooooooooo

A bord de l'Arcadia, c'était la consternation. Ils étaient horrifiés du sort de leur amie. Kei tremblait de rage tandis que Yattaran jurait autant qu'il pouvait. Quant à Harlock, il avait pris chaque coup porté à Nova en plein cœur.

‒ Kei, programme les coordonnées indiquées, ordonna Harlock.

‒ Capitaine, si tu montes à bord de ce vaisseau… commença Yattaran.

‒ Je n'abandonnerais jamais un membre de mon équipage, le coupa Harlock, l'œil brillant de rage contenue.

‒ Bien sûr que non, protesta Yattaran. Surtout quand on sait ce qui l'attend. Mais tu as pensé qu'ils risquent de se téléporter on ne sait où avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'intervenir ?

‒ Yattaran, as-tu bien regardé ce Walker ? lui demanda Harlock. Je doute qu'il ait l'intention de tenir parole. Il ne libèrera pas Nova. Il y avait de la folie dans son regard.

‒ Alors comment faire ? demanda Kei.

‒ Ils vont savoir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à l'un de nous, gronda Harlock. J'ai un plan. Et tout va reposer sur toi, Yattaran.

oooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que le vaisseau esclavagiste patientait quand l'arrivée de l'Arcadia fut signalée. Walker se tourna vers Nova.

‒ Ce qu'on dit sur Harlock est vrai, on dirait, lui lança-t-il. Il est venu. Quel imbécile !

Nova leva la tête et vit l'Arcadia par la baie d'observation.

‒ Non, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Elle laissa retomber sa tête en pleurant.

Les esclavagistes observaient eux aussi l'Arcadia.

‒ Beau vaisseau, commenta Walker, impressionné malgré lui. Un peu sinistre avec cette tête de mort, mais beau.

L'Arcadia s'approcha sans se presser. Il fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour que les deux vaisseaux soient côte à côte. Un tube de transfert partit de l'Arcadia et se connecta au sas des esclavagistes.

oooooooooooooooo

A bord l'Arcadia, la tension était palpable. Entouré de plusieurs pirates en armure, Harlock enleva son ceinturon d'armes et le remit à Kei.

‒ Attendez le signal de Yattaran, dit-il.

‒ D'accord, répondit Kei. Soit prudent, capitaine.

Il monta dans le tube pour gagner le sas des esclavagistes. Six hommes armés l'attendaient. Il ne fut pas surpris du comité d'accueil.

‒ Enlevez-lui sa cape, ordonna l'un deux. Il a peut-être une arme cachée en-dessous.

Un des hommes obéit et vérifia.

‒ Pas d'arme, constata-t-il.

Un autre passa des menottes aux poignets d'Harlock qui le laissa faire. L'homme qui avait parlé en premier le regarda avec mépris.

‒ C'est ça, le célèbre Harlock ? fit-il Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui se pissent dessus rien qu'en entendant ton nom. Comment t'as pu détruire plusieurs de nos vaisseaux ? Les vendeurs sont vraiment des lavettes.

-C'est bien vrai, renchérit un autre. Les vrais hommes, c'est les préleveurs.

Sans crier gare, le premier homme envoya un coup de crosse dans le ventre d'Harlock. Ce dernier encaissa le coup sans réagir. Mais le regard qu'il lança à l'esclavagiste en se redressant mit ce dernier mal à l'aise.

‒ Allez, on l'emmène à la passerelle, lança t-il d'un ton rude pour dissimuler son trouble.

Ils l'y conduisirent rapidement. Walker se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée. Harlock ne fit pas attention à lui. Il regardait Nova.

‒ Le voilà enfin, lança Walker, radieux. Le célèbre capitaine pirate. Cent ans que Gaia te courre après et moi, je te capture en une après-midi. Tu es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge.

Les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire tandis que Nova relevait la tête avec difficulté. Les larmes avaient dessinés des sillons sur son visage.

‒ Pourquoi es-tu venu ? gémit-elle. Ils veulent te torturer. Il fallait m'abandonner.

Désespérée, elle laissa retomber sa tête.

‒ Comme c'est touchant, dit Walker, narquois. J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil.

Il s'approcha d'Harlock et le toisa.

-Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance, Harlock. Tu nous supplieras de t'achever bien avant qu'on en ait fini avec toi. Téléportation, ordonna-t-il.


	17. Chapter 17

Avertissement : encore un passage un peu difficile en début de chapitre impliquant Walker, mit en italique. Les autres passages en italiques ne posent pas de souci, c'est juste pour marquer les dialogues radio et un flash-back.

 **Chapitre 17**

Comme rien ne bougeait, Walker se tourna vers son navigateur.

‒ Alors, ça viens ?

‒ Je n'y arrive pas ! paniqua l'homme. Plus rien ne répond !

L'image de Yattaran apparut sur l'hologramme. Il souriait.

‒ _Surprise_ , fit-il. _Que la fête commence._

Aussitôt, Harlock passa à l'action. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de lui attacher les mains devant et non dans le dos, ce qui lui permit de se battre sans réel problème. Il avait profité de ses entrainements avec Nova pour apprendre lui aussi les techniques du Jeet kune do et il put apprécier pleinement leur efficacité. En quelques coups bien appliqués, il sonna les deux esclavagistes qui l'entourait, récupéra une arme et fit un carnage. Walker avait reculé pour charger une fléchette anesthésiante dans son pistolet. Il ne faisait pas attention à Nova à qui l'espoir avait redonné de l'énergie. Agrippant ses liens, elle se souleva et projeta le plus fort possible ses jambes dans le dos de Walker. Epuisée comme elle l'était, le coup ne fut pas bien fort, mais il suffit à faire rater son tir à Walker. Furieux, il se tourna vers elle quand un tir bien ajusté lui fit sauter son arme des mains. Il fit de nouveau volte-face et vit Harlock qui le tenait en joue. D'un rapide regard, Walker vit que tous ses hommes étaient morts. Les pirates investirent la passerelle à ce moment-là. Il en resta décontenancé. Nico détacha Nova et la reçut dans ses bras pendant que Kei la recouvrait d'une cape. Libéré, Harlock remit sa cape et son ceinturon que lui tendait l'un de ses hommes avant de se tourner vers Walker.

‒ Attachez-le à la place de Nova, ordonna-t-il. Yattaran, récupère leur base de données, largue toutes les navettes de sauvetage et neutralise leurs commandes. Ramenez tous les esclavagistes vivants sur la passerelle.

Walker se laissa attacher sans résistance, regardant les pirates s'activer pour obéir. En quelques minutes, la dizaine de survivants fut amenés et mit à genoux. Jack arriva, portant les affaires de Nova.

‒ Nous avons trouvé une trentaine de prisonniers dans leurs cellules, capitaine, annonça-t-il. Nous venons de les transférer à notre bord.

Il avisa Walker et le toisa d'un regard meurtrier.

‒ Il n'est plus aussi bavard, on dirait, remarqua-t-il.

‒ Je ne comprends pas, avoua Walker. Comment avez-vous fait ?

‒ Mon premier lieutenant est aussi un excellent hacker, l'informa Harlock. C'est lui qui a récupéré les données de tous les vaisseaux que nous avons détruits. Il connait vos systèmes par cœur. Cela a été un jeu d'enfant pour lui de pirater ton réseau. C'est pour lui laisser le temps de prendre le contrôle total de vos ordinateurs que je me suis approché si lentement avec l'Arcadia. Mes hommes étaient déjà prêts à vous attaquer avant même qu'on se téléporte ici. Ils n'attendaient que le signal de Yattaran pour se ruer à l'assaut. Il surveillait ta passerelle et avait ordre de donner le signal quand tu tenterais de te téléporter.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous, maintenant ?

‒ Nous allons faire un exemple que ceux qui le verront ne seront pas près d'oublier, répondit Harlock.

Il se tourna vers les prisonniers à genoux en dégainant. Aussitôt, les pirates les mirent en joue également. Ils les abattirent tous.

‒ Yattaran, tu as fini ? demanda Harlock.

‒ _Oui, capitaine, j'ai tout récupéré._

‒ Bien, neutralise tout, que le vaisseau devienne inutilisable. Laisse uniquement les éclairages d'urgence. Sort de leur réseau dès que c'est fait et interrompt aussi la communication.

Il s'approcha de Nico qui portait Nova.

‒ Nova ? Peux-tu tenir encore un peu ? s'enquit-il doucement.

‒ Oui, répondit-elle.

‒ Confie-la-moi, dit Harlock à Nico.

Nico lui donna Nova avant de regarder Walker en dégainant.

‒ Laisse-moi le tuer, cap'taine, gronda-t-il.

‒ Non, refusa Harlock d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

‒ Mais faut qu'il paie ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur, protesta Nico.

‒ Il va payer mais à ma manière.

Harlock se tourna vers les pirates.

‒ Retournez tous à bord de l'Arcadia, ordonna-t-il.

Un peu surpris, les pirates partirent sans discuter.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Nova laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harlock. Ce dernier attendit que l'écho des derniers bruits de pas s'éteigne. Il posa doucement les jambes de Nova à terre. La maintenant d'un bras contre lui, il lui releva le visage pour la regarder.

‒ Tu es sûre que tu peux encore tenir ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle réussit à lui sourire.

‒ Oui, mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? Si ton plan n'avait pas marché… Je n'aurai pas pu supporter de le voir te torturer.

‒ Et que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti en le voyant te frapper et en entendant les coups de fouet ? Je n'abandonne jamais un membre de mon équipage. Toi, moins que quiconque.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Nova, craignant de lui faire mal mais celle-ci, faisant fi de la douleur, répondit pleinement à son baiser. Walker les regarda s'embrasser, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il éclata de rire.

‒ Alors ça, si je m'y attendais, hoqueta-t-il. J'ai baisé ta pute ! C'est la meilleure !

Le couple reporta son attention sur lui. Posément, Harlock dégaina son cosmodragon et lui tira dans le genou. Walker hurla.

‒ A ta place, je surveillerai mon langage, conseilla Harlock.

Walker les regarda, plein de haine.

‒ Fais-moi ce que tu veux. Chaque fois que tu voudras la toucher, mon fantôme se dressera entre vous. Je continuerai à vous pourrir l'existence. Elle ne pourra pas oublier ce que je lui ai fait et tu ne pourras pas oublier que je l'ai possédée.

Nova rit doucement, à la surprise de Walker.

‒ Tu as remarqué les cicatrices que j'ai dans le dos, dit-elle. Sache qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, j'étais esclave. Ma marque a été effacée le lendemain de mon arrivée sur l'Arcadia. Pendant quatorze ans, j'ai été prisonnière. Les dernières années ont été les pires, j'étais battue à longueur de journée et violée régulièrement, souvent par plusieurs hommes. J'ai survécu et je n'y pense plus. Je survivrai encore. Tu ne m'as rien fait que je n'ai déjà subi. Tu ne seras qu'un mauvais souvenir de plus à mettre avec les autres. Surtout avec un homme tel que lui à mes côtés.

‒ L'homme qui se détournerait de la femme qu'il aime parce qu'elle a été agressée et a connu l'enfer ne mérite que le mépris, ajouta Harlock. Tu vas connaître le châtiment que tu mérites. Puisque la cruauté a gouverné ta vie, elle dominera ta mort. Nous allons laisser ton vaisseau dériver à sa guise. Tu as bien choisi ton point de rendez-vous, nul ne risque de passer avant longtemps. Tu vas rester là, attaché et bien vivant en compagnie des cadavres de tes hommes. Je me demande ce qui viendra à bout de toi en premier : le manque d'air, la faim, le froid de l'espace ou la folie ?

‒ Tu peux pas faire ça, douta Walker, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur.

‒ Donne-moi ton arme, demanda Nova.

 _Harlock la lui donna. Elle voulut mettre Walker en joue mais n'y arriva pas. Son bras tremblait trop. Harlock l'aida en lui soutenant la main. Elle tira quatre fois, brisant les coudes et le deuxième genou de Walker avant lui tirer dans l'entrejambe. Il hurla comme un dément. Elle rendit son arme à Harlock._

‒ Au cas où quelqu'un passerait avant qu'il meure. On ne sait jamais. Ainsi, même s'il s'en tire, il ne pourra plus nuire à quiconque, expliqua-t-elle.

Harlock la souleva dans ses bras.

‒ On a assez retardé tes soins.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il quittait la passerelle, poursuivi par les hurlements de Walker.

‒ Harlock ! Tue-moi ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Tue-moi !

De retour sur l'Arcadia, Harlock se hâta vers l'infirmerie. Les personnes qu'ils croisaient, pirates ou personnes libérées les suivaient des yeux. Nova, cédant à l'épuisement, était pratiquement inconsciente. Lorsqu'Harlock entra dans l'infirmerie, Zéro était en train de faire un bandage à une jeune femme, secondé par Miimé. Il leva la tête et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sa patiente poussa un petit cri en posant la main sur sa bouche.

‒ Nova ! s'exclama le docteur, atterré. Pose-la sur la table d'examen.

‒ Docteur, intervint sa patiente. Prenez soin d'elle, je peux attendre. Elle a plus besoin de vous que moi.

‒ D'accord, merci.

Elle sortit pendant qu'il se penchait sur Nova.

‒ Elle a été violée et torturée, l'informa Harlock.

‒ Seigneur, elle a déjà tant souffert par le passé. Très bien, laisse-nous, on s'occupe d'elle.

Zéro commença par lui donner un calmant et débuta les soins qui durèrent un certain temps, il l'opéra également pour lui réparer le nez. Quand il ressortit, il trouva plusieurs personnes dans le couloir, dont Harlock, Nico, Kei, Yattaran et Jack, qui attendaient des nouvelles de Nova.

‒ Elle est mal en point mais aucune de ses blessures n'est vraiment grave. Elle s'en tire bien. Par contre, il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Elle ne bougera pas de l'infirmerie avant au moins une semaine.

‒ Peut-on la voir ? demanda Nico.

‒ Pas avant demain matin, trancha le médecin. Je lui ai donné un somnifère, elle dort.

Leur attention fut détournée par des éclats de voix. Ils virent Sven, qui tentait de calmer un des hommes sauvé des esclavagistes. Harlock les rejoignit.

‒ Que se passe-t-il ?

En le voyant, l'homme se tut. Sven soupira.

‒ Ce monsieur est le porte-parole des personnes kidnappées, expliqua-t-il. Il veut savoir où on les emmène et ce qu'on va faire d'eux.

‒ Je vais leur parler.

Il se dirigea vers la soute qui avait été aménagée pour accueillir les personnes qu'ils libéraient. L'homme le suivit et jeta un coup d'œil machinal dans une coursive latérale en passant devant. Il pila, interloqué. Il avait cru voir un chat qui entrait dans une pièce avec une bouteille dans la gueule. Impossible. Que ferait un chat avec une bouteille ? Réalisant qu'Harlock ne l'avait pas attendu, il courut et le rattrapa au moment où le capitaine entrait dans la soute. Un brouhaha en émanait et quand il entra, les conversations se turent progressivement. Tout le monde le fixa.

‒ On m'a transmis vos questions, commença-t-il. Nous vous emmenons sur une planète où se trouve une petite garnison de la Coalition Gaia. Nous vous déposerons à proximité avant de les prévenir.

‒ Vous allez nous libérer ? s'étonna une femme, sincèrement surprise.

‒ Que pensiez-vous que nous allions faire de vous ? répliqua Harlock. Si on avait voulu vous tuer, nous l'aurions fait sur place.

‒ Qu'avez-vous fait de ceux qui nous ont enlevé ? lança un homme.

‒ Ils sont morts, répliqua Harlock.

Cela souleva une vague de murmures.

‒ Alors le cauchemar est fini, soupira une toute jeune fille qui avait visiblement été maltraitée.

‒ Oui. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont besoin de soins immédiats seront amenés à notre médecin de bord. Reposez-vous, vous serez arrivés à destination d'ici trois heures. Les militaires s'occuperont de vos rapatriements.

‒ A condition d'avoir un endroit où rentrer, murmura la jeune fille, d'un ton amer.

Comme Harlock la regardait, elle rougit.

‒ Je vis dans la rue, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer.

‒ J'ai une autre solution à te proposer. Un petit groupe d'esclaves que nous avons libéré a décidé de rester exploiter pour leur compte la mine où ils avaient été emprisonnés. Ils ont créé une ville nouvelle et se sont déclarés prêts à accueillir d'autres anciens esclaves qui souhaitent démarrer une nouvelle vie. Je peux t'y emmener. Là-bas, tu serais entourée de gens prêts à t'aider et qui comprendront ce que tu as vécu.

‒ C'est vrai ? fit-elle, les yeux brillants. Oui, j'aimerais aller là-bas.

Harlock se tourna vers les autres personnes.

‒ Y en a-t-il d'autres qui souhaitent les rejoindre ?

A peu près un tiers du groupe leva la main.

‒ Bien, nous déposerons d'abord ceux d'entre vous qui veulent rentrer chez eux. Les autres seront déposés ensuite.

Il se tourna pour partir quand il fut interpellé par une femme. Il reconnut la patiente que Zéro soignait quand il avait amené Nova.

‒ Capitaine, la jeune femme que vous avez amené à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, elle est des vôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Comment va-t-elle ?

‒ Ses blessures ne sont pas très graves, elle s'en sortira.

‒ J'en suis heureuse.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et partit.

ooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, il rendit visite à Nova. Le docteur lui accorda dix minutes.

‒ Tout le monde est à la même enseigne, lui précisa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Une seule personne à la fois et pas plus de dix minutes. Elle a besoin de repos. Tu attendras que Kei s'en aille.

Harlock patienta donc quelques minutes. Quand Nova le vit entrer, elle lui sourit. Il lui prit la main.

‒ Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu te sens, remarqua-t-il. Tu as l'air groggy.

‒ Je le suis. Je ne sais pas quel est le cocktail anti-douleur que le docteur m'injecte mais c'est efficace. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une boule de coton. C'est à peine si je sens ta main dans la mienne.

Il s'assit sur le lit, se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

‒ Et ça, tu l'as senti ? murmura-t-il.

‒ Pas vraiment, susurra-t-elle d'un air taquin. Et si tu recommençais ?

Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Yama alors qu'il obéissait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il posa son front sur celui de Nova.

‒ Tu as été incroyablement courageuse. Tout le monde est admiratif à bord. Tu as même réussi à impressionner ce fou de Walker.

‒ Courageuse ? J'étais terrifiée. Après votre entretien radio, il m'a raconté ce qu'il voulait te faire. J'ai prié pour que tu ne viennes pas.

‒ C'est un comble. Alors même qu'il te torturait, tu t'inquiétais pour moi qui étais en sécurité à bord de l'Arcadia ?

‒ C'est ce qui m'a aidée.

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de craquer, je pensais à toi et à notre amour. Cela me donnait la force de continuer à le provoquer dans l'espoir qu'il me tue dans un accès de rage pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire son chantage ignoble. Comme ça ne marchait pas, j'ai fait mine de céder pour pouvoir te dire de ne pas venir.

Il ne dit rien, ne trouvant pas les mots. Il laissa échapper une larme qui parla pour lui en tombant sur la joue de Nova.

‒ T'abandonner entre les mains de ce fou aurait été l'acte le plus lâche et le plus vil qui soit, murmura-t-il. C'était inenvisageable. Cette possibilité ne m'a même pas effleuré.

‒ Mais s'il t'avait capturé pour de bon… Yama, le voir te torturer, ça, ça m'aurait brisée.

‒ Il va falloir que tu te décides à nous faire un peu plus confiance. Je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir te sauver. Tout le monde t'apprécie. Ils étaient remontés à bloc et furieux.

Il se redressa.

‒ Je dois te laisser. Zéro m'a accordé dix minutes. Il ne va tarder à venir me mettre dehors.

‒ C'est un vrai cerbère, mais je l'adore, sourit Nova.

Yama sourit et partit après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois.

ooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la planète où se trouvait Liberty City. C'était le nom donné par ses fondateurs à la ville qu'avaient créé les anciens esclaves. Ils accueillirent les personnes déposées par l'Arcadia avec gentillesse. Ils furent aussitôt pris en charge tandis que les pirates déchargeaient les matériaux de construction et les fournitures qu'ils s'étaient procuré pour les aider à démarrer leur nouvelle vie. Alors que Kei supervisait le déchargement, Tadashi l'aborda et lui demanda à voir Nova. Embarrassée, Kei hésita.

‒ Elle est à l'infirmerie, elle a été blessée, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Tadashi pâlit.

‒ C'est grave ?

‒ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se remettra très vite.

‒ Je peux aller la voir ?

‒ Il faut l'accord du capitaine pour monter à bord.

‒ Demandez-lui, s'il vous plaît.

Emue par l'inquiétude qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, elle contacta Harlock qui donna son accord. Elle conduisit Tadashi à Sven et lui demanda de l'amener à bord. Ils furent accueillis par Harlock qui conduisit lui-même Tadashi à l'infirmerie. Très impressionné par le capitaine, Tadashi n'osa pas lui parler sinon pour le remercier de l'avoir autorisé à monter à bord de l'Arcadia. Le docteur Zéro ne l'aida pas se sentir à l'aise en lui expliquant les consignes d'un ton rochon et il ne se détendit un peu qu'en entrant dans la chambre de Nova. Pour sentir son inquiétude monter en flèche en la voyant. Cette dernière fut très surprise de le voir.

‒ Tadashi ?

‒ Bonjour, la pirate blonde m'a dit que vous aviez été blessée.

‒ Elle s'appelle Kei, l'informa-t-elle en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est impressionnant à voir mais ce n'est pas si grave.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

‒ Oh, j'ai été capturée par un capitaine esclavagiste et il voulait se servir de moi pour tendre un piège au capitaine. Comme tu vois, il a échoué.

‒ Capturée ? Vous ? s'étonna Tadashi, incrédule. C'est pas possible, vous êtes imbattable.

‒ Tu es gentil et ta confiance me flatte, mais comme tu vois, je ne peux pas résister à une fléchette anesthésiante. Dis-moi plutôt comment va ton frère ?

Tadashi se rembrunit.

‒ Pas mieux On dirait qu'il n'a pas envie de continuer à vivre. Pourtant, on est bien maintenant à Liberty City. Tout le monde s'entraide et on a contacté pas mal de clients qui ignoraient que l'argent venait d'une mine clandestine. Ils veulent nous aider et ont promis de continuer à nous acheter l'argent et notre fabrication. En plus, parmi nous, il y a de personnes qui savent cultiver et ils ont déjà commencé à travailler la terre avec le matériel ramené des premiers voyages, il ne manque plus que les semences. Les gars doivent en acheter grâce à l'argent gagné avec les livraisons qu'ils sont en train de faire. On a décidé de tout mettre en commun pour l'instant, pour démarrer.

‒ C'est génial, ça, Tadashi. Vous allez devenir une ville prospère.

‒ Oui, c'est chouette. J'aimerais juste que mon frère aille mieux.

‒ J'espère de tout cœur que cela sera bientôt le cas, Tadashi.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zéro s'y encadra.

‒ Allez ouste, dehors, jeune homme. Tes dix minutes sont écoulées et Nova doit se reposer.

‒ D'accord. Au revoir, Nova.

‒ Au revoir, Tadashi. Merci d'être venu.

Tadashi sorti et rejoignit Harlock qui l'attendait pour le ramener sur le pont d'envol. Tadashi suivi le capitaine et se décida à lui parler.

‒ Elle a été torturée, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Et… est-ce qu'elle a été violée aussi ? demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

Harlock le regarda sans répondre.

‒ Ne me dites pas que je suis trop jeune pour en parler. Je sais très bien ce que les gardes faisaient aux femmes esclaves. Elles étaient achetées pour ça. On grandit vite quand on est esclave.

‒ On dirait, en effet. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que Nova apprécierait que je t'en parle.

‒ Donc, ça veut dire oui.

Harlock ne répondit pas. Tadashi laissa passer quelques instants, la mine sombre.

‒ Ceux qui lui ont fait ça, où sont-ils maintenant ?

‒ Ils sont morts.

‒ Tant mieux. Pensez-vous pouvoir arrêter définitivement les esclavagistes ?

‒ Je n'arrêterais pas de les poursuivre tant que leur réseau ne sera pas totalement démantelé. Ce n'est pas facile car ils sont très prudents. On avance doucement vers notre but. Cela prendra le temps nécessaire mais on y arrivera. Je peux te le promettre.

Tadashi regagna Liberty City, le cœur un peu moins lourd, espérant que les dernières paroles d'Harlock redonneraient le goût de vivre à son frère.

ooooooooooooooo

Deux semaines passèrent, Nova était sortie de l'infirmerie et pratiquement toutes les traces de son agression avaient disparues. Elle avait repris toutes ses activités, toujours en privilégiant l'étude des bases de données des vaisseaux esclavagistes. Malheureusement, l'étude de celle du vaisseau de Walker ne tint pas ses promesses. Les points de livraisons des personnes enlevées variaient et correspondaient à des coordonnées spatiales et non à des planètes. Le QG des esclavagistes était probablement mobile, sûrement un vaisseau spatial.

Nova avait fortement réduit l'entraînement au combat, le limitant au tir, à la demande du docteur qui avait insisté sur la cicatrisation plus longue des blessures internes. Bien qu'ignorant sa liaison avec Yama, il lui avait tout de même clairement interdit, par précaution, tout rapport intime durant un mois. Elle maintenait les apparences, mais bien que le comportement de Yama envers elle n'ait pas changé d'un iota, elle était reprise par le doute. Ses cauchemars étaient également revenus, empoisonnant ses nuits. Du coup, elle tardait à regagner sa cabine.

Ce soir-là, au lieu de se coucher, elle s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et écoutait de la musique en rangeant et consultant des livres sans but précis. En feuilletant un livre sur l'art, elle tomba sur la photo d'une très ancienne statue. Elle représentait un ange se penchant sur une femme à demi allongée qui levait les bras vers lui pour l'enlacer. La légende de la photo indiquait que l'œuvre se nommait « Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'Amour ». Cela lui remit en mémoire le soir où Yama lui avait révélé qu'il l'aimait et la vérité sur lui, sur Harlock et la conversation qu'ils avaient eue juste après. Nova ignorait pourquoi cette Psychée avait eu besoin d'être ranimée mais cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait elle-même ressenti quand Yama lui avait avoué son amour. Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, de renaître à une nouvelle vie. Comme un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide et découvrant qu'il n'était plus condamné à ramper mais qu'il pouvait enfin goûter à l'ivresse de la liberté juste en déployant ses ailes et en s'envolant où il le désirait Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa mémoire la ramener plusieurs mois en arrière.

 _Elle s'était levée et rapprochée de lui. Elle prit le visage de Yama dans ses mains tandis qu'il posait les siennes sur la taille de Nova._

‒ _Merci de ta franchise, lui dit-elle en posant son front contre celui de Yama. Je suis sûre maintenant._

‒ _Sûre de quoi ?_

‒ _Que je t'aime tel que tu es vraiment, murmura-t-elle._

 _Cette fois, c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant que Yama ne le rompe et ne l'entraine sur la méridienne où ils s'assirent côte-à-côte. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Nova pour la serrer contre lui. Elle le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux, craignant de se réveiller et de constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle lui avait tout dit et il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Elle craignait d'y croire._

‒ _J'ai du mal à croire que je te dégoute pas, avoua-t-elle. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait…_

‒ _Je te l'ai dit, Nova, l'interrompit-il aussitôt, tu es une victime, pas une coupable._

‒ _Il y a autre chose que je t'ai pas encore dit, fit-elle, hésitante. J'ai beaucoup de cicatrices sur le dos. Ce n'est pas beau à voir._

‒ _Je sais, Kei me l'a dit quand elle m'a présenté ton bilan médical à ton arrivée. Et je suis mal placé pour critiquer ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa balafre en souriant. J'ai aussi d'autres cicatrices cachées par mes vêtements. Cela te répugne ?_

‒ _Non, admit-elle._

‒ _Alors pourquoi cela me répugnerait-il d'en voir sur toi ?_

 _Elle lui sourit en retour et posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis une idée traversa l'esprit de Nova._

‒ _Yama… Le reste de l'équipage... Que crois-tu qu'ils vont en penser ? Pour nous ?_

‒ _Je ne sais pas, admit Yama. Mais peu importe. Le principe de liberté qui règne à bord de l'Arcadia s'applique à tous, y compris à moi. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me mettre en couple ? Je n'empêcherais personne de le faire._

‒ _Mais s'ils désapprouvent, cela ne risque-t-il pas de compliquer les choses pour toi ? Peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre d'avoir détruit les esclavagistes pour le dire ?_

‒ _Je ne pense vraiment pas que cela poserait un problème, insista Yama. Mais si tu y tiens, cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre. Cela t'évitera de subir des plaisanteries de mauvais goût de la part de certains._

‒ _Ç_ _a, il y en a qui ne vont pas nous louper, gloussa Nova. Attends, tu n'as pas dit « nous » !_

‒ _Je suis le capitaine, ils n'oseront pas. Pas trop, répliqua Yama en riant doucement. Par contre, j'aimerais que tu viennes ici passer un peu de temps avec moi en tête-à-tête. Pourquoi pas après ton entrainement du soir ?_

‒ _D'accord, accepta Nova. Au fait, c'est vrai que tu ne t'étais jamais entrainé au combat avec quelqu'un avant ?_

‒ _Qui t'a dit ça ?_

‒ _Kei._

‒ _C'est vrai. Du moins, depuis que je suis devenu capitaine. Avant, je me suis entrainé avec Harlock. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses._

‒ _Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait avec moi ?_

‒ _D'après toi ?_

 _Il sourit en voyant la mine perplexe de Nova. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres._

‒ _Tu es si innocente, si naïve, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Je suis devenu ton partenaire d'entrainement parce que c'était une bonne excuse pour passer du temps en tête-à-tête avec toi._

‒ _C'était pour ça ? s'étonna Nova._

‒ _Oui, confirma Yama._

‒ _Alors, dans ce cas, tu n'as peut-être plus envie de le faire… Tu veux arrêter ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine déçue._

 _Elle le regrettait déjà. Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à s'entrainer avec lui et avait fait énormément de progrès. Elle ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre elle pourrait s'entrainer._

‒ _Non, on continue, répondit Yama, au grand soulagement de Nova. Cela me plait de m'entrainer avec toi et cet art martial que tu as déniché est vraiment intéressant. J'ai envie de l'apprendre._

‒ _Tant mieux, se réjouit Nova. Et cette formation sur la stratégie ? C'était pour la même raison ?_

‒ _En partie._

‒ _Et l'autre partie ?_

‒ _Je voulais te former dans l'idée de te confier le commandant d'une petite unité lors des abordages, comme le font Kei, Yattaran ou Nico._

‒ _Mais je ne veux pas commander ! protesta Nova._

‒ _Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant, répliqua Yama. Quand tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans cette soute avec quelques autres sous le feu de l'ennemi._

‒ _J'ai agit dans le feu de l'action, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas commander, répéta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas avoir la responsabilité de la vie de nos compagnons._

‒ _Tu es sûre ? douta Yama._

‒ _Absolument, répliqua fermement Nova._

‒ _C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de ne plus te confier la barre ?_

‒ _Oui._

 _Yama soupira._

‒ _Dommage, fit-il. Cela m'aurait arrangé d'avoir un chef d'unité supplémentaire._

‒ _Eh bien, ce ne sera pas moi, conclut Nova en nichant de nouveau sa tête l'épaule de Yama. Tu es déçu ?_

‒ _Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je ne te forcerais pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, mon amour._

‒ _Comment tu m'as appelée ? balbutia-t-elle en redressant vivement la tête pour le regarder._

‒ _Mon amour, répéta-t-il. Cela ne te plait pas ?_

‒ _Si. Si, cela me plait beaucoup, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser._

Nova revînt à l'instant présent en soupirant. Cette première soirée avec Yama avait été magique. Il y en avait eu d'autres, ensuite, beaucoup d'autres, mais celle-ci était à part. Comme celle où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il avait été si doux et si patient avec elle, ce soir-là. Elle aurait préféré que cela soit ça qui revienne dans ses rêves plutôt que les viols qu'elle avait subi par le passé. Peut-être que ces cauchemars disparaitraient de nouveau quand ils pourront reprendre pleinement leur relation ? Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il voudrait encore d'elle. Il avait vu son corps meurtri, cette fois. Il pouvait mettre un nom et un visage sur son bourreau. Elle soupira de nouveau et reposa le livre sur l'étagère avant d'en reprendre un autre tout en essuyant la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Yama revenait de la salle de l'ordinateur central où il s'était rendu quand Nova l'avait quitté. Entendant de la musique dans la bibliothèque, il rejoignit Nova.

‒ Tu es encore là ? s'étonna-t-il. Je sais que tu aimes cette bibliothèque mais à minuit, c'est de l'acharnement.

‒ Je n'avais pas sommeil, avoua-t-elle. C'est mieux que de rester à me retourner en vain dans mon lit.

‒ Tu es seule ?

‒ Bien sûr.

Il lui sourit, glissa une de ses mains autour de sa taille, lui saisit l'autre main et commença à tourner doucement, en rythme avec la musique. Elle se laissa entrainer, complètement décontenancée.

‒ Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Je te fais danser, répondit-il.

‒ Danser ? Mais je n'ai jamais dansé, je ne sais pas comment faire.

‒ C'est le cavalier qui mène, la cavalière se laisse conduire, répliqua-t-il. Laisse-moi faire, évite juste de me marcher sur le pied.

Elle suivit donc son mouvement, indécise dans un premier temps, mais un sourire vînt vite étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit le pas de danse. Son sourire devînt radieux et elle s'abandonna complètement au plaisir de la danse, les yeux dans les yeux de Yama qui souriait aussi de la voir heureuse. Il avait remarqué une ombre dans le regard de Nova depuis sa capture par Walker et devinait ce qui la tourmentait. Il était ravi de voir de nouveau les yeux de son amante pétiller de bonheur. Elle éclata même de rire lorsqu'il la renversa en arrière avant de la ramener contre lui.

Yama et Nova n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être attardés, cette nuit-là. Jack regagnait sa cabine et son chemin le fit passer devant la bibliothèque. En entendant la musique, il devina lui aussi que Nova s'y trouvait encore. Il décida de lui proposer son aide pour finir ce qui l'avait retenue si tard. Il la cherchait dans les rayonnages lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Intrigué, il s'approcha en silence et glissa un œil discret. Il fut abasourdi de voir Nova et le capitaine en train de danser ensemble. L'expression de leurs visages le laissa perplexe. Nova avait l'air au comble du bonheur et Harlock souriait largement. Cela choqua presque Jack car c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi, il en avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il réfléchissait, hésitant à admettre ce que cela pouvait signifier quand ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent. Il vit Harlock effleurer les lèvres de Nova d'un baiser avant de la faire tournoyer. Elle rit, manifestement ravie. Harlock la ramena tout contre lui, et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la regarder avec tendresse. Jack recula en silence et quitta la bibliothèque discrètement, encore sous le coup de cette révélation.

ooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Jack travaillait à la bibliothèque avec Nova. Il était ennuyé, il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de sa découverte à Nova ou pas et cela lui pesait. Alors qu'elle venait ranger un livre dans le rayonnage où il se trouvait, il se décida brusquement. Ils travaillaient en musique comme d'habitude et une valse venait de commencer. Il rejoignit Nova, la saisit et se mit à danser. Surprise, elle le laissa faire un instant avant de le freiner.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu avais l'air préoccupé et voilà que tu me fais danser ?

‒ Eh bien, je sais que je ne suis pas le premier à te faire danser mais comme cela avait l'air de te plaire, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être apprendre la valse. C'est un grand classique.

Nova pâlit visiblement.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ J'ai travaillé tard, hier soir, expliqua-t-il doucement. En regagnant ma cabine, je suis passé devant la bibliothèque et, me rendant compte que tu t'y trouvais encore, j'ai voulu te proposer mon aide. Je t'ai entendue rire et je t'ai vue danser avec le capitaine.

‒ Tu… tu nous as vus ? balbutia Nova.

‒ Oui. J'ai été très surpris. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. En fait, je n'ai vraiment compris que lorsqu'il t'a embrassée. Vous avez été très discrets tous les deux. D'habitude, je repère assez facilement les amours naissantes mais là, je n'ai rien vu venir.

Nova était consternée. Jack la tenait toujours mais avait arrêté de danser, observant sa réaction.

‒ Jack, nous ne voulons pas que cela se sache pour l'instant. La situation est compliquée et…

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Elle ignorait si Jack savait la vérité pour Harlock et Yama et hésitait à en parler, estimant que ce n'était pas à elle de l'en informer.

‒ Je m'en doutais, figure-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'aime taquiner les amoureux, je sais aussi garder un secret, la rassura-t-il. C'est à cause du combat qu'on mène contre les esclavagistes que vous ne voulez rien dire pour l'instant ?

‒ Oui, en partie. Par contre, je dois lui dire que tu es au courant.

‒ Pas de problème, c'est normal. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

‒ Plusieurs semaines.

‒ Et tu es heureuse avec lui ?

‒ Oui, très heureuse. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

‒ Parce que tu es mon amie et que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies le cœur brisé.

Elle lui sourit, attendrie.

‒ Aucun risque, le rassura-t-elle. Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu ne le connais que sous l'aspect du capitaine, l'homme qui se cache derrière est très différent.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

‒ Tu comprendras un jour, mon ami.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa.

ooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Jack croisa Harlock dans un couloir. Comme ils y étaient seuls, il en profita pour l'aborder.

‒ Capitaine, Nova vous a dit ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, répondit Harlock, le visage aussi sombre et impénétrable que d'habitude.

‒ Nova est ma meilleure amie. Je n'admettrais pas qu'on la fasse souffrir. Si vous lui brisez le cœur, j'oublierai que vous êtes le capitaine et je viendrais vous casser la figure.

Il observa Harlock, attendant sa réaction. Harlock le toisa, l'œil dur.

‒ Je pourrais croire que tu as des vues sur elle, dit-il sourdement d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Jack déglutit, subitement mal à l'aise. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. L'expression d'Harlock changea brutalement. Son regard s'éclaircit et son visage se fendit d'un sourire franc. Jack en resta muet de stupeur.

‒ Heureusement pour toi, je sais que tu préfères les hommes, reprit Harlock. Et donc que tu es sincère en parlant d'amitié. Elle a de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi. Si je viens à être tué, je sais désormais qu'elle pourra compter sur toi pour la soutenir.

‒ Comment savez-vous que je suis gay ? s'étonna Jack.

‒ Je n'ignore pas grand-chose de ce qui se passe à mon bord. Si tu ne le clame pas sur tous les toits, tu ne le cache pas tant que ça, non plus.

Il partit ensuite, laissant Jack complètement abasourdi. Ce dernier venait d'avoir un aperçu de ce que Nova avait voulu dire en parlant de l'homme qui se cachait derrière le capitaine. Il reprit son chemin en se faisant la réflexion qu'Harlock était encore plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'avait cru.

ooooooooooooooo

Le Perséphone fit relâche en orbite d'une planète importante encore bien peuplée et bénéficiant d'une économie fleurissante. Yamato y fut accueilli par le gouverneur en personne, qui insista pour l'inviter à dîner dans un club en vue de la capitale. Soucieux de son devoir, le commandant accepta l'invitation bien que cela l'ennuyait profondément. Il supportait de moins en moins les politiciens et se consola en pensant qu'au moins le repas et les vins devraient être bons. Ce fut le cas, il se régala tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les propos de son hôte qui ne parlait que des difficultés électorales et de se procurer des denrées correctes. Ce club offrait aussi, à la surprise de Yamato, un spectacle de qualité. Les quelques artistes que se relayaient sur scène étaient bons et la chanteuse principale avait un certain talent. Laissant errer son regard dans la salle tout en répondant ce que lui imposait la stricte politesse, il finit par remarquer un curieux manège. Si la plupart des convives étaient accompagnés de femmes, ce n'était pas le cas de tous et c'étaient justement ces derniers qui avaient attiré l'attention de Yamato. La plupart des hommes seuls se contentaient d'aller au bar, ils y prenaient une ou plusieurs boissons et finissaient invariablement par emprunter une porte à demi-dissimulée dans le fond de la salle. Au bout d'un moment, il interrompit son vis-à-vis.

‒ Dites-moi, gouverneur, ce club propose-t-il d'autres activités à part le restaurant et le spectacle. ?

La réaction de son interlocuteur le surprit. Il pâlit et se racla la gorge avant de répondre, visiblement embarrassé.

‒ Non, pas à ma connaissance, balbutia-t-il. Je vous parlais des soucis d'approvisionnements en acier, pensez-vous que...

‒ Excusez-moi, mais dans ce cas, où vont tous ces hommes depuis tout à l'heure ?

‒ Quels hommes ?

‒ Ceux qui viennent seuls et franchissent la porte dans le fond.

‒ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, commandant, je viens ici souvent et n'ai jamais rien remarqué de tel.

Le serveur vînt à ce moment-là débarrasser leurs assiettes. Yamato décida de lui poser la question.

‒ Dites-moi, où mène la porte dans le fond de la salle ?

‒ Quelle porte, monsieur ?

‒ Celle qui est à moitié cachée derrière ces plantes.

‒ Elle mène à des salons que nos clients peuvent réserver pour des soirées privées, monsieur. Nous avons beaucoup de personnes qui les louent pour des dîners d'affaires ou des soirées d'anniversaire.

Le serveur partit et le gouverneur retrouva son sourire obséquieux.

‒ Vous voyez, il n'y a là rien de mystérieux. J'avais oublié ce détail. Il est vrai que je ne viens ici que pour me détendre et n'ai jamais loué une de ces salles.

Yamato ne répondit pas. Il restait intrigué et se demandait pourquoi le gouverneur était aussi gêné et surtout pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de se justifier ainsi. Il continua à observer le manège de ces hommes et les vit aussi bien entrer que sortir, toujours seuls, parfois à deux, mais jamais plus. Curieux, pour des dîners d'affaire. D'autant plus que les dîners en question généraient un peu trop d'allées et venues à l'œil aiguisé du commandant. Le gouverneur redevenait nerveux car il avait remarqué l'intérêt de Yamato. Il finit par se lever.

‒ Bien, allons-y, voulez-vous, j'ai une réunion importante demain à la première heure.

Le commandant acquiesça et le suivit. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur vestiaire, un des hommes que Yamato avait vu entrer par la fameuse porte les rejoignit. Yamato l'observa discrètement et remarqua un détail surprenant. La chemise de l'homme était mal boutonnée et son nœud papillon était légèrement de travers. Il se tourna vers la préposée au vestiaire pour récupérer son manteau. L'air de rien, tout en l'enfilant, il se tourna et heurta l'homme. Il s'excusa et s'éloigna à la suite du gouverneur. Ils se séparèrent et Yamato regagna son vaisseau en marchant lentement. En heurtant l'homme, il avait senti un parfum, un parfum plutôt féminin. Etrange pour un homme venu seul. Un soupçon inquiétant commença à prendre forme dans son esprit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Yamato accéléra brutalement le pas et, une fois à bord de son vaisseau, alla droit à sa passerelle.

‒ Minato, lança-t-il, trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur le club-cabaret Blue Moon. C'est un restaurant-cabaret du centre-ville. Faites-moi votre rapport dès que vous avez fini, je serais dans mes quartiers.

‒ A vos ordres, répondit aussitôt son officier de liaison, une jolie femme rousse.

Yamato ne se rendit pas directement dans ses quartiers. Il alla d'abord voir l'un des analystes qui travaillait sur les bases de données des esclavagistes. A la demande de Yamato, ce dernier put lui confirmer que des esclaves étaient bien vendus sur cette planète. Les esclaves étaient en majorité des femmes bien qu'il y ait aussi des hommes. Le principal point commun était leur âge. Tous jeunes, moins de vingt ans, il y avait surtout des jeunes adolescents et aussi des enfants. Yamato regagna ensuite ses quartiers après un crochet dans une autre salle pour attendre le rapport de Minato. Elle le rejoignit une heure plus tard. Yamato consulta son rapport et lui donna congé après lui avoir posé une ou deux questions. Une fois seul, il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de sortir de sa cachette l'émetteur que lui avait confié Harlock. Il envoya un message succinct. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Harlock lui donnait rendez-vous trois jours plus tard.

oooooooooooooo

Yamato fut à l'heure au rendez-vous, fixé dans une zone désertique d'une petite planète. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient à des kilomètres des rares villes parsemant la planète. La lune étant nouvelle, il faisait très sombre. Encore une fois, Yamato distinguait à peine le visage d'Harlock.

‒ Que se passe-t-il ? Vous aviez l'air pressé de me voir, dit Harlock.

‒ En effet.

Yamato lui résuma sa soirée avec le gouverneur, détaillant le curieux manège des hommes.

‒ Plus j'y pense, conclut-il, plus je suis persuadé de l'existence d'un bordel clandestin dans ce club. Normalement, les bordels sont interdits au sein de la Coalition, même si nous savons qu'il en existe sur les planètes secondaires. Mais sur une planète aussi importante cela ne devrait pas être. J'ai vérifié, il y a bien des ventes d'esclaves réalisées sur cette planète.

‒ Cela pourrait être à n'importe qui. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est à ce cabaret ?

‒ Selon les bases de données en notre possession, le nom de code du client est Red Sun. Cela pourrait correspondre au Blue Moon.

‒ Red Sun, Blue Moon, répéta pensivement Harlock. Rouge et bleu, une couleur chaude à la place d'une couleur froide et le soleil remplace la lune. Effectivement, cela pourrait correspondre si on admet que le code des noms des clients consiste à les transformer en leur opposé. Quel type d'achat ?

‒ Principalement de jeunes adolescents et un peu d'enfants des deux sexes, répondit Yamato. Je suis persuadé que le gouverneur est au courant, sinon pourquoi aurait-il été si embarrassé ? Je le soupçonne même d'en profiter. Il est connu pour aimer les femmes. Il y a déjà eu des incidents assez embarrassants alors qu'il s'était montré un peu trop démonstratif auprès de très jeunes femmes. J'ai demandé des renseignements sur ce club. Il appartient officiellement à une société de spectacles mais en creusant un peu, mon officier de liaison a découvert que le propre frère du gouverneur était bien placé au conseil d'administration de cette société. La situation est délicate et je ne peux intervenir ouvertement. Si je me trompe, cela ferait trop de vagues car la famille du gouverneur a des ramifications jusqu'au Conseil des Anciens.

‒ Je vois le problème mais qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

‒ J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être mener l'enquête de votre côté. Si vous découvrez que j'ai vu juste, vous me prévenez et je me charge du reste.

‒ De cette manière, si il y a de la casse, ce serait nous qui en feront les frais, répliqua Harlock d'un ton narquois.

‒ Je ne vous le demanderais pas si je pouvais faire autrement. Si on découvre que j'enquête sur le Blue Moon et que cela déplaît en haut-lieu, je risque d'être dessaisi de l'enquête et je ne vous garanti pas que mon successeur sera aussi conciliant que moi sur le partage des informations.

Harlock ne répondit pas tout de suite. Yamato ne dit rien, respectant la réflexion du pirate.

‒ Je vais y réfléchir, lâchât Harlock. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès. Yamato soupira, ne sachant s'il devait être soulagé ou exaspéré. Il regarda la silhouette d'Harlock disparaitre dans la nuit en réfléchissant. Cette fois, il en était sûr, le pirate cachait volontairement son visage. Pourquoi ? En tant qu'ancien commandant de la flotte Death Shadow, Harlock avait un dossier complet à son nom dans les archives de Gaia avec photo, état-civil, curriculum-vitae, dossier médical et prélèvement ADN comme tous les militaires de l'armée de Gaia. Yamato doutait qu'Harlock ait pu oublier ce détail. Il savait que son visage était parfaitement connu de tous les militaires et de la majorité des civils également grâce aux avis de recherche placardés un peu partout. Harlock n'avait donc aucune raison de cacher ainsi son visage. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, cet homme était une contradiction vivante. Il regagna sa navette en se promettant de faire en sorte d'obliger le pirate à se montrer clairement lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

oooooooooooooo

Harlock prit le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Il avait décidé d'accepter la demande de Yamato mais ne voulait pas faire de vague dans un premier temps. Il était d'accord avec Yamato sur le fait qu'une enquête discrète s'imposait, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas risquer de mettre en danger les esclaves. Il convoqua Jack qui vînt le rejoindre tout de suite. Harlock lui expliqua les soupçons de Yamato.

‒ Tu vas y aller en éclaireur, lui dit-il. Tu fais parti des rares membres de l'équipage à ne pas être fiché en tant que tel par Gaia et je sais que tu as l'habitude de naviguer dans ce genre de milieu de par ton premier métier. Tu sauras donc te fondre dans la masse. Prends une chambre d'hôtel sur place. Va dîner dans ce club chaque soir. Vois si ce qu'a repéré Yamato se reproduit et à quelle fréquence. Si tu juges que cela est possible sans risque, essaie de t'introduire de l'autre côté de cette fameuse porte. Tu me feras ton rapport dans une semaine.

‒ Entendu, mais cela risque de coûter une certaine somme, souligna Jack.

Harlock lui lança un portefeuille rebondi que Jack attrapa au vol.

‒ Fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils te voient arriver d'un bon œil, ordonna-t-il. Si tu dois dîner au champagne, vas-y. Pour avoir une chance d'être admis derrière cette porte, il te faut leur donner confiance.

‒ Il y a juste une chose qui m'intrigue. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon passé à quiconque à bord de l'Arcadia. Comment pouvez-vous savoir dans quel milieu je naviguais avant et que savez-vous de mon précédent métier ?

‒ Jack Sawyers avait acquis une certaine notoriété sur Mars en tant que styliste d'une des plus célèbres maisons de haute-couture, il y a quelques années. Je t'ai reconnu quand je t'ai enrôlé.

‒ Vraiment ? J'en suis flatté mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez à ce genre de choses.

‒ Moi non, mais j'avais une amie qui s'y intéressait et elle aimait tes créations.

‒ Alors là, je comprends encore moins. Elle suivait les défilés de mode depuis l'Arcadia ? fit Jack, incrédule.

Harlock soupira.

‒ Cela ne fait que deux ans que tu es à bord. Vu que tu es au courant pour Nova et moi, autant t'informer du reste.

Le capitaine lui expliqua donc la vérité sur Harlock et lui-même. Quand il eût terminé, Jack resta pensif un moment, un peu étourdi par toutes ces révélations.

‒ Je comprends ce que Nova a voulu dire en parlant de l'homme caché derrière le capitaine, finit-il par dire.

‒ Elle t'a dit ça ?

‒ Oui, mais elle avait refusé de s'expliquer davantage. Bien, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je commence ma mission au plus tôt. Je me prépare et je file.

oooooooooooooo

Jack n'eut aucun mal à s'introduire dans le club comme client. Par précaution, il avait rajouté son propre pécule à la somme déjà rondelette fournie par Harlock. Il savait par expérience que l'addition montait vite dans ce genre d'endroit et avait veillé à descendre dans un hôtel correct au cas où on le ferait suivre. Dès le premier jour, il remarqua le manège qu'avait repéré Yamato et put vérifier que cela se répétait tous les soirs. Ceci dit, il nota que des femmes passaient également cette porte. Il repéra même quelques couples. Quand il tenta de louer une de ces fameuses salles privées, on lui répondit que pas une seule n'était libre avant plusieurs mois. Il comprit vite qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi. Etant physionomiste, il constata que, d'un soir à l'autre, c'était plus ou moins les mêmes personnes qui revenaient. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une clientèle d'habitués. A la fin de la semaine, il revînt sur l'Arcadia et fit son rapport à Harlock, lui résumant rapidement ses observations.

‒ Yamato a raison, conclut-il, il se passe des choses louches dans ce club et, comme lui, je pencherais plus pour un bordel que pour un casino clandestin. Sinon la clientèle ne serait pas constituée d'autant d'hommes seuls. Ceci dit, vu que ce ne sont que des habitués, il est quasiment impossible que j'y ai accès. Il faut certainement fréquenter le club beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une semaine pour y être admis, peut-être même faut-il être parrainé par quelqu'un. Je pense qu'il faut plutôt que l'un d'entre nous s'y fasse engager. Il pourrait mener l'enquête de l'intérieur et avoir des infos par l'intermédiaire des autres employés.

‒ C'est une idée mais qui et à quel poste pourrait-il postuler ? Ce genre de club demande des employés ayant un certain style et tu ne peux pas y retourner autrement que comme client, constata Harlock.

‒ J'y ai réfléchi, figurez-vous. Nova pourrait y aller en tant que chanteuse.

‒ Nova ? Chanteuse ? répéta Harlock, incrédule.

‒ Oui. Je l'ai déjà entendue quand elle se croyait seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle a une belle voix, le sens du rythme et elle chante étonnement juste pour quelqu'un qui a découvert la musique il y seulement quelques mois. Il faudrait juste lui faire travailler la technique. Je suis sûr qu'elle a de la puissance qui ne demande qu'à jaillir. De plus, elle a été parfaite dans son rôle lorsqu'on a piégé Jo la Balafre.

‒ Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

‒ Absolument.

Harlock réfléchit un instant. Il connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir que s'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un dans le domaine artistique, c'était lui. Il appela donc Nova qui les rejoignit. Il lui avait déjà parlé des soupçons de Yamato et de la mission confiée à Jack. Il se contenta donc de l'informer des résultats obtenus par Jack et de l'idée de ce dernier. Nova en resta sans voix quelques secondes.

‒ Moi ? Me faire passer pour une chanteuse professionnelle ? Tu es tombé sur la tête, Jack ?

‒ Pas du tout, tu chantes très bien, répliqua son ami.

‒ Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai jamais appris, et de toute façon, c'est hors de question. J'en suis incapable. Je ne suis pas une chanteuse.

‒ Nova, je t'ai déjà entendu et j'ai été bluffé, vraiment, insista Jack. Tu en es tout à fait capable. J'ai fait parti d'une chorale durant toute mon adolescence, je me charge de t'apprendre les ficelles.

‒ Combien de temps te faudrait-il pour la préparer ? demanda Harlock.

‒ Donnez-moi une semaine et je vous la transforme en chanteuse professionnelle.

‒ Mais je ne veux pas, protesta Nova. Je refuse de monter sur une scène.

‒ Il faudra travailler plusieurs chansons, continua Jack s'en tenir compte de Nova. Comme Nova a une mémoire photographique, nous ne perdrons pas de temps dans l'apprentissage des paroles et pourrons nous concentrer sur le chant.

‒ D'accord, accepta Harlock. Je te donne carte blanche, concentrez-vous exclusivement là-dessus. On fait le point dans une semaine. Cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de la faire engager.

‒ Mais est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'écoute dans cette pièce ? s'exclama Nova, exaspérée. Je ne veux pas apprendre à chanter. Je ne monterais pas sur une scène.

‒ Le soir de ton arrivée, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais apprendre tout ce qu'on voudrait bien t'enseigner ? demanda Harlock avec un petit sourire en coin.

Nova en resta bouche bée tandis que Jack éclatait de rire.

‒ Alors là, il t'a eu, lui dit Jack entre deux éclats de rire.

‒ Quand j'ai dit ça, je pensais à des choses utiles, siffla Nova en lançant un regard mauvais à Harlock.

‒ Si cela nous permet de libérer des esclaves, c'est utile, répondit Harlock d'un ton sans réplique. Commencez tout de suite.

‒ A vos ordres, dit Jack en se levant.

‒ Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix, dit Nova, visiblement furieuse. Soit, mais on s'enferme dans une pièce et je ne veux voir personne pendant qu'on s'entraîne.

‒ Dans l'artistique, on dit qu'on répète, ma chère, souligna Jack, malicieux.

‒ M'en fiche, répliqua Nova, hargneuse.

‒ Bon, fit Jack, son enthousiasme refroidi par le regard assassin de son amie. Je file à la bibliothèque récupérer les enregistrements qu'il nous faut. Rejoins-moi là-bas.

Nova attendit qu'il sorte avant de se tourner vers Harlock qui avait l'air plutôt amusé. Elle le fixa d'un œil noir.

‒ Tout ce qu'on voudra bien m'enseigner, siffla-t-elle. Ça, c'est un coup bas. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me jouerais un tour de ce genre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle tourna les talons et partit.

oooooooooooooo

Deux jours s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance électrique entre les deux amis. Nova ne décolérait pas et mettait plus de volonté à répéter qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais qu'à essayer pour de bon. Jack commençait à désespérer quand, le troisième jour, il eut une idée pour la persuader qu'elle avait vraiment une voix. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait et la coiffa d'un casque qu'elle retira aussitôt qu'il lança la musique.

‒ C'est trop fort, protesta-t-elle, je ne m'entends même pas.

‒ C'est le but, tu le mets, tu fermes les yeux, tu t'imagines sous la douche si nécessaire et tu chantes. Moi, je t'enregistre et on écoute ensuite. N'oublie pas, tu dois ressentir la musique et ce que tu chantes. Vis-le, c'est ainsi que tu feras passer les émotions et vibrer ton public.

Nova soupira et coiffa le casque de nouveau. Jack relança la musique. Harlock entra à ce moment-là. Jack lui fit signe de ne pas se manifester. Nova commença à chanter, timidement d'abord, puis, comme elle ne s'entendait pas, elle se lâchât sans s'en rendre compte et sa voix enfla, se révélant vraiment dans toute sa puissance qui n'était pas négligeable. Jack sourit, ravi, tandis qu'Harlock en restait médusé. A la fin de la chanson, Nova enleva le casque. Elle ne remarqua pas Harlock qui était derrière elle.

‒ Vas-y, lança-t-elle, fais-moi écouter le canard.

Jack obéit, et Nova écouta avec une mine circonspecte.

‒ C'est moi, ça ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

‒ Oui.

‒ Tu as truqué ?

‒ Pas du tout et le capitaine peut en témoigner.

‒ Le capitaine ?

Nova se retourna, vit Harlock et fronça les sourcils.

‒ J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

‒ Je venais voir où vous en étiez, dit Harlock en s'approchant. Tu chantes vraiment très bien. Je découvre une nouvelle facette. Je connaissais la pirate, la femme, et te voilà artiste. Cela me plaît beaucoup.

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Surprise qu'il se montre si démonstratif devant Jack, elle le laissa faire avant de le repousser.

‒ Puisque tu te permets de m'embrasser devant Jack, je serais franche. N'essaie pas de te rattraper avec des compliments. Tu sais que je déteste me faire remarquer. Pourquoi m'obliger à monter sur une scène devant je ne sais combien d'inconnus ?

Elle lui tourna carrément le dos.

‒ Elle a l'air vraiment en colère, remarqua Harlock.

‒ Je confirme, dit Jack. On n'avance pas. Elle y met une mauvaise volonté évidente et me mène la vie dure depuis qu'on a commencé à répéter.

‒ Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, vous deux, s'énerva Nova. Je suis en colère contre toi, Jack, pour avoir eu cette idée saugrenue et contre toi, Yama, pour l'avoir approuvée. On perd notre temps !

‒ Nova… commença Harlock.

‒ Tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne me forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, murmura Nova. Pourquoi reviens-tu sur ta parole ?

Harlock sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant de la tristesse dans la voix de Nova.

‒ Jack, tu peux nous laisser ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Bien sûr, je voulais justement sélectionner d'autres enregistrements.

Il sortit et Harlock verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit ensuite Nova. Comme elle s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos, il l'enlaça par-derrière. Elle le laissa faire mais tourna la tête pour esquiver le baiser qu'il allait déposer sur sa joue.

‒ Cela t'ennuie à ce point ? demanda-t-il doucement.

‒ Oui. J'arriverais peut-être à passer l'audition mais une fois sur scène, devant le public, je serais incapable de prononcer un mot. Cela me tétanise rien que d'y penser.

‒ Je te le demande parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

‒ Non, Yama, je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir infiltrer ce club.

‒ Tu voudrais que je le demande à Kei ?

‒ Non, soupira Nova. Elle est fichée et se ferait repérer aussitôt. Mais quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'y a pas que des artistes dans ce cabaret. Impressionnant comme il est, Pietro pourrait se faire engager comme agent de sécurité. Il y en a, Jack les a vu.

‒ Tu oublie le magnifique Jolly Roger qu'il a tatoué sur le front. Discrétion garantie !

‒ C'est vrai, mais il y en d'autres qui feraient des agents de sécurité convaincants.

‒ Sauf qu'il y a trois ans, quand j'ai livré l'Arcadia, tout l'équipage présent a été photographié et fiché. Vous êtes très peu à pouvoir passer inaperçu et tu en fais parti.

‒ En parlant de discrétion, tu oublies mes cicatrices. Il va falloir que je mette des robes du soir. Pour les décolletés dans le dos, c'est raté. Je dirais quoi pour les expliquer ?

‒ Tu n'as qu'à prétendre que tu as été élevé par un vieil oncle acariâtre qui refusait que tu chantes et te fouettait pour te punir, suggéra Yama. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

‒ Tu es exaspérant d'avoir réponse à tout, râla la jeune femme. Réponds à ça maintenant : s'ils n'ont pas besoin de chanteuse, on fait quoi ?

‒ Ils en auront besoin. Les gars sont déjà en train repérer les habitudes de la chanteuse vedette. Nous la kidnapperons dès que tu seras prête.

‒ Mais cette pauvre fille va être terrifiée ! protesta Nova.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, la rassura Yama. Nous la traiterons bien et elle sera libérée dès que tu auras obtenu les renseignements que nous cherchons.

‒ Cela prendra sûrement plusieurs jours. Peut-être des semaines ! tenta encore Nova.

‒ Je sais, mais il faut le faire. Si Yamato et Jack ont raison, il y a des adolescents et même des enfants dans ce club qui sont contraints de vendre leur corps. Il faut les aider, insista Yama.

‒ Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Nova. Je dois m'y coller ?

‒ J'ai bien peur que oui.

‒ Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.

‒ -Tu dois essayer pour le savoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Yama reprit la parole.

‒ Cela fait trois jours que tu m'évites, murmura-t-il. Tu me manques, mon amour.

Cela ému Nova qui sentit ses derniers restes de colère disparaître. Elle posa sa joue contre celle de Yama.

‒ Tu me manques aussi, avoua-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée d'être en colère.

Elle se tourna face à lui, l'enlaça et lui offrit ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser et restèrent front contre front.

‒ Tu viendras me rejoindre, ce soir ? demanda Yama.

Cela fit sourire Nova.

‒ Oui, répondit-elle. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Tu me paieras cette traîtrise, un jour.

‒ Rancunière ? Encore une facette que je ne connaissais pas, s'amusa Yama.

‒ Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi, mon amour, répliqua-t-elle, taquine. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler et ne t'avises plus de te faufiler dans mon dos. J'étais très sérieuse quand je disais ne vouloir aucun spectateur.

‒ A vos ordres, mademoiselle.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de sortir. Jack revînt quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Nova le nez dans ses partitions.

‒ Bon, on reprend ? demanda-t-il.

‒ On reprend, confirma la jeune femme. Et cette fois, je m'y mets vraiment.

Jack sourit, enchanté.

oooooooooooooo

Une semaine et demie plus tard, la porte du Blue Moon se referma derrière les derniers clients. Dans les coulisses, les employés finissaient de ranger le matériel. La chanteuse vedette sorti de sa loge et se dirigea vers la sortie.

‒ Bonne nuit, Elanor, lui lança un autre artiste en la croisant.

‒ Bonne nuit, Anthony, à demain, répondit-elle.

Elle échangea ainsi des salutations avec deux ou trois autres personnes en rejoignant l'entrée des artistes où l'attendait l'un des agents de sécurité. Ils sortirent ensemble et se dirigèrent à pied vers l'appartement de la chanteuse qui se trouvait à trois rues de là. La nuit était fraîche. Elanor marchait d'un pas vif, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Le garde la suivait d'un air morne. Il n'avait pas pris garde aux deux hommes qui étaient derrière eux et ne prêta pas attention aux deux poivrots qui venaient dans leur direction d'une démarche incertaine, bras dessus-bras dessous en ricanant bêtement. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une ruelle sombre, les deux poivrots saisirent brutalement Elanor et la poussèrent dans la ruelle, l'un d'eux lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Au même moment, l'un des hommes qui les suivaient assomma proprement le garde tandis que son compagnon retenait sa chute. Ils portèrent le garde dans la ruelle et le ligotèrent solidement. Elanor s'était débattue quand les hommes l'avaient saisie sans grand succès. Elle s'était vite retrouvée bâillonnée et plaquée au sol. Terrifiée, immobilisée, elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

oooooooooooooo

Nova lut l'affiche posée à l'entrée du Blue Moon pour des auditions devant avoir lieu le lendemain. Elle était arrivée deux jours auparavant et logeait dans un petit hôtel discret. Elle tira sur sa robe. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter. Jack s'était chargé de lui préparer une valise avec des affaires piochées dans la réserve qu'il avait constituée avec ce qu'ils avaient récupéré sur l'Eden Stellaire et elle aurait préféré qu'il y mette un peu plus de pantalons. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en robe. Nova soupira et entra dans le cabaret pour s'y inscrire.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec nervosité qu'elle se présenta. Elle fut étonnée de ne voir que six autres candidates, elle s'attendait à plus de concurrence. Mais la mauvaise surprise fut de voir le directeur artistique leur distribuer les paroles de la chanson qu'il voulait entendre et leur déclarer qu'elles avaient une heure pour la travailler. Le pianiste leur joua la partition puis elles furent ensuite livrées à elles-mêmes.

Nova étudia les paroles en essayant d'appliquer les conseils de Jack mais elle se sentait un peu perdue. C'était une chanson d'amour et elle avait du mal avec ce thème. De plus, si sa mémoire photographique lui permettait de mémoriser instantanément les paroles, cela lui compliquait la tâche pour l'interprétation. Jack lui avait expliqué que les professionnels réinterprétaient les chansons à leur manière. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas lire une partition, Nova devait écouter l'original pour mémoriser la mélodie, résultat, elle faisait du copier-coller et il lui était très difficile de s'en écarter, d'autant plus que ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Une heure plus tard, elle écouta les quatre premières candidates et les trouva très bonnes. Elle fut étonnée et même un peu agacée par les commentaires sans pitié faits par les trois personnes qui les auditionnaient. Persuadée de n'avoir aucune chance, rongée de trac, elle monta sur scène à son tour. Après s'être présentée sous le nom de Crystal, elle commença à chanter et loupa son ouverture lamentablement ! Elle fut interrompue tout de suite par le gérant du Blue Moon.

‒ Mademoiselle, les chanteuses de tripot c'est près du spatioport qu'elles ont une chance d'être embauchées. Ici, les clients sont habitués à un certain niveau, nettement supérieur. Vous nous faites perdre notre temps. Suivante !

Cela piqua Nova au vif, se faire renvoyer aussi grossièrement la mit en colère. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le directeur artistique intervînt.

‒ Un instant, je voudrais que vous entendre un peu plus, recommencez, fit-il en ignorant le regard noir de son patron.

Un peu surprise de cette intervention, Nova ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, respirant profondément pour se calmer.

‒ Allez, se dit-elle, il y a peut-être des gamins contraints de se prostituer à quelques mètres de cette pièce. Je dois réussir pour eux.

La chanson étant une déclaration d'amour, elle l'interpréta en imaginant qu'elle chantait pour Yama. Il y eu un silence lorsqu'elle se tut.

‒ Merci, mademoiselle, c'est nettement mieux, lui dit le directeur artistique. Nous allons écouter les deux autres candidates.

Une fois les auditions terminées, les trois hommes qui avaient écouté les prestations délibérèrent rapidement. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, elles furent rappelées dix minutes plus tard.

‒ Bien, fit le directeur artistique, merci à toutes d'être venues, nous avons décidé de garder mademoiselle Crystal. Aux autres, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

Nova n'en revenait pas ! Elle sourit, à la fois ravie d'avoir réussie son infiltration et morte d'angoisse à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir monter sur cette fichue scène devant un public. Tandis que les autres candidates repartaient déçues, elle fut invitée à venir signer le contrat d'embauche dans le bureau du gérant, qui se présenta sous le nom Mart Zalako. Nova nota avec surprise que le bureau qui lui servait aussi de chambre et que la porte était blindée. Quand elle indiqua son adresse dans un hôtel, Zalako lui proposa de loger dans le cabaret. Il y avait des chambres à la disposition des artistes itinérants qui venaient renouveler ponctuellement le spectacle. Elle accepta, voyant tout de suite les avantages d'être à pied d'œuvre vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre pour mener son enquête. Un des agents de sécurité la raccompagna à son hôtel pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires. En sortant du Blue Moon, elle vit Nico qui faisait le guet juste en face. Elle lui adressa le signe convenu à l'avance lui indiquant qu'elle avait réussi à se faire engager. Il retourna aussitôt sur l'Arcadia informer Harlock de la réussite de la première étape de la mission.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Pendant ce temps, dans une des cellules de l'Arcadia, Elanor était rongée par l'angoisse. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures après son enlèvement, la bouche pâteuse et le crâne vrillé par une migraine. Depuis, elle n'avait vu personne à part celui qui apportait ses repas. D'ailleurs, voir était un bien grand mot puisqu'il était toujours vêtu d'une armure le dissimulant entièrement. Il ne lui adressait jamais la parole malgré ses suppliques. Elle avait néanmoins remarqué le Jolly Roger peint sur le bras de l'armure et supposait être aux mains de pirates, ce qui ne la rassurait pas. Elanor avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été enlevé. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Cela lui semblait un siècle. L'homme en armure se présenta devant la cellule mais cette fois, au lieu de lui donner son repas, il éteignit les lasers qui faisaient office de porte.

‒ Dehors, ordonna-t-il, on veut te parler.

Elle hésita. L'homme entra, la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle protesta, se débattit mais il ne la lâchât pas. Il lui fit parcourir plusieurs couloirs avant de la faire entrer dans une pièce très sombre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Ils n'avaient croisé personne dans les couloirs, ce qui augmenta curieusement l'angoisse d'Elanor. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un vaisseau fantôme. Le gros de la pièce, qu'elle devinait assez grande, était plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait que quelques tâches de lumière disséminées. Elle se sentait observée bien que la pièce paraisse vide.

‒ Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Un oiseau surgit brusquement en criant, fonçant droit sur elle. Elle hurla et tomba en tentant de lui échapper. Elle se redressa en tremblant, les yeux pleins de larmes de frayeur.

‒ Tori n'aime pas les nouvelles têtes mais il n'est pas méchant, dit doucement une voix masculine.

‒ Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-elle. Que me voulez-vous ?

L'homme avait parlé si bas qu'elle avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

‒ Te poser quelques questions, répondit-il.

‒ Des questions ? Sur quoi ? Et où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant la pénombre.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et discerna une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape. Il s'approcha mais resta dans l'ombre.

‒ Que cache le Blue Moon ?

‒ Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Ils ne cachent rien.

‒ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me mentir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant. Nous savons qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas clair et je veux savoir quoi. Qu'y-a-t-il derrière la porte près du bar ?

‒ La… la porte ? balbutia-t-elle.

Il s'approcha encore à pas lents, des éperons sonnant à chacun de ses pas. Elle put le distinguer clairement quand il entra dans l'un des rares cônes de lumière. Elle en resta bouche bée en le reconnaissant d'après les avis de recherche qu'elle avait pu voir.

‒ Vous… vous êtes… Harlock ? Le pirate ? Mais… pourquoi vous vous intéressez au Blue Moon ?

‒ Ma patience a ses limites, gronda le pirate. Réponds à ma question.

Il avança, fixant sur elle un regard glacial. Elle recula précipitamment, terrorisée. Elle ne vit pas Tori qui était derrière elle et le bouscula. L'oiseau poussa un coassement indigné en déployant ses ailes. La chanteuse poussa un petit cri apeuré alors qu'il claquait du bec tout près de son visage.

‒ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, répondit-elle très vite. On n'a pas le droit d'y aller et si on pose des questions, ça ne plait pas.

L'oiseau battit des ailes, s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harlock comme s'il était satisfait.

‒ Cela ne sert à rien de les protéger, remarqua Harlock. Ils ont placardé un avis d'auditions dès le lendemain de ta disparition et n'ont même pas pris la peine de la signaler à la police. Nous avons vérifié. Aucune plainte n'a été déposé et il n'y a aucun avis de recherche à ton nom Tu as beau être leur chanteuse-vedette, ils se moquent de savoir ce qui t'est arrivé.

Elle le regarda un instant. Son visage afficha une expression résignée.

‒ Je ne les protège pas, assura-t-elle. Je ne sais vraiment rien mais vous avez raison, ce n'est pas clair. J'ai essayé de passer cette porte un jour où il n'y avait personne qui la gardait. En fait, le garde était de l'autre côté. J'ai pu voir qu'elle donnait sur un couloir fermé par une autre porte avant qu'il me traîne chez le patron. Mart m'a hurlé dessus. Il m'a même giflé. Il a dit que si j'essayais encore, je le paierais cher. Depuis je suis surveillée tout le temps. Il y a des bruits qui courent comme quoi des filles trop curieuses auraient disparu derrière cette porte et on ne les aurait jamais revues. Je vis dans la terreur qu'il m'arrive la même chose le jour où le public se lassera de moi.

Elle fondit en larmes. Harlock ne dit rien, la laissant pleurer.

‒ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Vous allez me tuer ?

‒ Non, la rassura Harlock. Un membre de mon équipage vient de se faire engager à ta place. Tu resteras sur l'Arcadia le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle découvre ce qui se passe. Ensuite, nous te libérerons.

‒ Elle est jolie ?

‒ Pourquoi cette question ?

‒ Parce que si elle est jolie, le patron voudra la mettre dans son lit, comme il l'a fait avec moi et d'autres filles. J'espère pour elle qu'elle découvrira vite ce qui se passe ou qu'elle n'est pas farouche parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non.

Harlock ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce.

ooooooooooooooo

Nova eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée que le directeur artistique, Eric, la réclama. Il lui donna les chansons qu'elle devait interpréter sur scène dès le lendemain soir et l'envoya voir la costumière, Evelyn. Comme Nova le craignait, les robes avaient pour la plupart un décolleté plus ou moins profond dans le dos. Elle lui servit l'histoire suggérée par Yama et, à sa grande surprise, cela marcha ! Evelyn réussit à dénicher deux robes couvrant le dos tout en lui promettant d'ajouter un voilage pour couvrir l'arrière d'une troisième. Par contre, les deux premières ne couvraient le dos que pour mieux dévoiler le devant. Nova retînt de justesse une moue dépitée en découvrant le décolleté provoquant de la poitrine. Elle s'abstint pourtant d'un nouveau commentaire, craignant que cela n'éveille les soupçons, se prêtant de bonne grâce aux essayages.

‒ Ces robes étaient à Elanor, dit Evelyn en posant des épingles sur le bas de la robe que portait Nova. Tu es plus petite qu'elle mais vous avez la même silhouette, je n'aurais qu'à faire un ourlet.

‒ Elanor ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Nova qui se doutait de la réponse.

‒ Elanor Drake était notre chanteuse-vedette. Tu as été engagée pour la remplacer, la renseigna Evelyn.

‒ Elle a démissionné ? fit Nova, d'un ton innocent en se demandant ce qu'allait lui répondre la costumière.

‒ Non, elle a disparu, répondit la costumière d'un ton neutre.

‒ Comment ça, disparue ? s'étonna faussement Nova.

‒ Elle avait un appartement en ville, expliqua Evelyn en soupirant. Un des vigils la raccompagnait tous les soirs mais ils ont été agressés. Le vigil a été assommé et Elanor a disparu, probablement enlevée.

‒ Heureusement que je loge ici, fit Nova, en faisant mine de frissonner. Est-ce que la police a une piste ?

‒ Faudrait déjà qu'ils en cherchent une, remarqua Evelyn en se relevant. Mart n'a pas signalé sa disparition.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Nova, sincèrement choquée. Mais pourquoi ?

‒ Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander mais je te préviens qu'il le prendra mal. Nous ne sommes que des outils pour lui. Des outils facilement remplaçables, précisa la costumière en cachant mal son aigreur. Tu enfiles l'autre robe ?

Nova obéit, écœurée de l'indifférence de son nouveau patron.

Elle profita du repas pour lier connaissance avec plusieurs employés avant d'assister au spectacle depuis les coulisses. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un spectacle de ce genre et elle l'apprécia. Elle n'oublia pas cependant d'examiner la salle qui était vaste. Elle compta une bonne vingtaine de tables au rez-de-chaussée, autant sur le balcon qui entourait la salle plus le bar. Toutes les tables étaient prises bien que l'on soit un dimanche soir. Manifestement, les affaires du Blue Moon étaient florissantes. Son appréhension à l'idée de monter elle-même sur la scène ne fit que se renforcer. Elle repéra vite la porte et le manège dont lui avait parlé Jack et se rendit compte qu'il ne serait pas facile de la franchir. Elle décida tout de même de tenter sa chance dans la nuit.

Elle se leva vers quatre heures du matin pour retourner dans la salle discrètement. Elle avait une excuse toute prête au cas où on la surprendrait. Heureusement car elle n'avait pas fini de dépasser le bar qu'un garde sortit de l'ombre. Volontairement, elle sursauta en poussant un cri de frayeur.

‒ Oh, vous m'avez fait une peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Il ne faut pas surgir comme ça !

‒ T'es la nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ?

‒ Je cherche la cuisine et je crois que j'ai dû rater un tournant. C'est par où ? s'enquit-elle en fixant sur lui de grands yeux innocents.

‒ Pourquoi tu veux aller en cuisine ?

‒ Je n'arrive pas à dormir, se plaignit Nova. C'est le trac, je suis toujours comme ça à la veille de chanter devant un nouveau public. Je voulais boire un verre de lait, c'est possible ?

‒ Ouais, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude. Prends la porte battante derrière cette colonne, tu y seras.

‒ Merci, vous êtes de garde ? Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

‒ Non, c'est bon, n'oublie pas de laver et ranger le verre sinon j'aurais des problèmes.

‒ Promis.

Elle alla en cuisine, but un peu de lait pour valider son alibi au cas où le garde l'observerait et repassa devant lui en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'adossa à la porte et soupira. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Elle se coucha en prenant avec elle le nounours un peu miteux que lui avait donné Yattaran avant son départ de l'Arcadia. Il avait dissimulé à l'intérieur un émetteur lui permettant d'envoyer et de recevoir des messages en morse. L'émetteur était camouflé en système vocal qui était sensé être cassé après avoir délivré son lot de « maman ». A l'abri sous la couverture, elle envoya un bref message indiquant sa tentative avortée. Elle reçut en réponse le signal de bonne réception et éteignit le système avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser une seule fois à sa mission. Entre les répétitions des trois chansons qu'elle devait interpréter le soir même, la finalisation des robes et le jeu de scène, heureusement très soft, elle n'arrêta pas et se retrouva installée devant la coiffeuse à un quart d'heure de sa première prestation sans avoir vu la journée passer. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse et était à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Evelyn, qui s'occupait de la maquiller, s'en aperçu.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, Crystal, la rassura-t-elle. Je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure, tu vas faire un tabac.

‒ A condition que j'arrive à chanter, répliqua Nova. J'ai une peur bleue.

‒ Tu as le trac, c'est normal. Respire à fond, lentement et ça ira, tu verras.

‒ Crystal, c'est à toi, tu es prête ? demanda Eric en passant la tête dans la pièce.

‒ J'arrive, répondit Nova d'un ton lugubre.

Elle se rendit en coulisse en ayant l'impression d'avoir des serpents dans le ventre. Nova essaya de voir si Jack était là. Il était prévu qu'il vienne dîner au club chaque soir sur la durée de sa mission pour qu'elle puisse éventuellement lui faire passer un message en cas de problème. Elle ne réussit pas le repérer. On l'annonça et elle monta sur scène, accompagnée d'applaudissements polis. Elle devait commencer par la chanson qu'elle avait déjà interprétée à l'audition, en piano-voix. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle en déglutissant difficilement, le cœur battant à toute allure et la gorge nouée. Son regard s'arrêta sur Jack, installé à une table un peu en retrait. Elle se sentit soulagée de voir son ami. Le pianiste attaqua le morceau. Nova ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis se lança. Suivant le conseil que Jack lui avait donné, elle interpréta la chanson en s'isolant complètement de la scène et du public. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les conversations des convives mourraient progressivement tandis que l'attention était attirée vers elle. Jack regarda les gens autour de lui, retenant de justesse un sourire de fierté en voyant leurs expressions. Cela allait de la surprise à l'émotion. Il se concentra à son tour sur Nova et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir remué par son interprétation. Les yeux toujours fermés, Nova ne s'adressait à personne mais chacun avait l'impression qu'elle lui parlait personnellement. Le silence se prolongea dans la salle lorsqu'elle se tut. Elle rouvrit les yeux parcourant le public d'un regard timide, inquiète de ce mutisme. Puis une personne commença à applaudir, suivit par les autres et c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui s'éleva tandis que beaucoup de gens se levaient. Bouleversée, Nova salua avant de sortir de scène. Elle fut accueillie par les autres artistes qui lui tapèrent dans le dos en la félicitant. Zalako vînt les rejoindre. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il serra Nova contre lui et lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue à la grande confusion de cette dernière.

‒ Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il. Cela faisait des lustres qu'on n'avait pas eu de standing ovation ici ! Un peu de sang neuf, rien de tel pour séduire le public. Cela tombe bien qu'Elanor nous ait remis sa démission.

Nova en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur devant le mensonge de Zalako. Elle se reprit quasi-instantanément mais elle surprit des mines aussi stupéfaites que dégoûtées sur le visage des autres personnes présentes. Zalako continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était.

-Ma belle, chante tes autres chansons comme ça et on va faire le plein ces prochains soirs ! disait-il. Je compte sur toi ! Le gouverneur est là ce soir, il voudrait t'offrir une coupe de champagne, va le rejoindre.

‒ Le rejoindre ? Mais… commença Nova.

‒ Non, pas de mais, l'interrompit Zalako. Parle un peu avec lui, fais-lui les yeux doux et ton sourire le plus charmeur. C'est un de nos meilleurs clients, il faut le bichonner.

Malgré le ton jovial du patron, Nova sentit clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à refuser. Le regard dur et froid que son vis-à-vis fixait sur elle le lui fit comprendre. Faisant mine de n'avoir pas remarqué, elle haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détaché.

‒ Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle. Il est à quelle table ?

‒ La huit.

Elle gagna la salle et rejoignit le gouverneur qui se leva galamment pour l'aider à s'assoir. Elle prit aussitôt en grippe l'adipeux personnage qui la déshabillait littéralement du regard et dût se faire violence pour lui sourire.

‒ Mademoiselle, quel bonheur de vous voir de près. Magnifique prestation, vraiment, j'en ai été bouleversé, pérora-t-il en lui versant une flûte de champagne avant de la lui tendre.

Nova l'accepta en le remerciant.

‒ C'est étonnant que nous n'ayons jamais entendue parler de vous, reprit-il.

‒ Je suis arrivée ici, il y a peu, répondit Nova à la question sous-entendue. C'est mon premier engagement sur cette planète.

‒ Et où étiez-vous avant ?

‒ Oh, ici et là… fit-elle évasivement. Je bouge beaucoup, au gré des possibilités et de mes envies.

‒ Vous allez rester avec nous quelques temps, j'espère. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Nova.

Elle résista difficilement à l'envie de lui envoyer le contenu de son verre à la figure tant il dégoulinait de convoitise.

‒ J'ai un contrat pour trois mois, répondit-elle. Si vous revenez au Blue Moon, nous nous reverrons donc. Excusez-moi mais je dois vous laisser pour me préparer à mon prochain passage.

‒ Déjà ? Vous avez à peine goûté votre champagne, protesta-t-il avec une moue désolé.

‒ Vous ne voudriez pas que cela me monte à la tête et que je mélange les paroles de ma chanson, tout de même ? Ce serait dommage, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle réussit à récupérer sa main et partit avec soulagement. Elle regagna rapidement les coulisses pour se changer. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle fut annoncée, elle eut droit à plus que des applaudissements polis. Elle chanta une chanson nettement plus rythmée qui reporta également un franc succès. La troisième, qu'elle interpréta un peu plus tard, eu autant de succès. Il ne lui fut plus demandé de rejoindre un client à sa table, à son grand soulagement.

La journée du lendemain fut plus calme et cela lui permit de parler avec les autres employés. Prudente, elle ne tenta pas tout de suite de les faire parler de la fameuse porte. Elle laissa passer la journée ainsi. Le soir, Nova monta sur scène avec moins d'appréhension. Elle profita de ses interludes pour examiner attentivement la salle sous prétexte de regarder les prestations des collègues artistes. Son but était de repérer les clients se rendant derrière la porte. En plus de ceux passant par le bar, elle en repéra deux ou trois qui s'attablaient dont le gouverneur, confirmant les soupçons de Yamato. Elle mémorisa leurs visages, au cas où.

Le lendemain, Eric l'accueillit en lui demandant de travailler plusieurs nouvelles chansons.

‒ Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je n'ai chanté les autres que deux fois.

‒ Tu les chanteras samedi, ça te laisse trois jours pour les travailler. On a toujours plus de monde le samedi soir et on essaie de proposer un spectacle un peu différent pour maintenir l'intérêt, ce soir-là.

Il rigola avant de reprendre.

‒ Tu as su qu'on a dû refuser des réservations ? La salle est pleine pour les trois prochaines semaines. Ils viennent te voir, tu as un succès fou.

‒ Ah bon ?

‒ Ça à l'air de te surprendre ?

‒ Eh bien, oui, admit Nova, embarrassée et réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour rattraper sa gaffe. C'est la première fois que je chante dans ce genre de club. D'habitude c'était plutôt des établissements assez minables et je n'y restais jamais longtemps.

Eric lui sourit.

‒ Eh bien, continue comme ça et tu n'auras plus à courir après le cachet, tu devras plutôt refuser des propositions, assura-t-il. Vois ce que tu peux faire avec ces chansons. Choisis celles qui te conviennent le mieux. Je voudrais que tu fasses un duo avec Anthony, mettez-vous d'accord sur la chanson. Il faudrait en plus au moins deux solos, trois serait parfait. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais en faire une sur un ton plus langoureux.

‒ Plus langoureux ? répéta Nova, dubitative.

‒ Oui, genre qui affole les hommes, précisa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il faudrait aussi une robe plus sexy pour l'accompagner.

Il partit sans voir que Nova levait les yeux au ciel. Elle trouvait les robes qu'elle portait déjà un peu trop sexy à son goût. Elle décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans son enquête. Elle tenta sans succès de faire parler les employés. Dès qu'elle évoquait de près ou de loin la fameuse porte, ils se fermaient comme des huitres. Le regard craintif qu'ils jetaient autour d'eux ne lui échappa pas. Elle tenta donc une autre approche.

Elle travaillait sur scène avec le pianiste et, quand il fit une pause, elle déclara qu'elle allait réfléchir à un jeu de scène en attendant. Elle se balada dans la salle en examinant ostensiblement les différents points de vue sur la scène, monta sur le balcon, se pencha sur la balustrade, redescendit l'escalier et se dirigea franchement vers la fameuse porte. Un garde l'intercepta aussitôt.

‒ Où tu vas ? lança-t-il sèchement.

‒ Je travaille à un jeu de scène pour une nouvelle chanson que je dois chanter samedi soir, expliqua Nova. Je pensais peut-être pouvoir entrer dans la salle par cette porte. Je voulais essayer.

‒ Impossible, c'est privé, répliqua le garde.

‒ Ah ? C'est sûr ?

‒ Oui.

Le ton du garde s'était durci. Nova n'insista pas, comprenant que cela serait dangereux.

‒ Bon, tant pis, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui tourna le dos et resta un instant immobile, examinant la salle d'un air concentré. Elle voulait endormir la méfiance qu'elle avait vue dans le regard du garde.

‒ Je peux peut-être utiliser la trappe de la scène, dit-elle pensivement, comme si elle réfléchissait à haute voix. Je dois voir ça avec Eric.

Elle partit d'un pas vif vers les coulisses, espérant avoir réussi à noyer le poisson. Un plan commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit. La nuit suivante, elle envoya un message demandant que Jack l'invite à sa table, le lendemain soir. A la demande de Zalako, elle devait ainsi aller tenir compagnie quelques minutes aux clients qui le demandaient, tous les soirs. Jack ne serait qu'un parmi d'autres. Cela se passa comme elle l'espérait. A la fin de sa première chanson, elle alla le rejoindre. Prudents, les deux amis se comportèrent, lui en badinant comme les autres clients, et elle en répondant de la manière la plus neutre possible. Quand elle le quitta, ainsi qu'ils en avaient convenus au préalable, il lui fit un élégant baisemain. Elle sourit et retira rapidement sa main, abandonnant au passage dans celle de Jack le message qu'elle voulait lui transmettre. La nuit même, à l'abri sous ses couvertures, elle reçut la confirmation que son plan avait été reçu et serait appliqué le samedi soir.

ooooooooooooooo

Harlock maintenait l'Arcadia à distance raisonnable. Il y avait un champ d'astéroïdes à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la planète où se trouvaient Jack et Nova. Il l'utilisait pour masquer l'Arcadia aux radars des nombreux appareils qui transitaient. La planète était relativement importante et cela se voyait au trafic spatial. Pour l'instant, l'Arcadia, dissimulé au milieu des astéroïdes riches en métaux divers, avait réussi à passer inaperçu grâce aux perturbations électromagnétiques générées par ces derniers. Malheureusement, cela allait changer. Un convoi militaire de quatre vaisseaux de Gaia sortit du warp à proximité. Faisant les vérifications de routine en sortie de saut, l'officier radar remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Il fit une vérification plus précise qui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

‒ Capitaine, nos appareils relèvent une concentration anormale de matière noire dans le champ d'astéroïdes, annonça-t-il.

‒ Quel taux ?

‒ 62% supérieur à la normale.

‒ Envoyez une sonde.

‒ A vos ordres.

Le petit appareil sortit des flancs du vaisseau et se glissa entre les astéroïdes. Le capitaine restait pensif. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, cette différence était beaucoup trop importante pour être naturelle.

‒ Sonnez l'alerte niveau 1, ordonna-t-il.

La tension monta d'un cran dans le vaisseau de Gaia. Elle était également présente sur la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Le convoi de Gaia avait été repéré dès sa sortie du warp. Les pirates qui se relayaient au radar étaient toujours sur le qui-vive car ils avaient conscience de la dangerosité de leur position. Plus le temps passait, plus le risque de se faire repérer augmentait. Si cela arrivait, cela serait catastrophique car ils seraient obligés de quitter le système en laissant Jack et Nova livrés à eux-mêmes avec tous les risques que cela impliquait. Ces derniers savaient pertinemment que l'Arcadia pourrait être amené à partir et ils en avaient accepté le risque. Toutefois, personne ne le souhaitait. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu de la chance, mais Nico, qui se trouvait au radar, se dit que la chance venait de tourner en voyant le signal de la sonde qui quittait le convoi pour se diriger vers leur cachette.

‒ Capitaine, ils envoient une sonde vers nous, dit-il.

‒ Passe-le sur l'écran central, ordonna Harlock.

L'image radar s'afficha. Harlock suivit le signal de la sonde d'un air sombre. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'approchait pas de leur position.

‒ Que fait-on, capitaine ? demanda Kei.

‒ Rien, on attend, décida Harlock. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne viendra pas par ici.

Miimé s'approcha d'Harlock et posa une main sur son épaule.

‒ Que feras-tu si on est repéré ? s'enquit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était terriblement inquiet à l'idée de devoir partir en abandonnant Jack et Nova derrière lui. Ceci dit, s'il le fallait, il le ferait. Ce serait encore plus dangereux pour eux s'il s'entêtait à rester car Gaia ne manquerait pas de se demander pourquoi. La sonde s'éloigna de leur position et les pirates respirèrent plus librement. Leur soulagement ne dura pas longtemps. Elle fit demi-tour avant de se diriger droit vers eux.

‒ Merde ! jura Yattaran. Ils ont sûrement dû la programmer sur la matière noire. On est indétectables dans ce champ d'astéroïdes autrement que par la matière noire qu'on laisse derrière nous.

‒ Peux-tu la détruire de manière à ce qu'ils croient qu'elle a été percutée par un astéroïde ? lui demanda Harlock.

‒ Non, je serais obligé de tirer soit sur la sonde soit sur un astéroïde pour le pousser dessus. Ils repèreront le tir aussitôt.

Harlock se leva et alla se poster devant la barre. Les bras croisés, il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux, fixant le petit point lumineux qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Il ne pouvait même pas prévenir Jack et Nova de leur départ. Le message risquait d'être capté par les vaisseaux de la Coalition et ils sauraient aussitôt qu'il avait des hommes au sol. Prendre le risque de les prévenir donnerait le signal d'une chasse à l'homme qui pourrait être fatale aux deux amis. La mort dans l'âme, il saisit la barre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de s'éloigner et de revenir samedi après-midi pour appliquer le plan de Nova. Le délai serait court car il fallait encore donner à Jack la micro-caméra dont Nova avait besoin mais ce ne serait pas impossible. La sonde était toute proche maintenant. Elle serait en visuel d'un instant à l'autre.

‒ Miimé, active le générateur de matière noire, ordonna-t-il. Sonnez le branle-bas de combat. Tous à vos postes. En avant toute.

L'Arcadia s'élança alors que Kei était encore en train de transmettre les ordres d'Harlock. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il pulvérisa la sonde en la percutant. Sur la passerelle du vaisseau de Gaia, ils eurent à peine le temps de distinguer la figure de proue de l'Arcadia avant que le signal soit coupé. Cela suffit au commandant.

‒ C'est bien l'Arcadia ! s'exclama-t-il. Etat d'alerte maximale. Aux postes de combats. Que les chasseurs décollent immédiatement, ordonna-t-il.

Atterré, il vit alors l'Arcadia jaillir littéralement du champ d'astéroïdes pour lui foncer droit dessus. Les chasseurs n'eurent pas le temps de décoller. L'Arcadia l'éperonna de plein fouet, le poussant sur le vaisseau voisin. Les deux vaisseaux furent le théâtre d'une série d'explosions en chaîne qui les détruisit totalement. Harlock ne se préoccupait déjà plus d'eux. Les deux autres vaisseaux avaient ouvert le feu, couvrant leurs escadrilles de chasseurs. Les pirates répliquaient, abattant plusieurs chasseurs avant même que ces derniers n'arrivent au contact. Les canons principaux de l'Arcadia entrèrent en action, détruisant le troisième vaisseau. Une fois qu'il fut mis hors de combat, Harlock éperonna le quatrième et envoya ses hommes à l'abordage. Le combat fit rage. Malgré la défense hargneuse des militaires, les pirates en ressortirent vainqueurs. Une fois le butin transféré dans les soutes de l'Arcadia, Harlock ordonna une téléportation dans le système voisin. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner et ne pouvait qu'espérer que Jack et Nova n'auraient pas besoin d'aide d'ici là. La nuit suivante, quand Jack et Nova ne reçurent pas de signal de bonne réception à leur message, ils comprirent que l'Arcadia avait eu un problème. Ils apprirent le lendemain la nouvelle de l'accrochage avec le convoi de la Coalition et surent alors qu'Harlock avait dû prendre de la distance et qu'ils devraient redoubler de prudence.

ooooooooooooooo

Le samedi arriva. L'Arcadia revînt dans le système en début d'après-midi. Harlock le dissimula de nouveau dans le champ d'astéroïdes.

‒ Capitaine, demanda Kei, est-ce bien prudent de revenir au même endroit ?

‒ Justement, c'est là qu'ils nous chercherons le moins, rétorqua Harlock. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait l'embarras du choix. Contacte Jack et convient d'un rendez-vous pour lui donner la caméra.

‒ Capitaine, intervint Nico. Je peux y aller ?

‒ D'accord, accorda Harlock.

Il se doutait que Nico avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés éloignés, il avait remarqué que Nico était très inquiet ce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien. Le rendez-vous avec Jack se passa sans problème, ce dernier était rassuré de savoir que tout allait bien à bord et put leur confirmer que tout se passait bien pour Nova. Elle avait réussi à ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Nico fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès en tant que chanteuse. Harlock ne put retenir un léger sourire quand Nico lui fit son rapport en concluant qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir aller la voir sur scène. Lui aussi avait envie de voir sa prestation et il avait une idée qui leur permettrait de satisfaire leur curiosité.

ooooooooooooooo

Le soir venu, Nova repéra avec soin les positions de Jack et des hommes dont elle avait mémorisé les visages les soirs précédents, préparant mentalement le trajet à faire. Son plan était simple. Elle avait demandé à Jack de porter une fleur en boutonnière, fleur qui serait équipée de la micro-caméra. Comme demandé par Eric, elle avait répété une chanson pour l'interpréter de manière sensuelle. Nova avait prévu de la chanter en se déplaçant dans la salle. Elle allait profiter de ce jeu de scène pour toucher au passage quelques hommes. Durant sa déambulation, elle devait prendre la fleur de Jack et la glisser à la boutonnière d'un des hommes qu'elle avait repéré. Le tout, le plus naturellement possible. Cette chanson était la troisième de son tour, il fallait déjà qu'au moins un des hommes reste là jusqu'au bout.

Nova ne devait interpréter ce soir là que des nouvelles chansons. Elle monta sur scène pour sa première prestation, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. Elle aurait certainement été encore plus nerveuse si elle avait su que la caméra était déjà en route et diffusait les images directement sur l'écran géant de la passerelle de l'Arcadia où tout l'équipage était réuni et ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

Cette chanson comprenait une difficulté technique particulière dans le refrain : une note tenue sur plusieurs secondes, demandant une maîtrise du souffle et de la voix parfaite pour atteindre la pureté nécessaire. Elle y parvint à la perfection. Ses amis étaient stupéfaits de l'entendre. Mis à part Harlock et Jack, personne à bord ne l'avait encore entendu chanter. Harlock ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son équipage applaudir bruyamment Nova, faisant écho aux applaudissements de la salle.

La deuxième chanson était le duo demandé par Eric. Nova s'entendait bien avec Anthony et les répétitions avaient été un vrai plaisir. Cela s'entendait dans leur interprétation pendant laquelle ils réalisèrent un jeu de scène assez simple évoquant un jeu de séduction. Leur prestation plut beaucoup. Harlock ne put retenir un pincement de jalousie en voyant Anthony et Nova se tourner autour avant de s'enlacer pour esquisser quelques pas de danse. Vint enfin le tour de la troisième chanson.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Depuis les coulisses, Nova fit un rapide tour d'horizon de la salle, notant avec soulagement que l'homme qu'elle avait choisi était toujours là. Elle se plaça sur la plate-forme qui devait la monter sur scène, laissant Eric régler la hauteur du mini micro relié à une des oreillettes qu'elle portait toujours sur scène.

‒ Je te dis merde, fit-il en souriant. Fais-les tous fantasmer !

Elle rougit et ne répondit pas en se disant que la robe allait certainement suffire pour ça. Evelyn lui avait déniché une robe fourreau noire très ajustée. Le dos et le cou étaient couverts mais la robe comportait en guise de décolleté une large fente verticale qui dévoilait largement la poitrine tout en la faisant pigeonner. Sans compter que la fente latérale montrait trop de cuisse à son goût. La robe était sans manches, complétée par des escarpins noirs et des gants blancs remontant au-dessus du coude.

Le machiniste lui fit signe qu'il n'attendait plus que son signal, la première phrase devant être chanté à capella pendant la montée sur scène. Elle attendit d'être annoncée, respira un grand coup et donna le signal. La plate-forme s'ébranla et elle entama sa chanson. Elle apparut, dos au public. Toute la salle avait été plongée dans le noir, il ne restait plus qu'un projecteur braqué sur elle. Le pianiste attaqua la partition, Nova se retourna et avança vers le public d'une démarche ondulante.

Tout au long de sa chanson, elle parcourut la salle, effleurant le menton de tel homme, faisant glisser sa main sur l'épaule de tel autre, prenant le boa porté par une cliente pour l'enrouler autour du cou de son voisin de table. Elle arriva près de Jack vers la fin. Se plaçant derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se pencha en les faisant glisser sur la poitrine de son ami. Elle lui prit la rose qu'il avait en boutonnière avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers l'homme qui l'intéressait. Elle s'assit carrément sur ses genoux. Continuant à chanter, elle glissa la fleur à sa boutonnière. Histoire de détourner l'attention de son geste, elle approcha son visage du sien à le frôler avant de se lever en tenant la note finale. Elle remonta sur scène pour disparaitre derrière le rideau sans se retourner. Elle retira aussitôt son micro tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclatait. Sur l'Arcadia aussi, l'équipage l'acclamait. Son numéro n'avait laissé aucun homme indifférent et ses amis n'en revenaient pas de la découvrir si sensuelle et provocante.

Si la sensualité de son amante n'était pas une découverte pour Harlock, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'elle se dévoile ainsi. Le mois d'abstinence imposé par Zéro, suite à l'agression de Walker, touchait seulement à sa fin et il se trouvait bien ennuyé car la prestation de Nova lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet, d'autant plus que la robe qu'elle portait était incroyablement sexy. Quoiqu'il en soit, la manœuvre tentée par Nova pour équiper un client d'une caméra avait été couronnée de succès. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il passe la fameuse porte.

ooooooooooooooo

Nova retirait sa robe dans sa loge en vu de sa quatrième prestation quand quelqu'un frappa et entra sans attendre. Elle eut juste le temps de refermer son peignoir mais elle retînt de justesse la phrase assassine qu'elle allait lancer en voyant le gérant refermer derrière lui. Tout sourire, il la serra contre lui.

‒ Crystal ! Crystal ! fit-il. Magnifique ! Splendide ! Fabuleux ! Ton numéro de charme a affolé les hommes et rendu les femmes vertes de jalousie! Dès demain, je te fais un nouveau contrat et définitif cette fois, avec un plus gros salaire en prime, bien sûr. Je ne vais pas risquer de te voir filer à la concurrence !

‒ Euh… merci, répondit Nova, abasourdie.

‒ Et tu chanteras une chanson de plus en fin de spectacle. Plusieurs clients ont réclamés la première chanson que tu interprétais en début de soirée cette semaine.

Il la tenait toujours contre lui et lui saisit le menton.

‒ Que dirais-tu de discuter de ton nouveau contrat tout à l'heure, autour d'un verre ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire en coin. On pourra se mettre à l'aise et en parler tranquillement, nous avons la nuit devant nous.

Nova mit un instant à comprendre le sous-entendu. Elle se raidit et se dégagea de son étreinte.

‒ Je préférerais en discuter demain matin, fit-elle froidement. Je suis plutôt fatiguée, ce soir.

Le regard de Zalako se durcit.

‒ Il vaut mieux être gentille avec moi, dit-il. Je pourrais changer d'avis.

‒ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mélanger plaisir et travail, répliqua Nova aussi sec.

‒ Vraiment ? Je suis prêt à te faire un pont d'or mais j'attends une contrepartie en échange. Sinon, je te garanti que tu auras du mal à retrouver un emploi ailleurs que dans une gargote. Et c'est valable pour toutes les planètes importantes. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour changer d'avis alors réfléchis bien. Sache que je ne me couche pas avant quatre heures du matin, le temps faire le bilan de la soirée. Tu sais donc où me trouver si tu deviens raisonnable d'ici là.

Il partit, persuadé d'avoir fait son petit effet, sans voir le léger sourire narquois de Nova.

oooooooooooooooooo

Sur l'Arcadia, Elanor se tenait près du fauteuil d'Harlock qui avait été la chercher après la précédente prestation de Nova. L'aller-retour jusqu'à la cabine où elle avait été enfermée après leur entretien lui avait permis de se remettre les idées en place et il était parfaitement concentré sur l'écran. Elle put ainsi assister à la prestation suivante de Nova qu'elle écouta avec surprise.

‒ C'est elle, votre espionne ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Oui, répondit Harlock.

‒ Elle est vraiment douée et très belle aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Harlock esquissa un sourire en entendant une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de la chanteuse. L'homme que Nova avait équipé de la caméra ne bougeait toujours pas de sa table et les pirates étaient sur les charbons ardents. Un employé du Blue Moon se pencha enfin vers lui.

‒ _C'est prêt, monsieur,_ murmura-t-il.

L'homme se leva et, au soulagement de tous, se dirigea vers la porte. Il la franchit et suivit le couloir décrit par la chanteuse. L'homme franchit une deuxième porte, descendit un escalier, suivit un deuxième couloir, remonta un escalier et passa une troisième porte, mettant les nerfs des pirates à rude épreuve. Il aboutit enfin dans un salon cosy où se trouvaient plusieurs autres hommes ainsi qu'un couple en galante et très jeune compagnie aussi bien masculine que féminine. Il fut accueilli et guidé par un maître d'hôtel qui le conduisit à une chambre dont il ouvrit la porte avant de le laisser passer. Les pirates virent alors une toute jeune fille, tremblante de peur, attachée à un lit.

‒ _S'il vous plaît,_ supplia-t-elle _, ne me faites pas de mal._

‒ Coupez la transmission, ordonna Harlock. On en a vu assez. A quelle heure ferme le Blue Moon le samedi ? demanda-t-il à la chanteuse.

‒ Généralement vers deux heure trente, répondit-elle.

‒ Yattaran, dès que Nova entre en communication, dis-lui de se tenir prête à nous ouvrir la porte du Blue Moon à trois heures trente, heure locale. On va mettre fin à leurs activités dès ce soir. Je me charge de prévenir Yamato. Préparez-vous à l'assaut.

‒ Mais… et cette pauvre fille ? demanda Elanor, bouleversée. Si vous attendez, elle va être…

Harlock se tourna vers la chanteuse. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de justifier ses décisions mais l'angoisse de la jeune femme était réelle. Elle était visiblement choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

‒ Même si on part sur-le-champ, nous arriverons trop tard pour l'empêcher, indiqua-t-il doucement. De plus, si on investit le cabaret alors que les clients sont encore présents, cela va provoquer une panique difficile à gérer. Il risque d'y avoir des blessés innocents. J'ose espérer que tous les clients ne sont pas impliqués. Dans la confusion, il y en a bien un qui risque de réussir à prévenir la police locale. Il est essentiel d'éviter son intervention car il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit corrompue et couvre les activités clandestines du Blue Moon. Si c'est le cas, l'affaire sera étouffée et cela n'aura servi à rien. Je vais m'arranger pour ce soit un officiel de Gaia qui n'a aucun intérêt dans cette affaire qui les arrête. Inutile de provoquer un bain de sang si on peut l'éviter. Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver un nouvel employeur, conclut-il.

Elle le regarda sans répondre mais son regard était éloquent.

oooooooooooooooooo

Nova envoya le signal de connexion et reçu les instructions d'Harlock avec soulagement. Elle sut ainsi avec certitude que son plan avait marché. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà trois heures. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement d'une combinaison noire et de bottes. Elle patienta ensuite un quart d'heure avant de sortir de sa chambre et de se glisser au rez-de-chaussée. Profitant des plantes et autres colonnes, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée et commença déverrouiller la porte. Il était pile trois heures trente. Il ne lui restait plus à appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

D'un regard en coin, elle vit que c'était l'un des gardes. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi et devait faire deux fois son poids mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Elle lui envoya son coude dans le foie avant de pivoter pour lui décocher un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Profitant qu'il se pliait en deux sous la douleur, elle joignit ses poings et les abattit violemment sur sa nuque. Il tomba à genoux, sonné. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte et se plaça derrière lui, lui saisissant la tête à deux mains. La porte s'ouvrit sur la quasi-totalité des pirates, Harlock en tête. Ces derniers la virent tourner la tête du garde d'un geste sec, lui brisant la nuque. Il s'écroula tandis qu'elle souriait à ses amis éberlués.

‒ Bienvenue au Blue Moon, leur lança-t-elle.

‒ Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, lui rétorqua Yattaran, impressionné malgré lui.

Harlock entra, suivi de ses hommes. Jack donna ses armes à Nova qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de les mettre. Un groupe de pirates se dirigea directement vers l'accès au bordel tandis que d'autres s'éparpillaient à la recherche des autres gardes. Ils se déplaçaient en silence.

‒ Le bureau du gérant est par là, chuchota Nova.

Elle guida Harlock, Yattaran et Jack dans les coulisses du cabaret. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Yattaran voulut l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied mais Nova l'en empêcha.

‒ La porte est blindée, murmura-t-elle. Mettez-vous hors de vue de l'interphone, je m'en occupe.

Elle sonna et n'eut pas à patienter.

‒ _Oui ?_

‒ C'est Crystal.

‒ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

‒ Eh bien… J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition, susurra Nova. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, il y toujours des exceptions aux règles et que ce serait dommage de rater une belle occasion. Il ne faut pas être trop rigide dans la vie.

‒ _Tu es sûre de toi ?_

‒ Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

‒ _Entre._

La porte s'ouvrit. Les pirates entrèrent, Jack et Yattaran en tête. En deux secondes, ils tuèrent les deux gardes présents de chaque côté de la porte. Voyant cela, Zalako, qui était debout près de son bureau, se précipita sur l'un des tiroirs et en sorti une arme. Vive comme l'éclair, Nova avait déjà traversé la pièce. Prenant appui sur le bureau, elle lança les jambes au-dessus et frappa Zalako en pleine poitrine. Il tomba lourdement sur son siège, le souffle coupé. Il releva la tête pour voir Nova, tranquillement assise sur le bureau, pointant une de ses lames sous sa gorge. Stupéfait, il loucha sur le Jolly Roger qui ornait le brassard d'acier.

‒ J'ai oublié de te préciser que j'étais venue avec quelques amis, l'informa-t-elle en souriant. Il y en a au moins un que je n'aurais pas besoin de te présenter, je pense.

Elle se leva et se mit sur le côté sans retirer sa lame de sa gorge, lui dévoilant la pièce qu'elle cachait jusqu'à présent. Il hoqueta, incrédule, en voyant Harlock.

‒ Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que …

‒ Nous sommes venus mettre fin à tes activités de proxénétisme clandestin, dit Harlock en dégainant son sabre pour le pointer sur lui.

Nova se recula et vînt se mettre près des autres pirates.

‒ Mais… comment êtes-vous au courant et comment avez-vous pu entrer ? balbutia Zalako.

‒ Je leur ai ouvert, le renseigna Nova. Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, apprends que je ne suis pas chanteuse. Je fais partie de l'équipage de l'Arcadia et j'étais ici en mission d'infiltration.

‒ Yattaran, lança Harlock. Connecte-toi, fait la procédure habituelle et sécurise le tout.

‒ A tes ordres.

Le pirate passa derrière le bureau et éjecta Zalako de son siège sans ménagement pour prendre sa place avant de se mettre à pianoter furieusement sur l'ordinateur.

‒ Jack, Nova, restez là pour le couvrir. Toi, tu vas dans la salle de spectacle, ordonna Harlock au gérant.

Comme ce dernier n'obéissait pas assez vite, Jack le releva et le poussa brutalement vers la porte. Zalako finit par obéir, suivi par Harlock. Pendant le chemin, il réfléchissait à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire mais en entrant dans la salle, il fut atterré. Les gardes qui restaient et tous les employés étaient réunis au milieu, ligotés et sous bonne garde. Il reconnu parmi eux ceux qui s'occupaient du bordel. Un pirate le saisit et le ligota avant de le pousser sans ménagement parmi ses employés

‒ Au rapport, ordonna Harlock.

‒ Le cabaret est sécurisé, capitaine, répondit Nico. Six gars refont un tour complet pour s'assurer que personne n'est resté en planque. Le bordel est encore en cours de fouille. Les employés capturés sont tous réunis ici. Les esclaves sont restés dans le salon principal sous la protection de quatre hommes. Plusieurs gardes ont dû être abattus. On a trois blessés légers, aucune perte.

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

‒ Capitaine, c'est pire que ce qu'on croyait… Parmi les esclaves, il y a beaucoup d'enfants. On a aussi trouvé deux salles de tortures et certaines filles y ont séjourné. Une d'entre elles est bien amochée.

Sans répondre, Harlock lança à Zalako un regard qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même et se rendit dans le bordel. Quand il déboucha dans le salon, une des filles poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Il embrassa la pièce d'un regard circulaire, notant au passage qu'aucune des personnes libérées n'avait l'air d'avoir dépassé les vingt ans, la plupart avaient moins de quinze ans. Il y avait aussi pas mal de garçons parmi les esclaves. Il s'approcha de Kei qui soignait une adolescente, aidée d'Elanor qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux de l'Arcadia. Il sentit sa colère monter en voyant les nombreuses marques de coups et de brûlures dont son corps était marbré.

‒ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Elle est faible, fit Kei sans interrompre ses soins. Je lui ai injecté une dose de morphine mais il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital rapidement.

‒ D'autres que nous s'en chargeront, lui rappela Harlock. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Et les autres ?

‒ Ils sont en bonne santé physique, à première vue. Par contre, ils sont terrifiés, même si ils ont compris qu'on était là pour les aider.

Une des filles se mit à rire. Harlock se tourna vers elle.

‒ Cela ne sert à rien, fit-elle avec aigreur. Le gouverneur et d'autres membres du gouvernement, même le chef de la police viennent régulièrement ici. Ils vont étouffer l'affaire. Soit ils vont nous abattre, soit ils nous enverront dans un autre bordel. Si ça se trouve, on bougera même pas d'ici.

‒ Sauf que ce n'est pas à la police locale que nous allons livrer vos geôliers, rétorqua Harlock. Vous allez être pris en charge par un officier de l'armée de Gaia. Il sera sûrement très intéressé par votre témoignage.

Il retourna ensuite dans le cabaret. Il y arriva en même temps que Yattaran, Jack et Nova.

‒ J'ai fini, capitaine, annonça Yattaran. Le réseau du cabaret est sécurisé et j'en ai fait une copie.

‒ Crystal ? appela une voix de femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les pirates ?

Nova reconnu Evelyn qui regardait, intriguée, les armes que portait Nova.

‒ Je suis des leurs, l'informa simplement Nova.

‒ Toi, une pirate ? répéta Evelyn, décontenancée, alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur les brassards d'acier marqués du Jolly Roger.

L'émetteur d'Harlock bipa, il l'activa et lu le bref message qui s'y afficha. Il le bascula sur la fréquence radio.

‒ Harlock à tous, on se replie immédiatement.

En moins de deux minutes, les pirates qui étaient éparpillés dans le cabaret et le bordel étaient de retour. Ils partirent rapidement. Harlock toisa Zalako. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, incapable de soutenir le regard implacable du pirate. Harlock dégaina et tira dans sa jambe. Zalako hurla.

‒ Ça, c'est pour les malheureux que tu as livré à leurs bourreaux, siffla Harlock d'une voix glaciale. Je ne te tue pas uniquement pour que tu puisses livrer le nom de tes clients. Si tu ne coopères pas, je le saurais, je te retrouverai et te tuerais, même si tu es en prison.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière et sortit du cabaret. Il eut juste le temps de tourner au coin de la rue avant que Yamato et ses hommes ne débouchent à l'autre bout. Harlock s'attarda un instant, le temps de les voir s'engouffrer dans le cabaret et rejoignit les pirates qui l'attendaient dans les navettes, posés dans un terrain vague, non loin. Dès qu'il fut à bord, les deux appareils décollèrent. Nova soupira.

‒ Cela fait du bien de rentrer, soupira-t-elle.

‒ Dis donc, lança Sven, tu chantes sacrément bien. Tu pourras chanter pour nous de temps en temps ?

Nova le fixa, interloquée.

‒ Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu n'es jamais venu au Blue Moon.

‒ On a vu le spectacle sur l'écran de la passerelle par la caméra que portait Jack, l'informa Pietro.

‒ Sur l'écran principal ? fit Nova. Tout le spectacle ? Y compris la troisième chanson ?

‒ Oui, confirma Sven avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nova devînt rouge comme une pivoine, tandis que ses camarades la regardaient en souriant.

‒ Mais…balbutia-t-elle, qui était sur la passerelle ?

‒ Tout le monde, susurra Yattaran.

‒ Tout le monde, répéta Nova encore plus écarlate. Tu veux dire… tout l'équipage ?

Nova gémit alors que Yattaran confirmait en souriant largement. Elle remonta ses jambes et cacha son visage dans ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras.

‒ Ben quoi ? demanda Sven. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

‒ Je suis morte de honte, voilà ce qu'il y a, gémit Nova. Si j'avais su… Je voudrais me cacher dans un trou de souris.

‒ Désolé, rigola Pietro. On n'a pas ça sur l'Arcadia !

Les autres se mirent à rire tandis que le pilote commençait la manœuvre d'accostage.

oooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Yamato envoya un message informant Harlock qu'il avait pris livraison du colis de la veille. Les prostitués avaient été transférés dans un hôpital. Ils avaient parlé d'abondance. Le gouverneur, le chef de la police et tous ceux qui avaient été identifiés comme clients du bordel pédophile avaient été arrêtés. Les fichiers du Blue Moon confirmaient leur culpabilité. Le scandale était énorme et avait éclaboussé les plus hautes sphères de Gaia. Les pirates se réjouirent de ces nouvelles, Nova comme les autres, bien qu'elle se sentait encore embarrassée que ses compagnons aient assisté à son numéro. Elle avait d'ailleurs dit à Yama ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée d'avoir diffuser les images sur l'écran principal de la passerelle. Ceci dit, elle ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir vraiment car, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de son succès, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

oooooooooooooooooo

La routine quotidienne avait repris à bord et le soir suivant, Nova rejoignit Yama dans ses quartiers. Elle abandonna son ceinturon, ses brassards et ses gants sur la méridienne alors qu'il posait son blouson sur son fauteuil. Elle l'enlaça.

‒ Tu peux continuer, susurra-t-elle d'un air coquin. Cela fait un mois, maintenant.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

‒ Tu es sûre ? la taquina-t-il. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre encore une semaine…

‒ Non, j'ai besoin de toi, implora-t-elle, le prenant au sérieux. Quand je suis arrivée, je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars, ils se sont estompés progressivement, devenant rares quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour disparaître totalement lorsque nous sommes devenus amants. Mais depuis un mois, ils sont revenus. Yama, quand je suis dans tes bras, que tu me fais l'amour, j'oublie tout. Plus rien ne compte que nous deux, tes mains ont le pouvoir de tout effacer. Fais-moi oublier…, murmura-t-elle avec ardeur.

-Alors je vais caresser chaque centimètre carré de ton corps, lui promit-il, ému par sa détresse.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, la serrant contre lui. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, tout en se caressant et s'embrassant. Comme il l'avait promis, Yama caressa tout son corps, déposant des baisers au passage. Avides de se retrouver, ils firent l'amour avec frénésie. Nova, impatiente, le bascula sur le dos et se mit sur lui. Elle prit le contrôle pour les mener tous deux jusqu'au plaisir, emprisonnant les mains de Yama et entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle s'allongea sur lui et ne lâcha pas ses mains tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle puis elle se redressa légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

‒ Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop vite, murmura-t-elle d'un air contrit. Tu as eu le temps ?

‒ Oui, la rassura-t-il. Tu me libères ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Nova. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de Yama.

‒ Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle commençant à l'embrasser.

‒ J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton tandis qu'elle continuait à picorer des baisers sur son cou.

Elle se redressa de nouveau et le regarda toujours avec malice.

‒ Non.

‒ Non ? répéta-t-il, surpris

‒ Quand nous nous entraînons au combat ensemble, expliqua-t-elle, je n'arrive jamais à avoir franchement le dessus sur toi. A chaque fois que j'ai réussi à te tuer, tu me tuais aussi. C'est frustrant à force. Alors pour une fois que je t'ai coincé, ta libération va faire l'objet d'une négociation.

‒ D'une négo… commença-t-il.

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et parti brusquement d'un grand éclat de rire. Nova en fut stupéfaite. Elle eut un sourire ravi, le lâcha et, appuyant son menton sur ses mains, le regarda rire. Dès qu'elle le libéra, il l'entoura de ses bras. Il finit par se calmer et reprit son souffle.

‒ Et alors, cette négociation ? fit-il en souriant toujours.

‒ J'ai eu mon paiement, l'informa-t-elle.

‒ Quel paiement ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse et amour avant de lui répondre.

‒ Quand je suis arrivée à bord, tu étais mystérieux, ténébreux et toujours tellement sérieux. Tu avais l'air triste aussi. A partir du moment où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai eu droit à des sourires quand nous étions seuls. Ton regard s'est éclairci et j'y ai souvent vu de l'amusement. Mais c'est la première fois que tu as un éclat de rire comme celui-là, franc et spontané, un vrai rire. J'espère que j'en entendrais encore dans l'avenir car tu as un beau rire, il me plaît beaucoup.

‒ C'est toi qui me fais cet effet, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue avec amour. Je me suis proposé pour infiltrer l'Arcadia avec le secret espoir que cette mission me coûterait la vie. J'étais rongé par la culpabilité, je ne supportais plus de vivre mais j'étais incapable de me l'ôter. Alors je suis venu, mais au lieu de mourir, j'ai appris à voir les choses différemment, à accepter mes erreurs. En me proposant de le remplacer, Harlock m'a offert une ligne de conduite, un chemin à suivre, un combat à mener. Je n'ai pourtant pas retrouvé la joie de vivre pour autant, je suis resté mélancolique, pensant souvent au passé et à ce qui aurait pu être si je n'avais pas ouvert cette vanne. Et tu es arrivée. Tu as été comme un phare perçant la noirceur de la nuit pour annoncer le port salvateur. Ta lumière a dissipé les ténèbres qui m'habitaient, me donnant envie de voir de quoi demain serait fait. Tu m'as rendu cette envie si précieuse de profiter des petits bonheurs quotidiens. Grâce à ton amour, j'ai repris goût à la vie et je veux en profiter avec toi. Tu es ma lumière, mon amour, ma raison de vivre.

Nova était bouleversée. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes en entendant une telle déclaration d'amour. Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut d'une grande douceur. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, Nova ouvrit des yeux surpris et rompit leur baiser. Il était toujours en elle et elle l'avait senti se raidir de nouveau

‒ Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas été trop vite tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-elle.

‒ Je t'ai dit que tu me faisais de l'effet, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il donna un coup de rein et la fit pivoter sur le dos. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui faire de nouveau l'amour avec un tel art qu'il lui arracha des cris de plaisir. Il se laissa retomber sur elle, à bout de souffle, nichant son visage dans le cou de Nova.

‒ Tu m'as griffé, murmura-t-il.

‒ Et toi, tu m'as mordue, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

‒ Tu n'as pas aimé ? s'inquiéta-t-il d'un air faussement contrarié.

Cela la fit rire.

‒ Aimé ? Tu m'as épuisée, gloussa-t-elle. J'espère que personne ne m'a entendue crier.

‒ Ça m'étonnerait, douta Yama. Les personnes qui viennent jusqu'ici sont ceux qui veulent me voir ou qui font le ménage dans le couloir. A cette heure-ci, cela n'arrive jamais.

‒ J'espère que de la zone de l'Enfer où il se trouve, Walker a pu te voir me faire l'amour, juste pour le faire enrager, murmura Nova.

Il se redressa et la regarda. Une ombre passa dans regard de Nova.

‒ J'ai eu tellement peur, Yama, peur de te perdre. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de le voir te torturer. J'aurais hurlé et supplié autant qu'il l'aurait voulu pour qu'il arrête de te faire du mal. Je n'envisage plus la vie sans toi, tu m'es aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire. Si tu venais à disparaitre…

Bouleversé, il l'interrompit en l'embrassant avant de sécher les larmes de Nova de ses lèvres.

‒ Si je venais à disparaitre, reprit-il à sa place, tu survivrais, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

‒ Comme un spectre, dans un monde gris qui aura perdu tout attrait et toute saveur parce que tu n'y serais plus ? Je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable.

‒ Si, tu le seras, asura-t-il d'une voix ferme. Nova, as-tu réalisé que les épreuves que tu as déjà traversé auraient brisé définitivement la plus grande majorité des gens ? Tu as été réduite en esclavage, torturée et violée pendant des années. La plupart ne s'en serait jamais remis, une petite partie aurait réussi à reprendre une vie normale, très peu auraient été capable d'en ressortir grandis et plus forts. Tu fais parti de cette infime minorité. Alors même que tu étais mourante, tu n'as pas hésité à monter à bord d'un vaisseau dont l'équipage, composé quasi-exclusivement d'hommes, est réputé pour être sans pitié. Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi t'attendre. Tu aurais aussi bien pu te retrouver enfermée dans une pièce pour le bon plaisir de chacun. Pourtant, tu es venue. Tu as soutenu mon regard sans faillir alors que l'homme à côté de toi en a été incapable. Je m'attendais à te voir raser les murs, le regard baissé, tâchant de te faire le plus discrète possible. Au lieu de ça, tu arpentes les couloirs d'un pas ferme et décidé, la tête droite et le regard franc. Tu as même appris très vite à répliquer aux boutades de Jack. La première fois que je t'ai entendue lui retourner sa plaisanterie, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pratiquement toutes les femmes auraient refusés qu'un homme les touche à nouveau après avoir subi tant de viols mais pas toi. Tu t'offres à moi avec une sensualité que je n'aurais jamais oser espérer même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, Nova, une survivante dans l'âme, il y a tant de force en toi. Si je viens à disparaitre, je t'interdis de rechercher la mort de quelque manière que ce soit. Tu dois vivre, Nova. Je veux que tu deviennes un jour une petite vieille toute ridée aux cheveux gris, comme Mme Masu.

Nova, qui avait été profondément remuée par ce que lui disait Yama, ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cette dernière phrase si inattendue.

‒ Pas tout de suite, j'espère, rigola-t-elle. Je pense avoir encore quelques années devant moi avant de voir apparaître les premiers cheveux blancs.

‒ Cela peut arriver plus vite que tu ne crois. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'en avoir récolté quelques uns le mois dernier, tellement je me suis inquiété pour toi.

‒ Tu veux que je vérifie ? s'enquit-elle malicieusement en commençant à fourrager dans ses cheveux.

Il secoua la tête.

‒ Non, merci, fit-il en riant. Je préfère continuer à l'ignorer.

‒ Serais-tu coquet, pour vouloir ignorer des cheveux blancs ? le taquina-t-elle.

‒ Pas plus que ça.

‒ Cela me fait penser que je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge que tu as, remarqua Nova.

‒ Vingt-trois ans.

‒ Vingt-trois ans ? répéta-t-elle, pensivement. J'en ai dix-huit, cela nous fait cinq ans d'écart. Tu es majeur et moi pas. Tu es donc coupable de détournement de mineur. Est-ce bien sérieux pour un capitaine ?

‒ Ce n'est pas mon plus grand crime, surtout que la mineure en question est consentante, répliqua-t-il.

‒ Pas faux. Tout de même, cinq ans… tu as dépassé la vingtaine, tu es vieux par rapport à moi.

‒ Qui traites-tu de vieux ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu va retirer ça tout de suite.

Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle se tortilla en riant.

‒ D'accord, d'accord, je le retire, réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle était maintenant couchée sur le côté droit et tournait le dos à Yama. Il avisa une cicatrice sur son bras gauche. Il passa le doigt dessus.

‒ C'est à moi que tu dois celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la blessure que je t'ai faite en tuant Jo la Balafre ?

‒ Oui, et je vous interdis d'avoir le moindre soupçon de culpabilité à ce sujet, capitaine. Je te rappelle que je t'ai dit de tirer. De plus, je suis fière de cette cicatrice car elle a été faite pour la bonne cause.

Il embrassa la cicatrice.

‒ Mets-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle obéit, intriguée. Il observa son dos, glissant son doigt sur les nombreuses marques de coups de fouet qui le zébrait. Quand Nova était montée à bord, Kei lui avait dit que la jeune femme avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le dos. Il n'en avait pas été moins bouleversé lorsqu'il les avaient vues la première fois car il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y en avait autant. Il s'attarda sur les plus récentes qui avaient encore une teinte plus soutenue.

‒ Il y en a tant, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que mes mains avaient le pouvoir de tout effacer. J'aimerais que cela soit vrai. Je pourrais alors effacer à jamais chacune de ces cicatrices, une par une.

Il se pencha et suivit les marques avec ses lèvres avant de lui faire l'amour à nouveau avec douceur, cette fois. Ils restèrent enlacés le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Nova tourna la tête vers Yama qui avait posé la sienne sur son épaule et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut long et intense, rempli de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, elle soupira.

‒ Si je reste allongée plus longtemps, je vais m'endormir, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de regagner ma cabine mais il doit être tard, cela fait longtemps que je suis là. Il vaut mieux que je te laisse.

Elle déposa encore un baiser sur les lèvres de Yama et alla s'habiller. Il la regarda faire avant de la rejoindre. Elle se serra contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule.

‒ C'est la première fois que tu me fais l'amour comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Tu as été fantastique. C'est parce qu'on a dû s'abstenir un mois ?

‒ En parti.

‒ Il y a une autre raison ?

‒ Je voulais te montrer que mon désir pour toi n'avait pas faibli. J'ai souvent vu une ombre dans tes yeux, ces derniers temps, quand tu me regardais. Tu doutais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu craignais que je ne m'éloigne de toi ?

Nova hésita avant de répondre.

‒ Tu lis en moi avec une facilité effrayante, avoua-t-elle.

‒ Pourquoi doutais-tu ? Tu as déjà été violée par le passé et je pense t'avoir prouvé que cela n'affectait en rien mes sentiments et mon désir pour toi, reprocha-t-il.

‒ Bien sûr que tu me l'as prouvé, protesta Nova. Mais là, c'était différent.

‒ En quoi était-ce différent ? s'étonna Yama

‒ Quand je t'ai avoué ces viols, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que j'étais à bord de l'Arcadia. Mon corps n'en portait plus les traces. Cela restait… abstrait. Cette fois, elles étaient bien visibles, tout le monde a pu les voir, toi le premier, tu ne pouvais pas les ignorer.

‒ Parce que tu crois que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'avais dit ? rétorqua-t-il. A chaque fois que je te fais l'amour, je suis attentif à chacune de tes réactions, à chacun des signaux que tu m'envoie pour veiller à ne rien faire qui puisse te rappeler ce que tu as subi. Je t'aime, Nova. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ferais toujours mon possible pour te faire oublier ton passé douloureux. Ne doute plus jamais de moi.

Elle comprit qu'il avait été blessé par ses doutes.

‒ Pardonne-moi, Yama, je me rends compte que je t'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir. Jamais plus je ne douterais, je te le promets. J'ai parfois encore l'impression de vivre un rêve merveilleux. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un homme puisse m'aimer comme tu le fais. Tu as été si généreux avec moi. Tu m'as tant donné, la liberté, une raison de vivre, ton amour. Même mes cicatrices ne te rebutent pas. Tu es un homme comme il y en a trop peu et tu m'as choisie, moi, l'ancienne esclave. Jamais je n'ai espéré connaître un jour un tel bonheur.

‒ Comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'aimer ? murmura-t-il avec ferveur. C'est moi qui ai de la chance que tu m'aies donné ton cœur.

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle lui sourit.

‒ Je vais te laisser avant que tu ne me déshabilles à nouveau, murmura-t-elle. Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Elle regagna sa cabine, où elle s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.

oooooooooooooooooo

L'Arcadia faisait relâche sur Liberty City. Nova, Kei et deux autres pirates escortaient les derniers esclaves libérés qui souhaitaient y vivre. Nova était un peu à l'écart du groupe, discutant avec un des habitants tandis que Kei s'entretenait avec leurs chefs quand Tadashi vînt la saluer. Elle l'accueillit en souriant avant de voir le sac qu'il portait. Elle remarqua alors son air triste et déterminé. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question.

‒ Je veux partir avec vous, lança-t-il. Je veux intégrer l'équipage de l'Arcadia et vous aider à lutter contre les esclavagistes.

 _NB : au sujet des 18 ans de Nova. Je lui ai fait dire qu'elle n'était pas majeure. Normalement, elle devrait l'être. Après une vérification, j'ai constaté que dans la plupart des pays, la majorité était à 21 ans. Je suis donc partie du postulat que, dans l'optique où la Terre deviendrait un pays, il y aurait uniformisation d'un certains nombre de choses, dont l'âge de la majorité. Le plus grand nombre l'emportant, j'ai donc considéré que l'âge de 21 ans deviendrait la norme._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Nova en resta un instant sans voix.

‒ Mais, Tadashi, tu ne peux pas laisser ton frère, protesta-t-elle.

‒ Il est mort ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'attarder ici ! Je veux me venger ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

‒ Tadashi, je suis navrée, vraiment, se désola Nova. J'espérais tellement que ton frère se remettrait, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu choisisses la bonne voie. Tu es trop jeune pour te lancer dans une guerre.

‒ Je suis peut-être jeune en âge mais cela fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus en réalité, rétorqua Tadashi. Pour survivre ici, il fallait penser comme un adulte.

Nova soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Toutefois, il lui répugnait instinctivement de voir Tadashi devenir un hors-la-loi. Contrairement à elle, il avait le choix.

‒ Tadashi, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies conscience de tout ce que cela va impliquer pour toi, expliqua-t-elle. Tant que tu es à Liberty City, en tant qu'ancien esclave, tu peux bénéficier de l'aide et du soutien de la Coalition Gaia, même si vous avez fait le choix de vous tenir à l'écart de cette dernière pour l'instant. Si tu deviens un pirate, pour la Coalition, tu deviendras automatiquement un criminel. Le capitaine et l'équipage de l'Arcadia sont les personnes les plus recherchées de l'univers. La prime sur nos têtes est élevée et nous sommes tous condamnés à mort par contumace. Cela signifie que, si nous sommes capturés, nous serons exécutés sans autre forme de procès. Il faut s'attendre aussi à subir des interrogatoires sévères si l'Arcadia n'est pas saisi en même temps. Sans compter le danger que nous côtoyions quotidiennement. La vie à bord n'est pas facile, Tadashi. Personnellement, je te trouve trop jeune pour t'embarquer. Tu n'as que quatorze ans. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, tout t'est possible.

‒ Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans les avoir fait payer, insista-t-il. Et si je suis jeune, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus vieille que moi.

‒ C'est vrai, je n'ai que quatre ans de plus, admit-elle. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. L'Arcadia était ma seule chance de survie. Soit je trouvais le courage de monter à bord, soit je mourrais esclave.

‒ Vous étiez esclave, vous aussi ? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Oui, j'ai été la première que le capitaine a libérée. C'est comme ça qu'il a su qu'il y avait un réseau de traite d'esclaves et qu'il a décidé de le combattre.

‒ Alors, vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! s'exclama-t-il avec ardeur. Je restais ici pour mon frère mais dès notre libération, je brûlais déjà de venir avec vous !

Il soutînt le regard de Nova avec un éclat farouche dans les yeux. Elle soupira. Elle connaissait trop bien ce genre de regard.

‒ De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, déclara-t-elle. Suis-moi.

Elle rejoignit Kei et lui transmit la demande de Tadashi. Kei fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Il ne les détourna pas.

‒ Emmène-le voir le capitaine, décida Kei. Il tranchera.

Nova conduisit donc Tadashi à bord de l'Arcadia. Il était déjà monté une fois à bord mais fut de nouveau impressionné par le vaisseau. Nova le guida à travers différentes coursives jusqu'à la passerelle où elle savait trouver Harlock. Quand Tadashi y entra, il ralentit le pas en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Il se sentait minuscule, écrasé par l'immensité de la pièce. Il se secoua en voyant que Nova l'attendait au pied d'un escalier et la rejoignit. Elle l'emmena devant le fauteuil de commandement où Harlock était assis.

‒ Capitaine, je vous amène un candidat, annonça-t-elle. Tadashi fait parti des personnes qui travaillaient à la mine. Il souhaite intégrer l'équipage.

Harlock le considéra. Mal à l'aise sous le regard d'acier du capitaine, Tadashi déglutit péniblement mais se força à ne pas détourner les yeux malgré une furieuse envie de disparaître. Il se rappela que le capitaine avait été plutôt compréhensif avec lui lorsqu'il avait rendu visite à Nova à l'infirmerie. Cela l'encouragea à soutenir le regard d'Harlock.

‒ Pourquoi veux-tu t'enrôler ? demanda ce dernier.

‒ Les esclavagistes ont tué mon père, expliqua Tadashi. Mon frère est mort ici, il ne s'est pas remis des mauvais traitements et des privations. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux et je veux me venger. Je veux aussi que ce qui nous est arrivé n'arrive plus à personne. Maintenant que mon frère est mort, je ne supporte pas de rester ici tranquillement pendant que d'autres se battent pour que tous puissent vivre libres sans risquer de se voir priver de leur liberté du jour au lendemain.

‒ Tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour ça ?

‒ Je suis prêt à mourir pour ça. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

‒ On a toujours quelque chose à perdre, affirma Harlock. Tu peux perdre ta vie ou ta liberté si tu es capturé par la Coalition en tant que membre d'équipage de l'Arcadia. Tu pourras aussi perdre les amis que tu te feras parmi l'équipage.

‒ Nova m'a déjà dit que tout le monde à bord est recherché et condamné à mort, répliqua Tadashi. Je prends le risque.

Harlock observa pensivement le jeune homme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Nova, qui se tenait derrière Tadashi, lui faisait signe de refuser.

‒ C'est d'accord, finit-il par lâcher. Nova, montre-lui une cabine libre. Je te charge de sa formation.

‒ Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais formé personne. Je ne sais pas si je saurais le faire.

Tout en parlant, elle tentait de cacher sa déception. Elle appréciait Tadashi et avait souhaité une vie plus calme pour le jeune homme qui ne pouvait retenir un sourire rayonnant.

‒ C'est toi qui l'as amené, rétorqua Harlock avec un sourire en coin. Aménage ton temps de travail à ta guise pour pouvoir lui consacrer le temps que tu estimeras nécessaire.

‒ A vos ordres, soupira Nova. Allez viens, Tadashi.

Elle quitta la passerelle avec un Tadashi ravi. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi avec lui en commençant par lui faire visiter l'Arcadia. Elle fit un arrêt dans le domaine de Jack d'où Tadashi repartit avec des vêtements frappés du Jolly Roger et un ceinturon équipé d'un cosmogun dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilisation. Nova lui donna son premier cours de tir dans la foulée, histoire de s'assurer qu'il saurait au moins mettre la sécurité correctement avant de se blesser par inadvertance. Tadashi put faire la connaissance de plusieurs pirates pendant le dîner et resta ébahi devant les lancers de couteaux de Mme Masu quand Mii lui chipa un morceau de viande. Il se coucha étourdi par cette première journée à bord tandis que Nova rejoignait Yama.

Elle entra dans ses quartiers et attaqua bille en tête dès que la porte se referma derrière elle.

‒ Pourquoi l'as-tu accepté ? s'exclama-t-elle. Il est trop jeune !

‒ Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ? C'est bien lui qui t'as offert les boucles d'oreilles que tu portes ? demanda Yama.

‒ Oui, c'est lui, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu ne l'as quand même pas pris parce que je l'aime bien, j'espère ?

Yama la regarda en souriant.

‒ Non, assura-t-il, voyant la mine inquiète de Nova. Je l'ai pris parce que ce que j'ai vu dans son regard m'a plu. Il est déterminé et volontaire. Il veut en découdre.

‒ Mais il ignore tout du combat ! protesta Nova. Il ne savait même pas retirer la sécurité d'un cosmogun !

‒ Tu savais te battre en arrivant ? répliqua Yama. Pourtant, en quelques mois, tu as accompli l'exploit de devenir un des meilleurs combattants de mon équipage. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te l'ai confié.

Les bras croisés, Nova affichait une moue résolument boudeuse. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

‒ Cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça, je ne l'enverrais pas au combat sans ton feu vert, d'accord ? promit-il. Tu me diras quand il sera prêt.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais avant de sourire, rassurée par les derniers mots de Yama.

‒ Tu n'es plus jaloux ? s'enquit-elle d'un air malicieux.

‒ Moi, jaloux d'un gamin de quatorze ans ? fit-il d'un air faussement choqué. Je ne sais vraiment pas où tu as été chercher ça.

Cela fit rire Nova qui accepta enfin son baiser.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Yamato regardait son second d'un air intrigué. Ce dernier avait fini son rapport mais, contrairement à son habitude, il s'attardait, l'air soucieux.

‒ Autre chose, capitaine ? lança-t-il.

‒ En fait, oui, hésita Logan. C'est un peu embarrassant et je ne sais pas trop comment le dire.

‒ Je vous ai toujours demandé de me parler franchement, capitaine, alors si quelque chose vous préoccupe, allez-y. Nous sommes en tête-à-tête, c'est le moment, l'encouragea Yamato.

Logan se mordit les lèvres, hésitant encore. Yamato était de plus en plus perplexe devant son attitude.

‒ Eh bien, c'est au sujet des bases de données que notre équipe étudie, commença Logan.

‒ Oui ?

‒ Quand je suis allé les voir, l'autre jour, j'ai remarqué qu'ils en étudiaient un nombre supérieur à celui auquel je m'attendais. Quand je leur ai posé la question, ils m'ont répondu que c'était vous qui leur en aviez donné.

‒ Et alors ?

‒ Je me demandais d'où vous les teniez.

Yamato observa pensivement son second. Il avait toujours prôné le dialogue et la transparence, surtout avec Logan en qui il avait toute confiance. Ceci dit, il valait mieux pour ce dernier qu'il continue à ignorer son alliance avec Harlock.

‒ Disons qu'elles m'ont été fournies par quelqu'un qui partage nos intérêts, éluda-t-il finalement. Inutile que vous en sachiez plus dans votre propre intérêt.

Logan fronça les sourcils. La dérobade de son supérieur confirmait ses craintes. Même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il servait sous les ordres de Yamato, son commandant avait vite gagné son respect et même son admiration. Il n'avait pas voulu croire en ce qu'il soupçonnait mais que Yamato ne lui réponde pas avec sa franchise habituelle n'était pas bon signe. Il avait bien quelque chose à cacher à tous, même à lui. Logan se sentait profondément blessé et même trahi par ce non-dit. Ses soupçons l'empoisonnaient. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, être sûr. Il passa à l'attaque.

‒ De toute façon, je crois savoir de qui vous les tenez, commandant, déclara-t-il sans plus d'hésitation. Il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités. J'ai demandé à quelles dates vous les aviez données. J'ai fait des vérifications. C'était toujours après que vous ayez quitté le bord, seul, sans dire où vous alliez. Et, au moins à deux reprises, peu de temps après qu'Harlock ait attaqué un vaisseau esclavagiste. Et je ne parle même pas de la façon dont vous nous avez emmenés au cabaret Blue Moon, alors qu'Harlock venait de l'attaquer, chose très inhabituel de sa part. Pourquoi aurait-il investi un cabaret à terre ? D'après les témoins, une femme faisant partie de son équipage aurait infiltré les lieux après que leur chanteuse vedette ait brusquement disparu de manière très opportune. Chanteuse qui est réapparue tout aussi brusquement le soir où Harlock a attaqué le Blue Moon et qui nous a sorti une histoire à dormir debout de burn-out. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer également qu'elle a disparu peu de temps après que vous ayez été vous-même dans ce cabaret sur l'invitation du gouverneur. Lorsque vous en êtes revenu, vous avez demandé un rapport sur le Blue Moon à Minato. Trois jours plus tard, vous faisiez une de ces mystérieuses sorties et vous nous avez fait croiser à proximité du système, comme si vous attendiez quelque chose. De plus, depuis qu'il a confié d'anciens esclaves au commandant du Styx, nous savons qu'Harlock lutte également contre les esclavagistes. Alors je vous poserais franchement la question, commandant. Etes-vous en relation avec le capitaine Harlock ?

Yamato eut un léger sourire. Logan venait une fois de plus de prouver son intelligence. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez lui. Ceci dit, pour une fois, il aurait préféré qu'il soit un peu moins observateur.

‒ Admettons, je dis bien admettons, que vous ayez vu juste, capitaine. Que feriez-vous ?

Son second serra les poings. Visiblement, il peinait à contenir sa colère.

‒ C'est une collusion avec l'ennemi ! De la haute trahison ! siffla-t-il.

‒ Encore une fois, que feriez-vous ? insista Yamato. Me dénonceriez-vous au Conseil des Anciens ?

‒ C'est ce que je devrais faire.

‒ Mais ?

‒ Commandant, je me suis toujours félicité de servir sous vos ordres. Vous êtes droit, honnête et le sens de l'honneur n'est pas juste une figure de style pour vous. Vous faites votre devoir, mais contrairement à d'autres, vous vous souciez aussi de votre équipage et de vos hommes. C'est une qualité trop rare. Je vous avouerais sincèrement que vous êtes un modèle pour moi et que j'espère être un jour un commandant qui vous ressemble. Vous dénoncer, vous conduire au déshonneur et à l'emprisonnement, cela serait un vrai déchirement. Mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi vous avez pactisé avec l'ennemi juré de Gaia ?

‒ Vous m'avez parlé franchement, capitaine, et je vais faire de même. Il y a un très ancien adage qui dit « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ». C'est Harlock qui m'a contacté. Il a su que nous avions pour mission de neutraliser les esclavagistes par ma fille. Il m'a proposé d'unir nos forces pour faire cesser ce trafic et m'a donné une première base de données pour preuve de sa bonne foi avant même que je ne lui donne ma réponse. A ce moment-là, nous n'avions aucune piste, pas l'ombre d'un indice. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Et il me donnait un premier élément d'enquête, comme ça, sans rien me demander en retour à part écouter sa proposition.

‒ Mais nos ordres sont clairs ! protesta Logan. Tout soldat de Gaia doit tenter d'abattre Harlock à vu et sans sommation.

‒ Vous l'avez dit vous-même, le sens de l'honneur n'est pas un vain mot pour moi, rétorqua Yamato. Lorsqu'il nous a attaqués, dès qu'il a su mes enfants à bord, il a cessé son attaque. Il a fait protéger et escorter mes enfants jusqu'à moi. Il a ensuite fait évacuer ses hommes et a lancé pour nous un appel de détresse. Vous ne l'ignorez pas, étant donné que vous étiez là. Vu comment on nous le présente, je me serais plutôt attendu à ce qu'il utilise mes enfants comme otages. J'ai donc considéré avoir une dette d'honneur envers lui, pour mes enfants. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de le rencontrer et de l'écouter. Et j'avoue que j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

‒ Je comprends, mais rien ne vous obligeait à accepter, tenta encore Logan.

‒ En effet, admit Yamato.

Yamato prit un instant de réflexion avant de reprendre.

‒ L'homme que j'ai rencontré était très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me proposerait une alliance et encore moins qu'il puisse vouloir arrêter les esclavagistes. J'ai senti sa sincérité dans chaque mot qu'il a dit. Il veut vraiment les arrêter et il a prouvé sa détermination plus d'une fois, maintenant. Harlock a tenu sa part du marché. Quand l'état-major nous a avertis qu'Harlock avait confié des esclaves libérés au commandant du Styx, j'étais déjà au courant depuis trois jours. Harlock m'en avait informé le jour-même. Il a envoyé cette jeune femme infiltrer le Blue Moon parce que je lui ai demandé d'enquêter à ma place. Elle a couru des risques énormes en accomplissant cette mission, cela juste parce que j'avais des soupçons. Et il m'a prévenu suffisamment tôt de son intention d'investir le Blue Moon pour nous puissions intervenir juste après lui. Le Conseil des Anciens m'a donné carte blanche pour arrêter cet ignoble trafic mais peu de moyens matériels. L'aide d'Harlock, pour surprenante qu'elle soit, ne pouvait être négligée et je n'ai eu qu'à me féliciter d'avoir accepté cette alliance temporaire. On peut dire ce qu'on veut d'Harlock, j'ai désormais la certitude que, pour lui aussi, l'honneur n'est pas juste une idée et qu'il n'est pas le démon que l'on se plait à nous présenter. Alors capitaine, que décidez-vous ? Allez-vous me dénoncer ?

‒ Non, répondit Logan après une hésitation. Je n'approuve pas mais j'ai confiance en vous et je dois bien admettre qu'effectivement Harlock lutte également contre ces monstres. Je suppose que vous avez un moyen de le contacter et d'être contacter par lui ?

‒ Moyen qu'il m'a remis le soir même de sa proposition mais sur lequel vous ne saurez rien de plus pour votre propre sécurité.

‒ C'est une sacrée marque de confiance, constata Logan. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir que vous ne l'utiliseriez pas pour le piéger.

‒ Rien, en effet, à part ma parole de respecter notre pacte de non-agression jusqu'à ce que notre mission soit menée à bien. Alors, capitaine, puis-je compter sur votre silence ?

‒ Une fois que les esclavagistes seront emprisonnés, ce pacte sera rompu ? insista Logan.

‒ C'est ce qui est convenu avec Harlock, confirma Yamato.

‒ Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, céda Logan. Vous avez ma parole que je n'en parlerais à quiconque. Nous en avons trop vu, nous avons déjà libéré trop de malheureux pour je mette cette mission en péril en faisant la fine bouche. Il faut les arrêter à tout prix quoiqu'il nous en coûte. De toute façon, le Conseil nous a donné carte blanche, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez fait que profiter de cette autorisation, après tout. Si s'unir à Harlock permet de venir à bout des esclavagistes, alors soit.

‒ Merci, capitaine.

Son second exécuta un salut impeccable et sortit. Dès que la porte se referma sur lui, Yamato s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, il avait eu chaud sur ce coup-là. Heureusement que Logan n'était pas de ces fanatiques qui n'étaient que trop nombreux dans l'armée, surtout parmi les gradés. Il croisa les doigts en espérant que personne d'autre n'avait fait le rapprochement.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Nova était concentrée sur son roman, assise à une table de la bibliothèque. Elle sursauta quand Jack s'assit en face d'elle. Il se mit à rire.

‒ Dis donc, tu étais drôlement captivée par ton livre, constata-t-il. J'ai pourtant marché normalement. C'est quoi qui te passionne autant ?

Vexée de s'être laissé surprendre, elle leva le livre pour qu'il puisse lire le titre sans dire un mot.

‒ Le Bossu de Paul Féval, lut Jack. C'est pas un roman de cape et d'épée ?

‒ Oui, cela commence avec l'assassinat du Duc de Nevers. Le chevalier de Lagardère, le héros, vient à son aide mais se retrouve accusé du meurtre et fuit en emmenant la fille du Duc, alors bébé, pour la sauver du meurtrier de son père, expliqua Nova.

‒ Je ne l'ai jamais lu mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler, affirma Jack.

‒ C'est sympa. Mais je me demande…

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Le duc est particulièrement respecté entre autre parce qu'il a mis au point une botte imparable en escrime, la botte de Nevers. Elle est facilement reconnaissable car elle permet de tuer son adversaire d'une pointe entre les deux yeux. Il l'enseigne à Lagardère avant de mourir. Il va falloir que je recherche dans les livres d'escrime si elle existe vraiment ou si c'est juste une invention de romancier.

‒ Je peux répondre à cette question, déclara Jack d'un air satisfait.

‒ Vraiment ? s'étonna Nova.

‒ Bien sûr, tous ceux qui ont fréquenté les cercles d'escrime en ont entendu parler, affirma Jack. C'est une invention de romancier mais certains ont tenté de la mettre au point.

‒ Ils ont réussi ?

‒ Plus ou moins, il y a toujours eu un petit malin pour trouver la parade.

‒ Tu es bien au courant. Tu fais de l'escrime ?

‒ J'en ai fait mais je préfère les armes de poing.

‒ Et tu connais ces bottes de Nevers ?

‒ Non, je ne m'y suis pas assez intéressé. Pourquoi ?

‒ Yama m'apprend l'escrime depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'arrive à le vaincre que s'il me laisse faire pour l'apprentissage. Dès qu'on s'affronte sérieusement, je finis toujours par perdre et ça m'énerve. Je voudrais réussir à le battre au moins une fois. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de la botte de Nevers. Peut-être qu'il ne la connait pas.

‒ J'en doute, il en a forcément entendu parler quand il a lui-même appris l'escrime. C'est un peu le Saint-Graal de l'escrimeur, trouver la botte imparable.

‒ Tu pourrais m'aider ?

‒ A quoi ?

‒ A la trouver, cette botte.

‒ T'es sérieuse ? s'étonna Jack. Je suis plutôt moyen comme escrimeur et je n'ai plus pratiqué depuis longtemps.

‒ Ça te donnera l'occasion de réviser, répliqua Nova.

Nova faisait un grand sourire à son ami. Il regardait ses yeux pétillants de malice avec suspicion.

‒ Mouais, tu me demandes quand même de t'aider à trouver un moyen d'assassiner le capitaine qui se trouve être aussi ton amant. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver complice d'un crime passionnel, moi, déclara-t-il.

‒ Oh, allez, tu me connais. S'il te plait, fit-elle d'un ton charmeur en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

‒ J'y crois pas, t'essaie de me séduire là ou quoi ? Je te préviens, ça marchera pas avec moi, je préfère les hommes, répliqua-t-il

‒ Quoi ? fit Nova, interloquée.

‒ Laisse tomber, soupira Jack. D'accord, je vais t'aider. On commence quand ?

‒ Merci, Jack, je t'adore ! Disons demain matin, on se retrouve à huit heures trente ? Ça me laissera le temps de potasser les livres d'escrime.

‒ OK, ça marche.

Il la laissa en se demandant dans quoi il s'était encore fourré.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'heure convenue. Nova était sûre de son coup. Yama passait toujours la matinée en passerelle, il ne risquait pas de les surprendre. Et elle avait laissé Tadashi dans la salle de tir avec ordre de s'entrainer jusqu'à 11h30, histoire d'être tranquille car le jeune homme la suivait partout.

‒ Bien, fit Nova. Faisons d'abord quelques passes pour voir notre niveau respectif.

‒ OK, accepta Jack.

Ils se saluèrent et croisèrent le fer. Nova désarma Jack en cinq coups. Dépité, il ramassa son arme et se remit en garde. Ils s'affrontèrent pendant une demi-heure, Nova battant Jack facilement à plusieurs reprises.

‒ T'es drôlement rouillé, commenta Nova.

‒ Et toi, tu es excellente. Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à battre le capitaine ?

‒ C'est mon maître d'armes, il me connait par cœur puisqu'il m'a tout appris en escrime. Bien, voyons comment on peut décomposer cette botte. J'ai eu quelques idées et je voudrais les tester avant que Tadashi ne termine son entraînement.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les jours pendant trois semaines. Jack était étonné par l'entêtement de Nova. Chaque échec ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Elle tentait discrètement les enchaînements quand elle croisait le fer avec Yama pour voir sa réaction. Elle finit par en trouver un qui le mit en difficulté mais elle n'alla pas au bout de la botte. Elle travailla l'enchaînement avec Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble parfait. Ce jour-là, elle remercia son ami pour sa patience.

‒ Je vais tenter ma chance à la première occasion, conclut-elle.

‒ Tu me diras si tu as réussi.

‒ Promis.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Yama lui donna justement une nouvelle leçon d'escrime le lendemain. Nova attendit qu'il l'ait battue deux fois avant de tenter sa botte. Après quelques passes, elle la mit en application. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment dans une série de passes rapides. Yama recula de trois pas, Nova de deux puis elle se fendit. Elle le toucha en plein front. Il recula en poussant un cri de surprise.

‒ J'ai réussi, s'écria Nova, folle de joie en sautillant sur place comme une enfant. Je t'ai enfin battu pour de bon !

‒ C'était quoi, ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais appris ce coup ! s'exclama Yama.

‒ La botte de Nevers, mon cher, répondit Nova, tout sourire, en s'inclinant dans une gracieuse révérence.

‒ Où as-tu appris cette botte ? s'enquit-il.

‒ J'en ai entendu parler dans un roman et Jack m'a aidée à la mettre au point.

‒ Tu veux dire que tu l'as créée de toutes pièces ? s'étonna Yama, incrédule.

‒ J'ai seulement mis en application l'idée d'un autre, répondit-elle. Dans le roman, cette botte est sensée être imparable. Je doute que la mienne le soit.

Yama la regarda pensivement. Elle arrivait toujours à l'étonner. Elle ignorait tout de l'escrime quelques mois auparavant et voilà qu'elle créait des bottes d'une redoutable efficacité. Son front était encore douloureux, il allait sûrement récolter un bleu. Heureusement que sa mèche cachait son front. Il sourit à Nova.

‒ A ce train-là, tu seras bientôt meilleure que moi, affirma-t-il. Harlock ne m'a jamais parlé de cette botte de Nevers. Je me demande si tu arriverais à le vaincre avec ça.

‒ Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as dit qu'il était plus fort que toi. J'aimerais bien croiser le fer avec lui un jour.

‒ Si cela arrive, préviens-moi. Je tiens à voir ça, dit-il en l'enlaçant. En tout cas, il va falloir je me méfie de toi, tu es capable de me tuer, maintenant.

‒ Comme si j'en avais l'intention, je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

‒ J'ai plutôt intérêt à faire en sorte que cela ne change pas, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Yattaran continuait à étudier les bases de données des esclavagistes, souvent aidé par Nova qui consacrait aussi pas mal de temps à la formation de Tadashi. Cet après-midi-là, elle avait laissé quartier libre à ce dernier pour qu'il se repose un peu car il était épuisé par l'entraînement intensif auquel elle le soumettait. Ceci dit, elle était fière de son élève. Il travaillait dur, ne se plaignait jamais et cela portait ses fruits. Il n'avait toutefois pas pu cacher son soulagement en apprenant qu'elle le libérait pour l'après-midi. Il avait bien besoin de souffler un peu et voulait profiter de ce temps libre pour mettre à exécution un projet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Il alla voir Pietro.

‒ Pietro, je peux te demander un petit service ?

‒ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit le géant.

‒ Tu as fait toi-même le tatouage que tu as sur le front, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu as toujours le matériel ?

‒ Oui. Un tatouage s'estompe avec le temps et il faut le retoucher de temps en temps. Pourquoi ?

‒ Je voudrais que tu m'en fasses un.

Pietro grimaça.

‒ T'es sûr ? Il s'agit pas que tu aie des regrets ensuite. C'est très difficile d'effacer un tatouage. Ça laisse parfois une cicatrice.

‒ Pire que la marque que j'ai sur la joue ? rétorqua Tadashi.

‒ Non, admit Pietro.

‒ C'est sur cette marque que je veux que tu fasses ce tatouage. Je voudrais que tu la transformes en marquage pirate.

‒ Je vois. Et tu as déjà une idée du motif ? s'enquit Pietro. Car un Jolly Roger comme le mien ne conviendrait pas.

‒ Oui, j'en ai une, affirma Tadashi. A toi de me dire si c'est réalisable.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, Nova avait décidé de son côté de consacrer son après-midi à aider Yattaran. Une chose était ressortie clairement de leur travail sur les données récupérées. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient vendus pour un travail de mineur et les femmes essentiellement pour remplir des bordels clandestins. Yamato avait fait le lien aussi. Il avait découvert que trois des quatre mines employant des esclaves qu'ils avaient investis, si elles avaient l'air indépendantes, appartenaient en réalité à des sociétés qui étaient liées par des financements plus ou moins obscurs. Il avait prévenu Harlock de cette découverte qui l'avait transmise à Yamato. Ce dernier avait mis une équipe d'informaticiens sur le coup, équipe chargée de découvrir qui se cachait derrière tout ça. L'affaire semblait d'une ampleur beaucoup plus importante que prévu. Au début, ils pensaient qu'ils n'avaient affaire qu'à une organisation, certes très efficace, mais dont les activités ne dépassaient pas quelques systèmes. Au lieu de ça, ils se rendaient progressivement compte que le trafic s'étendait probablement sur l'ensemble des colonies humaines. Qu'un tel trafic puisse proliférer sur une telle envergure en toute impunité était très inquiétant. Cela ne pouvait signifier que des protections au plus niveau. Toutefois ils leur restaient encore un problème majeur. Que ce soit l'équipe de Yamato ou celle d'Harlock, ils avaient beau éplucher les données qu'ils avaient récupérer, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le moindre indice sur le quartier général des esclavagistes. Il y en avait forcément un et de taille. Sur aucun des vaisseaux arraisonnés, ils n'avaient trouvé le matériel nécessaire au marquage des esclaves et rien ne laissait penser que les femmes subissaient les opérations d'hystérectomie sur place. Cela se passait forcément ailleurs.

De plus, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à découvrir la clef du code du nom de clients, c'étaient tout simplement qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le cabaret Blue Moon avait pour code « Red Sun », son opposé. Mais les laboratoires Asclépios avaient pour code « Héphaïstos », le dieu de la forge à la place de celui de la médecine. Quant à Jo la Balafre, Yattaran avait réussi à l'identifier sous le nom « Empereur », ce qui en disait long sur l'orgueil de ce sinistre personnage. Et les codes des autres rares acheteurs identifiés étaient aussi divers. Les acheteurs choisissaient probablement eux-mêmes leur nom de code.

Cet après-midi-là, Yattaran remarqua un détail troublant. Sur une planète qu'il identifia comme faisant parti du système de Béta Canis Major, des esclaves étaient vendus en tout petit nombre mais très régulièrement. Ce qui l'avait interpellé surtout c'est qu'il ne s'agissait que de jeunes enfants. Quand il en parla à Nova qui travaillait près de lui, cela l'intrigua également. A eux deux, ils comptabilisèrent rapidement et le chiffre était inquiétant. Mis au courant, Harlock se dirigea vers la planète. Cela méritait effectivement une enquête approfondie d'autant plus que l'emploi auquel étaient destinés ces enfants n'était pas précisé, cette fois. Il y avait plusieurs petits villages aux environs du point de rendez-vous des esclavagistes. Harlock décida de procéder par élimination.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Les pirates concentrèrent leur recherche sur une large zone autour du point de dépôt des esclaves. Des hommes allèrent dans les différents villages, fréquentant les bars, laissant trainer leurs oreilles. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, ils craignaient de découvrir un autre bordel comme celui du Blue Moon. Ceci dit, ils parvinrent vite à la conclusion que c'était peu probable. Dans le même temps, Harlock fit envoyer plusieurs sondes qui explorèrent des zones de la région non visibles depuis l'espace et Yattaran scanna parallèlement la surface en vue de trouver des traces d'une exploitation minière clandestine. Après deux semaines de recherches infructueuses, Harlock commençait à se dire que, s'il y avait eu quelque chose ici, l'activité avait dû être stoppée depuis. Malgré tout, il ne se décidait pas à partir car son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme un malaise diffus qui ne le lâchait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul acheteur d'esclave sur cette planète et la catégorie qu'il achetait, uniquement des enfants entre cinq et douze ans, laissait craindre le pire.

Cinq pirates se posèrent dans le spatioport d'une ville à la limite de leur zone de recherche et s'installèrent sur place quelques jours sous prétexte de réparations à faire sur leur vaisseau d'où ils avaient préalablement fait disparaitre toute trace de marquage pirate. Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'habituait à leur présence, les gens se montraient plus bavards. La ville était petite et tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins. Les pirates n'avaient pas été avares et avaient su attirer des sympathies. Ils finirent par apprendre l'existence d'une petite exploitation un peu à l'écart de la ville. Le propriétaire n'était apparemment pas très apprécié. Il vivait une vie solitaire à la limite de l'ermite mais il produisait un alcool qui, lui, était très apprécié contrairement à son producteur. On lui fichait donc la paix. Toutefois, on le trouvait bizarre.

‒ En quoi il est bizarre ? demanda Sven. Peut-être qu'il aime la solitude, tout simplement.

‒ Mouais, peut-être, admit son vis-à-vis en regardant pensivement son verre vide.

Sven comprit l'allusion muette et remplit le verre. L'homme but une gorgée, fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction et reprit.

‒ En tout cas, il se passe quand même un truc pas clair. Une nuit, j'étais près de chez lui et j'ai vu un drôle de manège. Il revenait avec son camion, il était près d'une heure du matin. Et il venait d'une direction où il y a rien d'autre que le désert. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le désert en pleine nuit ?

‒ Il est peut-être insomniaque et faisait une ballade, fit Sven d'un ton indifférent pour cacher qu'il était très intéressé en réalité.

‒ Possible, admit l'homme, mais ce qui cloche vraiment, c'est que, quand il est descendu de son camion pour ouvrir sa porte qui était coincée, j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit. Je suis quasiment sûr que c'était un pleur d'enfant.

‒ Un pleur d'enfant, rigola Nico, je croyais qu'il vivait seul ton gars ?

‒ C'est justement pour ça que c'est bizarre, dit le gars. Mais bon, y a aucun enfant qu'a disparu ici, sinon, on l'aurait su. On en a pas beaucoup alors on en prend soin.

‒ Mouais, m'est avis que t'as rêvé ou que tu étais bien imbibé, estima Nico en riant. D'ailleurs, ce que je trouve bizarre, moi, c'est que t'étais là-bas en pleine nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là, hein ?

Comprenant que son ami voulait changer de sujet, Sven renchérit.

‒ T'étais drôlement près pour entendre les bruits du camion. Tu voulais pas récupérer un peu de gnôle à l'œil, par hasard ?

Le gars rougit et marmonna une réponse inintelligible avant de replonger dans son verre. Nico et Sven avaient réussi à détourner l'attention du gars de leur vrai centre d'intérêt mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent en disait long. Ils avaient probablement trouvé leur acheteur. Ils s'empressèrent de prévenir Harlock qui fit scanner l'exploitation. A première vu, il n'y avait rien d'anormal mais lorsque Yattaran poussa un peu les senseurs, ils découvrirent plusieurs détails bizarres. Derrière les bâtiments principaux, il y en avait un dont la température était trop basse. Quel intérêt d'avoir une chambre froide pour une distillerie ? De plus, s'étendant sous cette chambre froide, il y avait un sous-sol où les senseurs détectèrent des formes de vies. Les doutes étaient levés, c'était bien là.

Harlock rappela ses hommes à terre et fit préparer l'assaut. Il y alla lui-même accompagné de six hommes. C'était disproportionné pour un seul homme. C'était surtout au cas où des renforts viendraient de la ville et pour s'occuper des enfants. Kei, Jack, Nova, Nico et Sven faisaient parti du groupe. Vu les risques minimes, Harlock demanda à Tadashi de venir. Il pensait que la présence d'un adolescent pourrait rassurer les enfants. Tadashi, qui arborait fièrement sur sa joue un tatouage transformant sa marque d'esclave en un crâne transpercé d'une dague, accepta sa mission avec joie, ravi d'être intégré à l'équipe.

Harlock ne fit pas dans le discret. Ils se posèrent directement dans la cour principale de l'exploitation. Le propriétaire, en entendant le bruit, sortit du hangar où il travaillait. Voyant les pirates, il fit aussitôt demi-tour et s'enferma. Il commença presque aussitôt à tirer. Sven et Nico ripostèrent. Nova, Jack et Kei en profitèrent pour filer vers la chambre froide. Harlock obligea Tadashi à rester à l'abri de la navette. Le capitaine effectua un mouvement tournant pour atteindre la porte du hangar, couvert par Nico et Sven. Dès qu'il l'atteignit, il fit sauter la fermeture d'un tir de cosmodragon et pénétra dans le bâtiment. L'homme se faufila derrière ses cuves de fermentation, continuant à tirer. Harlock fonça, évitant sans problème les tirs maladroits de l'homme terrifié. Arrivé au fond, acculé, il fit face à Harlock et brandit son arme. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire feu à nouveau, Harlock l'abattit d'un tir entre les deux yeux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jack, Kei et Nova arrivaient à la chambre froide. Elle était fermée par un digicode. Les pirates se regardèrent. Cela les confortait dans leurs soupçons. Kei fit sauter la serrure et entra. La fraicheur saisit les trois amis. La pièce était grande, divisée par des étagères où s'alignaient des provisions. En deux gestes brefs, Kei fit signe à Nova de prendre à gauche, à Jack d'aller tout droit et elle-même se tourna vers la droite. Les trois pirates avancèrent lentement, les sens aux aguets. Normalement, il ne devait y avoir personne mais ils préféraient se méfier. Nova arriva à hauteur d'une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra prudemment dans la pièce, très sombre, n'avait pas de fenêtre. Elle tâtonna pour trouver un interrupteur. La lumière jaillit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se mit à trembler et recula précipitamment en poussant un cri d'horreur. En entendant leur amie crier, Jack et Kei se précipitèrent vers elle. Jack, plus près, arriva le premier.

‒ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de la pâleur de son amie.

Elle semblait à deux doigts de faire un malaise. Il vit la porte et entra avant de reculer à son tour, blême. Nova, qui s'était un peu reprise, retint Kei qui allait rejoindre Jack.

‒ N'y va pas, Kei, je t'en prie, supplia Nova d'une voix tremblante.

‒ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kei. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Elle regarda Jack qui fermait la porte derrière lui après avoir éteint la lumière. Le regard de Kei allait de Jack à Nova qui étaient aussi pâles l'un que l'autre. La jeune femme se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les bouleverser à ce point. Nova la lâchât, s'éloigna et vomit dans un coin avant de se mettre à pleurer. Jack alla lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Elle se reprit vite et s'essuya la bouche avant de regarder les étagères chargées de provisions.

‒ Crois-moi, Kei, tu ne veux pas savoir, affirma Nova d'une voix blanche. Trouvons les enfants.

Elle attendit que Jack et Kei se soient éloignés avant de basculer une lourde étagère contre la porte. Les deux pirates sursautèrent en entendant la chute et se retournèrent d'un bloc.

‒ Comme ça, personne d'autre n'entrera, expliqua Nova.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils avancèrent ensemble. Ils trouvèrent une autre porte dans le fond. Jack et Nova échangèrent un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas à Kei.

‒ Je passe le premier, décréta Jack.

Kei allait protester mais se tut en voyant le regard de Jack. Elle comprit brusquement que ce que ses amis avaient vu dans cette pièce les hanteraient et qu'ils voulaient seulement éviter que cela arrive à d'autres. Jack ouvrit la porte, poussant un soupir de soulagement en voyant un escalier descendant. Ils s'y engagèrent et trouvèrent une vaste salle équipée de cages. La plupart étaient vides, cinq d'entre elles contenaient des enfants. Kei alluma son communicateur.

‒ Capitaine, on les a trouvés, annonça-t-elle.

‒ _Bien reçu,_ répondit aussitôt Harlock. _Leur geôlier est mort, on arrive._

Les trois pirates commencèrent à ouvrir les cages des enfants apeurés. Les sourires et les paroles rassurantes qu'ils adressaient aux enfants n'avaient pas l'air de marcher et ces derniers restaient blottis dans les cages. Les autres pirates arrivèrent. Tadashi commença aussitôt le travail pour lequel il avait été amené. A force de paroles douces et de persuasion, il finit par réussir à faire sortir les enfants de leurs cages et le petit groupe remonta à l'air libre. En traversant la chambre froide, Tadashi s'arrêta près d'une étagère.

‒ Je me demande pourquoi il achetait ces enfants, s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix. Apparemment, il ne les faisait pas travailler et ne les brutalisait pas, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre une pièce de viande soigneusement emballée.

‒ Ne touche pas à ça, cria Nova en se jetant sur lui pour retenir sa main.

Son cri fit sursauter tout le monde et ils la regardèrent, surpris. Seul Jack détourna les yeux d'un air triste. Tadashi fixa Nova, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversé.

‒ D'accord, pas de souci, accepta-t-il. Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

Nova se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait.

‒ Oui, ça va, affirma-t-elle. Je veux seulement partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Et rayer de la carte cet endroit.

Elle sortit en trombe. Kei la suivit des yeux en réfléchissant. Elle regarda vers la pièce que Nova avait condamné, regarda la viande, tourna les yeux vers Jack, vit son regard tourmenté et écarquilla les yeux en pâlissant. Voyant qu'elle avait compris, Jack lui sourit tristement avant de sortir à son tour, emboitant le pas aux pirates et aux enfants qui étaient déjà dehors. Il fut retenu par une poigne de fer et se tourna vers Harlock. Ayant remarqué la mine sombre de Jack, le capitaine l'avait attendu pour lui parler.

‒ Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi Nova et toi êtes-vous bouleversés ?

‒ On sait pourquoi il achetait les enfants, répondit Jack. Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Capitaine, il vaut mieux que personne d'autre ne sache, éluda Jack. Kei a compris aussi et...

‒ Dis-moi, insista Harlock.

Kei était restée avec eux. Elle échangea un regard avec Jack.

‒ Pourquoi crois-tu que Nova a empêché Tadashi de toucher… ce morceau de viande, capitaine ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Harlock la regarda, perplexe. Puis la lumière se fit et il comprit. Il lâchât le bras de Jack. Un bref instant, l'horreur et l'incrédulité se lurent sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

‒ Rentrons, décida-t-il. Nova a raison, il faut raser cet endroit maudit.

Ils rejoignirent la navette à bord de laquelle les pirates faisaient embarquer les enfants. Harlock se plaça près de Nova qui gardait les yeux fixés sur les enfants apeurés. Il la regarda, inquiet de sa pâleur. Arrivés à bord de l'Arcadia, ils débarquèrent, accueillis par le docteur Zéro et Mme Masu qui prirent en charge les enfants avec Tadashi. Nova sortit du hangar presque en courant. Harlock la suivit des yeux, mourant d'envie de la suivre pour la réconforter mais il avait d'abord un travail à finir.

Il alla en passerelle et donna l'ordre de détruire la distillerie. Cela fut réglé d'un coup de canon. Il ordonna ensuite de se rendre sur Liberty City. Il avait décidé d'y déposer les enfants. Il comptait les interroger pour voir s'il y avait une chance de retrouver leurs parents mais il en doutait. Si c'était le cas, il les confierait à Yamato. S'ils étaient orphelins, il était sûr qu'ils trouveraient des parents adoptifs à Liberty City. Il quitta ensuite la passerelle. Dès qu'il fut seul, il s'arrêta.

‒ Où est-elle allée, mon ami ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Il écouta attentivement les bips et cliquetis qui résonnèrent dans le couloir.

‒ Merci.

Il alla à ses quartiers. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière lui que Nova se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant. Il la serra contre lui.

‒ Je sais, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Jack et Kei m'ont expliqué.

‒ Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? gémit-elle. C'est tellement horrible. Je…

Elle eut un hoquet et le repoussa brutalement pour courir dans la salle de bains vomir à nouveau. Il la suivit et la soutînt le temps que cela passe. Il l'aida ensuite à se nettoyer et la ramena dans la pièce principale. Il la fit assoir sur la méridienne où elle se recroquevilla avant de lui servir un verre d'alcool qu'elle but d'un trait. Elle toussa, s'étrangla à moitié, mais se sentit un peu mieux. Après avoir enlevé sa cape et son ceinturon, Yama s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Les mots étaient de toute façon inutiles. Comment expliquer l'horreur ?

Elle se blottit contre lui, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Elle pensait avoir déjà vu les pires noirceurs de l'âme humaine mais ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui dépassait en horreur tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Epuisée nerveusement, elle finit par s'endormir. Yama n'osa pas la porter jusqu'au lit de peur de la réveiller. Il s'allongea doucement sur la méridienne, la tenant toujours et finit par s'endormir à son tour malgré la position peu confortable. Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux plutôt brutalement un peu plus tard quand Yama tomba de la méridienne. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

‒ Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Nova.

‒ Non, la rassura Yama en s'asseyant.

Nova sourit, crispa ses lèvres et éclata de rire.

‒ Quoi ? fit Yama, à la fois intrigué et rassuré de la voir rire.

‒ Tu t'es gamelé comme un gosse, articula difficilement Nova.

‒ Merci de m'en informer, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, ronchonna Yama, un peu vexé.

Cela fit redoubler le rire de Nova. Yama lui saisit le bras et la fit tomber sur lui. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de rire à nouveau pendant qu'il l'enlaçait et roulait sur lui-même pour la coincer par terre.

‒ Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de ton capitaine ? lui reprocha-t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

‒ Non, pas du tout, avoua-t-elle.

‒ Tu devrais, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle répondit à son baiser. Elle était toujours marquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, l'après-midi et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais le soutien de Yama, le sommeil et le rire lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait prête à continuer la lutte, plus déterminée que jamais.

ooooooooooooo

Nova venait de finir son entrainement du soir et rejoignait les quartiers de Yama quand son attention fut attirée par des éclats de rire en approchant du mess. Elle sourit en pensant qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage devait être occupé à bien arroser la soirée. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce en passant et pila, stupéfaite. Debout sur une table, une chope de bière à la main, visiblement bien éméché, Tadashi faisait l'andouille, provoquant l'hilarité de toute l'assemblée. Il vacilla dangereusement en reprenant une chanson paillarde avec les hommes. Nova sentit la moutarde qui lui montait au nez et entra dans la pièce avant de se planter devant la table. Elle regarda sévèrement Tadashi.

‒ Eh, salut, fit ce dernier d'une voix pâteuse. Tu bois un coup ?

‒ Non, merci, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

‒ Ben, la fête, répliqua Tadashi en gloussant avant de porter sa chope à ses lèvres.

Il la retourna et la secoua, envoyant quelques gouttes de bière sur Nova qui s'essuya d'un air dégouté.

‒ Oh, elle est déjà vide ? s'étonna-t-il d'un air déçu.

‒ Tiens, en voilà une pleine, lança Pietro en lui en tendant une autre.

Tadashi eut le temps de faire un sourire béat et de tendre la main avant que Nova fasse voltiger la chope qui s'écrasa au sol.

‒ Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de le faire boire comme ça ? explosa-t-elle, furieuse.

‒ Il a eu son baptême du feu, hier à la distillerie, on fête toujours dignement le baptême du feu des nouveaux, expliqua Pietro d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle se planta devant lui et lui lança un regard si meurtrier qu'il se tut.

‒ Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas quinze ans et que c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour sa première cuite ? siffla-t-elle.

‒ Ben quoi, c'est un pirate, maintenant, un vrai de vrai, protesta Pietro qui était pas mal éméché aussi. Faut qu'il apprenne à tenir l'alcool.

Sa remarque souleva des murmures approbateurs.

‒ Quand il sera majeur, il pourra se bourrer tous les soirs si ça lui chante, gronda Nova. Pour l'instant, il ne l'est pas et je suis responsable de lui. Il aura bien le temps de devenir aussi alcoolo que vous, une fois adulte. La fête est finie. Si je vous reprends à le saouler, vous aurez affaire à moi, c'est clair ? siffla-t-elle, de plus en plus furieuse.

‒ Oh, allez, soit pas si dure avec lui. Il a le droit de s'amuser aussi, plaida Pietro, d'un ton conciliant en posant une main sur l'épaule de Nova.

Mal lui en prit. Elle était si en colère qu'elle réagit instinctivement. Elle attrapa le bras de Pietro, pivota et le fit basculer par dessus son épaule. Pietro s'affala lourdement au sol et poussa un cri de douleur quand Nova lui tordit le bras en posant un genou sur son dos.

‒ J'ai dit : la fête est finie, répéta-t-elle, glaciale.

Elle relâcha Pietro dans un silence de mort et obligea Tadashi à descendre de la table. Puis, elle l'attrapa au collet avant de le pousser dans le couloir. Titubant, il eu du mal à suivre la cadence que lui imposa Nova jusqu'à sa cabine.

‒ Tu te couches et tu as intérêt à ne pas être en retard à ton entrainement, demain, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Il vaut mieux pour toi que je n'ai pas à venir te tirer du lit ! C'est clair ?

‒ Oui, maman, marmonna Tadashi en ouvrant la porte.

Nova haussa un sourcil surpris.

‒ Je ne suis pas ta mère, fit-elle.

Tadashi la regarda en plissant les yeux.

‒ Pardon, mais tu m'as parlé comme elle.

‒ Ce n'est pas ta première beuverie ? interrogea Nova, amusée malgré elle.

‒ Si, confirma-t-il en vacillant dangereusement.

Il s'affala contre elle.

‒ Eh, tu me fais quoi, là ? protesta Nova en le soutenant pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

N'obtenant qu'un grognement pour toute réponse, elle se résigna à le conduire à l'intérieur en le portant à moitié et l'assit sur son lit. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, Tadashi l'enlaça et s'allongea, l'entrainant avec lui. Surprise, elle fut obligée de suivre le mouvement.

‒ Tadashi, lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

L'adolescent plongea un regard brumeux dans les yeux de Nova.

‒ J'ai pas envie que tu sois ma maman, marmonna-t-il.

Nova ne put retenir un sourire.

‒ C'est clair que, vu notre différence d'âge, grande sœur serait plus logique, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Il résista, resserrant même son étreinte.

‒ Veux pas que tu sois ma grande sœur, non plus, rétorqua-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Nova.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle réagit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Tadashi tenter de se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Elle les serra et le repoussa violemment. Nova se leva aussitôt qu'elle réussit à se défaire de son étreinte.

‒ Non, mais ça va pas ? Ne refais jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

‒ Mais Nova, je t'aime, protesta Tadashi en se redressant péniblement.

Nova le fixa un instant, interdite, avant que son regard ne se voile de tristesse.

‒ Je suis désolée, Tadashi, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, s'excusa-t-elle.

‒ Parce que je suis trop jeune ? C'est pas grave, je peux attendre un peu.

‒ Ce n'est pas ça.

Nova se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée.

‒ Mon cœur est déjà pris, Tadashi, finit-elle par dire. Je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme.

‒ Mais est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi ? Parce que s'il ne t'aime pas, je…

‒ Si, Tadashi, l'interrompit Nova. Il m'aime. Nous avons décidé d'attendre la fin du combat contre les esclavagistes pour officialiser notre relation, c'est tout.

Tadashi baissa les yeux. Nova ressentit une vraie douleur pour l'adolescent en voyant sa tristesse.

‒ Tadashi, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Cela ne change rien à notre amitié. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Pas celle que tu voudrais, mais je t'aime vraiment. Comme un ami, comme un petit frère. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette amitié.

Elle essuya avec tendresse une larme qui coulait sur la joue du jeune homme.

‒ Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir, maintenant, conseilla-t-elle avec douceur. Le réveil va être dur, demain.

Il la laissa l'allonger sans réagir. Elle lui ôta ses bottes et son arme avant de le couvrir puis quitta la pièce. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard désolé alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Yama. Ce dernier vit tout de suite que quelque chose la perturbait.

‒ Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ C'est Tadashi, répondit Nova.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

‒ Tu avais raison, conclut-elle. Il est amoureux de moi et ne pourra qu'en souffrir. J'espère juste que cela ne changera pas nos relations car je me suis attachée à lui.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Yama. Vu la cuite qu'il s'est pris, demain, il ne se souviendra même pas comment il est rentré dans sa cabine. Et encore moins qu'il t'a embrassé et avoué son amour. Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.

‒ Tu es sûr qu'il ne se rappellera pas ? insista Nova, dubitative.

‒ Absolument, crois-en mon expérience. Je m'en suis déjà pris quelques unes, des cuites, on ne se rappelle jamais de la fin de la beuverie. Tu as vraiment fait voler Pietro ? s'enquit-il en souriant.

‒ Oui, pourquoi ?

‒ Après t'avoir vue faire voltiger un colosse qui te dépasse d'une bonne tête et demi et fait trois fois ton poids, je crois que plus personne à bord ne se risquera à t'ennuyer, à l'avenir. Ils vont t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tu vas finir par me chiper mon poste, déclara-t-il en riant.

Nova gloussa.

‒ Pour te le piquer, il faudrait déjà que je le veuille et je te le laisse bien volontiers. Le mien me va parfaitement, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, alors que tout le monde était encore attablé pour le petit déjeuner, Tadashi fit une entrée hésitante dans le mess. Un concert d'acclamations l'accueillit, le faisant grimacer. Il alla directement s'assoir sans passer par le comptoir de service. Il était pâle, voir un peu verdâtre, et gardait les yeux plissés.

‒ Mal à la tête ? s'enquit Jack d'un ton faussement compatissant, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Tadashi grogna une réponse indistincte et posa la tête sur ses bras.

‒ Eh, lança Nova, si tu voulais dormir, fallait rester coucher.

Il se redressa péniblement et lui jeta un regard douloureux.

‒ Je me sens pas bien, gémit-il, ne gagnant en retour qu'un regard courroucé de Nova et des petits rires de Jack, Yattaran et Nico.

‒ Pas étonnant avec ce que tu as bu hier, compatit Kei.

Elle poussa vers lui un verre et une carafe d'eau.

‒ Bois beaucoup d'eau, ça te fera du bien, conseilla-t-elle.

‒ J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, marmonna Tadashi.

Il sursauta quand Masu posa devant lui un plateau bien garni.

‒ Alors ! Tu boudes ce que j'ai préparé ? râla la cuisinière. Dis tout de suite que ma cuisine n'est pas bonne !

‒ C'est pas ça, M'dame Masu, protesta l'adolescent. C'est juste que…

Tadashi s'interrompit. L'odeur de ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau venait de chatouiller ses narines. L'adolescent verdit franchement. Il se leva brutalement, bousculant Masu au passage et courut hors de la pièce sous un éclat de rire général.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Masu, interloquée.

‒ Lendemain de beuverie, l'informa sobrement Nova, résignée à voir son élève hors service pour le reste de la journée.

‒ Il a pris une cuite ? A son âge ? s'offusqua Masu.

‒ Oui, confirma Nova.

‒ Qui est responsable de ça ? cria Masu en jetant un regard noir autour d'elle.

Personne ne répondit. Tous les pirates présents semblaient être d'accord pour trouver fascinant le contenu de leur assiette, tout à coup.

‒ Si jamais je mets la main sur celui qui a saoulé ce petit, il sera au pain et à l'eau pendant deux mois, tempêta Masu. Et il viendra m'aider en cuisine !

Nova se mit à rire en voyant les mines catastrophées de ses camarades. Elle était presque tentée de les dénoncer. Le signal d'alerte retentit alors, au grand soulagement des pirates présents qui étaient particulièrement motivés pour rejoindre leurs postes de combats.

ooooooooooooo

Blottie dans les bras de Yama, Nova se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

‒ Je dois te laisser, annonça-t-elle.

‒ Déjà ? s'étonna Yama. Tu restes plus longtemps d'habitude.

‒ J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter une partie de cartes contre Nico, Pietro et Jack, tout à l'heure. Résultat, j'ai perdu et je suis de corvée de garde de nuit pendant toute la semaine, expliqua-t-elle.

‒ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas jouer aux cartes ?

‒ Si je n'aime pas jouer, c'est justement parce que je ne suis pas douée et que je perds à chaque fois, surtout au poker. Mais tu connais Jack, il a l'art et la manière de te persuader. Il leur manquait un quatrième et je suis passée dans le coin au mauvais moment, soupira-t-elle.

Yama se mit à rire.

‒ Tu t'es fait avoir, mon amour, affirma-t-il. Il suffit d'être à deux pour jouer au poker.

‒ Mais Jack m'a dit que c'était une variante qui nécessitait quatre joueurs, protesta Nova.

‒ Peut-être, c'est lui le spécialiste du poker à bord, concéda Yama, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Si je comprends bien, nos prochaines soirées seront courtes.

‒ Désolée, mon amour, s'excusa Nova. Je réduirais mon entrainement du soir, nous aurons un peu plus de temps, comme ça.

Elle se rendit en passerelle, s'installa au radar et ouvrit son livre en soupirant.

ooooooooooooo

Lors de sa troisième nuit de veille, Yama vînt la rejoindre en passerelle assez tard. La voyant plongée dans son livre, il s'approcha sans bruit et la fit sursauter en l'embrassant dans le cou.

‒ Tu m'as fait peur, râla-t-elle.

‒ Te faire surprendre ainsi, ce n'est pas très sérieux, lui rétorqua-t-il d'un air sévère. Et si j'avais été un chasseur de prime ou un soldat de Gaia ?

‒ A bord de l'Arcadia ? douta-t-elle, vexée. Je suis plus vigilante quand je descends à terre.

‒ J'espère bien sinon je te cloître à bord.

‒ Essayes un peu et tu vas voir ce qui va se passer, répliqua-t-elle. Plaisanterie mise à part, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, capitaine ?

‒ Un champ d'astéroïdes, répondit-il.

‒ Tu précises ?

‒ On va bientôt le croiser. Traverser les champs d'astéroïdes en pilotage manuel est un de mes passe-temps préférés, tu le sais.

‒ C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu avais cet autre loisir en plus de t'occuper de tes plantes.

Il sourit. Elle avait été plutôt surprise lorsqu'il lui avait montré la pièce de ses quartiers qu'il avait transformée en serre hydroponique. S'il passait ses matinées en passerelle, ses après-midis étaient en parti consacrés à cette pièce. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour se détendre. Du moins jusqu'au moment où Nova était entrée dans sa sphère intime. Il l'attira contre lui.

‒ Tu en oublies un autre, mon amour, murmura-t-il.

‒ Lequel ? s'enquit-elle sur le même ton.

‒ Celui que nous pratiquons ensemble à l'horizontal, répliqua-t-il, faisant sourire Nova.

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Yattaran appeler Harlock. Yama eut juste le temps de lâcher Nova et de reculer d'un pas avant que son lieutenant ne les voit.

‒ Ah, tu es là, capitaine. J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant et plutôt inquiétant dans la dernière base de données.

‒ Tu travailles encore dessus, à cette heure ? reprocha Harlock. Je t'ai déjà dit de lever le pied, Yattaran. Tu es tellement fatigué que tu as failli te faire avoir lors du dernier abordage. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu fasses des nuits complètes.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, capitaine, ça va. L'autre fois, le soldat s'était mis en embuscade et il m'a pris par surprise, c'est tout. Je te dis ce que j'ai trouvé ou pas ?

‒ Vas-y puisque tu es là mais ensuite tu vas te coucher et c'est un ordre, c'est clair ?

‒ Oui, capitaine. Ils font régulièrement une livraison spéciale sur la planète Paloma. Tous les quatre mois, ils livrent un bébé fille, une gamine d'environ cinq ans et une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années au même client. Il est précisé qu'elles doivent être vierges et non mutilées de leurs organes reproducteurs.

‒ Des bébés et des enfants, dis-tu ? murmura Nova, glacée. Encore des enfants ?

‒ Oui, confirma le surdoué. Ils venaient tout juste de leur faire une livraison lorsqu'on les a arraisonnés le mois dernier.

‒ On met le cap sur Paloma immédiatement, décida Harlock.

‒ A tes ordres, capitaine, répliqua aussitôt Yattaran en esquissant un mouvement vers la passerelle.

Harlock le stoppa en lui plaquant une main sur l'épaule.

‒ Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la manœuvre. Tu vas au lit sur le champ ! ordonna-t-il.

‒ D'accord, soupira Yattaran.

Il quitta la passerelle tandis que l'Arcadia fonçait vers sa nouvelle destination.

ooooooooooooo

Il leur fallut une semaine pour revenir dans le système de Paloma. Harlock fit faire un scan de la zone où les esclaves étaient livrés. C'était une zone montagneuse couverte de forêts anciennes et ils ne détectèrent aucune habitation ni aucune trace de présence humaine. Il envoya une mission de reconnaissance à terre. L'équipe était composée de Jack, Nico, Kei et Tadashi. Nova étant retenue à bord pour inventorier leur dernier butin, Tadashi en avait profité pour se porter volontaire. Comme la mission ne présentait pas de danger potentiel, Harlock avait donné son accord.

Les quatre pirates se posèrent en douceur dans la clairière indiquée par les coordonnées notées dans le dossier des esclavagistes. Ils descendirent avec prudence et jetèrent un regard circonspect autour d'eux. La clairière était comme toutes les clairières de forêt. Si on omettait les traces calcinées laissées au sol par les atterrissages réguliers de vaisseaux. Pourtant, ils se sentaient mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère leur semblait lourde, pesante. Les arbres étaient tordus dans des positions grotesques qui suggéraient des silhouettes menaçantes quand on les voyait du coin de l'œil. Les branches enchevêtrées semblaient se tendre vers les pirates comme si elles voulaient les attraper.

‒ Vous n'avez pas une impression… bizarre ? risqua Tadashi.

‒ Si, approuva Jack. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Ils restèrent là, à regarder autour d'eux, sur leurs gardes, sans oser s'éloigner du vaisseau.

‒ Vous entendez ? questionna Nico.

‒ Non. Je n'entends rien, affirma Kei.

‒ Justement, on n'entend rien, confirma Nico. Il y a des oiseaux, sur cette planète, on devrait les entendre chanter ou des insectes. On n'entend même pas une branche craquer.

Ses trois compagnons durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le silence était total. Et avoir trouvé d'où provenait leur malaise ne les aidait pas à l'atténuer, au contraire. De plus en plus nerveux, Tadashi recula d'un pas, portant la main à son arme.

‒ Tadashi ? l'appela Kei. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

‒ Non, mais j'ai l'impression d'être observé par... Je sais pas... Mais ce n'est pas amical. J'ai l'impression que c'est très ancien et… mauvais.

Il rougit en disant ces mots.

‒ C'est juste une impression, précisa-t-il, embarrassé. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre…

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, Tadashi, le rassura Jack. Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être observé par quelque chose qui n'a pas de bonnes intentions. Je dirais même quelque chose de malsain. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

Kei alluma sa radio.

‒ Yattaran, tu peux nous refaire un scan de la zone avec le spectre le plus large possible, s'il te plait ?

‒ _Ça marche._

‒ Nico, vérifie la qualité de l'air, ordonna Kei.

‒ Tout de suite, accepta le pirate en remontant dans leur appareil.

En attendant le résultat du scan et de l'analyse, Kei fit le tour de la clairière. Elle s'arrêta devant l'amorce d'un semblant de sentier qui zigzaguait entre les broussailles, se dirigeant grosso modo vers le nord-est. Il était dissimulé par des branches basses et n'était visible que lorsqu'on avait quasiment le nez dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent durer des heures, Yattaran les recontacta.

‒ _Rien à signaler. J'ai scanné la zone sur un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de votre position et je ne détecte aucune forme de vie humaine ou animale. Il y a quelques perturbations dans le champ électromagnétique mais rien d'inquiétant._

‒ Ces perturbations, est-ce qu'elles viennent d'un point précis ? demanda Kei.

‒ _Oui,_ répondit Yattaran au bout d'un instant. _Elles sont plus intenses à environ cinq cents mètres au nord-est de votre position_

‒ Rien d'anormal au niveau de l'air, annonça Nico en s'encadrant dans la porte de la navette.

‒ OK, on va voir l'endroit qu'a repéré Yattaran, décida Kei.

Les quatre pirates s'engagèrent sur le sentier repéré par Kei. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver à une autre clairière, curieusement entourée d'un cercle de pierres dressées. Ils virent l'entrée d'une caverne de l'autre côté. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Restant sous le couvert des arbres, Nico et Kei contournèrent la clairière par la gauche tandis que Jack et Tadashi en faisait de même par la droite. Ils se rejoignirent de l'autre côté, restant de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Plus ils s'étaient approchés de cette caverne, plus leur sensation de malaise avait augmentée.

Tadashi était le plus angoissé. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience, n'ayant jamais vraiment participé à un combat pour l'instant. En cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner sur l'Arcadia, et il en avait honte. Il serra la crosse de son arme, décidé à ne pas laisser ses compagnons se rendre compte qu'il était terrifié. Kei contacta l'Arcadia.

‒ Kei à Yattaran. Le sentier nous a conduits à une grotte qui a l'air de s'enfoncer dans la montagne. Nous allons l'inspecter.

‒ _Harlock à Kei. Négatif, n'y entrez pas. Les perturbations brouillent nos scans, nous ne pourrons plus vous suivre. Rentrez à bord, nous reviendrons plus tard._

‒ A tes ordres, capitaine.

Les quatre pirates revinrent vers leur appareil. Tadashi avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher mais il avait été soulagé de l'ordre d'Harlock. Il ne s'estimait pas particulièrement peureux. Même enfant, il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir ou des espaces clos, mais il avait ressenti comme une malignité et une profonde malveillance émaner de cette grotte. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été particulièrement sensible à cette atmosphère et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau qu'il réagit le premier ? Toujours est-il que ce fut lui qui repéra un homme s'éloignant discrètement de leur appareil. Son cri d'alarme donna le signal d'une course-poursuite dans la forêt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

‒ Ne tirez pas ! Il faut le capturer ! ordonna Kei en s'élançant derrière Tadashi qui avait démarré sa course en même temps qu'il donnait l'alarme.

L'homme était rapide mais manquait d'endurance et perdait du temps à éviter arbres et buissons. La jeunesse et l'agilité de Tadashi lui donna l'avantage. Talonné de près par ses camarades, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'homme. Ce dernier trébucha. Il se rétablit et reprit sa course mais cela avait suffi aux pirates pour combler les derniers mètres manquants. Tadashi plongea, ceintura l'homme et roula au sol avec lui. Ils dévalèrent une pente assez raide. L'homme tenta de donner un coup de poing à Tadashi. Les réflexes acquis lors de ses entraînements avec Nova jouèrent. Tadashi évita instinctivement le coup, lui retournant un direct qui le cueillit à la mâchoire et le sonna pour le coup. Ses trois camarades le rejoignirent en glissant sur les feuilles mortes. Jack et Nico s'occupèrent de relever et de maitriser le fuyard tandis que Kei donnait une claque sur l'épaule de Tadashi.

‒ Beau travail, le félicita-t-elle en lui souriant.

Tadashi lui rendit son sourire, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Il nota intérieurement de remercier Nova. La jeune femme était impitoyable avec lui pendant leurs entrainements mais les résultats étaient là. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de rattraper et de neutraliser le fuyard lorsqu'il était monté sur l'Arcadia.

Ils revinrent à leur appareil. Jack et Nico relâchèrent leur prise sur les bras de l'homme une fois arrivés. Adossé à l'appareil, entouré des quatre pirates, l'homme jeta des regards affolés autour de lui. Aucune échappatoire possible.

‒ Bien, attaqua Kei, on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'intéressais tellement à notre appareil ?

L'homme se tînt coi, le regard fuyant.

‒ Pas très coopératif, on dirait, commenta-t-elle.

‒ Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se montre plus persuasif, suggéra Nico.

‒ Tu as sûrement raison, renchérit Jack en sortant négligemment une dague et en tâtant le fil de la lame.

Tadashi le regarda faire avec angoisse. Ils n'y pensaient pas sérieusement tout de même ! Jack vit le regard inquiet de Tadashi et le rassura d'un clin d'œil complice. Le jeune homme se détendit en comprenant que Jack bluffait. L'homme redressa la tête. Il tremblait mais son regard était fier.

‒ Je viens chercher mon fils, rendez-le moi ! exigea-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

‒ Votre fils ? fit Kei, surprise. Mais on n'a enrôlé personne sur cette planète.

‒ Ne mentez pas ! Vous êtes avec eux, c'est sûr ! C'est encore un gamin, rendez-le moi ! insista-t-il.

‒ Je vous assure que votre fils n'est pas à bord de l'Arcadia, répéta Kei. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait croire le contraire ? Expliquez-vous.

‒ Si vous êtes pas avec eux, alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? douta-t-il. Vous reveniez des grottes.

‒ Mais de qui parlez-vous ? intervint Tadashi. Qui vous a pris votre fils ?

L'homme fixa Tadashi, visiblement perdu.

‒ Vous… Vous n'êtes vraiment pas avec eux ? Mais, vous êtes bien de l'Arcadia ? Je vous ai vue sur des avis de recherche, affirma-t-il en regardant Kei. Gaia dit qu'Harlock est cruel et que les membres de son équipage sont des tueurs sanguinaires.

Les quatre pirates éclatèrent de rire.

‒ On est capables de tuer, ça oui, admit Kei. Pour le reste… Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit, surtout si ça vient de Gaia.

‒ Mais alors, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

‒ On a commencé à poser les questions en premier, rappela Nico.

‒ Je suis venu récupérer mon fils, répéta l'homme. Neil est un peu simplet et facilement influençable. Il a été embrigadé par la secte. Ils sont arrivés d'on ne sait où il y a environ neuf ans et se sont installés dans les grottes. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils y trafiquotent mais il y a pleins de rumeurs qui circulent. Qu'ils vénèrent le Diable, qu'ils feraient des messes noires, des orgies et même des sacrifices humains. Rien de vraiment prouvé. Ce qui est certain, c'est que pratiquement tout de suite après leur arrivée, il y a eu des disparitions bizarres. Plusieurs personnes d'ici se sont enrôlés dans la secte, des gens peu recommandables, des désespérés. Mon fils était une proie facile pour eux. Il est très naïf et les gens ont tendance à se moquer de lui parce qu'il est simplet.

‒ Quelles genres de disparitions ? demanda Kei.

‒ Des bébés, des enfants et des adolescentes. Cela a duré environ un an, une fois par mois, toujours dans le même ordre. D'abord un bébé, puis une fillette ensuite une adolescente. Rien pendant un mois et le cycle de disparitions reprenaient. On n'a jamais retrouvé ni un indice ni un corps, pourtant on a cherché. C'est comme la forêt. C'était une belle forêt avant, il y avait pleins d'animaux différents. Depuis que la secte s'est installée, il ne reste plus que les grenouilles et les engoulevents. On les entend chanter uniquement le soir, surtout les nuits de nouvelle lune, c'en est infernal. Et la forêt a changée. On s'y sent menacé, épié. Personne ne vient plus à moins d'y être obligé et on n'oserait jamais s'y risquer de nuit. Il n'y a plus que ceux de la secte pour venir. Ils sont tous bizarres. Même ceux que l'on connaissait ont changés. Ils sont rapidement devenus aussi bizarres que les autres. Je veux pas que cela arrive à mon fils. Neil est un bon gars. Il les a rejoint il y a seulement trois jours. Il est encore temps de le récupérer.

‒ Que voulez-vous dire par « ils sont bizarres » ? demanda Tadashi.

‒ Ben, c'est difficile à expliquer, hésita l'homme. C'est plus une impression. On est mal à l'aise quand on les voit comme si ils étaient différents. Ils ont une drôle de tête, des yeux globuleux, des grandes bouches toutes molles, un peu comme les grenouilles. Et ils marchent bizarrement.

‒ Tu dis que les animaux sont plus bruyants à la nouvelle lune ? répéta Jack, pensif.

‒ Oui et deux-trois jours avant et après, confirma l'homme.

‒ C'est quand, la prochaine nouvelle lune ? s'enquit Jack.

‒ Demain soir.

‒ Tu as une idée, Jack ? demanda Nico, intrigué.

‒ Eh bien, nous avons senti aussi l'atmosphère étrange de cette forêt, commença Jack. Et plus on s'approche de la grotte, plus c'est fort. Il se passe quelque chose, ici, c'est certain. Les animaux sont souvent sensibles à ça. Si les grenouilles et les engoulevents sont plus bruyants à la nouvelle lune, c'est que les sacrifices doivent se passer à ce moment-là.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « sensibles à ça » ? questionna Tadashi.

‒ Au surnaturel, lâcha tranquillement Jack.

‒ Tu plaisantes là ? s'exclama Nico. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces trucs-là ?

‒ Je savais bien que tu avais trop d'imagination, souligna malicieusement Kei.

‒ Vous avez senti comme moi cette atmosphère bizarre, répliqua Jack. Que seules deux espèces d'animaux restent dans le secteur, cela ne vous interpelle pas ? Et dois-je vous rappeler les particularités de l'Arcadia et de certains de ses occupants ? Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il existe des phénomènes inexplicables, non ?

Nico renifla, visiblement pas convaincu.

‒ Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que cette secte est certainement le client que nous cherchons, affirma Kei. Un bébé, une enfant et une adolescente, cela correspond. Après, qu'ils fricotent avec un diable réel ou imaginaire, on s'en fiche. S'ils pratiquent bien le sacrifice humain, vu la date de leur dernier achat, l'un des enfants a sûrement déjà été tué. Si tu as raison, Jack, le suivant mourra demain soir. On doit les sauver.

‒ Bien parlé, approuva Jack.

‒ As-tu une photo de ton fils, Sam ? demanda Kei.

‒ Oui, répondit-il.

‒ Bien, donne-la moi qu'on sache à quoi il ressemble. On ne peut rien te promettre, mais on va tâcher de le sauver aussi.

‒ Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? douta-t-il, incrédule.

Kei lui sourit gentiment.

‒ Parce que nous ne sommes pas les monstres que Gaia se plait à faire croire, déclara-t-elle.

‒ Laissez-moi vous aider. Je veux participer, décida Sam.

Kei hésita, sondant le regard de Sam. Ses compagnons restèrent silencieux, attendant sa décision.

‒ Tu as conscience que si on te voie avec nous, Gaia te fera arrêter ? précisa Kei.

‒ Neil est mon fils unique.

‒ Je dois demander l'autorisation du capitaine pour t'emmener avec nous, décida-t-elle finalement.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour contacter l'Arcadia. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se planta devant Sam.

‒ Bienvenu à bord, Sam, déclara-t-elle, avant de monter à bord de l'appareil, suivie par les autres pirates.

Sam hésitant à les suivre, Tadashi se tourna vers lui.

‒ Alors, tu montes ou pas ? lança-t-il, passant au tutoiement. On ne va pas te manger.

Sam se décida à monter dans l'appareil qui décolla aussitôt.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Une fois arrivés à bord de l'Arcadia, Kei se tourna vers Tadashi.

‒ Je te confie Sam, trouve lui une cabine libre pour ce soir. Tiens-lui compagnie. Inutile de lui faire une visite guidée vu qu'il repart demain.

‒ Ok, mais je fais comment pour mes entrainements ?

‒ Eh bien, tu l'emmènes avec toi, je ne pense pas que cela dérangera Nova d'avoir un spectateur. Bon, moi, j'ai du boulot ! A commencer par faire mon rapport au capitaine.

Et elle les planta là. Tadashi et Sam restèrent sur place à se regarder, un peu embarrassés. A ce moment-là, la voix de Masu résonna dans le haut-parleur.

‒ _Tout le monde à table, le dîner est prêt !_

‒ Bon, et bien on n'a plus qu'à aller au mess, constata Tadashi. Suis-moi.

Sam découvrit non sans surprise l'équipage hétéroclite de l'Arcadia. Etant la cible des regards curieux de quasiment tout le monde, il n'en menait pas large. Voyant que Tadashi l'emmenait à la table où il dînait toujours avec Nova, puis que Jack et Nico les rejoignaient, suivis de près par Kei, les pirates se désintéressèrent de lui. L'ambiance joviale et les plaisanteries additionnées d'un éclat de rire général lorsque Masu se mit à hurler après Tori qui lui avait chipé un bon morceau achevèrent de le mettre à l'aise. Elle poursuivit l'oiseau jusqu'à l'entrée du mess en faisant une démonstration de lancer de couteau avant de revenir en bougonnant vers ses fourneaux.

− Si le capitaine n'est pas fichu de faire en sorte que ce volatile de malheur arrête de chaparder dans mes casseroles, je vais le faire rôtir ! râla-t-elle.

Sam participa à l'hilarité générale tout en se demandant si c'était l'oiseau ou le capitaine que la vieille femme envisageait de rôtir. Une fois le dîner terminé, Tadashi conduisit Sam à une cabine.

‒ Je reviens te chercher pour le petit déj'. Bonne nuit, Sam.

‒ Bonne nuit, Tadashi.

Sam regarda avec curiosité la cabine décorée à l'ancienne et regretta que son fils ne soit pas près de lui pour partager cette aventure.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Comme à son habitude, Harlock dînait dans ses quartiers. Miimé lui tenait compagnie, un verre à la main, une bouteille près d'elle. Elle avait écouté le rapport de Kei et était restée silencieuse depuis le départ de cette dernière. Qu'ils soient silencieux n'était pas inhabituel. Qu'elle reste pensive sans toucher à son verre, par contre, ça l'était.

‒ Tu es bien songeuse, remarqua Harlock.

Elle lui jeta un regard, remua un peu son verre et bu une gorgée.

‒ Miimé, je te sens inquiète depuis que nous sommes en orbite de Paloma. Qu'y a-t-il ? insista-t-il.

‒ Que penses-tu du rapport de Kei, Harlock ? Que crois-tu qu'est cette secte ?

Harlock prit le temps de la réflexion avant de reprendre la parole. Il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à ce que Miimé réponde par énigme, quand elle répondait. Mais là, il sentait que quelque chose préoccupait la Nibelungen. Et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

‒ Je pense qu'au mieux, nous avons affaire à un gourou particulièrement charismatique et doué en manipulation psychologique, jugea-t-il finalement. Au pire, c'est une bande de fous furieux qui croient sincèrement à leurs élucubrations et dans ce cas, il y aura de la bagarre.

‒ Et si c'était autre chose ?

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

‒ S'ils n'étaient pas fous et que leur… dieu soit réel ? suggéra-t-elle.

‒ Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Miimé, depuis des siècles, il y a toujours eu sur Terre des hommes et des femmes capables de commettre les pires crimes au nom d'une divinité quelconque. Recrutant les désespérés, les inquiets, les déprimés pour grossir leurs rangs. Cela a toujours existé et les temps de trouble favorisent ce genre de chose. A notre époque où l'extinction de l'humanité semble inéluctable, les gens désespèrent plus que jamais. C'est un terrain parfait pour les pseudo-prophètes avides de pouvoir.

‒ Mais ce que t'a dit Kei, au sujet de l'ambiance et des animaux, cela ne t'interpelle pas ? insista Miimé.

Harlock soupira en se renversant sur son siège.

‒ C'est Jack et Tadashi qui ont ressenti cela, rappela-t-il. Ils sont tous deux des artistes. En règle générale, les artistes sont particulièrement sensibles aux ambiances et ont une imagination qui s'emballe pour un rien. Quant aux animaux, je n'ai pas d'explication. Je ne suis pas xénobiologiste.

‒ Mais Kei et Nico l'ont ressenti aussi, ainsi que Sam.

‒ Oui, admit-il à contrecœur, mais de là à croire que c'est provoqué par une entité maléfique…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

‒ Mon peuple est très ancien, reprit Miimé. Nous avons commencé à explorer l'univers bien avant la naissance de l'Humanité. Bien avant que la Terre ne voit la vie naitre dans ses mers. Au cours de nos explorations, nous avons découvert bien des choses étranges. Parmi elles, il y en a que nous n'avons pas été capables d'expliquer. D'autres qui étaient encore plus anciennes que nous. Des choses puissantes, des choses dangereuses. Venant d'autres univers. Contre lesquelles nous avons dû nous battre. Et… je crains que sur cette planète ne se trouve une Porte. Une Porte donnant sur ces univers. Si c'est le cas, il faut la détruire à tout prix. Soit très prudent, Harlock, car je sens que vous allez être confrontés à un danger auquel aucun d'entre vous n'est préparé. Un danger qui pourrait vous réserver un sort pire que la mort.

Elle posa son verre et le quitta, le laissant pensif.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin après une mauvaise nuit, Sam ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres alors qu'ils terminaient leur petit-déjeuner.

‒ Mlle Kei, vous m'avez dit qu'on irait chercher mon fils, mais quand ?

‒ D'abord, pas de mademoiselle, s'il te plait, et pas de vous non plus, garde ça pour le capitaine, exigea Kei. Ensuite, il a décidé d'attaquer la grotte ce soir. Il veut les prendre par surprise. Si, comme le suppose Jack, ils se livrent à leur petite comédie les soirs de nouvelle lune, ils seront concentrés dessus et cela sera plus facile de leur tomber dessus.

Nova se leva.

‒ Tadashi, Sam, si vous avez fini, suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Les deux hommes lui emboitèrent le pas et elle les emmena dans la salle d'entrainement au tir.

‒ Sam, sais-tu manier une arme ? demanda Nova.

‒ Euh, j'ai fait un peu de chasse mais…

‒ D'accord. Comme tu vas nous accompagner tout à l'heure, le capitaine m'a demandé de vérifier tes compétences et de te donner une petite formation au tir si nécessaire. Cela ne fera pas de toi un tireur d'élite mais tu dois pouvoir utiliser une arme et atteindre ta cible au minimum pour la blesser. Nous ne pourrons garantir ta sécurité et, selon ce que nous allons trouver, on risque d'avoir du mal à te protéger, donc tu dois pouvoir te défendre seul.

‒ Je comprends.

Nova leur amena deux fusils. Elle expliqua à Sam comment charger l'arme, retirer la sécurité et l'utiliser.

‒ Tadashi, tu fais une démonstration à notre invité ? suggéra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se positionna, épaula et tira dans la foulée, faisant mouche sur les cibles fixes. Nova les mis ensuite en mouvement. Sans être parfaits, ses résultats furent plus qu'honorables.

‒ Bien, tu t'es encore amélioré, le félicita Nova. A ton tour, Sam.

Il se plaça devant les cibles en se disant que si un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années y arrivait, c'est que cela ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Il suivit les conseils de Nova qui corrigea sa position, épaula, tira et… rata la quasi-totalité des cibles. Tadashi eut un petit sourire devant la mine déçue de Sam.

‒ Je vois que le capitaine a eut une bonne idée, remarqua Nova. Tu as la journée pour t'entraîner, Sam.

‒ Ça a pourtant l'air facile quand Tadashi le fait, se désola Sam, dépité.

‒ La première fois que j'ai utilisé un fusil, je n'en ai touché aucune, raconta Tadashi pour le réconforter. Tu en as touché deux dont une dans le mille. Cela fait presque trois mois que je m'entraine au tir tous les jours. J'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer.

‒ Ça se voit, grinça Sam.

‒ Tadashi, intervint Nova, échauffe-toi pendant j'explique deux-trois trucs à Sam. Il va s'exercer au tir pendant nous ferons du combat au corps-à-corps.

La matinée passa très vite. Ils revinrent après le déjeuner. Sam reprit ses exercices de tirs pendant que Nova et Tadashi passaient au combat au couteau. Ils s'interrompirent en entendant l'appel pour le départ. Ils gagnèrent rapidement le pont d'envol. Sam resta stupéfait en voyant une vingtaine de pirates en train de faire une dernière vérification de leurs armes, vêtus de leurs armures de combat. Il reconnut Kei, Jack et Nico parmi eux tandis que Nova les quittaient pour enfiler son armure.

‒ Tu n'en mets pas ? demanda-t-il à Tadashi, voyant que le jeune homme regardait ses camarades avec une pointe d'envie

‒ Tadashi n'est pas encore prêt à participer à ce genre de combat. Sa formation n'est pas terminée, intervint une voix grave derrière Sam, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et se trouva face au capitaine Harlock, son oiseau sur l'épaule. Sam déglutit, mal à l'aise sous le regard insondable du pirate. Il avait la désagréable impression que le capitaine, par contre, lisait en lui sans problème. Sam prit son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser au capitaine, ce dernier restant silencieux.

‒ Capitaine, je… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour… l'aide que vous m'avez offert pour sauver mon fils et pour votre hospitalité.

‒ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Cette opération aurait eu lieu de toute façon. Si notre intervention peut sauver un innocent de plus, tant mieux. Tu as une photo de ton fils m'a dit Kei ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Sors-là et suis moi.

Le capitaine alla se placer au milieu de ses hommes qui focalisèrent aussitôt leur attention sur lui. Sam en fut impressionné. Alors qu'un joyeux brouhaha régnait quelques secondes auparavant, Harlock n'avait même pas eu besoin de réclamer le silence. Il l'avait imposé par sa seule présence. Sam le rejoignit et se plaça près de lui, gêné.

‒ Kei, dit simplement Harlock.

‒ Le plan est simple, commença Kei. Nous savons qu'il y a un réseau de grottes et de galeries s'étendant derrière celle que nous avons localisé, hier. Les plans ont été transférés dans les ordinateurs de vos armures. On ignore par contre le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvent. Les perturbations électromagnétiques anormales de la zone brouillent les senseurs. Yattaran a déjà eu du mal à établir les plans. Il y a des personnes présentes, c'est la seule chose sûre. D'après ce que nous a dit Sam, ces grottes sont occupées par une secte de type sataniste. Les esclaves achetés le seraient pour servir de sacrifice humain à la divinité qu'ils vénèrent. Ils achètent tous les quatre mois un bébé fille, une enfant d'environ cinq ans et une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années. Leur dernier achat a eu lieu il y a plus d'un mois, il est donc probable que l'une d'entre elles a déjà été tuée. Il en reste donc deux à sauver, sachant qu'il y a de fortes probabilités pour que le sacrifice suivant ait lieu ce soir. A ces deux cibles, s'ajoute une troisième, le fils de Sam qui a été embrigadé par la secte, il y a trois jours. Il s'appelle Neil. Sam va faire tourner sa photo pour que vous puissiez le reconnaitre. On va se répartir en quatre groupes de cinq. Je prends le commandement d'un groupe. Les autres responsables de groupe seront le capitaine, Yattaran et Nico. On débarque et on investit les lieux. La priorité est de trouver et d'évacuer les deux enfants prisonnières et Neil.

‒ Sam, tu seras dans mon groupe, précisa Harlock. Veille à rester derrière nous pour que nous puissions te couvrir.

‒ Bien, capitaine.

Sam fit un signe d'adieu à Tadashi et monta à bord de l'un des appareils des pirates à leur suite. Il serrait nerveusement le fusil que Nico lui avait donné. Il regarda les pirates autour de lui. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son fils, il s'autorisa à espérer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Ils débarquèrent rapidement, se répartissant déjà selon les groupes. Les pirates qui n'étaient pas venus la première fois sentirent aussitôt ce que leurs camarades avaient voulu leur dire en leur parlant de l'atmosphère particulière de la forêt. Ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'eux en les taxant d'émotifs, veillant toutefois à ne pas être entendus de Kei par précaution, regrettaient leur jugement trop hâtif. Kei, Nico et Jack, par contre, trouvèrent que l'atmosphère s'était encore alourdie. Comme le leur avait dit Sam, par cette nuit de nouvelle lune, les chants des grenouilles et des engoulevents emplissaient la forêt, ajoutant encore au malaise. Ils ne voyaient pas les grenouilles mais il y avait des centaines d'oiseaux posés autour d'eux. Sur le sol, sur les branches, les engoulevents poussaient leur cri strident, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la présence des humains, sinon pour les observer de leurs petits yeux noirs. La forêt semblait chargée d'une menace. Ils pouvaient tous sentir comme une présence qui rôdait autour d'eux. Une présence ancienne, emplie de haine et de malveillance. Même les plus courageux des pirates étaient mal à l'aise et inquiets. Kei prit la tête de la colonne pour les guider, un pirate pas très rassuré restant en arrière pour surveiller les appareils. Sam se plaça près de Jack qui faisait parti de son groupe avec Nova.

‒ Jack, on n'est que quatre dans notre groupe, murmura-t-il.

‒ Et alors ?

‒ Ben, je risque de pas être très utile en cas de combat. Vous ne serez que trois à vraiment vous battre.

Jack eut un petit rire.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sam. Le capitaine et Nova sont nos meilleurs combattants. Je les ai vus affronter à eux deux une vingtaine de soldats en armure de protection avant d'avoir du renfort. Les soldats ont tous été tués. Le capitaine et Nova s'en sont tirés sans une égratignure. Je suis presque de trop.

Sam se le tînt pour dit et suivi le groupe en silence.

Les pirates atteignirent rapidement la seconde clairière. Ils stoppèrent à son orée, observant le cercle de menhirs. De l'entrée de la grotte suintait une légère lueur verdâtre animée d'une pulsation régulière. Les menhirs semblaient luire de la même lueur malsaine. D'un geste bref, Harlock ordonna de contourner la clairière. Le chant des grenouilles et des engoulevents monta en intensité, explosa, pour revenir à un murmure avant de monter de nouveau. Ce son lancinant commençait à mettre les nerfs des pirates à rude épreuve. Une fois en position à l'entrée de la grotte, les pirates les plus proches purent entendre comme un chant venant des profondeurs de la montagne. Un chant qui suivait le rythme des pulsations lumineuses. Yattaran vérifia l'heure.

‒ La nouvelle lune sera à son zénith dans une demi-heure, murmura-t-il.

Gravity saber à la main, Harlock pénétra dans la grotte. Le reste du groupe s'y engouffra à sa suite.

Un couloir partait du fond de la caverne, juste assez large pour une personne. Il était si bas de plafond que Pietro, le plus grand des pirates, était obligé de se baisser un peu pour ne pas racler le plafond avec son casque. Le couloir débouchait sur une petite caverne d'où partaient quatre couloirs, ainsi que les scanneurs l'avaient révélé. Sans même se concerter, les pirates se scindèrent et chaque groupe s'engouffra dans un des couloirs. Harlock prit le plus large des quatre. Ils étaient toujours baignés dans la lumière verdâtre mais s'il en émanait des quatre couloirs, elle semblait plus intense dans le couloir que suivait Harlock et son groupe. Il devînt également vite évident que le chant provenait de là.

− _Nico à Harlock, on a trouvé l'adolescente. Elle est terrifiée mais n'est pas blessée._

− Evacuez-la, répondit Harlock. Que deux de tes hommes l'escortent aux vaisseaux et restent là-bas avec elle.

− _Bien reçu, Nico terminé._

− _Yattaran à Harlock. Capitaine, on a trouvé une pièce remplie de trucs bizarres. Je sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent ici mais c'est vraiment malsain._

− Si il n'y a rien représentant un danger immédiat, continue, ne t'attarde pas, Yattaran. Nous avons encore au moins deux cibles à évacuer, rappela Harlock.

− _OK, Yattaran terminé._

Harlock ralentit le pas. Ils arrivaient au bout du couloir qui s'élargissait sur la fin et le chant parvenait distinctement à leurs oreilles. C'était toujours la même phrase reprise en boucle, inlassablement. Ils n'en comprenaient pas un mot car elle était psalmodiée dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient. Malgré tout, cette incantation leur glaçait les sangs. Une odeur de putréfaction venait leur chatouiller désagréablement les narines, se renforçant de plus en plus.

− Iä ! Iä ! N'ghaa, n'n'ghai-ghai ! Iä ! Iä ! N'ghai, n'yah, n-yah, shogog, phthaghn ! Iä ! Iä ! Y-hah, y-nyah, y-nyah ! N'ghaa, n'n'ghai, waf'l phthaghen – Yog-Sothth ! Yog-Sothoth !

Harlock s'arrêta à la sortie du couloir qui débouchait dans une grande caverne. Nova et Jack se placèrent de part et d'autre de leur capitaine et ils contemplèrent le spectacle étonnant qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

La caverne était ovale, très haute et se finissait sur une vaste dépression. Elle était éclairée de cette étrange lumière verdâtre pulsante sans que l'on puisse voir ce qui la générait. Du côté des pirates, leur tournant le dos, une quarantaine de personnes vêtues de toges noires, capuchon rabattus sur la tête, étaient agenouillées en arc de cercle. Ils se tenaient les mains et se balançaient de droite à gauche en psalmodiant. Entre eux et la dépression, il y avait un autel de pierre grise souillé de larges marques roussâtres. Trois officiants se tenaient devant, les bras levés. Ils se tenaient bizarrement, leur silhouette semblait tassée, difforme et leur balancement avait quelque chose d'obscène. Celui du milieu tenait une longue dague. Ils faisaient face au mur du fond de la caverne, sur lequel il y avait une immense gravure.

De forme ronde, elle formait une sorte de labyrinthe constitué de cercles concentriques et de lignes avec en son centre une espèce de losange traversé par ce qui ressemblait à une colonne de flamme. L'ensemble était étrange et semblait changeant. Peut-être un effet d'optique dû à l'étrange lumière qui baignait la scène.

Une brume pulsant de la même lumière verdâtre malsaine en suintait, s'épaississant de plus en plus.

− Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? balbutia Sam, terrifié.

La brume s'élevait et prenait une forme étrange, vivante. Un simulacre de corps, muni de tentacules en guise de membres, s'ébauchait sous leurs yeux.

− _Kei à Harlock, nous sommes en position à l'entrée d'une grande caverne où la secte est réunie._

− _Nico à Harlock, on y est aussi._

− Harlock à Kei et Nico, nous sommes également en position. Yattaran ?

− _On y arrive à l'instant, cap'taine._

− Aucune trace des cibles restantes ?

− _Kei, négatif._

− _Yattaran, négatif_

− _Nico, néga… Un instant, je vois l'enfant. Elle est attachée sur l'autel et ne bouge pas._

− Bien reçu. Priorité absolue à sa protection et évacuation, ordonna Harlock. Sam, tâche de repérer ton fils et de le sortir de là.

− Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ça, capitaine, répondit Sam, dont les yeux tentaient déjà de repérer la silhouette de son fils.

A ce moment-là, les officiants accélèrent leur balancement et leur chant.

− Nyarlathotep, hurla celui qui tenait la dague. Nous t'offrons sa vie en holocauste !

Il joignit ses mains sur la dague mais ne l'abattit jamais. Harlock avait aussitôt pointé son gravity saber et, malgré la distance, avait atteint sa cible en pleine tête. Après un instant de flottement, où les fanatiques regardèrent leur prêtre s'écrouler sur l'autel, ils se mirent à hurler. Les pirates se ruèrent dans la caverne. Et l'enfer se déchaina. Loin de paniquer, les satanistes se jetèrent sur les pirates en vociférant des malédictions et des insultes. La plupart d'entre eux sortirent des dagues de leur bure. Les pirates n'eurent d'autre choix que d'opérer un véritable massacre. Ce fut atroce. Sam cherchait désespérément son fils, s'égosillant pour tenter de couvrir le bruit des armes des pirates et des hurlements de rage des criminels.

− Papa !

− Neil !

Il repéra enfin son fils, grâce à ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin vers lui. Ils réussirent à se rejoindre.

− Sam ! Emmène ton fils, cria Nico en s'interposant entre eux et un sataniste qui allait frapper Sam de sa dague.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, tenant fermement le bras de Neil, il réussit à s'extirper de la mêlée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un couloir et se tournèrent vers la caverne. Harlock avait réussi à atteindre l'autel. Avec l'aide de Nova et d'un autre pirate, il couvrait Kei qui détachait l'enfant. Les satanistes étaient tellement acharnés à se battre que les pirates furent contraints de tous les tuer. Lorsque le dernier des officiants s'écroula, le silence s'abattit comme une chape de plomb sur les pirates. L'odeur de sang frais se mêlait à celle de putréfaction qui régnait déjà dans la grotte, rendant l'atmosphère encore un peu plus nauséabonde. Les pirates regardaient le résultat du massacre, bouleversés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir tuer tout le monde et, malgré les corps amoncelés, ils sentaient toujours cette atmosphère de danger flotter dans l'air. Sam et Neil étaient choqués du spectacle auquel ils avaient assistés. Un coup sourd résonna faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un deuxième leur fit faire face à la gravure. D'un geste, Harlock ordonna à Kei, qui tenait l'enfant apathique contre elle, de reculer. Elle obéit aussitôt. Harlock et Nova restèrent face à la gravure qui semblait se déformer étrangement. Plusieurs pirates se rapprochèrent en soutien, se plaçant devant Kei et l'enfant pour les protéger. Un troisième coup retentit plus fort. Ils sentirent distinctement le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. La gravure se déformait de manière visible, cette fois.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutia Sam, terrifié.

− C'est lui, il arrive, murmura son fils avec des yeux hallucinés tandis qu'un quatrième coup faisait de nouveau trembler la caverne, un peu de poussière tombant par endroit.

− Capitaine ? Tu as une idée de ce qui passe, là ? demanda Nico d'une voix blanche.

− Non, avoua Harlock, mais ce n'est rien de bon, je le crains.

La gravure devînt légèrement translucide, laissant entrevoir autre chose que de la pierre derrière. Ils commencèrent à distinguer un paysage, un paysage qui n'était pas de cette planète verdoyante. Un son très faible qui devint progressivement audible et qui glaça tous ceux qui l'entendirent sans qu'ils puissent s'explique pourquoi.

− N'gai, n'gha'ghaa, y'hah…

Ils virent alors que, dans ce paysage, quelque chose se dirigeait vers eux. Une forme étrange mal définie. Elle était encore loin mais ils la devinaient immense. Elle était changeante et ressemblait parfois à un serpent, parfois à une chauve-souris, parfois à un poulpe. Les pirates regardaient cette chose avancer vers eux, fascinés et horrifiés.

− C'est lui ! Il arrive ! cria Neil en se laissant tomber à genoux, arrachant tout le monde à l'espèce de transe dans laquelle cette vision cauchemardesque les avait plongés.

Harlock pointa son gravity saber et tira sur la gravure aussitôt imité par ses hommes. Le vacarme des armes résonna sur les parois de la grotte, assourdissant tout le monde. Un hurlement effroyable éclata, enflant démesurément. Un hurlement si chargé de haine, de fureur et de malveillance qu'il glaça les sangs des plus courageux. Un grondement retentit, un violent souffle de vent nauséabond balaya la caverne. Et tout s'arrêta d'un coup. La lumière s'éteignit, la sensation d'oppression disparut et l'odeur méphitique s'atténua pour ne plus subsister qu'en un relent douçâtre vaguement écœurant.

− Faites de la lumière, réclama Harlock.

Aussitôt, les pirates allumèrent les lampes qui équipaient leurs armures. Ils virent alors que la gravure était complètement détruite par leurs tirs combinés.

− Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais je crois que je préfère ne pas en savoir plus, fit Jack, résumant assez bien le ressenti général de ses camarades.

− Terminez la fouille, ordonna Harlock. S'il y a des survivants, amenez-les ici.

Un groupe de pirates s'égailla dans les couloirs tandis que d'autres vérifiaient que tous les satanistes étaient morts. Harlock s'approcha de Kei qui avait posé l'enfant au sol et l'examinait sommairement. Il fut rejoint par Sam, son fils et Nova.

− Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

− Physiquement, ça va, répondit Kei. Elle n'a que des écorchures et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été… brutalisée. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune réaction, elle est complètement apathique.

− Zéro l'examinera dès notre retour à bord, il pourra dire si elle est juste en état de choc ou si il y a autre chose, assura Harlock.

− Ils lui ont fait boire le liquide sacré, intervint Neil qui se rentra la tête dans les épaules en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

− Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ce liquide ? s'enquit Kei.

− Non, je viens juste d'arriver, ils m'ont même pas dit qu'ils allaient la tuer.

Il se mit à trembler des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

− Ils... Ils m'avaient dit, qu'ici, on était tous égaux et que personne se moquerait plus de moi ni ne m'embêteraient mais… ce sont… ce sont des monstres… Ils voulaient les faire revenir... leur donner les humains… à manger…

− Qui voulaient-ils faire revenir ? questionna Harlock.

− Les Anciens… Les Anciens Dieux, balbutia-t-il. Ils disaient qu'il n'y avait pas de plus grande gloire que de les servir et que… les Anciens étaient généreux avec leurs serviteurs mais... en réalité, ils sont mauvais, méchants… ils mangent les humains…. Ils boivent leur sang !

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Tremblant comme une feuille, Neil fondit en larmes. Son père le serra contre lui.

− C'est fini, fils, c'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Nico se rapprocha d'eux.

− Capitaine, vous devriez venir voir.

Intrigué, Harlock lui emboita le pas, suivi de Nova. Sam fit asseoir son fils près de Kei et les rejoignit alors que Nico leur montrait un corps. Sam se pencha sur le corps et blêmit.

− Mais je le connais, balbutia-t-il, horrifié. C'est Alijah mais… qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il était pas comme ça, avant…

− Il faisait parti de ceux de Paloma qui les ont rejoints ? s'étonna Harlock.

− Oui, il… il s'est mis avec eux, il y trois ans environ, confirma Sam, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le corps était horrible, déformé de manière grotesque. Les yeux globuleux, les oreilles étirées vers l'arrière collées de manière à être presque invisibles, la bouche molle, on ne pouvait que ressentir une répulsion instinctive en voyant ce visage. De plus, les jambes étaient fortement arquées, les pieds trop larges et trop plats. Une de ses mains était encore crispées sur une longue dague effilée, l'autre, révélait un début de palmure entre les doigts repliés en forme de serre. Harlock se pencha et baissa le col de la tunique, dévoilant sa peau curieusement racornie formant un motif semblable à des écailles.

− Tous les corps sont comme ça, capitaine, précisa Nico, certains plus que d'autres. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Il les guida de l'autre côté de l'autel. Le fond de la dépression était rempli de squelettes humains. Dans l'enchevêtrement d'os, ils purent distinguer des squelettes d'enfants et de bébés. Sam pâlit.

− Alors, c'était vrai, balbutia-t-il. Ils… ils sacrifiaient vraiment des humains…

Il s'éloigna précipitamment et vomit dans un coin. Nova échangea un regard plein de tristesse avec Harlock avant d'aller rejoindre Sam pour le soutenir. Harlock et Nico les suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle ramenait Sam vers son fils.

− Ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre, commenta Nico. Je me demande ce que ce pauvre garçon a vu comme autres horreurs durant ces trois jours.

− Tu as vraiment envie de le savoir ? lui douta Harlock.

− Non, pas vraiment, admit Nico.

Des exclamations attirèrent leur attention. Voyant que plusieurs pirates entouraient Yattaran qui s'était assis au sol, ils les rejoignirent.

− Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harlock.

− Yattaran est blessé, capitaine, déclara Sven en aidant le lieutenant à ouvrir son armure.

− Un de ces salopard a réussit à planter sa dague dans l'articulation de mon armure, la lame était assez fine pour entrer, expliqua le surdoué en voyant le regard interrogateur de son capitaine.

Le fait est que la blessure était plutôt vilaine. Yattaran avait une profonde coupure qui partait du creux du coude et remontait pratiquement jusqu'à l'épaule.

− Le doc va faire une attaque en voyant ça, commenta Sven en bandant le bras de son ami. Cela a presque atteint l'os. Tu eu du bol qu'aucune veine importante soit touchée sinon tu te serais déjà vidé de ton sang. T'es bon pour une belle ligne de points de suture.

Yattaran grogna, le visage crispé par la douleur.

− _Jack à Harlock, vous pouvez venir, capitaine ? Premier couloir à droite de l'autel, on a trouvé des trucs intéressants._

− J'arrive, confirma Harlock.

Il jeta à son lieutenant un regard lourd de sous-entendus et Yattaran détourna les yeux. Harlock rejoignit rapidement Jack qui fouillait une pièce avec deux autres gars.

− C'est un vrai capharnaüm dans cette pièce, capitaine, déclara-t-il en voyant Harlock. On dirait que c'est là qu'ils stockaient tout le matériel pour leur pseudo-religion. Cela à l'air très ancien. Il y a des livres et pas mal d'objets.

Harlock fit un tour d'horizon. Jack avait raison, il y avait de tout. Des livres, des pierres gravées, des objets d'or. La pluparts des objets précieux portaient des sculptures sur des thèmes aquatiques, les pierres étaient gravées de symboles cabalistiques, de textes dans des écritures inconnues. Certaines reproduisaient des motifs ressemblant à ceux de la gravure qu'ils avaient détruite dans la caverne. Harlock prit un des livres. Il avait pour titre _« Al Azif, le Livre de l'Arabe »._ Le capitaine l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, son regard accrochant des bribes de phrases au passage. « _Les Anciens sont et seront… Yog-Sothoth connaît le portail car Yog-Sothoth est le portail... impuissant à toucher le Signe des Anciens car ils craignent Son grand pouvoir… attendaient alors que l'homme vînt prier en des lieux secrets et maudits pour ouvrir le Portail… Ils attendent toujours au Portail et le Portail est partout de tout temps, car Ils ne connaissent ni le temps ni l'espace… le Grand Cthulhu sera libéré de R'lyeh… Nyarlathotep portera la parole à tous les Grands Anciens… »_

Harlock referma le livre d'un geste sec et le jeta sur la pile. Il repensa à ce que Miimé lui avait dit, la veille.

− Voulez-vous qu'on récupère quelque chose, capitaine ? demanda Jack. Les objets d'or ou les livres, peut-être ?

− Non, trancha Harlock, on détruit tout et on s'en va.

− A vos ordres, répondit Jack, surpris de sa décision.

Harlock revînt d'un pas vif dans la caverne centrale. Il donna une série d'ordres pour que ses hommes piègent les cavernes avec des bombes incendiaires. Une fois les bombes posées, les pirates évacuèrent les lieux. Harlock déclencha lui-même l'explosion. Ils restèrent encore un peu le temps de s'assurer que le feu avait bien pris et rejoignirent leurs appareils.

− Bien, on va vous laisser, déclara Sam.

Il fixa Harlock.

− On dit beaucoup de choses de vous et de vos hommes, capitaine. J'ai pu voir que la plupart d'entre elles étaient fausses. Vous avez sauvé mon fils et je crois bien que… vous nous avez tous sauvés de quelque chose d'horrible, ce soir. J'ai une dette envers vous. Je ne suis pas un combattant et je ne suis pas riche mais je n'oublierais jamais que vous avez risqué vos vies pour m'aider sans rien me demander en retour. Si jamais un jour, vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas, je répondrais toujours présent.

Il tendit la main à Harlock. Ce dernier la prit et la lui serra.

− Je ne l'oublierais pas, affirma-t-il simplement.

Il monta ensuite dans l'un des appareils. Les pirates en firent de même après avoir salué Sam et Neil au passage. Ces derniers regardèrent partir les appareils.

− Eh bien, soupira Sam. Ça a été une sacré aventure.

− Tu as vu, papa ? Les engoulevents sont partis et les grenouilles se sont tues.

− C'est vrai.

− Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que le Mal est parti lui aussi, c'est fini.

− Tant mieux, fils, tant mieux. Viens, rentrons à la maison.

Quand les pirates regagnèrent l'Arcadia, ils trouvèrent Miimé qui les attendait. Tandis que Kei et Nova emmenait les enfants et Yattaran à l'infirmerie, Harlock la rejoignit.

-Tu avais raison, dit-il. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Nous avons détruit la Porte.

La Nibelungen ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Elle suivit Harlock alors qu'il quittait le pont d'envol.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Un mois plus tard, des pas résonnaient dans les tunnels noircis. Une odeur de brûlé flottait encore dans les cavernes sans aération. Les pas s'arrêtèrent un instant à l'entrée de la caverne où étaient rangés les artefacts et les livres. Sans hésitation, ses pieds écrasant les cendres et les objets tordus par les flammes, l'intrus se dirigea vers le fond de la caverne. Ses mains tâtonnèrent sur la pierre, activèrent un système et une cache s'ouvrit. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation s'emparèrent d'un livre.

− Intact, il est intact, murmura une voix empreinte d'une joie fébrile tandis que des yeux où luisait une inquiétante lueur rouge déchiffraient les lignes.

Il referma le livre et caressa amoureusement les lettres formant le mot « Nécronomicon ». L'homme enfouit le livre dans une besace et partit rapidement. Lorsqu'il surgit au soleil, ce dernier révéla sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant tandis qu'il pressait le pas vers la ville.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sur une autre planète, la porte d'un saloon s'ouvrit sur un homme enveloppé d'une cape, capuche rabattue sur son visage. Le peu de temps que la porte resta ouverte pour le laisser passer suffit pour qu'une rafale de vent glacé chargée de poussière balaie la salle. Quelques personnes jetèrent un regard las vers le nouvel arrivant pour s'en désintéresser aussitôt. La plupart restèrent les yeux baissés sur leur verre. L'homme se dirigea vers une table vide dans un coin sombre et s'y installa face à la salle. La serveuse vînt prendre sa commande.

− Un Red bourbon, commanda l'homme d'une voix basse.

Elle revînt avec sa commande. Alors qu'il la payait, sa cape s'entrouvrit. Elle pâlit en voyant un Jolly Roger blanc se détachant sur le cuir noir de sa veste. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme. Il la regardait et elle put voir sous la capuche un œil noisette souligné d'une balafre sur la joue gauche qui la fixait. Elle déglutit, récupéra son paiement et fila sans demander son reste.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs vers l'homme tout en faisant son service.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla son patron alors qu'elle manquait de renverser le verre qu'il venait de remplir.

− L'homme à la cape, au fond, murmura-t-elle, en chargeant son plateau.

− Quoi, l'homme à la cape ?

− Je crois que c'est lui.

− Qui ça, lui ?

− Harlock, souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Le patron la regarda s'éloigner, interloqué puis jeta un œil vers le mystérieux client. Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait appeler la garnison puis haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre et, si elle avait raison et qu'Harlock en réchappait, il ne doutait pas que le pirate reviendrait lui demander des comptes. Il tenait à la vie. Il se désintéressa donc de lui et continua à essuyer ses verres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un autre homme entra. Col de la veste relevé, chapeau enfoncé sur les yeux, on ne distinguait pas son visage. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à la même table que l'homme encapuchonné, dos à la salle. La serveuse alla prendre sa commande, pas très rassurée. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle soit revenue le servir que les deux hommes entamèrent la conversation.

− Bonjour, capitaine, murmura l'homme au chapeau. Merci d'être venu si vite. Vous étiez dans le système pour être aussi rapide ?

− Dans le coin, éluda Harlock car c'était bien lui. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

Son vis-à-vis sourit brièvement.

− Vous êtes aussi bavard que le précédent, remarqua-t-il avant de déglutir en voyant le regard incendiaire que lui lança Harlock. Pardon. J'ai des infos qui pourraient vous intéresser, rapport aux recherches que vous m'avez demandé, il y a presque un an, maintenant. C'est toujours d'actualité ?

− Oui.

− Parfait, c'est le prix habituel.

Comme Harlock ne bronchait pas, son informateur soupira et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « aussi bourrique que le premier » mais Harlock fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. L'homme était un informateur fiable et habile qui renseignait les pirates depuis près de vingt ans, il préférait le garder.

− Bon, il y a une base de colonisation désaffectée sur la planète P3X. La colonie qui s'y était installée, il y a cinq cents ans, n'a pas fait long feu. La planète est aride et sujette à de violentes tempêtes magnétiques. Bref, la base aurait été remise en service en toute discrétion. On ne sait pas ce qui s'y trafique mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas légal. Il y a pas mal de transit de vaisseaux dans le secteur, beaucoup trop même, mais comme c'est un système sans aucune planète colonisée, c'est passé inaperçu.

− Comment l'as-tu su ?

− Un gars qui avait un peu trop bu m'a raconté que son vaisseau s'était égaré dans le secteur suite à une panne du système warp qui les avaient éjecté dans ce système. Ils ont été priés de déguerpir au plus vite de manière pas très polie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils ont carrément subi des coups de semonce. Le gars en question travaille en passerelle et il a vu le sigle dont vous m'avez parlé sur le flanc du vaisseau qui les a canardés. Un cercle barré d'un trait vertical.

− Autre chose ?

− Non, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Harlock lui passa une bourse bien arrondie. Son informateur l'escamota prestement.

− C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous, capitaine, se réjouit-il avant de vider son verre d'un trait et de partir.

Harlock finit tranquillement son Red bourbon et partit à son tour

oooooooooooooooooooooo

L'Arcadia sortit du warp à distance du système indiqué par leur informateur. Les pirates étaient sur le pied de guerre, prêts à l'action. Le bras blessé de Yattaran n'empêchait pas ce dernier d'être en passerelle, même si son poste était occupé par Nova. Harlock se leva et se tînt debout devant la barre.

− Nico, Sven, lancez les scans de la base dès que nous serons suffisamment proches. Des échos au radar ?

− Rien pour l'instant, cap'taine, répondit Sabu.

− En avant. Puissance 60 % . Etat d'alerte.

Kei déclencha le signal d'alarme.

− Torpilles parées. Contre-mesures activées. Canons parés à faire feu. Tout le monde est à son poste de combat, capitaine, annonça Kei. Les coordonnées de la base de colonisation sont saisies. Estimation de la mise en orbite : deux heures et douze minutes.

Harlock saisit la barre et dirigea l'Arcadia vers la ceinture d'astéroïdes. Il voulait l'utiliser pour dissimuler leur approche.

Harlock resta le plus longtemps possible dans la ceinture, guidant l'Arcadia entre les astéroïdes. Nova avait retenu un petit sourire lorsqu'elle avait vu la direction qu'il prenait. L'Arcadia sortit de la ceinture près de deux heures plus tard.

− Estimation du temps d'approche, demanda Harlock.

− Vingt-quatre minutes, si on maintient cette vitesse, capitaine, répondit Kei.

− Nous serons à portée radar de P3X dans trois minutes, capitaine, ajouta Sabu.

− Portée pour les scans dans dix-neuf minutes, affirma Nico.

− Nova ?

− Il sera possible de tenter un piratage informatique dans quinze minutes, estima Nova. Mais pour l'instant, on ne détecte aucun réseau en activité.

Harlock faillit dire à Nova de continuer à chercher mais se retint. Sa compagne savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Son air concentré et le fait qu'elle ne lâchait pas ses instruments du regard le prouvait. De plus, Yattaran était près d'elle. Il esquissa un sourire en réalisant à la manière dont il avait nommé Nova dans ses pensées. Cela était venu si naturellement. Sa compagne, oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle était devenue même s'ils occupaient toujours des quartiers séparés. Il se recentra sur l'instant présent.

− Alerte radar, annonça Sabu. Quatre vaisseaux quittent l'orbite de la planète et viennent droit vers nous.

− Affiche l'image, ordonna Harlock.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers l'écran géant. Les vaisseaux volaient côte à côte. Ils firent un écart pour éviter un astéroïde et les pirates purent distinguer la marque des esclavagistes sur le flanc d'un des appareils.

− Notre informateur était bien renseigné, on dirait, dit Yattaran. Une jolie fête en perspective. Dommage que mon bras ne soit pas guéri, j'aurais bien aimé y participer. Capitaine, je peux vous accompagner au sol ? Je resterais en retrait.

− Si tu viens, le doc va t'étrangler, glissa Nova.

− Tu restes à bord et tu surveilles comme prévu, répliqua Harlock avec un petit sourire devant la mine dépité de son premier lieutenant.

− Appel entrant de l'un des vaisseaux, annonça Sven.

− Accepte l'appel, répondit Harlock.

Le capitaine esclavagiste apparut sur l'écran central

− _Harlock, tu as commis une grave erreur en venant ici. Tu n'as aucune chance. Rends-toi et ton équipage aura la vie sauve._

Un éclat de rire retentit sur la passerelle. Harlock eut un petit sourire en voyant la mine furieuse du capitaine. Estimant la réponse suffisante, il fit signe de couper la communication.

− Quels sont tes ordres, capitaine ? s'enquit Kei avec un grand sourire.

− Nico, que donne le scan des vaisseaux ? demanda Harlock

− Vu le nombre de signes de vie et leur localisation, seul l'équipage est à bord

− Dans ce cas, on les atomise, décida Harlock. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec du menu fretin.

L'attaque fut rondement menée. Les esclavagistes eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que les quatre vaisseaux étaient anéantis. L'Arcadia ne rencontra plus d'obstacle jusqu'à la planète les intéressant.

− Scan effectué, capitaine, annonça Nico. Nombreuses formes de vies dans la base, la plupart sont confinées dans quatre grandes pièces. Elles sont trop proches les unes des autres pour pouvoir être comptabilisées. Une vingtaine d'autres sont disséminées un peu partout mais la base n'est pas grande. On aura vite fait le tour.

− Impossible de pénétrer le réseau de la base, enchaina Nova. Nous n'avons accès qu'à la partie servant aux communications extérieures et à la surveillance, le réseau interne doit être sur un autre serveur totalement autonome.

− Y a-t-il un système de défense anti-aérien ?

− Affirmatif, confirma Sven. Mais pas grand-chose. Quatre batteries groupées par deux qui entourent les deux entrées de la base.

− Bien. Tous aux navettes. Yattaran, tu t'occupes de nous couvrir et de détruire ces batteries.

− A tes ordres, capitaine, fit Yattaran avec un sourire carnassier tandis que ses camarades se ruaient hors de la passerelle.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors que l'Arcadia détruisait les vaisseaux esclavagistes dans le système de P3X, le Perséphone naviguait à plusieurs systèmes de là.

− Alerte radar, annonça l'officier radar. Deux vaisseaux bord à bord à 2 heures.

− Identification, ordonna automatiquement le second de Yamato

− Vaisseaux cargos de classe Béta. Ils sont connectés par des tubes de transport.

Yamato fronça les sourcils. Curieux, voilà qui n'était pas commun. L'un des vaisseaux avait dû avoir une avarie à moins qu'ils ne soient tombés par hasard sur des trafiquants en pleine transaction.

− Visuel des vaisseaux, ordonna-t-il.

L'image holographique s'afficha. Yamato se redressa.

− Sonnez l'alerte maximale. Tous aux postes de combats. Chasseurs parés au décollage. Scannez les deux vaisseaux, ordonna-t-il.

Il avait du mal à croire en leur chance. Les vaisseaux portaient le sigle des esclavagistes. Seraient-ils tombés sur un préleveur et un vendeur en plein transfert ?

− Nombreuses formes de vies à bord, capitaine, annonça Minato. Une trentaine de signaux sont concentrés à hauteur des cellules.

− Minato, tâche de pirater leurs réseaux qu'ils ne lancent pas d'autodestruction.

− Oui, commandant.

− Faites décoller la chasse. Manœuvre d'encerclement, il faut les empêcher d'effectuer un saut. Trois coups de semonces à 20 degrés bâbord. Contactez-les.

Yamato observa les tirs qui précédèrent sa chasse et observa ses hommes prendre position.

− Contact établi, commandant, annonça l'officier radio.

L'hologramme des deux capitaines esclavagiste apparu.

− Commandant Yamato, capitaine du Perséphone de la flotte de Gaia. Rendez-vous sans combattre. Vos équipages et vous-mêmes aurez la vie sauve.

− Nous rendre ? s'exclama l'un des capitaines.

− Soyez raisonnable, capitaine, répliqua Yamato. Vu le gabarit de vos vaisseaux respectifs, vous ne faites pas le poids face au Perséphone, même à deux.

Les deux capitaines se mirent à rire.

-A deux, sûrement pas, répliqua le deuxième, mais à dix ?

A ce moment-là, huit autres vaisseaux surgirent de la dimension warp

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Disclaimer complémentaire pour la première partie du chapitre_ _:_

 _Les caractéristiques physiques des officiants de la secte, Yog-Sothoth, Nyarlathothep, les incantations, le Nécronomicon, Al Azif-le livre de l'Arabe, et tout ce qui concerne la secte appartiennent à H.P. Lovecraft et m'ont plus particulièrement été inspirés par le roman « Le rôdeur sur le seuil » de H.P. Lovecraft et August Derleth._

 _La citation en italique de « Al Azif-le livre de l'Arabe » est tirée du roman « Le rôdeur sur le seuil ». Les objets et gravures sont tirés du même livre et d'autres œuvres de Lovecraft._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

L'Arcadia pénétra l'atmosphère de la planète dans un rugissement. Il fonça droit sur la base dont les batteries ouvrirent le feu. Yattaran riposta aussitôt, faisant mouche. Dès que le vaisseau fut assez bas, il ralentit et quatre navettes sortirent de ses entrailles. Elles se posèrent par deux devant chaque entrée. Les portes des navettes déjà ouvertes, les pirates étaient prêts à en jaillir pour passer l'attaque. Un tir nourri éclata aussitôt, mitraillant les navettes avant que le premier pirate n'ait le temps de poser un pied au sol. De deux coups de canons d'une précision diabolique, Yattaran réduisit les défenseurs au silence, éventrant les portes de la base au passage.

− Eh, tu pourrais nous en laisser un peu, protesta Jack.

− _T'en fais pas, vous avez encore de quoi vous amuser_ , répliqua son ami en rigolant.

Les pirates se ruèrent à l'intérieur, Harlock et Kei chacun en tête d'un groupe. Ils rencontrèrent une résistance farouche mais les esclavagistes furent vite débordés par la férocité des pirates. Ces derniers ne réussirent pas à faire de prisonniers. La lutte fut tellement âpre que tous les criminels furent abattus. Les deux groupes firent la jonction au milieu de la base au cours de la mêlée. Les pirates se séparaient et se rejoignaient au gré des couloirs rencontrés. Une fois le combat fini, Harlock rassembla ses hommes.

− Des blessés ? demanda-t-il.

Les pirates s'entreregardèrent.

− Négatif, capitaine, répondit Kei.

− Yattaran, des échos radars ?

− _Négatif, capitaine, il y a autant de monde que de cheveux sur la tête de Pietro_ , déclara le premier lieutenant, provoquant des rires et des regards en coin en direction du géant chauve qui leva les yeux au ciel.

− Bien, fouillez la base, transportez toutes les personnes prisonnières à bord de l'Arcadia, ordonna Harlock. Kei, tu supervises l'évacuation. Nova, trouve un serveur et récupère leurs données. Jack, Nico, vous la couvrez. Exécution.

Les pirates s'égaillèrent dans la base.

oooooooooooooo

Pris par surprise, les chasseurs de Yamato se firent exterminer en même temps que les vaisseaux manœuvraient pour les encercler.

‒ Activez le bouclier de protection. Activez les contre-mesures. Canons parés à tirer, cria Yamato.

Ses hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'obtempérer. Les dix vaisseaux esclavagistes ouvrirent le feu simultanément. Trois d'entre eux concentrèrent leur tir sur un point précis du bouclier qui lâcha. Ils envoyèrent ensuite des missiles qui frappèrent le Perséphone pile sur son point faible. La décharge électro-magnétique shunta tous les systèmes électroniques. Yamato pensa avec amertume qu'il était victime de la même stratégie qu'il avait utilisée dans le système de Ragel.

‒ Que tout le monde se tienne prêt, ils vont nous arraisonner, lança Yamato en regardant les esclavagistes manœuvrer. Minato, pouvez-vous rétablir les systèmes ?

‒ Je m'y emploie, commandant mais il me faudra quelques minutes.

‒ On ne les a pas, murmura Yamato alors que les tubes d'abordages étaient envoyés sur son vaisseau.

‒ On est tombés dans un vrai traquenard, constata son second, atterré. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où nous étions et surtout le point faible du bouclier ?

‒ J'aimerais bien le savoir, gronda Yamato. Si on s'en tire, je peux vous promettre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela ne soit pas le cas de celui qui nous a trahis.

Il se leva.

‒ La passerelle est à vous, capitaine. Je rejoins nos hommes, annonça-t-il avant de partir se battre en courant.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kei supervisait toujours l'évacuation des prisonniers libérés quand Harlock la rejoignit après avoir fait le tour de la base avec quelques autres pirates pour s'assurer que personne n'était resté cacher.

‒ Où en es tu ? demanda-t-il.

‒ C'est presque fini, assura-t-elle, encore une navette après celle-ci et c'est bon.

‒ Bien.

Il partit et rejoignit Nova, toujours installée devant l'ordinateur principal sous la protection de Nico et Jack.

‒ L'évacuation est presque terminée, annonça Harlock. Et pour toi ?

‒ Le téléchargement sera terminé dans quelques minutes, estima Nova.

‒ Nico, Jack, partez avec la dernière navette, ordonna Harlock. Je reste avec elle.

‒ A tes ordres.

Les deux hommes partirent en courant et arrivèrent à temps pour voir les dernières personnes embarquer.

‒ Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là, vous deux ? s'étonna Kei.

‒ Le capitaine nous a dit de partir avec cette navette, l'informa Nico. Il est resté avec Nova qui termine le téléchargement.

‒ D'accord, allez-y. Je vais prévenir le capitaine que nous avons fini.

Les deux hommes montèrent. Kei attendit de voir l'appareil décoller et rejoignit Harlock et Nova.

‒ Capitaine, l'évacuation est terminée, nous sommes les derniers, déclara Kei en entrant dans la pièce.

‒ J'ai fini aussi, ajouta Nova. Cette base est la plus importante que nous avons pu récupérer.

Elle déconnecta rapidement son matériel et ils regagnèrent leur appareil. Kei et Nova se mirent aux commandes et décollèrent.

Pendant ce temps, la dernière navette était arrivée sur l'Arcadia et ses occupants en descendirent. Yattaran les accueillit.

‒ Dirigez-les sur la soute E. Le capitaine n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Nova n'avait pas fini, il est resté avec elle ainsi que Kei, le renseigna Jack. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

La navette arrivait en vue de l'Arcadia quand ils furent violemment secoués dans un bruit d'explosion.

‒ C'était quoi, ça ! s'écria Nova.

‒ On nous a tirés dessus ! répliqua Kei. Le moteur 2 est HS, on va se cracher ! Il faut stabiliser !

‒ Passez en manuel, ordonna Harlock.

Nova activa la commande d'un coup de poing.

‒ Capitaine, vous n'avez pas d'armure, attachez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle referma son casque, imitée par Kei. Les deux femmes tentèrent désespérément de redresser leur appareil qui tombait en chute libre.

Yattaran sursauta en entendant la voix de Sabu dans son oreillette.

‒ _Alerte radar ! Un vaisseau vient de sortir du warp !_

Ils entendirent alors un tir suivi d'une explosion.

‒ _La dernière navette a été abattue par le vaisseau qui vient d'arriver ! Ils vont se crasher !_ cria Pietro.

‒ Quoi ? s'exclama Yattaran.

Comme répondant à un signal, plusieurs esclaves sortirent un petit appareil de leur poche et l'actionnèrent. Un son strident retentit, faisant pousser un cri de douleur aux pirates et aux autres ex-esclaves qui s'écroulèrent, tétanisés. La scène se répéta un peu partout dans l'Arcadia. Les pirates reprirent leurs esprits pour voir que ceux qui avaient actionnés les appareils avaient récupéré les armes et les tenaient en joue ainsi que l'autre partie des personnes libérées.

‒ Bon sang, c'était un piège ! ragea Jack.

‒ Yattaran, murmura Nico, le visage blême, Cette navette, c'était celle du capitaine, de Nova et de Kei. C'était les derniers à partir.

‒ Je sais, Nico, répondit le surdoué.

La navette continuait à chuter. Les deux amies s'escrimaient sur le manche en tirant de toutes leurs forces. Harlock se joignit à elles et, à eux trois, ils réussirent à redresser. Mais le sol se rapprochait toujours trop vite.

‒ Capitaine, attache-toi ! cria Kei.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil heurta durement le sol. Il glissa sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'immobiliser.

Tous les pirates et les esclaves avaient été regroupés sur l'un des ponts d'envol de l'Arcadia sous la menace des armes des faux esclaves. Un petit groupe de trois hommes, dont deux armés jusqu'aux dents les rejoignirent.

‒ Qui est le chef en l'absence d'Harlock ? s'écria l'un d'eux.

‒ Moi, répondit Yattaran en avançant d'un pas. Je m'appelle Yattaran, je suis le premier lieutenant.

‒ Tu viens avec moi sur la passerelle, ordonna l'esclavagiste. Toi, toi et toi, vous venez aussi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Miimé, Tadashi et Masu.

Les quatre pirates gagnèrent donc la passerelle sous bonne escorte. Sur le chemin, Yattaran ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

‒ Vous nous avez tendu un piège, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Oui et il a parfaitement fonctionné.

‒ Et les hommes que vous aviez laissé pour garder cette base ? Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être sacrifiés ? cracha le surdoué, écœuré.

Le capitaine esclavagiste éclata de rire.

‒ Ce n'était pas des hommes à nous. Pas vraiment. C'étaient des esclaves que nous avons… Comment dire ?… « Rééduqués ».

‒ Comment ça ? demanda Yattaran, redoutant la réponse.

‒ Quelques séances de torture pour briser leur volonté, puis des soins additionnés de la promesse de leur rendre leur liberté s'ils travaillent bien ou de les soumettre de nouveau à la torture s'ils refusent et vous avez des soldats très motivés, révéla le capitaine sur un ton presque indifférent.

Les pirates ne dirent plus un mot, atterrés. Arrivés sur la passerelle, le capitaine regarda autour de lui en poussant un sifflement.

‒ Pas mal, apprécia-t-il. Bien, maintenant, tu vas piloter ce vaisseau pour nous, ordonna-t-il à Yattaran, une fois qu'ils furent montés sur la passerelle de commandement.

Le pirate le fixa droit dans les yeux sans un mot. Le capitaine parcourut Miimé, Masu et Tadashi du regard. Celui de Miimé était tranquille, presque indifférent. Les yeux de Masu pleins de colère comme ceux de Tadashi qui luisaient en plus d'un air de défi. Le capitaine dégaina, pointa son arme sur Tadashi et tira. Mais Miimé s'interposa devant lui. Elle s'écroula dans les bras du jeune homme stupéfait alors que Masu poussait un cri.

‒ NON ! hurla Yattaran en tentant de se ruer sur le capitaine.

Il récolta un coup de poing sur sa blessure, ce qui le fit de nouveau crier mais de douleur, cette fois. Les esclavagistes jetèrent un regard inquiet autour d'eux en entendant un bruit étrange s'élever, comme un gémissement tandis que l'Arcadia tremblait et que les lumières s'éteignaient brutalement. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

‒ C'était quoi, ça ? fit un des criminels, visiblement pas rassuré.

‒ Peu importe, éluda son chef, on aura l'occasion de découvrir tous les secrets de ce vaisseau. Tu vas piloter ce vaisseau pour nous, répéta-t-il à Yattaran, sinon, je tuerais tous tes camarades, un par un.

‒ Vous n'auriez pas dû abattre Miimé, rétorqua Yattaran. L'Arcadia tire son énergie d'un générateur de matière noire. Elle était la seule à savoir l'utiliser. Ce n'est plus qu'une épave sans elle.

‒ C'est ennuyeux, jugea le criminel. Vérifie si elle est morte.

‒ Pas encore, mais elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, déclara un de ses hommes après avoir examiné la Nibelungen.

‒ Tant pis, attache-la à la barre, décida le capitaine. Cela nous évitera un ultime sursaut d'énergie de bête blessée. Nous partons.

‒ On abandonne l'Arcadia, capitaine ? s'étonna un autre esclavagiste.

‒ Oui, j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce fameux générateur. Il n'a pas menti. Dommage que je ne m'en sois pas rappelé avant de l'abattre. Mettez-les avec leurs camarades. Et déconnectez l'ordinateur central.

Miimé fut arrachée des bras de Tadashi qui tenta de lutter pour la garder avec eux. L'un des esclavagistes le fit céder d'un coup de crosse bien appliqué qui sonna le jeune pirate. Le visage couvert de larmes de rage et d'impuissance, il fut entraîné avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Avant de descendre l'escalier, il se retourna et vit les esclavagistes ligoter Miimé, inconsciente, à la barre.

Les esclavagistes transférèrent tous les occupants de l'Arcadia sur leur vaisseau. L'opération fut rondement menée. Alors que les esclavagistes étaient encore en train de remplir leurs cellules, les tubes de transfert furent décrochés et les officiers de pont allumaient les systèmes pour partir. Au même moment, des pas résonnèrent sur la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Une lame de couteau brilla et trancha les liens de Miimé. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que les systèmes se rallumaient. Elle sourit en voyant la personne qui la soutenait.

‒ Miimé, tu es gravement blessée ?

Sans répondre, Miimé s'évapora dans un nuage lumineux tandis que la balle qui l'avait blessée tombait au sol dans un tintement. Elle se solidifia de nouveau. Il ne restait aucune trace de sa blessure.

‒ Tant que l'Arcadia vivra, je vivrai, dit-elle.

‒ Suis le vaisseau ennemi sur le radar, je vais chercher ceux qui sont à terre.

Dans la navette, Kei fut la première à reprendre connaissance. Elle secoua doucement Nova qui se redressa en gémissant et en se tenant la tête.

‒ Ça va ? demanda Kei.

‒ Je suis vivante, je crois, estima Nova en ouvrant son casque.

Un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe. Elle leva la main pour l'essuyer et se figea.

‒ Yama ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se précipita sur le corps du capitaine qui gisait inerte sur le sol. Kei resta un instant figée d'entendre Nova utiliser spontanément le véritable nom du capitaine mais elle se ressaisit tout de suite et la suivit. Nova était déjà penchée sur lui mais n'osait pas le bouger.

‒ Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'attacher, gémit-elle, bouleversée. Il respire mais j'ai peur qu'il se soit gravement blessé. Il y a du sang sous son visage

A ce moment-là, il bougea légèrement.

‒ Ya… capitaine, appela Nova, se reprenant à la dernière seconde. Capitaine, vous m'entendez ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever.

‒ Doucement, capitaine, dit Kei. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Les deux femmes l'aidèrent à se redresser.

‒ Non, les rassura-t-il, je ne suis pas blessé. J'avais eu le temps d'enfiler les sangles, elles m'ont retenu en parti. Je suis juste sonné.

‒ Et vous avez une belle entaille, remarqua Nova. Il faut soigner ça.

‒ Fais-le, décida Kei. Je vais dehors faire le point de notre situation.

Avant de sortir de l'appareil, elle se retourna pour les regarder. Elle sourit en voyant le regard que le capitaine et Nova échangeait et sortit.

‒ Dis-moi la vérité, comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Nova dès qu'ils furent seuls.

‒ Ça va, je t'assure, insista-t-il. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

‒ Tu es bête, râla-t-elle, souriant malgré elle tout en épongeant le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Yama. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que tu étais….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la gorge nouée. Il essuya doucement la larme qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

‒ Rejoignons Kei, décida-t-il. Il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Elle l'aida à se lever et ils sortirent pour voir Kei qui observait le ciel.

‒ C'est bizarre, marmonna Kei. L'Arcadia a l'air… mort. Et personne ne répond à mes appels radio.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir le vaisseau esclavagiste manœuvrer pour s'éloigner de l'Arcadia avant de faire un saut warp.

‒ Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, constata Harlock. Il faut retourner à bord au plus vite.

‒ Malheureusement notre appareil est irrécupérable et il va nous falloir des heures pour rejoindre la base esclavagiste, rappela Kei.

‒ Regardez, lança Nova. Un appareil sort de l'Arcadia.

Ils suivirent des yeux la navette qui se posa à quelques mètres d'eux dans un nuage de poussière. Harlock, Nova et Kei s'alignèrent et pointèrent leurs armes, prêts à en découdre si nécessaire. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un descendre pour s'avancer vers eux. Lorsque le pilote déboucha du nuage qui flottait encore dans l'air, ils restèrent tous stupéfaits.

‒ Je me doutais qu'un simple crash ne viendrait pas à bout de trois pirates de votre trempe, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Yama fut le premier à réagir.

‒ Harlock ? souffla-t-il, incrédule.

‒ Capitaine, vous vous êtes réveillé ! s'écria Kei.

Elle laissa tomber son arme à terre et se jeta dans les bras d'Harlock qui la serra contre lui après un instant de surprise.

‒ Oui, Kei, je suis réveillé.

Kei recula.

‒ On commençait à ne plus y croire, cela faisait si longtemps, dit-elle.

‒ Vous n'avez pourtant pas eu le temps de vous ennuyer. Inutile de me mettre au courant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Yama. Mon corps était en stase mais mon esprit était éveillé. J'ai entendu tout ce qui se passait autour de moi et l'ordinateur m'a tenu au courant du reste.

Yama lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Harlock se tourna vers Nova.

‒ Tu es Nova, c'est bien ça ?

‒ Oui, capitaine, répondit-elle, intimidée. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

‒ L'honneur est pour moi, répliqua-t-il. D'après ce que je sais, tu es une recrue de choix. Allons-y. Nous avons un vaisseau à rattraper.

Ils regagnèrent la navette. Harlock se mit aux commandes avec Kei. Pendant le trajet, Harlock les informa du fait que tout l'équipage de l'Arcadia et les esclaves parmi lesquels les criminels s'étaient dissimulés avaient été emmenés. Ils atterrirent et se dirigèrent vers la passerelle.

‒ Il est évident que la passerelle est à vous, capitaine, déclara Yama lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent.

‒ Je m'occupe du radar, proposa Nova. Sauf si vous préférez me voir à un autre poste, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harlock

‒ Tu connais tous les postes d'après ce que j'ai compris alors prends celui de Yattaran.

Ils virent Miimé venir vers eux.

‒ Miimé, s'écria Nova, ravie.

Elle serra la Nibelungen dans ses bras et cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte.

‒ Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient emmenée aussi, s'étonna Nova.

‒ Ils ont préféré m'abattre, répliqua tranquillement Miimé.

‒ Quoi ! s'exclama Kei tandis que Nova pâlissait.

‒ Heureusement, ils ignoraient que je suis liée à l'Arcadia et que je ne peux pas mourir, les rassura Miimé. Harlock, j'ai pu suivre le vaisseau ennemi lorsqu'il est entré dans le warp. Je connais sa destination. C'est dans la nébuleuse du Sac de Charbon qui n'est qu'à un saut warp d'ici.

‒ Bien, donne les coordonnées à Kei. A vos postes, ordonna Harlock.

Les trois femmes montèrent sur la passerelle tandis qu'Harlock se tournait vers Yama.

‒ Je vais avoir besoin de toi à la barre. Je sais que les vaisseaux esclavagistes ont un plan intérieur particulier et tu le connais mieux que moi. Il est préférable que tu pilotes l'Arcadia. Je ne voudrais pas éventrer des cellules pleines de prisonniers.

‒ D'accord, accepta Yama.

‒ Il y a autre chose que je voudrais que tu fasses d'abord. Il y a une seule de tes décisions que je n'ai pas approuvé sur le coup. C'était de passer cet accord avec Yamato. Ceci dit, la suite des évènements m'a prouvé que tu avais eu raison de lui faire confiance. Contacte-le. Informe-le de ce qui se passe et demande-lui de nous rejoindre. Le vaisseau ennemi est lourdement armé et on part sur un affrontement plus que défavorable pour nous. S'il est rejoint par d'autres vaisseaux ou s'il rejoint, comme je le pense, leur base principale, on aura besoin de renforts.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Yama se rendit à la radio. Il remonta sur la passerelle quelques instants plus tard.

‒ Il y a un problème, déclara-t-il, je n'arrive pas à les joindre. C'est comme s'il n'y avait personne à l'écoute, c'est bizarre.

‒ Tant pis, on se passera d'eux. Téléportation.

L'Arcadia réapparut directement au sein de la nébuleuse, à quelques encablures du vaisseau ennemi qui le précédait, se dirigeant vers une ancienne base spatiale. Cette nébuleuse avait hérité de ce nom car elle était très sombre et les vaisseaux l'évitaient pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes. La cachette était parfaite.

‒ Regardez, s'exclama Kei. Il y a un vaisseau de Gaia en panne près de la base mais… c'est le Perséphone !

‒ Cela explique pourquoi Yamato ne répondait pas. En avant toute ! lança Yama.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Pendant ce temps, sur le vaisseau esclavagiste, les pirates se retrouvaient mélangés avec les esclaves et les militaires dans plusieurs cellules. Yattaran et Nico se retrouvèrent avec d'autres dans la même cellule que Yamato qui portait un bandage de fortune ensanglanté à la tête. A la surprise des militaires, leur commandant rejoignit les pirates dès la porte refermée.

‒ Yattaran, que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

‒ On est tombés dans un piège, le renseigna le pirate. On a eu des infos sur une ancienne base coloniale désaffectée. La base qu'on a attaquée contenait près d'une trentaine d'esclaves mais beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des esclavagistes déguisés. Ils ont attaqué dès qu'ils ont été tous transférés à bord de l'Arcadia.

‒ Vous avez tous été capturés ? s'exclama Yamato, atterré. Et Harlock ? Et l'Arcadia ?

‒ Ils ont abattu Miimé et abandonné l'Arcadia sur place, expliqua Yattaran. Elle seule pouvait utiliser le générateur de matière noire. Quant au capitaine…

‒ Il est mort, intervint Nico. Quand ils ont attaqué, leur première cible a été une de nos navettes qui quittait la base. Le capitaine, Kei et Nova étaient à bord. Ils étaient les derniers à évacuer. L'appareil s'est crashé. Ils n'ont même pas été voir s'il y avait des survivants.

Il s'assit lourdement au sol, désespéré. Consterné, Yamato regarda les autres pirates. Tous présentaient le même visage découragé. Tadashi avait du mal à ravaler ses larmes.

‒ Et vous, commandant, comment vous retrouvez-vous ici ? demanda Yattaran.

Yamato lui raconta l'embuscade.

‒ J'ai ensuite rejoint mes hommes en première ligne. Pendant le combat, j'ai été touché à la tête et je me suis réveillé ici avec une migraine carabinée, conclut-il.

‒ Ils ont injecté du gaz soporifique dans le système d'aération, intervint Logan qui s'était approché. Contrairement à nous, nos assaillants portaient des masques qui les en préservaient et nous sommes tombés comme des mouches. Ils n'ont eu qu'à nous ramasser.

Ils levèrent les yeux en entendant le signal d'alerte, surpris.

‒ Vous avez pu appeler à l'aide avant d'être capturé ? s'enquit Yattaran.

‒ Non, répondit Yamato. De toute façon, on a sûrement été téléporté je ne sais où dès la fin de la bataille, cela n'aurait donc pas servi à grand-chose. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont fait de mes hommes d'équipage. Il n'y en a qu'une dizaine dans cette cellule.

Pendant que les prisonniers se perdaient en suppositions, le capitaine esclavagiste fulminait en regardant l'Arcadia s'approcher.

‒ Comment est-ce possible ? ragea-t-il. Il n'y avait plus personne à bord à part une alien mourante ligotée. Etes-vous sûrs d'avoir fouillé tout le vaisseau ?

‒ Absolument, capitaine, confirma son second. Il n'y avait plus personne à bord. L'unique appareil qui n'était pas revenu s'est crashé. Il est impossible qu'ils aient survécu et même si c'est le cas, ils n'auraient pas pu revenir à bord aussi vite.

‒ Alors qui est aux commandes de ce maudit vaisseau ? hurla-t-il.

A bord de l'Arcadia, un plan avait été mis au point. L'Arcadia passa très près du vaisseau esclavagiste. Nova était chargée de détruire les différentes batteries. La tâche était délicate car il ne fallait pas qu'elle éventre une des cellules. Yama guidait l'Arcadia, ignorant les tirs qu'ils subissaient. Ils durent tourner autour du vaisseau à deux reprises avant de réussir à toutes les détruire. Puis Yama positionna l'Arcadia juste en dessous de l'appareil.

Conformément à ce qui avait été convenu, Harlock et Kei allèrent prendre un tube d'abordage pour s'introduire à bord par tribord tandis que Yama et Nova faisaient de même par bâbord. Leur plan était simple : les deux femmes libéraient les prisonniers et les armaient tandis Yama et Harlock commençaient à se diriger vers la passerelle. Yama et Nova entrèrent dans un sas et le verrouillèrent. Ils devaient le guider manuellement car ce genre de tube était conçu pour être utilisé entre deux vaisseaux placés côte à côte. Juste avant de déclencher la mise à feu, Nova se tourna vers Yama et l'embrassa fougueusement.

‒ Pour te porter chance, murmura-t-elle. Au fait, je t'interdis de te faire tuer maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en refermant son casque.

Il sourit et elle déclencha le départ. Le sas se connecta au vaisseau. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes.

‒ Je t'aime, lui dit Yama au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ils jaillirent ensemble du sas, accueillis par le tir d'une dizaine d'esclavagistes. Le couple les tua en quelques instants puis se sépara après avoir échangé un dernier regard.

Dans les cellules, la confusion régnait. Les prisonniers avaient entendu le bombardement de l'Arcadia et ils entendaient maintenant les bruits de combat qui se rapprochaient. Le silence se fit d'un coup et la porte s'ouvrit. Nova s'y encadra en ouvrant son casque.

‒ Salut les gars, je vous ai manqué ? lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Après un instant de flottement dû à la stupéfaction, les pirates poussèrent un cri de joie et se mirent à parler tous en même temps tandis que Nico la serrait à l'étouffer.

‒ Du calme, réclama Yamato aussi heureux que les pirates. Nova, vous êtes seule ?

‒ Non, Kei libère les prisonniers à tribord et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, un tir venant s'écraser sur la paroi près d'elle. Elle referma son casque et courut vers la demi-douzaine d'esclavagistes qui venaient d'arriver en sortant ses sabres. En quelques passes rapides, elle les tua tous sauf un qui s'enfuit. Elle lança un de ses sabres à la volée, atteignant l'homme en plein cœur, il chuta à terre et ne bougea plus.

‒ Récupérez leurs armes et libérez les autres prisonniers, ordonna-t-elle. Il y a une armurerie au bout du couloir. Les capitaines sont déjà en route vers la passerelle. Je les rejoins.

Elle partit en courant, récupérant son sabre au passage, tandis que Yamato ramassait une arme.

‒ Je la suis, dit-il à ces hommes. Faites ce qu'elle a dit. N'oubliez pas que nos seuls ennemis sont les esclavagistes. Les hommes d'Harlock sont nos alliés alors pas de bavure.

Yattaran le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Nico.

‒ Dis donc, j'ai bien entendu ? Elle a bien dit « les » capitaines ? demanda-t-il en appuyant lourdement sur « les »

‒ Ouais, mon pote, rétorqua Nico en souriant, elle a dit « les ». Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

‒ Oh que oui ! La fête promet d'être grandiose ! se réjouit le surdoué avec un sourire carnassier.

Courant toujours, Nova croisait des traces du passage de Yama sous la forme de cadavres. Elle entendit un bruit de combat qui se rapprochait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit Yama qui se battait contre une dizaine d'esclavagistes. Elle se rua dans la bataille et, à eux deux, les exterminèrent en quelques instants. Ils se firent face, essoufflés. Nova ouvrit son casque.

‒ Tu es blessé, remarqua-t-elle en désignant un filet de sang sur son bras.

‒ Une éraflure. Où sont les autres ?

‒ Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Ils pivotèrent d'un mouvement vif en entendant un tir. Ils virent que Yamato avait abattu un esclavagiste gravement blessé qui s'apprêtait à leur tirer dessus. Il les rejoignit et se figea en voyant clairement pour la première fois le visage du capitaine.

‒ Yama ? fit-il, incrédule.

‒ Salut, Yam, répondit simplement Yama, utilisant le surnom d'autrefois.

‒ Mais… qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Pourquoi es-tu vêtu comme Harlock ?

‒ Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai jamais montré clairement mon visage ? répliqua Yama avec un sourire en coin narquois. C'était moi depuis le début, depuis l'attaque sur ton vaisseau. Mais c'est une trop longue histoire pour être racontée maintenant. Tu es toujours avec nous ?

Le visage de Yamato reflétait ses sentiments contradictoires. Le soulagement de retrouver son ami vivant se mêlait à la colère d'avoir été mené en bateau et au doute. Il soupira.

‒ Oui, je suis toujours avec vous, assura-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

‒ Bien.

Ils reprirent leur avancée vers la passerelle, anéantissant au passage les poches de résistance. Yamato était stupéfait de voir la manière dont combattaient Yama et Nova. En fait, il ne faisait pas grand-chose, se contentant d'assurer leurs arrières car le couple se battait avec une telle coordination et une telle efficacité qu'il les aurait gênés plus qu'autre chose. Ils atteignirent enfin la porte de la passerelle qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

De son côté, Kei avait rencontré également un peu de résistance qu'elle écrasa sans problème majeur, ouvrant les cellules qu'elle rencontrait. Elle y trouva, en plus d'une partie de ses camarades pirates et des personnes kidnappées, des militaires de l'équipage de Yamato.

‒ Kei !? s'exclama Pietro. Mais j'ai vu votre navette se faire abattre. ! On te croyait morte, ainsi que le cap'taine et Nova !

‒ On a la tête dure, répliqua Kei avec un grand sourire. Bon, on continue à papoter ou vous voulez casser de l'esclavagiste ?

Les pirates poussèrent un cri de guerre en entendant cela. Kei regarda les militaires qui s'étaient regroupés et les observaient avec une certaine méfiance.

‒ Messieurs, commença-t-elle, je suis Kei Yuki, officier de l'Arcadia. Bien que l'idée ne me plaise pas plus qu'à vous, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour combattre ces criminels, vous êtes les bienvenus. Votre commandant a déjà uni ses efforts aux nôtres contre cet ennemi commun. A vous de voir si vous voulez faire de même. Dans le cas contraire, regagnez les cellules.

Les militaires se regardèrent, embarrassés. Finalement, une lieutenant s'approcha.

‒ Lieutenant Minato, officier de pont, se présenta-t-elle. Bien qu'étant l'officier le plus haut gradé présent, je ne peux parler au nom de mes camarades ni leur imposer de combattre aux côtés de personnes que nous avons ordre d'abattre à vue. Pour ma part, ma conscience me dicte de me battre. Leurs crimes sont trop ignobles pour que je reste dans mon coin pendant que vous les affrontez.

Un murmure approbateur parcouru les rangs des militaires.

‒ Bien, assez perdu de temps, déclara Kei. Une fois que nous serons tous armés, on s'éparpille par groupe et on dégomme tous les ennemis qu'on croise. L'objectif est de libérer tous les prisonniers et de se rendre maîtres de ce vaisseau. Nos capitaines sont déjà en route pour la passerelle et Nova s'occupe de libérer les nôtres du côté tribord. Suivez-moi, j'ai repéré une armurerie au passage.

Elle les y conduisit et surveilla le couloir tandis que la distribution d'armes se faisait. Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

‒ Ça suffit ! vociférait Masu. Tu me laisses prendre ces couteaux et tu ne discutes pas !

‒ Mais Ma'me Masu, protesta Sabu, ça va être un combat à mort. A votre âge, il vaut mieux que vous vous mettiez à l'abri…

‒ Quoi, mon âge ? hurla la vieille dame. Je suis encore capable de te coller une raclée, si je veux !

Elle bouscula Sabu et attrapa toute une série de dagues.

‒ C'est qui, cette vieille dame ? murmura Minato à Kei.

‒ Notre cuisinière, la renseigna Kei sur le même ton.

‒ Elle ne va quand même pas se battre ? s'inquiéta la militaire.

‒ J'ai bien peur que si, soupira la pirate. Elle est têtue comme une mule.

‒ Ma'me Masu, on ne pourra pas vous protéger, tenta encore Sabu.

‒ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-elle en lui agitant une dague sous le nez. Protège-toi toi-même si tu en es capable, ce sera déjà un bon début !

Elle le planta là et sortit dans le couloir à la suite de plusieurs militaires.

‒ Doc ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Pietro en voyant Zéro vérifier un fusil. Votre boulot, c'est de soigner, pas de tuer !

‒ Je vais me gêner. J'ai été médecin militaire, je sais me servir d'une arme, rétorqua calmement le médecin avant de sortir à son tour.

‒ Non, mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve, marmonna Sabu.

De son côté, l'air de rien, Tadashi s'était tranquillement équipé. Il allait sortir quand Kei plaqua sa main sur son épaule.

‒ Toi, tu n'as pas encore l'autorisation de participer aux combats, lui rappela-t-elle.

‒ Tu crois que je vais plus vous gêner que Masu ou le doc ? se moqua-t-il. Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je me planque dans un placard ?

‒ Bon, d'accord, céda Kei, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas de nous, c'est clair ?

‒ Oui, Kei, accepta Tadashi avec un large sourire.

Des tirs qui éclataient plus loin mirent fin à la discussion et les combattants, pirates et militaires mêlés, se ruèrent dans la bagarre.

Ils s'éparpillèrent dans le vaisseau, tirant à vu sur les esclavagistes. Pirates et militaires se battaient coude à coude dans une union sacrée, née de leur désir de rendre justice aux victimes des criminels. Les militaires présents avaient été surpris de voir la vieille dame et l'adolescent se joindre à eux pour en découdre. Masu en avait surpris plus d'un par l'efficacité de ses lancers de couteau et les tirs précis de Tadashi avaient balayé leurs derniers doutes. Ils avaient vite apprécié la participation des deux pirates à sa juste valeur.

Sven, Tadashi et Jack se désolidarisèrent de leur groupe pour poursuivre trois esclavagistes qui fuyaient. Tadashi courait un peu en avant de Sven et Jack. Il s'engouffra dans une pièce à la suite des fuyards. La porte blindée se referma, coupant Tadashi de ses camarades. Sven se jeta sur la porte et la frappa du poing, n'obtenant pour tout résultat qu'un violent élancement qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

‒ Merde ! s'écria-t-il.

‒ Tu peux forcer la serrure ? s'enquit Jack, inquiet.

‒ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sven en se penchant dessus. Espérons qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer sinon Nova ne nous loupera pas.

A l'intérieur, Tadashi n'en menait pas large. Il était seul, coupé de ses amis, et les trois esclavagistes le regardaient avec des sourires satisfaits. D'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'il était dans une réserve de matériel assez vaste.

‒ Tes potes en ont pour un moment, dit l'un deux. Ils nous buteront quand ils entreront mais toi, tu seras déjà mort.

Il leva son arme mais Tadashi fut plus rapide. Il plongea, roulant sur lui-même avant de se redresser et de lui coller une balle dans la tête dans le même mouvement. Il eut le temps d'en tuer un deuxième dans la foulée avant que le troisième lui fasse sauter son arme des mains d'un tir bien ajusté. Elle glissa sous des caisses.

‒ J'y crois pas, pesta-t-il. T'es qu'un gamin et tu butes mes deux potes. Je vois qu'ils t'ont bien formé au tir ces salopards de pirates. On voulait te tuer rapidement mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu vas souffrir.

Il rangea son arme pour dégainer une longue dague.

‒ Tes copains vont te récupérer en petits morceaux, menaça-t-il en se jetant sur Tadashi qui l'évita souplement.

Les armes des deux criminels morts étaient hors de porté mais le jeune homme avait repéré des barres de métal qui l'intéressait. Il évita un nouveau coup de dague d'un roulé-boulé qui l'amena près des barres. Il en saisit deux et se retourna juste à temps pour contrer la lame de son adversaire en croisant les barres. L'homme recula, fixant le jeune pirate avec suspicion.

‒ Tu veux jouer ? D'accord, ça me va.

Il récupérera une deuxième dague sur l'un des cadavres et se mit en garde. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour, se jaugeant. Comme mus par un signal invisible, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Dagues et barres se choquèrent à plusieurs reprises en attaques, feintes et parades sonores. Ils reculèrent.

‒ Je t'ai sous-estimé, on dirait, reconnu l'esclavagiste. Tu sais te battre, malgré que tu sois un gamin.

‒ J'ai eu un bon professeur, répliqua Tadashi. Et être esclave, ça forge le caractère.

‒ T'étais esclave ? s'étonna son adversaire.

‒ Oui, ce tatouage sur ma joue cache la marque que vous m'avez imposée. Mon père et mon frère sont morts à cause de vous. Je me suis enrôlé sur l'Arcadia pour les venger.

Il se jeta sur l'homme. Tout en échangeant des coups féroces, Tadashi faisait de son mieux pour garder l'esprit clair et ne pas se laisser dominer par la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il ne cessait de penser aux conseils de Nova.

‒ _La colère ne doit pas te diriger,_ lui avait-elle dit _. Tu dois la canaliser pour l'utiliser et affuter tes_ _capacités. Si elle te domine, elle t'obscurcira l'esprit et tu mourras._

Il se concentra sur son adversaire, attaquant, feintant, esquivant, contrant sans relâche. L'homme était bon. Il était plus fort et plus grand. Il avait aussi plus d'expérience. Tadashi poussa un cri de douleur quand une lame lui entailla le flanc. Son adversaire lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

‒ Premier sang, gamin et c'est le tien, fanfaronna-t-il. Tu ne verras pas la couleur du mien.

Tadashi commençait à avoir de la sueur qui coulait sur son front et ses muscles qui le brûlaient. Il devait vite conclure ou c'était la fatigue qui le ferait chuter. Chaque coup résonnait de plus en plus douloureusement dans ses bras.

‒ _Soit plus vicieux,_ murmura la voix de Nova dans sa tête _. Surprends ton adversaire, ruse pour le faire trébucher à ta place._

Tadashi recula précipitamment, fit mine de trébucher. Poussant un cri de victoire, son adversaire se jeta vers lui de tout son poids. C'était ce qu'espérait Tadashi. Il se baissa brutalement et réussit à envoyer un coup violent dans le ventre de son adversaire qui eut le souffle coupé. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Tadashi passa férocement à l'attaque, enchaînant les coups de barre. Son adversaire s'écroula, la tête en sang. Le jeune homme resta en garde, le fixant d'un regard méfiant, craignant une ruse mais l'homme ne bougea plus. Comprenant qu'il avait gagné le duel, Tadashi laissa tomber les barres avant de s'affaler par terre. L'adrénaline retomba, laissant la place à la fatigue, le faisant trembler. Se sentant observé, il leva la tête et vit Sven et Jack qui le regardaient.

‒ Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris de leur mutisme.

‒ Suffisamment, dit Jack.

‒ C'est-à-dire ?

‒ On a vu la fin de ton duel, précisa Sven. Je dirais au capitaine qu'il peut compter un combattant de plus dans nos rangs.

La phrase de Sven et ce qu'elle impliquait fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit de Tadashi qui fit un large sourire au pirate.

‒ Bon, tu comptes tirer au flanc encore combien de temps ? lui lança Jack en souriant. La fête n'est pas finie.

Tadashi se mit à rire et accepta la main qui lui tendait Jack pour l'aider à se relever. Il récupéra son arme avant de prendre aussi les dagues de son adversaire pour les glisser dans sa ceinture puis suivit les deux pirates.

Après s'être séparé de Kei, Harlock se fraya un chemin sanglant jusqu'à la passerelle. Il rencontra toutefois moins d'esclavagistes que Yama. Il arriva donc sur la passerelle en premier. Il y rencontra une forte résistance et contre-attaqua violemment, tuant tous les officiers. La porte de la passerelle s'ouvrit sur Yama, Nova et Yamato qui le rejoignirent. Le regard de Yamato parcourut la pièce encombrée de cadavres puis alla de Yama à Harlock avant de se fixer sur ce dernier.

‒ Capitaine Harlock, je présume, fit-il.

‒ Et vous êtes le commandant Yamato, capitaine du Perséphone, enchaina le pirate.

‒ Exact, je… commença Yamato avant de s'interrompre, stupéfait.

Il venait de voir par la baie d'observation la station spatiale se défendant contre l'Arcadia qui pilonnait ses postes de tir avec une précision diabolique.

‒ Qui pilote l'Arcadia ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Un ami, répondit sobrement Harlock.

Yamato voulut insister mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Kei accompagnée d'autres pirates et d'hommes de Yamato.

‒ Au rapport, ordonna Harlock.

‒ La situation est sous contrôle, capitaine, annonça Kei. On nettoie les dernières poches de résistance.

‒ Bien. A vos postes, on doit investir cette station.

Les pirates s'égaillèrent, occupant les postes qui correspondaient aux leurs sur l'Arcadia. Nova prit le poste artilleur, Yama celui du second. Voyant le poste radar libre, Yamato se tourna vers Harlock.

‒ Je vois que vous prenez les choses en main, commenta-t-il. Cela vous dérange si un de mes hommes s'occupe du radar ?

‒ Ils sont libres de prendre les postes qui leur conviennent si vous les autorisez à m'obéir le temps de cette bataille et s'ils acceptent de le faire, répliqua Harlock avec un sourire en coin.

‒ Autorisation accordée, lança Yamato en faisant un signe à son officier radar qui se précipita à son poste.

Yamato bascula l'interphone sur le général.

‒ Votre attention. Ici, le commandant Yamato. Nous allons investir le quartier général esclavagiste. Le capitaine Harlock prend le commandement de la manœuvre. Je répète, le capitaine Harlock prend le commandement. Le temps de cette bataille, je vous demanderais de lui obéir comme à moi-même, merci.

Harlock le remercia d'un signe de tête.

‒ En avant, doucement, ordonna-t-il en s'installant sur le siège du commandant, Yamato restant près de lui. De combien d'hommes disposez-vous, commandant ? lui demanda Harlock.

‒ Normalement, deux cent hommes en tout mais j'ignore combien sont tombés lors de notre capture. Vous en avez quarante, c'est bien ça ?

‒ Oui, mais j'émettrais la même réserve que vous. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait s'il y a des navettes sur ce vaisseau ?

‒ Oui, capitaine, intervînt l'un des hommes de Yamato. J'en ai vu pendant qu'on faisait la chasse. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de les compter mais je dirais qu'il devait y en avoir au moins six.

‒ Faites un scan de la station, ordonna Harlock.

‒ Nombreuses formes de vie à bord, annonça Nico. Beaucoup sont réunies dans le bas, vu comment elles sont groupées, ce sont probablement les prisonniers. Sinon, il y a au moins une cinquantaine de personnes éparpillées un peu partout.

‒ Montre-moi le plan de la station sur l'écran central.

Harlock examina longuement le plan.

‒ Les six navettes rentreront par ces six ponts, décida Harlock en les pointant sur le plan. Commandant, pourriez-vous organiser des groupes de combattants pour charger ces navettes ? Nous les utiliserons pour investir la base par ces différents points d'accès. Ce vaisseau et l'Arcadia couvriront leur progression.

‒ Entendu, accepta Yamato en rallumant l'interphone général. Ici, Yamato, que tous les hommes disponibles se rendent au pont d'envol des navettes. Je vous préviens dès qu'on est prêts, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Harlock avant de quitter la passerelle.

‒ La passerelle a été déplacée, on dirait, observa Yama. Elle n'est pas là où elle devrait être.

‒ Affirmatif, déclara Minato qui avait pris place à côté de Nico. Le poste de pilotage est toujours à la place standard mais il est inactif. Au vu de la position des formes de vie et de différentes autres données, je dirais qu'elle se trouve dans cette pièce.

La lieutenante fit apparaitre en rouge une pièce située aux deux tiers de la hauteur en plein centre de la station. Harlock esquissa un sourire.

‒ Ils aiment personnaliser leurs jouets, on dirait, constata-t-il. Très bien. On va utiliser un tube d'abordage. Yattaran, tu le lanceras sur ce point.

‒ Ah non, capitaine, répliqua son lieutenant. Je ne lance rien du tout car je viens avec vous. Hors de question que je reste ici.

‒ Tu es blessé au bras, il me semble, observa calmement Harlock.

‒ Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de me battre pour venir jusque sur cette passerelle, répliqua aussitôt le surdoué en souriant d'un air carnassier.

Harlock eut un petit sourire amusé et se tourna vers Logan qui était resté pour garder un œil sur les pirates. Tout comme ses collègues militaires, il avait écouté l'échange entre Harlock et son lieutenant en ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Aucun d'entre eux ne se serait permis de refuser ainsi un ordre direct de leur commandant. Et si Yamato était relativement bienveillant, avec d'autres, cela aurait valu au coupable une mise aux arrêts immédiate voir le passage en cour martiale pur et simple pour les plus sévères.

‒ Capitaine, si j'en crois vos galons, vous êtes le second de Yamato, observa Harlock.

‒ C'est exact, capitaine Logan à vos ordres, monsieur, répliqua automatiquement Logan en faisant un salut impeccable avant de se mordre les lèvres en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harlock exhalait une telle prestance et une telle autorité naturelle qu'il avait dit cela par réflexe. Cela arracha un sourire amusé à Harlock et des petits rires aux pirates présents.

‒ Merci, capitaine, dit Harlock avec une pointe d'ironie. Dans ce cas, je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à lancer ce tube d'abordage pour moi ?

‒ Non, monsieur, confirma Logan en rougissant un peu.

‒ Bien.

‒ Capitaine, intervint Yama, vous en lancerez un deuxième sur ce point. Mieux vaux entrer par deux points différents, je me méfie de leurs pièges. Lieutenant Minato, je présume ? ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

‒ Oui.

‒ Le commandant Yamato m'a dit le plus grand bien de vos talents de hacker. Puisque le nôtre refuse de rester ici, pourriez-vous vous occuper d'infiltrer leur réseau pour neutraliser toute tentative d'autodestruction et prendre le contrôle de la station ?

‒ Entendu.

Elle se mit aussitôt à la tâche.

‒ Yama, tu prends le commandement du deuxième groupe, décida Harlock. Capitaine Logan, la passerelle est à vous. Vous nous donnerez le signal du départ dès que vous serez en position, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la passerelle, suivit de tous les pirates.

Les officiers de pont de Yamato, qui étaient restés sur un signe discret de Logan, occupèrent aussitôt les postes laissés vacants par les hommes d'Harlock.

‒ Préparez le lancement des tubes comme demandé par Harlock, ordonna Logan.

Les hommes s'activèrent tandis que Minato tentait de percer les pare-feu protégeant le réseau informatique de la station.

Harlock commença par se rendre sur le pont d'envol où il trouva Yamato qui finissait d'organiser les groupes.

‒ Vous êtes prêt ? lui s'enquit Harlock.

‒ Oui, affirma Yamato en observant les derniers hommes montant dans les navettes, militaires et pirates mêlés.

‒ J'ai laissé la passerelle à votre second, il nous donnera le signal du départ, l'informa Harlock. En plus des six navettes, nous entrerons dans la station par deux tubes d'abordage. Pendant que vous vous occuperez de nettoyer les étages inférieurs et de libérer les esclaves, nous nous chargerons d'investir la passerelle.

‒ Entendu. Vous êtes assez nombreux ? demanda-t-il en évaluant du regard le petit groupe arrivé avec Harlock.

‒ Il y a là mes meilleurs combattants, cela ira, répondit Harlock.

‒ J'ai eu l'occasion de voir vos hommes à l'œuvre, déclara Yamato avec un léger sourire tout en regardant Yama et Nova.

Harlock lui rendit son sourire avant de faire volte-face et de sortir, suivi de son groupe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Sur la passerelle, Logan pianotait nerveusement sur sa console. Il observait l'Arcadia et la station. Plus aucun tir ne venait de cette dernière et l'Arcadia était en attente. Logan se demandait qui pouvait diriger le vaisseau puisque l'intégralité de son équipage se trouvait ici.

‒ Je suis dans le réseau, annonça Minato.

‒ Sécurisez les accès à la station, ordonna Logan. Faites décoller les navettes. Dès qu'elles seront sorties, remontez de 20° et rapprochez vous à bonne distance pour lancer les tubes.

oooooooooooooo

Les deux groupes commandés par Harlock et Yama, composés chacun de trois pirates en plus des capitaines, étaient prêts à monter dans les tubes. Ils n'attendaient plus que le signal de Logan.

‒ Dis donc, Nova, lança Sven, il est devenu drôlement fort, ton protégé.

‒ Tadashi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il ne s'est quand même pas battu avec vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ Ouais et pas qu'un peu, confirma Sven en souriant.

‒ Et vous l'avez laissé faire !? s'exclama-t-elle. Il ne devait pas participer aux combats sans mon feu vert ! Je ne l'ai pas donné !

‒ On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, figure-toi, lui fit remarquer Kei. Tu aurais préféré qu'on l'enferme dans un placard ? Il n'aurait été en sécurité nulle part. J'ai préféré le garder à l'œil.

‒ Il pouvait rester avec Zéro et Masu, râla Nova.

‒ Mais ils sont venus avec nous aussi, signala Sabu. Ils ont fait leur part. Je crois bien que Masu fait exprès de rater Tori et Mii avec ses couteaux, d'habitude, car je peux te dire qu'elle ne loupait pas ses cibles, ce coup-ci. Et le doc se débrouille pas mal aussi avec un fusil.

‒ Quant à Tadashi, il se débrouille plus que bien, continua Sven. Il s'est retrouvé enfermé avec trois de ces salopards. Le temps que Jack et moi on arrive à forcer la porte, il en avait abattu deux par balles et se battait en duel avec le troisième. Tadashi l'a tué à coups de barre alors que son adversaire avait des dagues et il s'en tiré avec une estafilade sur le côté. On a vu la fin de leur duel. C'était un sacré combat, tu peux être fière de ton élève.

Nova grogna sans répondre, visiblement contrariée.

‒ Il est où, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

‒ Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire soigner par le doc, la renseigna Sven, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a obéi.

Harlock avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt. Au vu de ce qu'il entendait, il était curieux de rencontrer ses nouveaux membres d'équipage.

‒ Je crois que Hiro va pouvoir lui faire son armure, commenta Kei.

‒ Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? rétorqua Nova. Il est trop jeune.

‒ Maintenant qu'il a participé à un combat, on ne pourra pas l'empêcher de continuer, souligna Yama avec un petit sourire narquois. Surtout qu'il a réussi à vaincre seul trois adversaires. Il faudra te faire une raison.

Nova allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par un appel de la passerelle.

‒ _Logan à Harlock, tenez-vous prêts, on lance les tubes._

‒ On est parés, répondit Harlock.

Ils entendirent le départ des tubes et les portes d'accès s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt, les pirates s'y engouffrèrent.

oooooooooooooo

Les navettes entrèrent par les points choisis par Harlock. Minato guida les pilotes par radio tout en sécurisant leur arrivée. A la surprise générale, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à essuyer un feu nourri dès la descente des navettes, ils débarquèrent dans des sas vides.

‒ Ça ne me plait pas, ce calme, grogna Pietro.

Yamato, qui était près de lui, ne répondit pas. Tous les sens aux aguets, il réfléchissait. Il était d'accord avec le pirate et se demandait ce que les esclavagistes pouvaient bien mijoter. Il alluma sa radio.

‒ Yamato aux groupes 2 à 6, au rapport.

‒ _Groupe 2, tout est calme._

‒ _Groupe 3, RAS._

‒ _Groupe 4, RAS._

‒ _Groupe 5, RAS._

‒ _Groupe 6, RAS._

‒ Yamato à Logan, captez-vous du mouvement dans notre zone ?

‒ _Négatif, commandant, l'étage est vide. Par contre, il y a une forte concentration de formes de vies deux étages plus bas. Un groupe remonte vers la passerelle. Ils risquent de prendre l'un des groupes d'Harlock à revers._

‒ Bien reçu. Yamato aux groupes 2 à 6, descendez et nettoyez les étages inférieurs, tâchez de faire des prisonniers. On monte aider Harlock et ses hommes. Logan, lancez un appel de détresse. Demandez un soutien armé et voyez si on peut avoir un vaisseau-hôpital. On risque d'en avoir besoin.

‒ _Bien reçu._

Yamato s'élança vers l'escalier, suivi de ses hommes et des pirates. Minato, qui suivait leur progression, continuait à les guider. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits de combat. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce où quatre pirates ripostaient aux tirs des criminels. Ces derniers avaient des armes lourdes et mitraillaient sec, coinçant les pirates dans le sas du tube d'abordage. Avant que Yamato ait pu ouvrir la bouche, les pirates de son groupe poussèrent un cri de guerre et se ruèrent à l'assaut, suivis des militaires, galvanisés par l'exemple. Complètement pris par surprise, les esclavagistes eurent un instant de flottement qui leur fut fatal. Ils furent tués en quelques instants. Les quatre pirates s'étaient joints à l'attaque prenant les criminels en tenaille. Yamato rejoignit Yama.

‒ Tu as des blessés dans ton groupe ? lui demanda-t-il tout en observant Nova qui faisait un aparté avec le plus jeune des pirates qui était arrivé avec lui.

‒ Non, le rassura Yama.

‒ Elle n'a pas l'air contente, remarqua Yamato.

‒ Tadashi est son élève, elle aurait voulu qu'il attende encore un peu avant de se lancer dans les combats, le renseigna Yama.

‒ Il est jeune mais se bat bien, jugea Yamato. Où sont Harlock et les autres ?

‒ Ils ont pris l'autre tube. Allons-y.

‒ Yama, dit Yamato en le retenant par le bras. Il va quand même falloir que tu m'expliques qui d'Harlock ou de toi est le capitaine de l'Arcadia et comment d'agent infiltré, tu t'es retrouvé capitaine. Tu n'y couperas pas.

Yama esquissa un sourire.

‒ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une longue histoire, éluda le jeune capitaine. Pour l'instant, on a une passerelle à investir.

De son côté, le groupe d'Harlock avait pu atteindre la passerelle sans encombre. La porte était verrouillée.

‒ Harlock à Logan, nous sommes devant l'entrée de la passerelle. Votre lieutenant peut-elle la déverrouiller ?

‒ _Affirmatif, elle s'en occupe,_ confirma Logan _._

Ils attendirent quelques instants et la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, des tirs fusèrent. Plaqués de part et d'autre de la porte, les pirates attendirent. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, les criminels cessèrent de tirer. Yattaran dégoupilla une grenade et la fit rouler à l'intérieur. Les quatre pirates attendirent qu'elle explose puis fonçèrent à l'intérieur. Ils achevèrent rapidement les survivants sauf le chef, retranché derrière le siège de commandement. Harlock se contenta de le désarmer et le garda en joue

‒ Alors, qu'attends-tu, Harlock ? le défia l'esclavagiste. Vas-y, tue-moi. Tu n'auras aucun renseignement de moi.

‒ Ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer, répondit Harlock. Je viens seulement de me joindre à la bataille, ce n'est pas pour récolter le fruit du travail d'un autre. Le véritable instigateur de ta chute ne devrait plus tarder. C'est à lui que revient le droit de t'affronter.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'esclavagiste, décontenancé.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Yama, Yamato et leur groupe. L'esclavagiste les regarda, stupéfait, son regard allant de Yama à Harlock.

‒ Vous êtes deux ? souffla-t-il.

‒ On a failli vous attendre, remarqua Harlock avec un petit sourire.

Il rengaina son sabre et recula.

‒ Il est à toi, dit-il à Yama qui s'avança.

Ce dernier regarda l'esclavagiste qui ne savait plus que penser.

‒ Choisis ton arme, ordonna Yama.

‒ L'épée, décida l'esclavagiste après un instant d'hésitation.

Les pirates et les soldats firent un cercle pour observer le duel. Les deux adversaires se firent face et se saluèrent. L'esclavagiste attaqua le premier, Yama le contra et contre-attaqua. Ils firent plusieurs passes avant de reculer. Nova et Yamato regardaient le combat côte à côte.

‒ Ce bandit sait se battre à l'épée, murmura Nova, tendue.

‒ Yama aussi, ajouta Yamato. J'ignorais qu'il avait ce talent.

Nova lui jeta un bref regard.

‒ Vous êtes sûr de le connaître ? lui demanda-t-elle.

‒ Je le croyais, sourit Yamato. Il a beaucoup changé.

Le combat des deux hommes était féroce. Bottes, feintes, attaques et parades s'enchainaient à un rythme soutenu. De plus en plus nerveuse, Nova saisit instinctivement le bras de Yamato et le serra à lui faire mal, quand l'esclavagiste réussit à entailler le flanc de Yama. Ce dernier recula d'un pas en posant la main sur sa blessure. L'esclavagiste jubilait.

‒ Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser choisir mon arme, Harlock ou qui que tu sois, lança-t-il. Je manie l'épée quasiment depuis que je sais marcher. Je vais mourir aujourd'hui, tes amis ne me laisseront pas partir. Mais tu vas mourir avant moi.

Il se jeta sur Yama. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment.

‒ En fait, reprit l'esclavagiste, on se ressemble. Tu es un tueur, toi aussi, et tu ne respectes pas les lois. Tu ne sers que tes propres intérêts. Si on s'était unis, nous aurions été invincibles et j'aurais fait de toi un homme riche.

‒ Il y a une différence essentielle entre toi et moi, répondit Yama.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes continuaient à se battre férocement.

‒ Laquelle ? demanda l'esclavagiste.

‒ Toi, tu te bats pour l'argent… commença Yama.

A ce moment-là, les deux adversaires se fendirent en même temps. Nova poussa un cri étranglé en voyant la pointe de l'épée de l'esclavagiste traverser la cape de Yama qu'elle voyait de dos. Le cœur de Nova sauta un battement tandis que son sang se glaçait. Puis Yama se redressa, indemne, et retira son épée du corps de l'esclavagiste qui tomba à genoux.

‒ … je me bats pour mes convictions et pour que tous puissent vivre librement, conclut Yama.

L'esclavagiste le regarda et s'écroula au sol, mort. Pirates et militaires poussèrent un cri de victoire. Nova poussa un soupir de soulagement.

‒ Vous avez une sacrée poigne, remarqua Yamato.

Surprise, Nova réalisa qu'elle lui serrait le bras.

‒ Pardon, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, s'excusa-t-elle en lui lâchant le bras, embarrassée.

Yamato lui sourit en se massant le bras. Nova reporta son attention sur Yama et vit qu'il la regardait en souriant. Il fut rejoint par Harlock et Yamato les rejoignit à son tour. Yamato les observa tous les deux.

‒ La ressemblance est vraiment étonnante, admit-il.

‒ C'est en parti pour ça que j'ai demandé à Yama de me remplacer pour un temps, répondit-Harlock. Et aussi parce qu'il en avait les capacités.

‒ C'est évident, approuva Yamato. C'était un beau combat, je ne te savais pas si doué à l'épée, Yama.

‒ Je ne l'étais pas quand j'ai quitté Mars. C'est le capitaine Harlock qui m'a appris l'escrime.

‒ Et tu as aussi appris à mentir, apparemment, ajouta Yamato.

Yama haussa un sourcil intrigué.

‒ Quand tu m'as dit, entre autres, que tu ne faisais plus parti de l'équipage de l'Arcadia, précisa Yamato.

‒ Je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti. Je ne faisais plus tout à fait parti de l'équipage puisque j'en étais le capitaine, souligna Yama avec un petit sourire narquois.

‒ Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? s'inquiéta Yamato. L'Arcadia ne peut avoir deux capitaines.

‒ Le seul capitaine de l'Arcadia est et a toujours été Harlock, affirma Yama. Tant que le cœur d'Harlock battait, je ne me suis jamais considéré que comme capitaine suppléant. Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter l'Arcadia. De plus, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt puisque ma tête est mise à prix et que je suis condamné à mort.

‒ Vous n'avez pas de second, commandant ? intervînt Harlock. Yama était capitaine en second de l'Arcadia avant d'endosser ma cape. Cela ne change pas. Cette station est à vous, commandant Yamato. Je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper des personnes qui ont été enlevées. Si vous êtes embarrassé de mettre dans votre rapport le rôle que des pirates ont joués dans la conclusion de cette histoire, libre à vous de ne pas en faire mention.

‒ Nova, appela Yama, as-tu toujours sur toi les copies de la dernière base de données que nous avons récupéré ?

‒ Oui, répondit Nova en s'approchant.

‒ Donnes-en une à Yamato.

Nova obéit. Yamato prit le disque et observa Yama tandis que Nova reculait. Il était intrigué. Qu'avait voulu dire Yama par « tant que le cœur d'Harlock battait » ?

‒ Il faut tout de même que tu m'expliques au moins comment Ezra est mort, exigea-t-il.

‒ C'est moi qui l'ai tué, révéla Harlock. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il s'apprêtait à abattre Yama.

‒ Il voulait te tuer ? répéta Yamato, incrédule. Mais c'était ton frère !

‒ Harlock dit vrai, c'est à Ezra que je dois ma balafre, confirma Yama. Il n'avait jamais accepté les conséquences de l'accident dont j'étais le seul responsable. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il a voulu me tuer et nous nous sommes battus. Toutefois, nous avons pu faire la paix juste avant qu'il ne meurt dans mes bras. Nous avons livré son corps à l'espace en lui rendant les honneurs.

‒ Nous partons, décida Harlock.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, suivit de ses hommes. Nova leur emboita le pas après un regard à Yama et Yamato qui restaient face à face.

‒ Tu repars avec eux, alors ? demanda Yamato.

‒ C'est là qu'est ma place désormais, affirma Yama. Adieu, Yam, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

‒ Adieu, Yama.

Le jeune pirate quitta la passerelle sous le regard de Yamato qui réalisa que Yama ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué comment il en était venu à porter la cape et le nom d'Harlock.

L'Arcadia se téléporta dès que Yama fut à bord. Il rejoignit Harlock sur la passerelle et vit que tout l'équipage s'y était réuni. Ils le laissèrent passer en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il montait l'escalier et faisait face à Harlock sur l'épaule duquel Tori était posé. En plus de Kei, Miimé et Yattaran, plusieurs autres pirates les entouraient dont le docteur Zéro, Nova, Nico et Jack. Les deux capitaines se regardèrent un instant. Puis Yama ôta sa cape et son gravity saber avant de les tendre à Harlock.

‒ Je vous les rends, déclara-t-il simplement, ainsi que le commandement plein et entier de l'Arcadia.

Harlock prit la cape mais lui laissa le gravity saber et lui sourit.

‒ J'ai bien choisi en décidant de te confier l'Arcadia, estima Harlock. Je reprends le commandement mais tu es toujours mon second comme je l'ai dit à Yamato. Garde le gravity saber, il te revient de droit.

‒ Puis-je vous demander un service ? s'enquit Yama.

‒ Bien sûr.

‒ Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis un certain temps, mais ce n'était pas faisable tant que j'étais capitaine, commença Yama. Maintenant que vous êtes là, c'est enfin possible.

Il laissa passer un instant avant de reprendre.

‒ Si un capitaine a le pouvoir de célébrer des mariages sur son vaisseau, il ne peut célébrer son propre mariage. Je voudrais que vous nous mariiez Nova et moi. Du moins… si tu veux bien de moi pour époux, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en allant prendre la main de Nova.

Cette dernière était l'image vivante de la stupéfaction. Complètement pétrifiée, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Alors qu'ils se regardaient sous les yeux de leurs camarades qui étaient aussi surpris que Nova, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle eut alors l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

‒ Tu… tu veux m'épouser ? Que je devienne… ta femme ? balbutia-t-elle en retenant difficilement des larmes de bonheur.

‒ Eh bien, c'est l'idée, oui, confirma Yam avec un petit sourire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Nova se mit à rire et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

‒ Oui, mille fois oui, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sous les applaudissements de l'équipage.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harlock qui souriait.

‒ C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça, dit-il. Entendu, la cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours.

Répondant à l'appel de détresse lancé par Logan, le Styx arriva au moment précis où l'Arcadia disparaissait dans un nuage de matière noire. Renseigné par le second du Perséphone, le commandant Hagen ne tarda pas à rejoindre Yamato qui était toujours sur la passerelle de la station spatiale d'où il supervisait ses hommes.

‒ Bonjour, commandant, le salua Yamato, heureux de vous voir. Votre vaisseau est-il toujours équipé pour recevoir un grand nombre de blessés ?

‒ Oui, pourquoi ?

‒ Parce qu'on va en avoir besoin, soupira Yamato.

‒ Dites-moi d'abord, j'ai rêvé ou c'est bien l'Arcadia qui s'est téléporté à l'instant où nous arrivions ?

‒ C'est bien lui, admit Yamato.

‒ Donc il était bien complice de ces salopards, gronda Hagen. Et nous l'avons laissé s'enfuir !

‒ Faux, répliqua Yamato. Harlock était mon allié. Son équipage a été fait prisonnier en même temps que le mien. Ils se sont battus à nos côtés contre les esclavagistes. C'est Harlock lui-même qui a tué leur chef, conclut-il en désignant le cadavre à ses pieds.

Yamato avait fait une petite entorse à la vérité mais, vu que Yama se présentait sous le nom d'Harlock, ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Hagen fronça les sourcils.

‒ Le coup que vous avez pris sur la tête, il est grave ? s'enquit-il en désignant le bandage ensanglanté qui entourait la tête de Yamato.

Ce dernier le fixa en instant avant de comprendre le sous-entendu.

-Ma tête va très bien, merci, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. J'ai conclu un accord d'entraide avec Harlock il y a près d'un an dans l'intérêt de ma mission. Il a pris contact avec moi pour me dire qu'il pourchassait aussi les esclavagistes et me proposer de partager nos informations. Je n'avais aucune piste, j'ai accepté et je ne le regrette pas au vu du résultat.

‒ Vous vous rendez compte que cela est de la haute trahison, souffla Hagen, estomaqué.

‒ Le Conseil des Anciens m'a donné carte blanche, rappela Yamato. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce droit. Dites-moi, nous n'avons pas encore identifié formellement le chef de cette bande de crapules mais sa tête ne vous rappelle rien ?

Encore sous le coup de ce que lui avait révélé Yamato, Hagen baissa les yeux et examina le visage du mort. Il fronça les sourcils.

‒Effectivement sa tête me rappelle quelqu'un, admit-il. Mais du diable si je me rappelle qui !

‒ Je sais qui il me rappelle, dit songeusement Yamato. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. En particulier comment les esclavagistes ont su où et quand me tendre leur embuscade ainsi que le point faible du bouclier de mon vaisseau. Si je ne trompe pas, cela va faire un sacré bordel en haut lieu.

oooooooooooooooooo

Un mois plus tard, Yamato posa son appareil au milieu de nulle part sur une petite planète sans importance et en sortit. Il se dirigea vers l'amoncellement de rochers avec un léger sourire. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. C'était ici que Nova l'avait amené pour qu'il rencontre Harlock pour la première fois. Ou plutôt Yama. Cette fois, la rencontre se passait en plein jour même si on était en fin d'après-midi. Il contourna les rochers et haussa un sourcil surpris. Yama était là mais ne portait plus la cape du capitaine ni la tenue de cuir renforcée d'une demi-armure de métal, d'ailleurs. C'était Harlock, présent également, qui les arboraient. Il nota toutefois que Yama portait toujours un gravity-saber au côté. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir tous les deux.

‒ Bonjour, Yam, lui lança Yama avec un petit sourire.

‒ Bonjour, commandant, dit Harlock d'une voix étonnement douce.

‒ Bonjour, capitaine, Yama. Je ne pensais pas vous voir tous les deux.

‒ Cela vous dérange ? s'enquit Harlock.

‒ Non, je suis juste surpris, précisa Yamato.

‒ Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? demanda Yama.

‒ Je voulais vous informer de la fin de l'histoire, commença Yamato. Sans vous, je me débattrais toujours dans cette enquête et j'ai estimé normal de vous tenir au courant. Grâce à la prise du quartier général, nous avons eu accès à toutes les données nécessaires pour démanteler complètement la filière. Vous n'en n'entendrez pas parler, le Conseil des Anciens a décidé d'étouffer l'affaire. Des têtes ont sauté à différents niveaux hiérarchiques jusqu'au Conseil lui-même, dont un membre était impliqué. C'est ce chancelier et sa famille qui possédait les sociétés qui chapeautaient le trafic d'esclaves, les établissements couvrant les bordels clandestins et la commercialisation de la production des différentes mines. Le commandant de la base spatiale était un cousin du chancelier. Tout cela était dissimulé à l'aide d'un système financier complexe de sociétés-écran. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de trouver comment les esclavagistes avaient réussi à localiser le Perséphone et tendre leur embuscade. Ils étaient renseignés directement par le chancelier qui leur a fourni les plans de vol du Perséphone que je ne transmettais qu'au Conseil des Anciens. Il leur a suffi d'attendre que vous tombiez dans leur piège. Dès que l'Arcadia s'est matérialisé dans le système de P3X, ceux qui étaient sur place ont prévenus leurs complices qui ont tendu leur souricière pour le Perséphone.

‒ Qu'est-il arrivé aux responsables ? intervînt Harlock.

‒ Emprisonnés ou exilés sur les colonies les plus miséreuses.

‒ Tu peux connaitre leur identité et les colonies où ils été transférés ? demanda Yama.

Yamato le regarda longuement.

‒ Je le peux mais je ne te transmettrais pas ces informations, refusa-t-il. Ils ont été condamnés, privés de leurs biens et exilés. Ils ont reçu leur châtiment.

Comme Yama ne répondait rien, Yamato sourit.

‒ Tu n'insistes pas ?

‒ Non, c'est ton choix, je le respecte, déclara Yama. Je verrais pour avoir ces informations autrement. De toute façon, tu t'es suffisamment compromis avec nous. Notre pacte était valable jusqu'à l'anéantissement du réseau. C'est chose faite. Nous avons achevé la lutte ensemble. Nous sommes quittes.

‒ Et vous, capitaine ? lança Yamato en se tournant vers Harlock. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous étiez absent tout au long de cette affaire et ne vous en êtes mêlé qu'à la fin.

‒ En effet, confirma Harlock.

‒ Quelle est votre opinion ?

‒ Dans ce cas précis, elle ne compte guère, éluda le pirate. C'est Yama qui a tout dirigé. C'est à lui de conclure, éluda Harlock,.

‒ Vous devez bien en avoir une, insista Yamato.

‒ Elle n'est pas différente de celle de Yama.

Yamato médita la réponse d'Harlock un instant et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

‒ Je voulais aussi vous remettre ceci. C'est pour Nova, ajouta Yamato en tendant un disque de données. C'est une copie complète de la base de données recensant toutes les victimes de ce trafic immonde. Peut-être réussira-t-elle à y retrouver ses origines.

‒ Merci, Yamato, dit Yama en le prenant. C'est un geste qui la touchera beaucoup, soit en sûr.

Yamato hésita, se mordit la lèvre puis se lança.

‒ Je me demandais... Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle reste inconnue de Gaia. Elle est montée à bord de l'Arcadia car c'était sa seule chance, mais maintenant, elle a le choix. Elle peut quitter l'Arcadia en toute sécurité pour avoir une vie normale si elle le souhaite. Je suis prêt à l'aider à s'intégrer, proposa-t-il.

Les deux pirates le fixèrent du même regard insondable.

‒ Vous voulez bien lui transmettre le message, capitaine ? insista Yamato.

‒ Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre, répliqua Harlock.

Il se tourna vers Yama qui fixait toujours Yamato. Ce dernier était étonné de la réponse d'Harlock. Yama lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait l'intention de rendre le commandement à Harlock mais ce dernier se comportait comme si c'était toujours Yama qui était le capitaine. Yamato ne comprenait plus vraiment. Il rencontra le regard de Yama et fut surpris de voir une lueur amusée danser dans l'unique œil noisette.

‒ Si tu y tiens vraiment, je lui transmettrais ton message en même temps que le disque, finit par accepter Yama. Mais je doute que mon épouse accepte ta proposition.

Yamato fut l'image vivante de la stupéfaction, faisant naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Harlock.

‒ Ton… ton épouse ? Mais quand ?... Comment ?... balbutia Yamato.

‒ Harlock nous a mariés juste après la bataille sur la station spatiale.

‒ Dans ce cas, bien sûr, inutile de lui en parler, marmonna Yamato, visiblement déçu.

‒ Ceci dit, je te remercie, ta proposition est généreuse, ajouta Yama. Mais tu ne devais pas vraiment t'attendre à ce qu'elle accepte. Elle t'a dit elle-même qu'elle était une pirate, que c'était la seule identité qui lui importait.

‒ Oui. Je m'en rappelle, admit Yamato. Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à vous féliciter, Nova et toi.

Yama le remercia d'un signe de tête.

‒ Il faut que je vous rende ça, au fait, dit Yamato en tendant à Harlock le communicateur qui lui avait confié Yama.

‒ Gardez-le, décida Harlock.

‒ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Yamato.

‒ Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez digne de confiance, expliqua le pirate. On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez avoir besoin d'entrer en contact avec moi, un jour, ou inversement.

‒ Vous ne craignez pas que je l'utilise pour vous piéger ? insinua Yamato.

‒ Non, vous êtes un homme d'honneur, vous ne le ferez pas, affirma Harlock. Même si j'étais absent, je n'oublierais pas que vous avez su aller au-delà des apparences et vous unir avec des pirates pour le bien du plus grand nombre malgré les risques encourus.

‒ Entendu. Je ne trahirais pas votre confiance, confirma Yamato, flatté malgré lui. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt que Gaia apprenne que je peux vous contacter à ma guise. Notre association aurait déjà dû me valoir la cour martiale. Je n'y ai échappé qu'à cause de l'implication d'un des chanceliers. Au fait, Yama, tu m'avais promis de me raconter comment tu en étais venu à commander l'Arcadia.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, répondit Yama. J'ai justement ramené une bouteille de Red bourbon et trois verres pour que nous trinquions ensemble à notre victoire. Si tu as le temps, je peux en profiter pour te la raconter maintenant.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Yamato en souriant.


	28. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

La base de données transmise par Yamato contenait des milliers de dossiers, les plus anciens remontant à une quinzaine d'années. L'ampleur du trafic était véritablement effrayante. Dès que son travail le permettait, Nova passait de longues heures à ouvrir patiemment les dossiers un par un. Chacun d'entre eux comportait la date et le lieu de l'enlèvement, parfois des coordonnées géographiques localisant le lieu d'enlèvement sur la planète. Nova remarqua qu'au début, les esclavagistes choisissaient des petites localités isolées sur des planètes peu développées et la vidait entièrement de ses occupants. Ensuite, ils étendirent leurs activités à des planètes plus importantes et faisaient plutôt des ponctions limitées d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Elle recherchait son propre dossier inlassablement, scrutant les photos, pour savoir enfin d'où elle venait. Yama était parfois obligé de venir la chercher pour qu'elle vienne se coucher car elle perdait la notion du temps lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses recherches. Ce n'était pas dit qu'elles seraient couronnées de succès, vu qu'elle ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait à quatre ans, âge où elle avait été enlevée ainsi que la date précise. Elle comptait sur la couleur particulière de ses yeux pour réussir à identifier sa photo.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines d'efforts, Nova appela Yattaran qui était près d'elle. En entendant l'excitation dans la voix de son amie, il la rejoignit.

‒ Regarde, Yattaran, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il examina le dossier qui était à l'écran, faisant un rapide calcul de date.

‒ La gamine sur la photo te ressemble, même couleur de cheveux, mêmes yeux, jugea-t-il. Les dates correspondent à peu près et c'est la bonne planète de vente. On dirait que tu as trouvé, Nova. Tu aurais donc été kidnappée sur la planète Rama.

‒ Par contre, il n'est pas dit si d'autres personnes de ma famille ont été enlevées aussi, souligna Nova d'un ton déçu.

‒ Non. Tu devrais en parler au capitaine, conseilla Yattaran. Si tu retournes sur place, tu trouveras peut-être des indications. Il est inutile que tu continue à chercher si tu ignores à quoi ressemblent tes parents.

‒ Tu as raison, approuva Nova. Je vais lui montrer ce fichier.

Elle le téléchargea sur une tablette et alla sur la passerelle voir Harlock. Quand il vit le dossier et entendit les explications de Nova, il donna aussitôt l'ordre d'aller sur Rama. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils localisèrent facilement le village dont les coordonnées correspondaient à celles du dossier. Yama voulu l'accompagner mais Nova insista pour y aller seule. Elle dût toutefois promettre de contacter l'Arcadia au moindre problème.

Le trajet se déroula sans souci, elle se posa un peu à l'écart et pénétra dans le village à pied. Nova se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il était abandonné depuis un certain temps. Elle remonta la rue principale lentement, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si une maison lui semblait familière. Elle avait remonté le tiers de la rue quand elle décida d'entrer dans une maison. En la voyant, cela avait remué de vagues souvenirs. Elle y pénétra par la cuisine. Il y régnait le désordre des endroits où il y avait eu lutte. Elle revit des images, comme des flashs. Elle connaissait cette cuisine, elle en était sûre. Elle passa dans le salon et y ramassa une poupée en tissu.

‒ Penny, murmura-t-elle, curieusement émue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et avisa un cadre qui était au sol, à l'envers. Elle le ramassa et observa la photo. Elle ne vit pas de petite fille sur la photo mais un couple avec un jeune garçon. Alors qu'elle examinait la photo, fouillant sa mémoire, elle perçut un frôlement derrière elle. Aussitôt aux aguets, elle distingua un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Lâchant le cadre et la poupée de tissu, elle pivota brutalement, envoyant un coup de pied à la personne qui se glissait derrière elle. L'homme valdingua contre le mur. Il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un canon braqué sur lui.

‒ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda Nova d'un ton dur.

Il la regarda et resta muet de stupeur.

‒ Anna ? murmura-t-il, très pâle. Non, trop jeune… Mélissa ? C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Décontenancée, Nova recula d'un pas.

‒ Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

‒ C'est moi, Josh, tu ne te rappelles pas ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Il se releva vivement, tout sourire, tandis que Nova reculait prudemment tout en continuant à le tenir en joue et en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

‒ C'est vrai, tu étais si petite. Mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, affirma-t-il Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, c'est incroyable.

Il avança vers elle mais elle le coupa dans son élan d'un geste. Il s'arrêta net, se rappelant brutalement le cosmogun qu'elle braquait sur lui.

‒ Mélissa, rappelle-toi, supplia-t-il. On est dans la maison de mes parents et on jouait ensemble dans cette pièce. Ta mère te déposait ici quand elle allait travailler. Je suis un peu plus vieux que toi et t'étais comme une petite sœur pour moi. Ma mère nous faisait des gâteaux pour le goûter. La poupée que tu tenais était à toi, tu l'appelais Miss Penny.

‒ Ne bougez pas, ordonna Nova, ébranlée.

Elle ramassa la photo qu'elle avait laissé tomber sans le quitter des yeux. Elle compara le garçon de la photo avec l'homme et vit une ressemblance certaine.

‒ Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te reverrai un jour, dit Josh tristement. Cela fait si longtemps, depuis que le village a été vidé.

‒ Vous étiez là ? Vous savez ce qui c'est passé ? s'enquit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

‒ En parti, temporisa-t-il. Mes parents m'avaient caché. Tu pourrais ranger ton arme ? Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé depuis tout ce temps et si tu sais ce que sont devenus mes parents.

‒ Dites-moi d'abord, vous m'avez appelée Mélissa. Pouvez-vous me montrer la maison où vivait Mélissa ?

‒ Bien sûr, suis-moi.

Il sortit et commença à avancer.

‒ Un instant, lui dit Nova en portant la main à son oreille avant de s'éloigner un peu. Oui, Yama ?

‒ _Tout va bien, Nova ? Je détecte une autre personne sur le scan._

‒ La rencontre a été un peu… bousculée, mais oui, tout va bien. C'est un rescapé de l'attaque des esclavagistes. Il dit pouvoir m'indiquer la maison où j'ai vécu.

‒ _Tu ne connais pas ton vrai nom, comment le pourrait-il ?_

‒ Il m'a reconnue, Yama. Apparemment, je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère.

‒ _Je vois. Sois prudente, on ne sait jamais._

‒ Tu me connais. A tout à l'heure.

Elle rejoignit Josh qui l'attendait patiemment.

‒ Tu parlais à qui ? demanda-t-il intrigué en regardant l'oreillette que portait Nova.

‒ A mon ange gardien, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Comprenant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il l'emmena un peu plus loin. Il lui désigna une maison à un étage.

‒ C'est là, dit-il simplement.

Nova regarda la maison et baissa son arme, subjuguée. Elle y entra sans plus faire attention à Josh, assaillie par les souvenirs. C'était bien là. Les souvenirs n'étaient que des images mais ils étaient très clairs. Elle sut tout de suite où aller pour trouver l'album photo. Elle l'ouvrit et vit ses parents, seuls ou en couple et des photos d'elle aussi, bébé puis fillette. Bouleversée, elle serra l'album contre elle, en laissant couler ses larmes. Josh s'encadra dans la porte. Elle le regarda.

‒ C'était quoi mon nom de famille ? Et le nom de mon père ?

‒ Esposito. Ton père s'appelait Juan. Tu te rappelles un peu ? Tu étais toute petite quand c'est arrivé.

‒ Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé.

Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine et Josh commença son récit.

‒ J'avais dix ans et toi presque quatre, commença-t-il. Cette nuit-là, ma mère est venue me réveiller. Elle m'a entrainé dans la cuisine. Mon père avait retiré quelques lattes de plancher. Ils m'ont fait me glisser dans un espace vide et il a reposé les lattes au-dessus en me disant de rester silencieux et de ne pas bouger. J'ai entendu qu'il plaçait la huche à pain par-dessus. J'entendais des cris, des coups de feu, j'étais terrifié. La porte de la maison a été enfoncée et ma mère a hurlé. Il y a eu un bruit de bagarre. Puis mes parents ont été entrainés dehors. Elle criait toujours. Mon père aussi criait. Le bruit de combat dehors a encore duré un certain temps puis cela a été le silence. J'étais tellement terrifié que je n'ai pas osé bouger pendant des heures. Le jour s'est levé et puis la faim m'a poussé à sortir. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le village, seulement des cadavres, surtout des hommes. Je suis venu ici et j'ai trouvé ton père mort, mais pas toi ni ta mère. Je suis allé à pied jusqu'à la ville voisine. Ils sont venus constater, ont enterré les morts et j'ai été recueilli par une famille. Je viens ici de temps en temps pour ne pas oublier. J'ai jamais su ce qu'était devenu les disparus.

Il pleurait en racontant. Nova avait la gorge nouée. Ce qu'il disait lui faisait comprendre que les rêves de cris et de peur qu'elle faisait depuis toujours étaient bien des réminiscences de cette nuit-là.

‒ Et toi, Mélissa ? Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Comment es-tu revenue ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Nous avons été enlevés par des esclavagistes, lui apprits Nova. J'ignore où sont tes parents et ma mère. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai été vendue sur une autre planète à un couple de paysans. Je suis restée leur esclave pendant quatorze ans et j'ai retrouvé ma liberté il y a seulement un an.

‒ Esclave ? répéta-t-il, visiblement stupéfait. Ils t'ont libérée ?

‒ Non, je me suis enfuie. J'ai pu monter à bord d'un vaisseau qui faisait escale et je fais partie de son équipage, maintenant. Nous avons pu retrouver ma planète d'origine en allant trouver mon ancien maître, mentit-elle

Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

‒ Maintenant que tu es revenue, tu vas rester ?

‒ Non, le vaisseau m'attend. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je voulais juste essayer de retrouver mon vrai nom, mes origines. Je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout…

‒ J'avais espéré… enfin… Je n'ai plus personne. Il n'y a plus que nous deux d'ici.

‒ Tu as été recueilli, non ?

‒ Oui, mais ils n'ont jamais compris comment une ville avait pu être vidée de ses habitants en une nuit… On m'a toujours regardé de travers.

‒ Essaye donc l'esclavage, lui répliqua Nova, agacée. Etre exploité jusqu'au bout de tes forces et ne récolter en prime que des coups et des insultes. Crois-moi, tu as eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Il y a un an, je ne pesais que quarante kilos, j'étais affamée, couverte d'hématomes et mourante. J'aurais aimé n'avoir à supporter que des regards de travers ces quatorze dernières années. Tu veux que je te montre les cicatrices des coups de fouets que j'ai dans le dos pour te convaincre ? Nos parents sont probablement morts depuis longtemps.

Il la fixait bouche bée puis il baissa la tête alors qu'elle le regardait avec colère. Elle soupira.

‒ Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je dois partir à présent, ajouta-elle en se levant.

‒ Non, attends ! s'exclama Josh. Ce serait dangereux de partir maintenant.

‒ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nova.

‒ Quand je venais ici, j'ai entendu à la radio que l'Arcadia avait été repéré en orbite. Si ton vaisseau part maintenant, il risque d'être attaqué par les pirates.

Nova le fixa, interloquée.

‒ Mais… tu es sérieux en plus.

A la surprise de Josh, elle éclata de rire.

‒ Voyons, Josh, avec la tenue que je porte, de quel vaisseau crois-tu que je viens ? D'un vaisseau militaire, peut-être ?

Il regarda les vêtements de Nova, qui étaient partiellement recouverts d'un poncho et pâlit en voyant les Jolly Rogers qui les ornaient.

‒ Tu n'y avais pas fait attention, comprit Nova. C'est l'Arcadia qui s'est posé près de moi, ce jour-là, et c'est le capitaine Harlock qui m'a sauvée de l'esclavage. C'est à lui et à son équipage que je dois d'être en vie et ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis une pirate, Josh et fière de l'être. L'Arcadia m'attend depuis assez longtemps. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et merci pour tout ce que tu m'as raconté. Adieu, Josh.

Elle sortit et disparu dans la rue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit à son tour, juste à temps pour pouvoir suivre des yeux l'appareil de Nova qui fonçait vers le ciel.

L'Arcadia appareilla dès son retour. Elle trouva Yama qui l'attendait dans le hangar.

‒ As-tu trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Mélissa Esposito, c'est mon vrai nom, lui répondit-elle. Josh m'a raconté comment ça s'était passé. Ils ont attaqué de nuit, les habitants n'ont eu aucune chance.

‒ Tes parents ?

‒ Mon père a été tué et ma mère enlevée, dit-elle, la gorge nouée. J'ai récupéré un album-photos.

Yama passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

‒ Allons dans nos quartiers, tu me présenteras ta famille, proposa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent du hangar.

 **FIN**

 _Remerciements_ _:_

 _Tout d'abord merci à mes deux bêta-lecteurs : Beautiful Cléopatra et mon mari qui ont patiemment relu, corrigé et fait des suggestions pertinentes sur chaque chapitre._

 _A nouveau merci à Beautiful Cléopatra, Iloveharlock et Aerendir Linaeven qui ont lu un premier jet non terminé et m'ont encouragée à finir l'écriture de cette histoire._

 _Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi, lu, posté des avis et mis en suivi/favori cette histoire (remerciement particulier pour celles qui ont pris le temps de le faire sur tous les chapitres, elles se reconnaitront :D). Ils ont du mérite d'avoir patienté si longtemps pour avoir la fin ^^_


End file.
